You Complete Me
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tali tells her parents' story, using family memories, videos, diaries, journals, and photos to start at the beginning(2005)
1. Prologue: January 3, 2067

You Complete Me

 **A/N Starts in the future and goes back to 2005. Mostly in canon through season 14; Ziva is alive and reunited with Tony. I will be posting updates on days that are multiples of 5: on the 5th, 10th, 15th, 20th, 25th and 30th of each month.**

Chapter 1, Prologue: January 3, 2067

Two days ago, my parents celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Yesterday, they left this world, as they had been for sixty-one plus years, together. Earlier today, we said our goodbyes and remembered our Abba and Ima. Fifty years married and over sixty-one years on each other's six may not sound like any big deal, but for Abba and Ima, it was more than a big deal. They were each other's world, salvation, everything, and soulmate. Abba was ninety-eight at his last birthday in July and Ima turned eighty-seven in November. Both were still active and alert, although Abba was on oxygen enriched air due to an illness, from before he met Ima, that left his lungs scarred for life.

On New Years' Day, our whole family gathered to celebrate the milestone anniversary. Five children, fifteen grandchildren and eleven great-grandchildren were just the start of the family who came together to witness the love of Abba and Ima and hear yet again how that love built a family. Many years ago, a very wise man showed Abba and Ima how to build a family that may not be related by blood, but had at least as much, if not more, love and caring as biological families. Abba and Ima had an extended family that included former colleagues, spouses of same, spouses of children and grandchildren and siblings of anyone in the family as defined by love.

That same family, minus the patriarch and matriarch, came together forty-eight hours later to celebrate the life and love of Abba and Ima.

I, Talia Elisheva DiNozzo Rubin, also known as Tali, will tell the story of my parents. I have photos, digital video and voice recordings, diaries and written accounts from which I will pull the details, especially those that happened before I was old enough to remember. Thank you, to Granducky and Aunt Abby for insisting on saving the family stories and events in pictures, words and recordings, and to Uncle Tim for carrying on the tradition.

I took the title of their story from a love letter from Ima to Abba, dated July 8, 2012, that one of my brothers found in Abba's safe. Anthony and I read it when he found it and neither of us had a dry eye by the time we finished. Ima was right; she and Abba completed each other. For all who knew them, they were indeed two as one. To tell their story properly, we shall start at the beginning.


	2. The Beginning: September 2005

**A/N: The next few chapters will give a very condensed version of seasons 3 through 13 mostly in canon. Remember that we know the story, but Tali's readers do not. The initial meeting of the two deserves its own chapter, even if it is short.**

 **Thanks to all who left reviews. Patti L. I like your character idea. This work is mostly complete; perhaps I will use her in another story.**

 **agent222, Please be a bit patient with why 'Granducky." The name itself is canon from Victoria Palmer's birth (season 12) when Jimmy says that Dr. Mallard will be Victoria's "Granducky." Children tend to imitate their peers in addressing adults, so if Victoria as calling him Granducky, Tali would have picked up the name.**

 **As for Abby, she is actually closer to Tony in age. In season one, it was mentioned that she was at NCIS about five years before Tony. Given that Tony was there 14 years (one year before the show starts), and that Abby has a graduate degree, if she started at NCIS after graduate school she would have been roughly 24. Add the five years before Tony joined, plus the 14 years Tony was there and season 14, and that makes Abby about 45. That is closer to Pauly Perrette's age as well. I like the Abby character as a quirky diversion from the seriousness of the team and work, but it irks me that she is constantly written as child-like.**

Chapter 2, The Beginning: September 20, 2005

Ziva David, Mossad officer, age twenty-five, walked into the NCIS squad room with an air of confidence most thought rare for someone so young. She, having been trained from an early age by her father, did not see herself as unusual. A quick scan of the room and she noticed a man, probably mid-thirties, sitting at a desk staring at the empty desk opposite him. He noticed her watching and quickly grabbed his desk phone and pretended to be working. She walked over to his desk and asked him if he were having phone sex. The look on his face told her all she needed to know. Years later, she would tell others that despite the ridiculousness of the initial meeting, something about Anthony DiNozzo, Junior, drew her towards him and beckoned to her very soul.

Tony DiNozzo, alone in the bullpen, glanced at his deceased partner's desk. He saw her there, and fantasized about her wearing a school girl outfit. He snapped from his staring stupor to the sight of a woman, clad in cargo pants, boots, and overall, the outfit of a warrior, looking at him. Her eyes spoke to him and intrigued him, drawing him in. He picked up his phone and pretended to be on a call. He knew he hadn't fooled her when she asked him if he was having phone sex. Her comment took him by surprise, but there was something about her that drew his attention. After getting off on a bad start, he decided to start fresh and introduce himself and come clean on his fantasizing about Kate Todd, the former partner.

Both were wary around each other, in part because of the reason Ziva was at NCIS; to keep Gibbs from killing Ari Haswari. Haswari had killed Kate with a single shot to the head and Tony and Gibbs had watched her fall. Gibbs swore revenge. When Ari tried to kill Gibbs, Ziva shot Ari in Gibbs' basement and earned Gibbs' trust by saving his life. At the time, only she and Gibbs knew that Ari was also her half-brother, and that their father had sent her to clean up Ari's mess.

Ziva stayed on at NCIS as Mossad liaison with Gibbs' team and became Tony's partner. The learning curve to working together was not all that difficult as the two found that much of their actions and thoughts in the field were in synch. Ziva learned to tolerate Tony's incessant chatter and constant movie references. He learned to tolerate her butchering of American idioms, and not to fear for his life when she drove like a kamikaze mad woman.

During that first year, they were on an undercover op as a married assassin couple and both of them would point out that op as the beginning of "them" even though it was many years later that "them" was finally acknowledged. From the start, they had a very physical relationship: the nearness to each other, ignoring personal space; and later, their sexual intimacy and the need to touch the other. Ziva and Tony both called it "grounding" in the other. They truly became one.

( _Tali's note1: Many thanks to Uncle Tim, Ima and Abba and Grandpa Gibbs for retelling this story many times. I added Ima's and Abba's perspectives from their memories._

 _Note2: I am writing in the third person, so that I can incorporate viewpoints and stories from others, especially about the very physical nature of Ima and Abba's relationship. It's one thing to acknowledge that your parents were sexual beings, and quite another to write about it for the world to read.)_


	3. The NCIS Years: 2005 - 2016

Chapter 3, The NCIS Years: 2005 - 2016

 **A/N This chapter is not in chronological order. It is just hitting some of the "highlights" of the thirteen years that pertain to the story line.**

Perhaps the most annoying thing about Ziva David to Tony was that she both annoyed and intrigued him. Her driving scared him; more than once, he arrived at a crime scene and retched in the perimeter after Ziva drove. What intrigued him was the way they clicked. They got to where they could complete each other's sentences when discussing a crime. They developed a non-verbal communication with their eyes and body language that was uniquely their own. He often teased her that her eyes never shut up and that he could read them whenever he wanted.

Ziva, from her viewpoint, was also annoyed and intrigued by Tony DiNozzo. He could act like an idiot at times, using humor or even childish pranks to deflect or diffuse. At first, she would smirk when Gibbs administered a head slap to Tony, but in later years, she felt sorry for him. They could argue about the stupidest things, as Gibbs said, just like an old married couple. Neither held a grudge, and often they ended up laughing it off after work over a movie and popcorn at one of their apartments. But, no matter what else was going on between them, as soon as they were working, it was all business and they became a precision instrument. As both said in later years, they were like one mind in two bodies when working as a team.

Both Tony and Ziva dated others; one serious relationship each. Tony worked undercover and fell head over heels for Jeanne Benoit, but it ended badly when she accused him of killing her father in revenge for lying to her about his identity. The whole Jeanne op had also resulted in a brief time when the team thought that Tony had been killed in an explosion of his car. Ziva's heart had skipped a few beats as they watched the explosion in real time. Working the scene had been one of the hardest crime scenes for the entire team. Ducky had been the one to discover that the victim was not Tony, because the lungs were not scarred, as Tony's were from the plague.

A new director split the team, with Ziva going back to Mossad, and Tony assigned as Agent Afloat on the USS Ronald Reagan. After time apart, both realized how much they missed the other.

Ziva had two proposals from Ray Cruz, CIA agent fallen from grace, that resulted in a confrontation between them. Ray was arrested for killing another agent and covering it up in an op gone downhill fast. Tony denied it, but he was jealous of Ray and was secretly glad that CIRay turned out to be a "bad guy."

An incident with another Mossad agent, a friend of Ziva and one she viewed as a potential boyfriend also ended badly. Tony killed Michael in self-defense and set off a series of events that resulted in Ziva staying in Israel and being sent on a suicide mission by her father. The NCIS MCRT believed her to be dead after the ship on which she had been traveling was reported missing. Tony made it his mission to avenge her death when he found out that she had been taken hostage by terrorists in Somalia. He, Tim and Gibbs went to Somalia, and found her alive. When Saleem removed the hood from his captive to show to a bound Tony, Tony's heart leaped to see Ziva across from him. Having been shot with sodium pentothal, when Ziva asked why he was there, he replied honestly and from the heart, "I couldn't live without you, I can't…" Ziva was bothered by nightmares afterwards, and Tony slowly and gently helped her by being a friend.

Ziva eventually forgave Tony for killing Michael and thanked him for having her six. They agreed to move forward as friends, and started trusting each other even more. Movie nights became more frequent and they rarely spent time apart unless work required it. Most nights, they were at her apartment. They would pick a movie and curl up together on the couch, Ziva resting her head on Tony's shoulder or lying back against him. More than once, they fell asleep that way, and were late to work the next morning. They would drive in to the Navy Yard parking lot together, but would enter the building separately. Both were still worried about how Gibbs would react if he knew how much time they were spending together outside of work. His infamous Rule 12, "never date a coworker," had them a bit nervous that he would somehow find out. But neither one thought of it as "dating."

At first, Ziva would ask Tony to stay, but soon the couple fell into a routine. They would snuggle together in her bed. When the nightmares hit Ziva, Tony would hold her and rub her back to calm her down. She would take comfort in his warm embrace. They would wake up either spooned with his arm protectively over her or with Tony on his back and Ziva's head on his chest, over his heart. To the casual observer, they were living together, although neither would admit it.

Peace was shattered by the assassination of Ziva's father. As a casualty of the shooting, Leon Vance's wife Jackie was also killed. Ziva, although estranged from her father, vowed revenge. Tony pledged his support, telling her that he wanted what she wanted. As she left to bury her father, he told her "At lo levad," as she spontaneously hugged him at the airport. You are not alone became her mantra to get through the events in the aftermath.

The love between them grew, but neither one would verbalize anything about it. Abby later called this time period their "dance around the feelings" time. They shared bits of their childhoods with each other, both good and bad memories. They learned to open up to each other and to share feelings, a difficult process for both. Together, they grew. Together, they shared. Together, they became closer than either had been to anyone ever.

A trip to Berlin to find the rogue Mossad agent responsible for Eli's death became more than work. An intense dance, looking deeply into each other's eyes, revealed the love each felt for the other. Tony had just worked up the courage to tell Ziva how he felt, and Ziva started to tell Tony how she felt, when the car in which they were riding was deliberately struck by another vehicle.

Things got ugly at NCIS with an investigation into Gibbs and his team for using "unorthodox" methods and resulted in Tony, Tim and Ziva turning in their badges. Ziva chose to take a trip to Israel and Tony, missing her terribly, set off to bring her home.

Two months off the grid for both of them, working out feelings and who they were (no longer NCIS agents) were both happy and stressful. They explored and reveled in the physical aspect of their relationship, with no "Rule 12" interfering. Ziva went through a crisis of identity, no longer wanting to be associated with her past and her life as a Mossad assassin.

Tony ruefully left Israel and Ziva to return to DC and give them both a chance to figure out what they wanted from life and what direction each needed to grow. Despite the huge hole in his heart, Tony continued at NCIS for another two and a half years, leaving abruptly when a major change in his life shattered his world as he knew it.


	4. Changes and Choices: May 2016

Chapter 4, Changes and Choices: May 2016

As the team watched in horror, flames consumed Eli David's farmhouse, the last known residence of Ziva. Tony was a mess. He did not know whether to cry or scream or curse at the universe. The news of a single survivor of the fire had him packing his bags to go to Israel and find Ziva. His packing was abruptly cut short by the message Leon Vance received from Orli Elbaz, director of Mossad, that Ziva was dead. After the initial shock, Tony broke down, sobbing. Senior, Abby and Tim tried to console him, but he could only feel that his entire world had shattered into a billion pieces and it would never again be "right."

As an escape, Tony went to work, but ended up breaking down in the squad room with Senior and Gibbs left to pick up the shattered man. After a fitful night, Vance called Tony in to his office. Orli was there and Tony had to resist the urge to rip her apart. She was the damned head of MOSSAD, she should have protected Ziva. He managed to keep it together so that Orli could deliver her message to him.

A child, a little girl, HIS child, Ziva's child. THEIR CHILD. She had her mother's curly hair and his smile and eyes. At first, he did not want to believe it; hoping all of this was a nightmare from which he would awake and Ziva would be alive and with him. Vance insisted on DNA testing to be sure Tali was Tony's child, but Tony already KNEW in his heart that she was his.

Taking some time to get to know his daughter and using accumulated leave time allowed Tony and Tali to start building a bond.

Tim called Tony when Trent Kort was found, and Tony went to the team to help in the take-down. Kort snidely mentioned that Ziva was collateral damage in the destruction of the farmhouse. "No, Ziva was family," responded Tim. "MY family," exclaimed Tony. Kort went to reach for his gun and shots let loose from every agent on site. Tony felt that he had avenged Ziva's death, but a huge hole remained in his heart and soul. Tali was all that mattered to him now. He was going to make sure she had a normal childhood and a father who did not risk the possibility of not coming home. He turned in his resignation from NCIS the next day.

A picture that Tali had in her go bag of Tony and Ziva in Paris became a way for the father and daughter to connect. Tali would point out "Ima" and "Abba" and look at Tony. His heart broke for his little girl; losing her mother and being taken half way around the world to a man who she only knew from a picture. One afternoon, as they were again looking at the picture, Tali pointed to Ziva ("Ima") and then to Tony ("Ima love Abba. Tali love Abba. Tali love Ima.") Tony, with tears in his eyes, scooped her into a hug, saying, "Abba loves Tali," but knocking the picture on the floor.

As he bent to pick up the picture and broken glass, he noticed a blue piece of paper behind the picture.


	5. Clues: Late May 2016

Chapter 5, Clues: Late May 2016

He carefully put the picture frame on the coffee table and cleaned up the glass. Tali was watching a video on his laptop; something about Disney Princesses. He picked up the picture in its now shattered frame and carefully shook the remaining glass into the trash. Placing a newspaper on the table, he turned the picture so that the back was up. Before he pried the back off, he carefully inspected the entire back and frame. Lifting a corner of the back with his knife (rule nine "never go anywhere without a knife") he saw that the blue paper was about the size of a wallet photo. He lifted it out and turned it over several times. It seemed to be a blank piece of paper, but on one corner, he noticed the word "lemon" in tiny print.

Lemon? He wracked his brain, trying to think about what significance a lemon would have to Ziva, or to himself, for that matter. Lemon? Was it a cryptic message for him? Was it a discarded grocery list that got caught up accidentally? Rule thirty-nine; "there is no such thing as coincidence." Lemon?

Tali made a noise and he looked up to see her movie had finished and she was walking towards him. "Abba?" He looked at her, asking, "what do you need, Tali?" "Hungry." "What do you want?" "Pizza. Juice." Luckily, there was some left over pizza in the fridge from last night's dinner and he took out a piece for her. There was orange juice and lemonade in the fridge and he lifted Tali to show her the choices. She picked the lemonade, calling it "lemjuice." As he heated the pizza slightly in the microwave, a thought hit him.

Lemon JUICE! One could make "invisible ink" with lemon juice! He and Ziva had passed notes back and forth in the bullpen one day by using a variant of the lemon juice invisible ink. They would swap a file, with a seemingly blank sticky note on a random page, appearing to marking a piece of info. The recipient would put the note over the hard drive on the laptop and have the note appear from the heat of computer. The notes made a boring day of paperwork tolerable, until they started making them more suggestive. Then, they couldn't wait to leave for the day. When the day finally ended, they had rushed to her place and spent the next four hours exploring each other. Tony shook his head; bringing himself back to the present.

He put Tali's pizza on a paper plate and placed it in front of her with her sippy cup of lemonade. Excited, he grabbed the blue paper off the coffee table and used tongs to hold it over one of the electric stove burners. Slowly, a message appeared "Layers in go bag."

A slight groan escaped from Tony, but a little flurry of hope also crept its way into him. The writing was definitely Ziva's; he would bet his life on it. He knew her handwriting anywhere. Another puzzle to decipher and another cryptic clue were not what he hoped was on the blue paper. Tali finished most of her pizza and lemonade; Tony cleaned her up and set up "Cars" on his laptop for her to watch.

He picked up the go bag and noted the solid, flat bottom. Nothing seemed obvious from the outside, so he started emptying the contents. He really needed to do so, just to see what supplies Tali had and what he needed to get. Clothing, diapers for night time, wipes, the scarf that still had Ziva's smell, a few children's books and an extra sippy cup. Nothing unusual so far; but the scarf distracted him. He pressed it to his face, breathing in her scent. Tears formed and he tried to blink them away. Tali touched his face and startled him. "Abba cry." So, she has her mother's ninja skills, he thought, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yes, Tali; Abba is crying. Abba is sad because he misses Ima." Tali threw her little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Toda, Tali. You made Abba smile again." His little girl seemed to do something that amazed him and made him love her even more so often; he was grateful that Ziva had instilled caring and compassion in her at a young age.

Tali glanced inside the now empty go bag and pulled out a DVD in a plain paper sleeve from a pocket on the inside of the bag. "Mobie, Abba. Watch mobie." Tony took the DVD from Tali and looked at the sleeve and disc. On the back of the sleeve were a series of numbers, in varying patterns. He studied them for a minute, but Tali wanted to watch the DVD, so he slid it out of the sleeve and along with the DVD came a tiny key. Groaning inwardly at more cryptic clues and more mystery to solve, he took the DVD to his laptop and put it in the drive.

Ziva came on the screen. "Hello, Tony."

Tali screamed out, "IMA! IMA! Want IMA!" Tali began to cry, loudly. Tony immediately stopped the DVD from playing, and gave himself a mental head slap. Not the best idea, having a virtual Ziva show up when Tali was clearly missing her Ima. He spent the next fifteen minutes soothing Tali by holding her, rocking and rubbing her back. She slowly quieted her sobs, and finally fell asleep on his shoulder. He took her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, tucking Kelev under her arm. He kissed her forehead, whispering, "Sleep, my tiny ninja. Abba loves you." She whimpered one last time and curled on her side to sleep clutching Kelev.

Tony went back to his computer, grabbing his headphones from the shelf. He plugged the headphones in the jack and tapped Play. Ziva's face appeared again.

"Tony, if you are seeing this, you have Tali. I regret not telling you about her sooner, but I had to keep all of us safe. When I found out from Adam that Trent Kort and his associates were after my father's files, I knew we were in danger. Adam helped me get documents showing my identity as Sophie Ranier, French national. He took Tali to Orli for me. I expect to have left the country by May nineteenth.

"Eventually, I will end up in Paris, but do not come there right away. Go to Israel first. Use the key to get the documents and papers out of the safety deposit box at the bank. There is also a deposit account at the same bank. Both have your name as an emergency contact and the bank will let you access with proper ID. Take the papers and documents, they include Tali's birth certificate, medical records and deeds to most of the properties that my father owned. If something happens to me, there is also a will that gives all of the assets to you and Tali.

"Raise her to be a free and independent person, with no bad guys in her life. Give her the childhood you and I never had. I hope I will see you in Paris, but in case I do not; I LOVE you, Tony, with every part of me. You complete me."

The rest of the DVD had pictures of Tali from day one to almost the present. There was a video of her first birthday and the mess she made with her cake. Tony chuckled at her with cake and icing in her hair, on her arms, face, chest, hands, just about everywhere!

Tony browsed through the pictures, most of just Tali and her milestones, some of Tali and Ziva and a few with Tali, Schmeil and Ziva. There were also a few with an older woman that Tony recognized from pictures he had seen in the farmhouse as Ziva's Aunt Nettie. One of his favorites was a picture of Ziva holding newborn Tali. Ziva looked both happy and terrified, and the look made him long for what he had missed. He closed the file and checked if the date was on the picture, hoping it would tell him what Tali's birth date was. There it was; 18.06.2014 15:32. June eighteenth; their daughter's birthday. Glancing at the calendar on his computer, he realized that her birthday was only a few weeks away.

Tony looked at the DVD sleeve again. The first two sets of numbers were now clearly a bank routing number and an account number, but the third set still puzzled him. Too many digits to be a PIN or access key. Too few to be another account number. He would need some help from Tim on this one. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Tim, " _What are you doing tonight? Need some help_ "

" _I can stop by after work for about an hour or so_ ," came the reply. A second message popped up almost immediately after, " _I'll send a text when I leave the Navy Yard_."

" _Thanks_ " Tony wondered how Tim would react to the DVD.


	6. The Third Time's the Charm: Summer 2016

**A/N I really liked how the writers developed the brother bond with Tony and Tim, so it will be strengthened and developed throughout this story.**

Chapter 6, The Third Time's the Charm: Summer 2016

Tony and Tali had left for Israel two days after Tali's birthday. Tony had kept the celebration low key, with just Senior, Gibbs and Tim stopping by for pizza, cake and ice cream. Tali loved her doll from "Unka Gee" and her doll furniture from "Grampa Gibbs." Tali had warmed to Tim quickly, and would hug him when he came over to share information with Tony. At first, Tim was stunned at the DVD, and then he thought Orli was playing a cruel game with Tony. When he started researching the bank account information and was able to retrieve not only names and account info, but also balances and what documentation Tony needed to access them, Tim started believing Tony's hope that Ziva was alive could be valid. He had also helped Tony update Tali's US passport, and Delilah had called in a favor to speed up the process.

Once in Tel Aviv, Tony had retrieved the documents Ziva had listed, had the bank add him as a co-holder of the accounts and box, and transferred some money from the deposit account to his bank account. The Tel Aviv bank had also issued him a bank card for the account.

After he had finished at the bank, the first thing Tony did was look at Tali's birth certificate. One side was in Hebrew and the other in English. Her full name: Talia Elisheva DiNozzo. Ziva had given their daughter his name! He looked at the lines for parents. She had given his full name as the father, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr. For herself, she had not given any middle name, just Ziva David. Under citizenship for all three she had given "US." He had correctly deduced her birthday, and even very close to the time of birth. The fact that Tali had HIS last name gave him more hope.

Adam Eschel watched Tali for a few hours one afternoon while Tony drove to the remains of the farm house. He almost turned around, but decided he needed to put closure to the fire, if not for himself, for Tali. He looked around, using his investigator's eye to canvass the scene. Not much remained of the house itself, and what was there was barely recognizable as once being a house. The one thing that puzzled him was what appeared to be a deep hole near the center of what once was the farmhouse. He turned away from the charred remains and headed into the olive grove, carefully counting trees and rows until he reached the spot he wanted. He took a small shovel out of his backpack and started digging. A small thud told him he had found what he was seeking; the box holding Ziva's new "I will" list. He carefully lifted the box from the hole and brushed dirt off the lid. He hesitated; did he really want to do this? Memories of that day in 2013 flooded his brain and tears welled in his eyes. Shaking his head to clear it and shake off the tears, he carefully lifted the lid. Folded neatly inside was her list. He opened it and read, noting that she had added several items to her list: " _be a good mother_ ," " _bring Tali to her family_ ," and " _tell Tony_."

He refolded the list and put it back into the box. The box went into his backpack. He would take this with him, either to save for Tali to know her mother some day or to give back to Ziva to add to and complete. It was then that he noticed another smaller box that had been underneath the other. He lifted it out of the hole and brushed it off. The same numbers from the third line of the DVD were on the outside of the box, deeply engraved into the metal. The numbers that, thanks to Tim, he now knew were coordinates of longitude and latitude. The location in Paris of the flat that he and Ziva had stayed in many years ago. Inside the box were a key, and a note. " _Jean-Paul: we will always have Paris. The flat is ours._ _Sophie_."

Tony put the smaller box in his backpack and checked the hole one last time before filling it in and tamping the dirt down. He strode back to the car he had borrowed from Adam, placed his backpack in the passenger seat and headed back to the hotel where he and Tali were staying. As he drove, he made a mental checklist of things to do tonight, the first of which was to book a flight to Paris. He would also try to Skype with Tim and let him know the latest progress. He had sworn Tim to secrecy, not wanting the others to think he was crazy to be dragging his two-year-old daughter all over the world in a search for a woman believed to be dead. Tim had taken them to the DC airport, and hugged Tony, saying, "Find her and bring her home." Tony had choked up and told Tim that he was like a brother. Both men had tears in their eyes, but neither would admit it.

As Tali was napping, Tony was able to find a flight to Paris that left three days later. He booked the seats for himself and Tali. He hoped this would be the last flight for a while, but also questioned his sanity. Was he crazy for clinging to the belief that she was alive? Was his heart telling him the truth that he could feel her out there somewhere, or was he being too emotional to be objective? No, stop second-guessing yourself, DiNozzo. Go with your gut. Second-guessing and self-doubt had caused him too much pain already. This time, when he found her, he was going to tell her how he felt and NEVER let her leave his side again. He needed her in his life and Tali needed her Ima and Abba. He snapped out of the thoughts swirling in his head when Tali came out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes and holding Kelev.

"Hi, princess. Did you have a good nap?" Tony shut the computer and scooped up his baby girl, kissing her forehead and getting a hug and kiss on the cheek in return. "Abba. Hungry." This kid seemed to have inherited the DiNozzo food genes; she was almost always ready to eat. He heated some rice and chicken left from last night's dinner in the microwave and split it between the two of them. As he and Tali moved to the table to eat, he opened the computer and noticed that he had just missed a call from Tim.

He clicked the call back icon and Tim's face appeared on the screen. Tali looked over and said, "Hi, Unka Gee!" Tim smiled and greeted Tali and then Tony. "I have info on the flat in Paris. Ziva owns it." Tony stopped mid-bite with his forkful of food. "Owns it? Wow."

"Yep. Looks like she bought it around the time Eli was killed. Think she was planning a safe house?" Tim knew Ziva almost as well as Tony in some aspects. Tony nodded; he had the same thought. "So, what's next?" Tim questioned.

"Paris in three days, and we'll be staying in the flat. I found the key today." Tony was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Ziva owned the flat and that he had found the key. Rule 39, there is no such thing as coincidence. Tali broke his thoughts by asking for more food and juice. "Will call you again later or tomorrow, Tim. I need to spend some time with Tali." Tim nodded and disconnected the call.

The flight to Paris was uneventful and thanks to the short learning curve, Tony had packed enough books and DVDs for Tali to be quietly entertained while on the flight. She had slept twice in his lap, snuggling her head into his shoulder, her wild curls tickling his chin. Just like her mother, he thought as he rubbed her back and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Customs and baggage claim went smoothly and Tony made a mental note to thank the gods of karma. They had arrived at the flat tired and hungry, but soon settled in and then went out for food. Tali spotted a McDonalds and since it was convenient and food she would eat, they went there for dinner. After returning to the flat, Tony got Tali ready for bed and put on _Finding Nemo_ for her to watch on his computer. He sent a quick text to Tim to let him know they had arrived in Paris and were at the flat. Tali had fallen asleep, so he scooped her up and put her on the cot and then got himself ready for bed. For the first night in a long while, Tony slept without tossing and turning or waking up.

Tony and Tali explored Paris. He told her stories about Ziva and himself. He delighted in watching Tali discover new things and new experiences. Her laugh when she petted the giraffe and the deer at the zoo filled him with love. He recorded her laugh on his phone and later e-mailed the video to Tim. Summer led to September and the beginning of autumn neared. Tony began to wonder if he had been selfish and foolish to drag Tali half way across the world on the hope that Ziva might be alive. His head told him that he should be thinking practically and not emotionally, but his heart said don't give up. On a rainy morning in mid-September, he was feeling a bit unsettled. He had just set his and Tali's breakfast on the table when there was the sound of a key in the door. He quickly moved Tali to the bedroom and told her to stay put. The squeak of the hinge as the door opened had Tony instinctively reaching for his handgun, but it was no longer there. He would fight to protect Tali, no matter what. NOTHING was going to hurt his little girl; they would have to come through him first.

He stood still as the door opened further, the mass of dark curls made his heart jump. He barely breathed as he watched the woman slowly look around the flat, just as a trained investigator would. When she turned so that he could see her face, his breath hitched. Could this really be his ninja, his Ziva standing a mere 15 feet from him? She spotted him about the same time, and stopped. They locked eyes, and neither one moved until Tali came running out from behind Tony. "IMA, IMA!" Tali flung herself into her mother's arms. "Abba, look, Ima! Ima, look, Abba!" The joy in Tali's voice had both of the parents in tears. Ziva took a step forward and closed the flat door behind her.

"Oh, baby, I missed you so much. Tali, Ima loves you." Ziva was overcome with emotion at seeing her daughter for the first time in four months. Tony watched mother and daughter reunite, letting the tears flow. "Hey," he softly said to Ziva. She looked at him and reached her hand out to him, gesturing him to come closer.

He walked as if in a daze, afraid to blink in case this was only an illusion. He touched her hand, taking it in his own and stroking the back of it with his thumb. Tali turned and put her left arm around Tony's neck, leaving her right arm around Ziva. Tony lifted his left arm and caressed Ziva's cheek, wiping away a tear. She leaned into his touch and each one felt the other for the first time in forever. Ziva opened her mouth to speak and Tony cut her off by placing his lips on hers. It was like they had never been apart; it felt right, it felt like home!


	7. Healing: Fall 2016

Chapter 7, Healing: Fall 2016

The heart ruled for several days as Tony and Ziva reveled in the nearness and presence of the other. By day, the three of them explored Paris and spent time in parks and museums; they watched movies at night cuddled together on the sofa. Once Tali was in bed for the night, Tony and Ziva let the physical side of their relationship rule. They explored each other creating electricity between them with touches and caresses. Tony and Ziva both ignored the elephant in the room, until one evening in mid-October after Tali had gone to bed.

"Ziva, we agreed long ago that we would work on telling each other things, especially feelings, and now we are dancing around them again." Tony began the conversation that they both knew needed to be said. "This isn't going to fix things overnight, but I have to know why you kept Tali from me. Please, talk to me."

Ziva looked down at her hands, and fidgeted. This was not going to be an easy conversation, but she also knew they needed to heal and this was part of the healing together. She began where they had left off, asking Tony to hear her out and be patient, and he could ask questions when she had finished. She told how after he had left that night in 2013, she was followed back to the farmhouse. How she was followed and watched by both Mossad and enemies of her father, making it difficult for her to come to terms with her past and move beyond being Eli's assassin daughter. Both Mossad and others wanted documents and pictures that were supposedly in a secret bunker under the farmhouse. Either group would do whatever was needed to get the information. About the same time as the first attempt by Orli to get Ziva to allow Mossad to search the property, Ziva found out that she was pregnant. Her first thought was to call Tony, but then she worried that she would be destroying his life. She knew he would walk away from his life in DC and NCIS to be by her side. Her still confused and unsettled state led her to believe that she could not ask Tony or any of her NCIS family for help or support. Both Schmeil and Nettie try to convince her to contact Tony, but she refused, thinking it for the best. Schmeil did get her to agree to document in photos, video, and a journal the progress of her pregnancy and Tali's birth and milestones. The DVD she sent to Tony was the product of that documentation.

Each time the threats seemed to go away, Ziva tried to convince herself to contact Tony, but then chickened out or the threats would escalate anew. She would need Tony to keep Tali safe when the time to confront Mossad and the other groups was right. When she learned of Kort's plot to destroy all of Eli's records and, if needed, the farmhouse, she took Tali to the beach house in Haifa. It was there that she obtained the documents to become Sophie Ranier and handed Tali to Adam with a go bag. Tali cried for her Ima, and Ziva had to turn her back to keep from going to her baby girl. Ziva had also enlisted Orli's help, as much as she did not want to do so. Orli created the story of Ziva's death in the fire and that Tali had survived. She delivered Tali to Tony in DC.

Ziva had returned to the olive grove and put the key for the flat under the box with her "I will" list, hoping that Tony would remember it and that he would find her note and the key. She had looked over the remains of the house, noting the gaping hole. She figured that Mossad had removed the bunker or at least dug it up and taken whatever Eli had hidden there. She did not want to know more.

Tony listened to the events that had passed in the three years since he had last seen Ziva. As much as he hated to have been kept out of the loop, he did understand Ziva's reasoning. Understand, yes; accepting and okay with it, not so much. It would hurt for a while that Ziva had intentionally kept Tali from him. That he had missed out on the pregnancy and the birth and Tali's first two years.

Ziva watched Tony as he mulled over her words. She worried that he would not forgive her. What would happen with Tali? Neither of them had grown up with two parents present; she so wanted to have Tali have both of her parents as an active part of her life. Tony also wanted Tali to have what he and Ziva never had, a normal childhood.

"Ziva, oh, where do I start," Tony began. "When I thought you were dead, I wished I had a chance to do what I should have done three years ago. Turn around and get off that plane and stay with you as you found your way back. I regretted the decision to leave, even though I understood you needed to make the journey alone, as did I to get to where we could be together without the ghosts of the past drawing us into a downward spiral. I admit it; I was a mess for about eight months. I tried to put it out of my mind and was a shell of a person, going to work, solving cases, going home. At night the nightmares and what ifs kept me from sleeping.

"When I found your note in the picture frame, it was like a piece of me had come to life again. Tali also rekindled the life within me. The hope that you might be alive and Tali have kept me going through these past four months. I vowed to myself that I would never let you go again. You are a part of me and I feel like I can't go on without that vital part. Tali is now a part of me as well.

"Ziva, I am sure of one thing; I love you. Forgiveness is going to take some time as I work through the hurt. If you will promise me that you will try too, I want to make this work. Not just for Tali, but for us. What do you say?"

Through tears, Ziva took Tony's hands in hers and looked him in the eyes, "Tony, I promise to try, to make things work for US, to let go of the past and focus on the present and that I will not run when things get bad ever again. I love you and have regretted sending you away since the door to that plane closed three years ago. You complete me, and I cannot bear to think of a life without you in it."

Tony let his own tears fall as he drew Ziva to him and held her close, both of them crying. Little footsteps padded to the adults. Tali looked at her Ima and Abba in confusion. "Ima, Abba, why cry? Ima sad? Abba sad?"

Tony pulled Tali into his lap. "No, baby, these are good tears. When you are older you will understand that being a family requires some tears as well as some smiles."

"Ima?" Tali looked to her mother.

"Yes, Tali; good tears. We are a family and we are surrounded by love."

~TIVA~

The next few months brought the family many changes. Tony and Ziva no longer felt as though they were strangers to each other. They established a set of "ground rules" (thank you, Gibbs) that was dynamic and formed a basis for their renewed relationship: Talk about feelings. Address an issue before it becomes a problem. It is okay to disagree. Forgive with the mind and the heart. Be honest. Be open. Be reachable. Ask, rather than assume. Communicate with words.

They had Skyped with Tim several times, and Tim had been so happy that his best friends were together. They had also included Delilah in the latest call. Ziva was happy that Tim had found his soulmate and she liked Delilah. The two women hit it off immediately, and all four of them had shared NCIS stories and laughed together.

As the holidays approached, Tony had a call from Senior asking about his and Tali's plans. Tony had not told Senior about Ziva coming home, only Tim and Delilah, who he had sworn to secrecy. Both Tony and Ziva had agreed that their little family needed to define and solidify itself before they brought extended family into the mix. When Tony had the call from Senior, he and Ziva had talked about visiting and decided to extend an invitation for Senior to visit at Christmas time. Tony decided to wait until Senior came to Paris to have him find out about Ziva. The last thing he wanted was Senior blabbing to anyone and taking control of how and when the news of Ziva's survival was shared.

Senior agreed to a four day visit and let Tony know of his flight arrangements. Meanwhile, both Tony and Ziva prepared for Tali's first Chanukah and Christmas with her parents together. Ziva had celebrated both in an understated manner the year before, since Tali had been too young to understand the significance of either celebration. They purchased a Menorah, a small Christmas tree and some holiday lights. On their family outings, both parents would make mental notes of the things that interested Tali, for purchasing gifts when out alone, and hiding in the flat without the little girl's knowledge.

Ziva had scheduled a doctor's appointment for the morning of the day Senior's flight was to arrive. Tony at first was concerned, but when she told him the appointment was with an Ob/Gyn, he nearly fainted. "Are you, um, we, um…?" Was he ready to have another one? "We shall know tomorrow." She smiled and caressed his face. They went as a family to the appointment, and Tony stayed in the waiting room with Tali, playing with the toys there. When the nurse called out "Mr. DiNozzo?" he jumped up and scooped up Tali. She led him back to an office where Ziva was already seated. Ziva smiled and held Tony's hand. The doctor came in, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, you are expecting." Tony squeezed Ziva's hand and grinned. Neither one bothered to correct the doctor in how she addressed them.

"Your due date is around the end of June. At your next appointment, we will do a sonogram to confirm the date and the development of the baby. We may also be able to determine the baby's gender, if you desire to know. You can decide the day of and let us know."

Tony took Ziva and Tali back to the flat so that he could go pick up Senior at the airport. He turned to kiss her as he was leaving and they both broke into huge grins. Tony noticed she had a glow about her. "I still can't believe we have another baby on the way." He was still wrapping his head around the fact that their family of three was about to become a family of four.


	8. Christmas With the DiNozzos: 2016

**A/N: I am not a fan of Senior. The implied emotional abuse of Tony as a child and teen, and even his behavior towards his son on the show tell me that leopards do not change their spots. However, Tony would be willing to name his child as the 3rd, just to prove to Senior that the generations from Tony forward are better than the original. (A sort of "in your face" dig at Senior.)**

Chapter 8, Christmas With the DiNozzos: 2016

Tony arrived at the airport about twenty minutes before Senior's plane was scheduled to arrive. He took a seat near the baggage claim area where his father would emerge from the gate. He sent a quick text to Tim, telling him Senior was due to arrive and that he would Skype after Christmas. Tony wished Tim and Delilah a Merry Christmas and received the same greeting in return. He told Tim that he would send pictures after Christmas that could be shared with the team.

Tony watched as the first group of travelers came down the stairs to baggage claim. He scanned the crowd for Senior, and finally spotted him walking and chatting with two women who looked young enough to be his daughters. Some things never change, Tony thought. Senior spotted Tony and waved. He had a carry-on bag over one shoulder.

"Junior. Where is Tali?" Senior looked around for his granddaughter.

"Home. I thought it would be better to come pick you up alone in case your plane was delayed." Tony tried to change the subject by asking, "How much other stuff do you have? What should I look for on the baggage carousel?"

"Nothing else, son. I can only stay until midnight, an important deal has opened up in Kuwait and I have a four a.m. flight." Senior didn't even sound sorry. Tony swallowed the hurt and turned to go out to the car.

They arrived at the flat about thirty minutes later. As Senior followed Tony off the elevator, Tony stopped and turned to his father. "Dad, I have to tell you something before we go in."

"Who is she, son? Did you meet her here? Senior always seemed to paint his son's relationships in a negative light. Again, Tony swallowed the hurt.

"No, Dad, you know her. There is no one else it COULD be, if you think about it. Ziva is in there with Tali." Tony watched his father's reaction. "And, Dad…"

Senior cut him off by walking in to the flat as Tony opened the door. Tali was sitting on the sofa with Ziva, reading a book. They looked up as the door opened and Tali buried her face in Ziva's side. Senior strode over to Ziva and Tali. He put a small wrapped gift on the table in front of them and nodded to Ziva as if dismissing her.

"Hello, Tali. Do you remember me? Do you remember Grandpa? I brought you a present."

"Grampa Gibbs? You not him." Tali looked around her mother's side and eyed Senior warily. She looked at the brightly wrapped gift and then buried her face in her Ima's side again. Tony bit back the anger and hurt, reminding himself that he could put up with Senior for the next few hours.

"Zi, Dad's leaving at midnight to catch another flight." Tony looked at Ziva, hoping she would understand his unspoken message to tolerate the short visit and they would be rid of Senior shortly. Ziva stood up to greet Senior, who stepped to the side, and met Tony's gaze. He drew strength from her and turned to Tali. "Come, princess and we will visit with Grandpa together."

Tali moved to her Abba's side, taking his hand, as her mother went to get the tea she had prepared. Senior sat on the sofa where Tali and Ziva had been reading, and looked at his son. Tony felt like he was being inspected, and wondered if he would pass Senior's expectations. He doubted it, from experience, nothing he had done had been good enough for his father.

Ziva returned with the tea and cookies, and broke the silence by asking Senior if he wanted orange pekoe or green tea. Senior looked at Ziva, and then asked Tony, "What do you have to drink, son? I could use a whiskey." Tony rolled his eyes, and Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew he was getting upset and hoped she could let him know she was going to help him keep from telling Senior off in front of Tali.

"We don't have alcohol, Dad. Have some tea." Tony gritted his teeth and hoped there wouldn't be a scene. He didn't want to upset Ziva nor Tali. Senior took the cup Ziva offered him and placed it on the table.

Ziva handed Tali a juice box and poured tea for herself and Tony. She sat in the chair next to Tony, as Tali sipped her juice. "Cookie, Ima? Pweez, Abba?" Tony looked at Ziva who nodded, and then picked up the tray so Tali could choose a treat. She again eyed Senior and quickly looked away. Senior glanced at his watch and then at his phone.

"Junior, I need to get back to the airport soon. No, don't get up. I'll call a taxi." Tony was relieved and angry at the same time. Just like Senior to brush him off yet another time.

Ziva took Tali to the kitchen, giving Tony time with his father. Tears dropped silently down her face as she wiped Tali's face and hands. Tali noticed the tears, and patted her mother's face. "No cry, Ima. Love you, Ima." Tali wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck. Ziva kissed her daughter's curls.

In the living room, Tony seethed. He wanted to tell Senior off, but for the sake of his family, he held back. Senior's phone buzzed and he stood up. "My cab is downstairs. Been good to see you Tony and to see my granddaughter. Be careful, son, that you don't get hurt again." The last part was said loud enough for Ziva to hear. With that, Senior walked out of the flat. Tony shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Ziva came up behind him and touched his shoulder. He turned towards her and she opened her arms. He fell into her hug and sobbed on her shoulder. Tali, who was now between her parents, touched his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No cry, Abba. Love you, Abba."

~TIVA~

Christmas Eve, Tali would not go to sleep. She kept popping up as soon as her parents thought she was asleep. Finally, Tony set up his laptop in her room and put _Finding Nemo_ on, hoping she would fall asleep before long. Ziva was wrapping presents in their room as Tony set up and decorated the small tree they had bought. He put Senior's gift under the tree. Ziva brought out some wrapped gifts, and he went back with her for the next armfuls.

As Ziva arranged the gifts under the tree, Tony dug in his dresser to get the box he had under his socks. He pulled out the small velvet box, opening it to view his mother's engagement ring. He was planning to give it to Ziva at midnight. He slipped the box into his pocket and returned to the living room. At eleven fifty five, they had finally gotten everything arranged and set for the morning. Tony pulled Ziva into an embrace as they surveyed their preparations for Tali's first Christmas with both parents. He kissed her and stroked her cheek.

"Ziva, I'm sorry about Senior. He was such an ass yesterday, I wanted to tell him off and send him packing." Tony still could not believe how his father had acted. "He didn't even talk to you, did he?"

Ziva hugged Tony tighter and whispered, "Forget Senior, we do not need him to make our family happy. We have each other and we have Tali. I know it hurts you every time he does things like this, but it is out of your control. He will never know what a wonderful and caring man his son is." Tony smiled; his ninja always knew how to help with the hurt from Senior.

He took Ziva's hand and led her in front of the Christmas tree as the clock showed midnight. "Merry Christmas, Ziva." As she watched him pull something from his pocket, he got down on one knee.

"Ziva David, I love you with every cell in my being. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held out the ring and looked in her eyes, as she gasped.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh, yes, Tony!" He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and brushed a tear from his eye. "DiNozzos don't cry, so that was not a tear," she smiled as she said it.

"I am crying and I am happy. Oh, Zi, you complete me and I am so happy; happier than I think I have ever been in my life." Tony wiped away the tears on Ziva's face as she looked into his eyes. She leaned her forehead against his and felt so loved.

"You complete me, Tony." They stood this way for several minutes in the quiet of the night, until Ziva spoke up again. "We had better get some sleep, because your daughter will be waking up before we know it and then the fun begins!"

Tali woke them up at six that morning, "Ima, Abba, up, come see!" She bounced on their bed in her excitement. As soon as they showed Tali that the presents were for her, she ripped and tore and threw paper everywhere. They were careful to hand her only one present at a time, and between them, they got several good pictures and videos of Tali opening her gifts. Only two gifts remained, the one from Senior and one that Tony didn't recognize. He picked up the gift in question and saw the tag in Ziva's handwriting. "To Tali, with love from Uncle Gee." He handed the gift to Tali and told her it was from Uncle Gee. She looked around, "No Unka Gee."

"Uncle Gee could not be with us this year, Tali, so he sent you a present." Ziva explained to her little girl. "He asked me what you would like and he sent it to you for Christmas. The next time we Skype with him, you must tell him thank you." Tali tore into the paper, and let out a squeal when she saw the box.

"Like Unka Gee's! My 'puter like Unka Gee's." Tali held the box up to show her parents the preschool computer learning toy. "Love Unka Gee!" Tony had videoed the entire unwrapping, and planned to send it to Tim later in the day.

~TIVA~

Later that evening, after the flat had been cleaned up and Tali put to bed, Tony and Ziva sat down at the laptop to Skype with Tim. Tony had sent a text the day before asking Tim for a good time to visit with both him and Delilah. Tim's face appeared on the screen and then Delilah's. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas to you, too." The two couples exchanged greetings and then Tony let Tim know that he had e-mailed the video of Tali opening her gifts. Tim nodded, "we just finished watching it before you called. She is growing up fast, guys."

Ziva smiled and Tony grinned. "What?" Tim swore they both looked like the cat that caught the canary. Delilah looked at Ziva, and then nudged Tim.

"Congratulations, you two. When is the big day?" Delilah had spotted the engagement ring. Ziva smiled again and held up her left hand so the two on the other end could see it better.

"My Mom's ring," Tony added. "No date yet, but soon. We have another surprise." He looked at Ziva, and she said, "Tali is going to be a big sister."

"Congratulations, again." Tim was very happy for his friends. "I just wish we could be there to give you both hugs." Delilah nodded her agreement. Tony had his phone and was frowning at the screen. Ziva turned to him and as she did, Tony said, "Aha!"

"What do you say we meet in Reno on New Year's Eve and you two can be our witnesses on New Year's Day? And then we can collect those hugs in person." Tony had found flights for all of them and just had to have Tim and Delilah's okay to hit "Purchase Tickets."

Ziva's mouth dropped open. Was he serious? "Really, Tony?"

"Yep, just say yes and the tickets and hotel are ours."

"Yes!" Ziva's heart blurted out her response before her head could think about it.

"Yes!" chorused Tim and Delilah. Tony tapped his screen and the plans were set.

"I'll e-mail the ticket and hotel info to you, Tim. You should get to Reno about two hours before we do."

The four chatted some more and then said their good nights, excited at the plan to meet in Reno in six days. They ended the call, and Ziva turned to Tony. "Have I told you that I love you?" Her smile matched his grin.


	9. And Baby Makes Four: June July 2017

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed. Will probably post two more chapters before the 26th and the start of season 15.**

Chapter 9, And Baby Makes Four: June 2017

Ziva's sonogram at the end of January showed the baby to be at about nineteen weeks. Tony and Ziva had flip-flopped on learning the gender, but when they viewed the image, both were sure it was a boy. Tony asked the tech, who confirmed that the baby did indeed look to be a boy. The pregnancy was uneventful and Tony reveled in every new development. He still regretted missing the milestones with Tali, but as he told Ziva one night when she was particularly hormonal and crying and apologizing for him missing out with Tali, "it's water under the bridge."

Tali got more excited to be a big sister as her Ima's baby bump grew. Ziva would have Tali come place her hand on her abdomen and feel her brother kick or move. Tony would feel his son moving and his eyes would tear up.

Anthony D. DiNozzo, III made his appearance on 5 June 2017 at 0344. He was three weeks earlier than Ziva's due date, but at six pounds, nine ounces and twenty inches long, he was ready to go home a day after his debut. Tony and Ziva set up a Skype call with Tim and Delilah the day after Anthony came home. Ziva and Delilah had been chatting on their own without the men over pregnancy and their hormones and weird cravings. Delilah and Tim knew they were having twins, but it was still too early to determine gender.

"Unka Tim! Aunt Dee! Looka my baby brother!" Tali jumped up and down excitedly as Ziva held baby Anthony up for them to see. "He cries lots and poops." Tim and Delilah smiled. Ziva and Tony smiled and Tony almost laughed out loud.

"He looks like Tony," Tim could see the DiNozzo face on the baby.

"Eats like him, too," laughed Ziva. "He has quite the appetite already." Anthony chose that moment to let out a wail, and Ziva said her goodbyes and went to tend to him. Tony and Tali talked a bit more and then ended the call.

~TIVA~

The family celebrated Tali's third birthday with just themselves and a Skype call to Tim and Delilah. Tali was using more and more words and sentences. Ziva kept her Hebrew word vocabulary learning going and Tony would sit in when they would name objects in both Hebrew and English. He probably would never be fluent, but he wanted to learn and share in his children's and wife's heritage.

Anthony settled into a routine and by his original due date, he weighed nearly nine pounds and was twenty-one inches long. He loved to watch Tali as she moved around and she was fascinated by him.

Tony's birthday, in July, was celebrated with a family trip to the local petting zoo, and a movie marathon at home. Tali drew pictures for her Abba, and Ziva cooked his favorite lasagna recipe. After the kids were in bed for the night, Ziva turned to Tony, "Are you ready to go back to DC? Do you want to go back?"

Tony was somewhat surprised by her question, but when he thought about it, he really did want to go back. "Yeah, I miss Tim and the rest of them, and I really would like to be back in the States."

"Well, that is the answer I was hoping to get; here is the rest of your birthday present." Ziva handed him an envelope. Inside were tickets for all of them to fly to DC on the twenty-ninth of July. "We are going home, Tony."

"Wow, Zi. Thanks; are you sure you want to do this? I want what you want, you know."

Ziva nodded, "Absolutely. I miss our family there as much as you do. Besides, I think it is time our children get to know them as well. Ducky and Gibbs are not getting any younger. I want Tali and Anthony to experience their love."

~TIVA~

Tim scanned the passengers coming down the breezeway at BWI. He spotted Ziva first; could never miss those curls. She was carrying Anthony in a sling type carrier and had a large tote slung over one shoulder. Tony was just behind her, carrying Tali. He also had a tote slung over one shoulder. Tim rushed forward to greet his friends, and thought, no, not my friends, my brother, sister, niece and nephew. Tali spotted Tim and squirmed to have Tony put her down. "Unka Tim! Unka Tim!"

They gathered their luggage from the baggage carousel, and Tim texted Delilah, who met them outside the door in the loading zone. She had a minivan with car seats for both Tali and Anthony. Ziva and Anthony sat in the rear seats, Tony and Tali in the middle and Tim in the passenger seat up front.

Tali told all who would listen about the flight and the kid in the seat in front of them who threw up (two times, Unka Tim.) Delilah pulled into the driveway of the house that Tony and Ziva had rented for six months. She and Tim had found a fully furnished three bedroom house at a reasonable rent through a coworker of Delilah's whose brother and his family were in Germany for a year. They had purchased sheets and towels for the DiNozzos to use until they settled in and could buy their own.

Ziva handed Anthony to Delilah as she got Tali settled for the night. Tony and Tim brought the luggage in from the van. Tim then handed the keys to Tony. "We figured you would need a vehicle until you could get your own. Car seats are yours as well. I found this on the NCIS impound lot auction last week. Car seats came with it."

"Thanks, Tim. You didn't have to do that." Tony hugged his brother.

"Yeah, I did, Tony. Family takes care of each other."


	10. Family Fun: summer fall Christmas 2017

**A/N: Bonus chapter for today! I am trying to get the story into the future to pass season 15. Thanks for all the feedback, follows and favorites!**

Chapter 10, Family Fun: summer/fall/Christmas 2017

A week after they had settled in to the house, Ziva decided they needed to see the NCIS family. Tony called Ducky and invited him to dinner, telling the doctor that there were some surprises in store for him. He had Tim talk to Ducky on the way out of work the day before the dinner and prepare him. Tim and Delilah would also be at the dinner. Tim led Ducky over to the bench in the employee park area on the other side of the parking lot.

"Duck, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but, there is something you need to know." Ducky looked at Tim with a quizzical expression. "Tony is back stateside, and he has his family with him: Tali, Ziva and …"

"Did you just say Ziva?" The older man grabbed Tim's arm. "Oh, my, dear boy, Anthony has done it again, hasn't he? He has found her yet another time."

"This time he is not letting go; they are married, Duck, and they have another child." Tim explained. "Tony is like a brother to me, and when he and Ziva reunited almost a year ago, I had a hard time not telling everyone. But, I had to respect their wishes. I'm sorry, Ducky."

"Nothing to be sorry for Timothy, our family is going to be together again!"

The dinner went well and Tali was immediately drawn to "Granducky." The adults came up with a plan to bring the rest of the family together at Ducky's condo the following week for a summer cook-out.

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony were both a bit nervous. As they turned onto Ducky's street, they could see the cars of the others in his driveway and in front of his place. Tony took Ziva's hand in his and squeezed it, "it's going to be all right, Zi. This is our family. Yes, I am a bit worried about Abby, but we will deal with it as it comes." He smiled at her and they got out of the car, each one taking a child.

Inside, Ducky had told Gibbs, the Palmers, Abby, and Leon Vance that Tony was on his way over to see them all. Tim and Delilah were sitting quietly, trying not to grin and spoil the surprise. The doorbell rang, and Ducky went to answer it. "Well, hello, Anthony. Hello, Miss Tali. Hello, Z-…" He was cut off by Abby's squeal.

At her sound, Gibbs and Jimmy jumped up, and Tim and Delilah smiled to each other. "Oh. My. God. It's Ziva, and a baby. And Tony. And Tali." Abby could barely contain her excitement. Tali shied back behind Tony's leg and he reached down and picked her up.

"Abs, tame it down!" Gibbs was trying to get between her and the DiNozzos. Abby backed off, but could not stand still. "DiNozzo; you found her," Gibbs whispered. " Ziver…" Gibbs put his arms around her, and Ziva felt the warmth in his embrace. "Welcome home, kid." Ziva felt her eyes tearing up and when she stepped back, Gibbs was wiping at his eyes. Jimmy and Breena greeted the family, and Leon just stood open-mouthed. (Years later he would tell Ziva that he was shocked that Tony had managed to find her for a third time.)

Despite her initial fear of Abby, Tali soon warmed to her "Auntie Abby," especially when she saw Victoria Palmer playing with the Goth.

~TIVA~

The family had regular Saturday dinners, rotating houses and by Thanksgiving, it was as if there had been no time away. Ducky hosted their Thanksgiving dinner and made the toast, "To family. To each and every one of you at this table, who came together to make this wonderful, fun, dysfunctional, weird and loving group form a family." Ducky had also asked Tim to set up video cameras to capture the family gathering for the future. Videos of Thanksgiving and Christmas would become a tradition. Granducky and Grandpa Gibbs were favorites of the children and when Jimmy and Breena announced that Victoria would be a big sister in the spring, both men beamed. Their family was growing.

Abby became a favorite babysitter for Tali, and Anthony took to her immediately. Tony found work through Tobias Fornell, running training classes at FLETC for required refresher courses. After some discussion between the two, and with Tony's support, Ziva started working part time for NCIS translating documents and transcripts. Tony and Ziva found a house in Virginia that had a large yard for Tali, five bedrooms, an office for each of them and was in the price range they wanted. Tony joked that they had more bedrooms than they needed, so they should have more children. Ziva rolled her eyes, and told him that Anthony had some more growing to do before they would be ready to have another baby in the house!

John Anthony and Caitlyn Sarah McGee were born on 2 December 2017 by Caesarian section. Due to the health risks to Delilah with this pregnancy, Tim and Delilah decided that the twins would be their only pregnancy and Delilah had a hysterectomy.

Gibbs surprised them all by declaring that Christmas would be at his house this year and for every year in the foreseeable future. He made toys for all of the grandchildren, including doll carriages for Tali and Victoria, wooden cars and trucks for Anthony and blocks for the twins to have when they were a bit older. Dinner was coordinated by Abby with each family bringing a dish, and Gibbs cooking the roast beef. Jimmy and Breena announced that their baby would be a boy.

As the day wound down, Gibbs and Ducky watched their kids and grandkids as "It's a Wonderful Life" played and the little ones curled up in their parents' laps. "When did we get so lucky, Duck? I could not have asked for a better family."


	11. Births and Deaths: 2018 - 2021

**A/N: A short chapter to do some time jumping into the future.**

Chapter 11, Births and Deaths: 2018 – 2021

As with all families, the cycle of life continued for the NCIS family. Charles Donald Palmer was born on 18 April 2018. Ducky retired from NCIS on 30 April 2018 and Leon offered Jimmy the Chief Medical Examiner position. Jimmy accepted the offer, and then hired an assistant by the end of June. Leon offered Gibbs an assistant director position, acting as coordinator for all of the teams within the DC NCIS office. Gibbs didn't spend as much time in the field, but with his injuries and age catching up to him, his body said it was time to take a desk job. Tim was made head of the MCRT, with Ellie Bishop, Nick Torres, and Clayton Reeves as his team. Nick became Senior Field Agent. Tony continued to train agents at FLETC and Ziva continued with her part time translator job at NCIS.

Tony reached out to Senior and invited the man to meet his grandchildren. Senior hemmed and hawed and finally visited three days after Elizabeth Shannon and Rivka Abigail DiNozzo entered the world on 20 February 2020. Tali refused to call Senior anything other than "Senior," because her grandfathers were Gibbs and Ducky as far back as she could remember. Senior had a massive stroke and passed on 13 August 2020. Tony found out three days after the funeral when he received a bill from the funeral home in New York.

Leroy Jackson (LJ) DiNozzo was born on 11 October 2021. Ducky had been in failing health for much of that year, so Tony and Ziva took the baby to see Ducky in the nursing home a week after he was born. Ducky held LJ and tears rolled down his cheeks. He smiled at Ziva and Tony and thanked them for bringing the baby by. Ducky went peacefully in his sleep on 22 October 2021.

~TIVA~

Thanksgiving 2021 was a subdued gathering of the family. Gibbs offered his house, but Jimmy and Breena insisted that they would host the dinner as their tribute to Ducky. Abby brought DVDs of previous years dinners at Ducky's house and the adults each offered a toast to his memory. Tali and Victoria shared a favorite memory each, as they were the only two children to remember Ducky well. Tim set up the digital video recorder, as in prior years, and shared that he was glad that Ducky had insisted on videoing the dinners each year. Each family had a copy of the DVD from each of the dinners and it would become part of the cherished memories of Ducky and his stories.

Christmas 2021, at Gibbs' house, as had become the tradition, was a flurry of flying paper, children squealing in delight, Abby acting like a child herself, and memories in the making. Gibbs looked out over his family: Tony and Ziva and their five kids, Tim and Delilah and their twins, Jimmy and Breena and their two kids, and Abby, Ellie, Nick and Clayton. He was pretty sure Ellie and Clayton were more than friends when he watched them around each other. While not his blood family, this rag tag group had become more dear to him than he could ever imagine. His family of the heart. He lifted his mug of coffee upward in a silent toast to Ducky, glad that he had been a part of the family too. Tali and Anthony came over to him, interrupting his thoughts by snuggling into each side of him. "We love you, Grandpa Gibbs." He kissed the tops of their heads, "Love you more."


	12. DiNozzos Go Global: Summer 2023

**A/N Posting another chapter early! Enjoy! Thanks for all the comments and feedback!**

Chapter 12, DiNozzos Go Global: Summer 2023

With accumulated "use or lose" days, both Tony and Ziva had almost three months of leave time to use by the end of 2023. Juggling schedules, especially around the children's school and other activities, kept vacation days to a minimum during the school year. In February, Ziva had started looking at activities for the summer months. With the properties she had inherited from her father and the flat in Paris, they could have a place to stay in France, Israel, Germany, Italy, and Chile at any time. She and Tony decided it would be fun to take the kids to places from their heritage, and that were special to them. Visits to Paris, Berlin and Rome would precede almost two months in Israel.

On 26 May, the DiNozzo family left DC for Paris. Tali knew that she had lived in Paris with Ima and Abba when she was little and that Anthony was born in Paris. She didn't remember a lot about that time, but she did remember a petting zoo with deer and giraffes. She told her siblings that she had been to Paris before and they at first did not believe her. Ziva assured the others that Tali had lived in Paris and so had Anthony. As they waited in the airport, all except LJ played with tablets. Tali looked up Paris on the internet and showed Anthony that they would be flying over an ocean. Beth and Rivka looked as well, but were not sure what the big blue expanse on the map Tali had found represented. The children took turns walking around the waiting area with LJ, under the watchful eyes of Ziva and Tony. They had opted to take a night flight out of Dulles, in hopes that the children would sleep at least part of the nine hour flight. They had chosen to purchase seats in the Business class section of the plane for the reclining seats and easier moving about. Ziva and LJ had a pair of seats, with Tony and Anthony behind them and Tali, Beth and Rivka across the aisle. They settled in for the flight with the girls watching DVDs with individual headsets. LJ watched everything going on around him and Ziva pointed out things to him saying words in both English and Hebrew, as she had with the other four. Tony had learned quite a bit of Hebrew with his children. He could even read the children's books in Hebrew that Nettie had sent to Tali and Anthony before she passed. He and Anthony were playing a game on Anthony's tablet, and Tony was getting beat by his son.

As the children started to drift off to sleep, Tony thought about the last trip he had made to Paris, with Tali, hoping to find his ninja. How far he and Ziva had come since those days! He looked at his sleeping family, and realized that he would not trade this for anything in the world. He closed his eyes to the snores of the six people in the world that he loved most.

~TIVA~

The family arrived at de Gaulle mid-morning. Each child except for LJ had a backpack and a suitcase that he or she could pull. Tony put LJ in a folding stroller and the family headed out to find a taxi to take them to the flat. Ziva had the twins on either side of her with Tali and Anthony between her and Tony. They found a cab, and after loading in all of their bags and getting the kids buckled in, they headed to the place they had called home for almost a year. Tali spotted a café and asked, "Abba, we ate there before Ima found us?" Tony was amazed at her memory. "Yes, Tali, and after Ima was with us again too."

Ziva unlocked the door to the flat; memories flooded in for both her and Tony. The first time they had stayed in the flat when they were on an assignment for NCIS. Ziva smiled as she remembered that she and Tony had both lied to others about who slept on the couch (neither one did, they had shared, in every sense of the word, the one bed that was there at the time.) Tony remembered their time in Paris, enjoying each other's company, playing tourist, and sharing with each other. He remembered that rainy morning when Ziva had returned to the flat, the first time he had seen her in almost three years. Ziva thought back to how she and Tony and Tali had healed and solidified their little family and then welcomed Anthony. Both parents were brought back to the present by the sounds of Tali and Anthony arguing over the TV remote.

"Time out! Nobody is using the remote right now," Ziva reminded them. "We have to unpack, get some lunch and get everybody settled before we can watch any TV or movies." The girls were in Tali's old room, since the two twin beds also had trundles. Tony pulled out one of the trundles and with Ziva's help brought it out to the living room. Anthony would be sleeping on it in the dining alcove. Anthony's old folding crib would be LJ's bed for the week, also set up in the alcove.

Once they had made up the beds and put suitcases in rooms, Ziva started making a shopping list so that they would have some food. They went to the café for lunch and then walked to the park where they used to take Tali to play. She remembered the swings and the statue of a girl in the park.

The family toured the sights in Paris, and Ziva and Tony told the children about how they had become closer while working in Paris and about how Ziva had found Tony and Tali and the family had reunited. Anthony declared his favorite part of Paris to be the market with all the varieties of food.

~TIVA~

Berlin was beautiful in the summer. Again, Ziva and Tony reminisced. The hunt for Ilan Bodnar, the dance at the club, their time alone, the intimacy in their hotel room, the car ride from the airport in DC where they had nearly both spoken their feelings aloud before Bodnar rammed Tony's car. The children enjoyed Zoo Berlin and the Labyrinth Kindermuseum. Anthony again declared his favorite part to be the food, while Tali chose the AquaDom. Beth and Rivka couldn't decide between the Kindermuseum and the zoo. The week in Berlin seemed to pass quickly. The two bedroom flat, one of Eli's safe houses, had been cramped with the seven DiNozzos, but they had managed to get the kids on cots and pallets in the two bedrooms. Ziva and Tony had slept on the sofa bed, the irony of which was not lost on either of them.

~TIVA~

They moved on to Rome, seeing the Colosseum, the Vatican, the Pantheon, and the Bocca della Verità. Anthony had seen a picture of the Mouth of Truth in the tour guide and it fascinated him. He had talked Tali into seeing it after she had read the myth associated with it to the family. When the day came to board the flight to Tel Aviv, Ziva and Tony were both ready stay put for the two months in Israel. Living out of suitcases was okay for a bit, but it did get old. The flat in Rome that had been another of Eli's safe houses had been rather cramped with all seven DiNozzos, but they had three bedrooms, at least.

~TIVA~

In Tel Aviv, they picked up the leased van that Tony had reserved for the family to use while in Israel. They loaded their luggage in the van and headed to Haifa. The beach house had four bedrooms and a master suite. Tali and Anthony quickly claimed the ones they wanted, and Beth and Rivka chose their room. LJ would have the fourth bedroom to himself. Ziva opened window shutters and let the light into the house. Memories of her times there with her Ima, and siblings, Ari and Tali flooded back. The pictures on the mantel and walls reminded her of the happier times of her childhood. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I was just remembering the last time this house had the laughter of children. I was not much older than Anthony. By the time I was Tali's age, my parents had split and Eli had me training instead of playing." Ziva involuntarily shuddered at the thought of her children having to live through what her father had subjected her and Ari.

"Then, let's have our children make this a happy place again." Tony pulled her closer and held her. He kissed her hair and neck from behind, reminding her of the good memories. They stayed together listening to the sounds of their children exploring the house. Tali and Anthony had discovered that the porch wrapped all the way around the house. LJ was running after them. Rivka and Beth had found the shelf of children's books and were looking at them one by one.

~TIVA~

Tony was awakened the next morning by Anthony. "'Abba, Abba, wake up." Tony rolled over as his son pulled on his hand. "Abba, c'mon. I want to go outside." Tony looked at his phone 0515; since when had Anthony inherited his mother's early rising gene? He looked over to Ziva and she was still asleep. Groggily, Tony sat up and stood, taking his son's hand and leading the boy from the room.

Anthony then led his father to the porch and sat on the swing. "Sit Abba." Anthony cuddled into his father's side. "Ima said the sunrise is special, so I wanted to see it with you." Tony felt his eyes get teary. This kid never ceased to amaze Tony with his appreciation of beauty and nature, and with his caring for others. They sat in silence as the sky got lighter, going from a light gray to a vivid orange and then a bright yellow.

"Abba, who lives in this house? Who does it belong to?" Anthony looked at his father in the new morning light. "Why are all those pictures so old looking? Who are the people?"

Tony smiled, "This is our house, Anthony. It belonged to Ima's Ima many years ago. When your Savta died, it became Ima's house. I never met her, but Ima has shared many happy memories from this house when she was about your age. She would come here with her Ima and her brother and sister. Many of the pictures are of them. Ima can tell you more about them."

"If this is our house, why don't we live here?"

"It is one of many houses or places to live that we own. The places we have stayed on this trip are all ours. We can use them for vacation. If we lived here, then it would be hard to see Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle Tim, John and Charles and all the rest of our family."

"Okay, Abba. I think we should live near our family, so we can all be together. I would miss them too much."

Ziva had watched the interaction of Tony and Anthony from inside the house. She smiled at her son's questions and how much Anthony had Tony's loyalty and empathy for others, especially family. Her quiet was broken by LJ calling out to her and Beth and Rivka asking for breakfast. Tali came out of her room, a little groggy still, "Ima, I'll help the girls get breakfast and you can get LJ." Tali, her little caretaker. Tony said that Tali took after her mother. Ziva and Tony had never expected Tali to watch over her siblings, it was something she naturally did. Even her cousins were often under Tali's watchful eye. Her Tali had so many of her namesake's qualities. Ziva sometimes wondered how the two Talis would have interacted. Lifting LJ from the crib, Ziva decided at that moment that she would tell her children about their Savta, Uncle Ari and Aunt Tali. Would she tell them about Eli? Maybe; she was undecided, not wanting the memory of Eli to tarnish her beautiful children.


	13. DiNozzos in Israel: Summer 2023

Chapter 13, DiNozzos in Israel: Summer 2023

It was mid-morning before the heat of the day would set in. Tony watched Tali and Anthony choose seats on the porch swings and settle in with books to read. Ziva was giving LJ a bath, cleaning the food off him from breakfast. The little boy had been insisting on feeding himself lately, and this morning was no different. Tony thought the kid had ended up wearing about half of the food. Rivka and Beth were drawing with crayons on some paper. He turned to the two girls, "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Yes, Abba!" They chorused, and ran into their room to change into swimsuits. They came back in the room a few minutes later, Beth tugging at her suit. Tony smiled as he motioned her over, and had her step out of the suit so that he could put it on the correct way. He applied sunscreen to both girls, and made sure they had their cover-ups and hats.

He took their hands in his, and called out to Ziva, "Taking my girls to the beach." The two little girls talked excitedly as they walk the pathway to the beach. "Abba, can we go in the water? Are there fish in the water? Why does the water make that sound and move like that?"

He put their bag of hats, cover-ups and towels on the sand and took off his t-shirt and sandals. He helped the girls take off their sandals. Beth wiggled her toes in the sand and giggled. Rivka tugged at his hand. Father and daughters walked to the water's edge. The waves washed over their feet and both girls giggled. Tony slowly moved further into the water, until the girls were just above waist deep. He sat down in the water and showed them how to blow bubbles in the water. At first, they just watched him and laughed. Rivka tried blowing bubbles herself, and Beth followed her sister's lead. Then, Tony showed his daughters how to move their hands in the water. (Finally, the PE degree was coming in handy, he thought to himself!) They splashed each other and then the twins ganged up on their Abba and splashed him as he tried to grab them. He took one in each arm and told them to hold his arm with their hands. He then had them kick their legs behind them. The girls squealed and giggled. Balancing one girl in each hand, he then told them to use their hands as he had shown them. Rivka floated off his hand and doggy-paddled with a huge grin on her face. Beth, always a bit more timid than her sister, watched and then decided she would not be outdone. She paddled off Tony's other hand. He walked backwards in the water as his girls swam to him. After about ten minutes, he could see them tiring and he put an arm around each one.

"I'm so proud of you both. You can practice every time we come to the beach and get better at swimming. I love my little ninjas!" He kissed each girl on her head and then tickled them. They squealed with laughter. "Time to go back to the house, and get out of the heat of the day."

He dried them off with the towels and had each girl put on her cover-up, hat and sandals. He put his own sandals and shirt on and gathered up their bag. As they walked back to the house, they chatted about their new accomplishment, excited to share with Ima what they had done and learned.

~TIVA~

The day of Tony's birthday started off with hotter than usual weather. Ziva decided to have the children help her make a cake. Tali and Anthony measured the ingredients and read the recipe out loud. Each of the older four took turns stirring the batter, while LJ watched them. Ziva poured the batter in the cake pan and placed it in the oven to bake. While the cake was baking and cooling, she had the children choose the decorations for the cake. Tali wanted the red sugar crystals, Anthony chose the mini chocolate chips, Rivka picked the blue gel icing, and Beth decided to go with the pink heart candies. LJ, with Ziva's help, chose the Gummi Bears.

Ziva showed Tali and Anthony how to put the frosting on the cake, and was actually surprised at how well they did. With the cake frosted, each child would be allowed to put the chosen decorations on the frosted top or sides of the cake. Rivka tried to squeeze the blue icing out of the tube and lost her balance. She fell forward, one hand landing in the middle of the cake. She started crying, thinking she had ruined the cake. Ziva scooped up her crying daughter and hugged her. "Tateleh, it is okay. Abba will know that it is from you. He will see that you decorated his cake with love." Rivka nodded her head and gave a small smile. Without any warning, Tali reached out and placed her hand on the cake, making sure to avoid her sister's hand print. Anthony, seeing what Tali had done, put his hand in another place on the cake, and Beth soon did the same. Ziva laughed and helped LJ put his hand on the cake and then she put her own as well. Tony came into the kitchen to the sight of his family all licking frosting off their hands and a cake that was covered in hand prints.

"Abba, we put our love on the cake," Rivka explained to him, "and Ima did, too."

~TIVA~

The family explored Haifa and Tel Aviv, taking in the sights. In Tel Aviv, Ziva pointed out the building where her family had an apartment when she was young. They drove to Be'er Sheva and visited the kibbutz where Adam Eschel and his family lived. They played tourist in Jerusalem, with both Tony and Ziva explaining the significance of landmarks to both Judaism and Catholicism. In between the travel around Israel, they enjoyed the beach, with the children all improving swimming skills. LJ learned to blow bubbles in the water and to doggy-paddle.

One morning, Tony asked Ziva if she wanted to visit the olive grove and the remains of the farm house. She thought about it for most of the day, wanting to go, but not wanting to open the pain of the past. As they were snuggling in bed that night, she finally made her decision. "We need to go, to put a final closure for you and me. Tali was too young to remember, but we have both happy and sad memories from there."

The next morning, the family piled into the van and Ziva drove to the farm. As they approached both Tony and Ziva noticed there was no trace of the house. They got out and walked where the house had been. The ground was level and there were no remnants of either the gaping hole from Eli's bunker or the foundation of the house. Ziva let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding and squeezed Tony's hand. They headed to the olive grove hand in hand, where the children were already playing among the trees. Tony counted the trees and rows to the spot they both remembered well. He stopped and pulled Ziva to him. "We have changed so much since that day. I would not trade our life for anything, ever. Ziva, I love you so much and when I think of that day, I think of the transition we made to allow us to grow into the family that we have now." He put his lips on hers and kissed her, full of love for this woman who had completed him in so many ways. He brushed a tear from her cheek as she raised her hands to his face and caressed him. She kissed him again. "I love you forever, Tony."

~TIVA~

Two months passed quickly and the family began packing up to return to Virginia. The new school year would be starting soon, and Tali and Anthony would be busy with school activities. It was time to go home.


	14. Grandpa Gibbs to the Rescue: Nov 2024

Chapter 14, Grandpa Gibbs to the Rescue: Thanksgiving 2024

 **A/N Some Tali/Gibbs interaction. Since Tali is the oldest of the grandchildren, and the child of Tony and Ziva, Gibbs would have a soft spot for her.**

Ten-year-old Tali DiNozzo stormed out of the school building. She was so angry at the girls she had thought were her friends. When they had teased her about her thankfulness essay, she had wanted to kick them. She was also angry at her teacher for insisting that Tali read her essay to the class. So much for having the best essay in the fifth grade.

She opened the door of Grandpa Gibbs' truck and climbed in, slamming the door behind her. "Hi, Grandpa," she huffed. "Let's get out of here now."

Gibbs looked at Tali and started driving. He did not say anything, knowing that if he asked her what was wrong, she would be just like her parents and say nothing was wrong. If he kept quiet, she would start opening up, and he would listen. They drove in silence for a few blocks.

"Grandpa?" Tali looked at her grandfather. "What is a family? How does a family get made? Not about how babies are made, how do people become a family?"

"Tell me about our family, Tali." Gibbs needed her to keep talking to see where she was going with her question.

"Well, there's you, Grandpa. You are the Abba for Ima, Abba, Uncle Tim, Aunt Delilah, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Breena, Auntie Abby, and sometimes even Ellie, Nick and Clayton. Then there are Anthony, Beth, Rivka, and LJ in my family with Ima and Abba. And John and Katie with Uncle Tim and Aunt Delilah; Tori and Charles with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena. You are grandpa to all of us kids. We are all cousins and that makes us family. Ellie, Clayton and Nick are like other cousins. And we had Granducky, another grandpa, but he is in heaven now.

"But, Grandpa, when I read my essay about my family, and that I was thankful for everyone, the girls in my class said that all of those people were not my _real_ family; only Ima, Abba, Anthony, Beth, Rivka and LJ. That made me mad. It's not true. You are all my real family. Why would the girls be so mean?"

Gibbs sighed, wishing he could protect his grandchildren from the cruelty of the world. "Tals, they are probably jealous of all of the wonderful family that you have. Maybe they don't have as big a family as we do?

"Many years ago, I had another family. That was before I knew your Abba, and the rest of them. I had a wife and a daughter. They were killed by a bad person, and for many years, I did not want to love again. I made some bad choices, but then your Abba, Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim and your Ima came into my life. I started caring about them, even though my head said don't. I was afraid to lose anybody again. But my heart chose them to be my family. When someone hurt one of them, I wanted to make it all better. I wanted to protect them. It took a while, but they also began to see that it was okay to love and care like a family. Your Abba and Ima had the hardest lesson to learn. They had to be apart for a while to realize that they belonged together. When I met you, my heart burst with love again. I wanted to help your Ima and Abba give you the childhood neither of them had. The first time you called me Grampa, I cried. You, and my kids, taught this old heart that it was okay to love again. Our family may not be blood relatives, but the family we have, Tals, is a true family. We love and care about each other. We would do anything to help and protect each other. No one can take that from us. Do you understand, Tali?" Gibbs turned Tali's face towards him. She had tears in her eyes, as she reached her arms to him to hug him.

"I love you, Grandpa, so much. Our family is the best family because we CHOSE each other!"

~TIVA~

The Palmers continued Ducky's Thanksgiving traditions, and hosted dinner each year since Ducky had passed. When the time came for the family thankfulness sharing, Gibbs asked Tali to read her essay.

" _I am thankful for my family. We are just a normal family in that we laugh and cry, fight and make up, share and care, and love each other. My family always has each other's six. At the head of our family is Grandpa Gibbs. He makes sure we all keep following the rules. Ima, Abba, Uncle Tim, Aunt Delilah, Auntie Abby, Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena are all his kids. Ima, Abba, Uncle Tim, Uncle Jimmy and Auntie Abby worked with Grandpa at NCIS for many years. They made a family when each of them needed one. Granducky was also part of our family until he died. My brothers and sisters, Anthony, LJ, Rivka and Beth are the best siblings I could ever have. My cousins John, Katie, Tori and Charles are more like extra brothers and sisters. Grandpa says that all of us have opened his heart to love again. Even Uncle Tim's new team, Ellie, Clayton and Nick are family. They have become as much a part of the family as anyone. I would not trade my family for any other one. The one I have is perfect for me."_

Tali finished and the adults were all wiping their eyes. Ziva gave Tali a hug, "I am so proud of you Tali. That was a wonderful essay." Tony kissed the top of Tali's head and spoke to all. "That's my girl!"


	15. A Christmas to Remember: December 2025

**A/N First of two parts. The Hebrew text is not right-justified (not an option), but I figure the center-justified at least indicates the right to left reading of written Hebrew.**

Chapter 15, A Christmas to Remember: December 2025

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Four-year-old LJ ran through the house shouting out the news. Tony opened his eyes and looked at the clock; 0545. Saturday mornings were for sleeping in, or so he thought. Ziva rolled over next to him and groaned, "Tony, what time is it?"

"0545; too early for me!" Tony groaned back. "This one is on you. He has your early rising genes." Ziva swatted Tony with a pillow. LJ burst into his parents' room.

"Ima! Abba! It's snowing! Can we go outside?" LJ crawled up on the bed between Tony and Ziva. Tony rolled towards LJ and reminded him that it was too early to go out. "But, Abba, what if the snow melts before we can go outside?"

Tony pulled his son under the covers and put an arm around him. "It's supposed to snow all day today, LJ. There will be plenty of time to go out and play in the snow." LJ snuggled into his Abba. Within ten minutes the little boy was back asleep, as were his parents.

When the household finally got going for the day around 0830, the ground was covered in about a foot of snow. Ziva made pancakes for breakfast, while Tony made coffee for himself and Ziva and hot chocolate for the children. Tali and Anthony were discussing the depth of the snow and how much they would need to make a snow ramp in the back yard. Beth and Rivka listened to their older sister and brother, and asked why they wanted a snow ramp. Tali explained that they could use it as a sledding hill, as she once had done in Grandpa Gibbs' yard when she was younger. LJ kept asking when he could go outside to play in the snow.

Ziva turned the TV to the Weather Channel to view the forecast. The prediction was for snow to fall all weekend with a total of twenty four to thirty inches when the storm finally moved out of the area. Full blizzard conditions were expected for most of the day and then to taper off in the early morning hours of the next day.

"I have an idea," Ziva looked at her family, "we can decorate for Christmas, since today is the twentieth. We can all help get the decorations out of the garage and then put up the tree. The only thing we can't do is the outside trees." The kids all agreed to help, and Tony volunteered to start the project by getting totes and boxes off of shelves to be carried inside. Since Chanukah had started on Sunday, the menorahs were already out.

"Abba?" LJ tugged at Tony's sleeve. "When can we go outside?" Ziva smiled; LJ was almost as persistent as Tony when he wanted something.

Tony picked LJ up and explained that with the storm getting worse, and all the blowing snow and cold air, that they would be better off waiting until the weather died back some before going out. LJ nodded, "Okay, Abba. Does Santa celebrate Chanukah?"

Tony looked to Ziva, hoping she would have a satisfactory answer for their curious little boy. Beth and Rivka looked expectantly at their parents. Tali saved the day. "Of course Santa celebrates Chanukah, LJ. This time of year is all about miracles and how they give us hope, even in the worst of times. Santa certainly believes in miracles!" LJ was satisfied with his sister's explanation, as were Beth and Rivka.

Tony pulled Tali to him and kissed her forehead. "Tals, that was great; thank you! I am so proud of you." Ziva squeezed Tali's hand and looked at Tony. They were so lucky to have such wonderful and caring children. Their moment of reflection was cut short by a crash from the garage.

Tony, Ziva, Tali, Beth, Rivka and LJ went running to the garage. Anthony was on the floor with totes and boxes all around him. He looked stunned, but Ziva didn't see any blood. "What happened? Are you okay? Sit still and let me check you over." Ziva's "momma-bear" kicked into full protect mode. Tony and Ziva moved to their son, waving the other children back. "Where does it hurt, Anthony?"

"Ima, I'm sorry; Abba, I'm sorry. I tried to get the Christmas tree box down off the shelf and everything came crashing down. My arm hurts, Abba. Ima, it hurts a lot!" Ziva checked Anthony's eyes and felt other limbs. She went to touch his arm and he pulled back. "No, Ima, it hurts."

Tony scooped Anthony into his arms and carried him inside. He was crying now, and trying to keep his arm still. Tali took Beth, Rivka and LJ into the family room and put on a Disney movie. Tony checked Anthony's arm. "It might be broken, Zi. Get his coat and something to make a sling to keep the arm from moving. I'll warm up my truck and take him to the ER."

Three hours, one cast and one set of worried parents later, Anthony was discharged from the ER with a broken arm. Tony sent a text message to Ziva that they were on the way home. She sent a message back to be careful as the roads were getting slippery near the house. The DiNozzos had watched one of the neighbor's cars slide off their driveway into the front yard, nearly hitting the house.

What normally would have taken fifteen minutes to drive took almost an hour for Tony to get home. Ziva had a large pot of soup on the stove and was baking bread to go with the soup. Tali had helped keep the three younger children occupied while waiting for news about Anthony. All four had also helped Ziva with kneading the bread, washing and cutting the vegetables for the soup, and choosing what meat to add.

Anthony walked in from the garage looking tired. His siblings wanted to see his cast and sling. He had chosen bright green for the cast, which prompted LJ to declare that his brother had a "Christmas cast." Each of the others signed the cast, with LJ putting a BIG L next to Anthony's thumb and a big J by his pinkie. "You can fill in the rest of my name," he told Anthony, as the others laughed.

~TIVA~

About an hour after Tony and Anthony came home, the wind started picking up, blowing the snow and making drifts. The snow was coming down rapidly, with big wet flakes. Tony checked that the generator was good to go should the power fail. He had plenty of fuel for about five days.

At dusk, Ziva lit the shammus candle on the menorah and she recited the blessings.

בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה אֲדֹנָי אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֶלֶךְ הָעוֹלָם אֲשֶׁר קִדְּשָׁנוּ בְּמִצְוֹתָיו וְצִוָּנוּ לְהַדְלִיק נֵר חֲנֻכָּה

 _Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah._  
Blessed are You, Lord our G‑d, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light.

בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה אֲדֹנָי אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֶלֶךְ הָעוֹלָם שֶׁעָשָׂה נִסִּים לַאֲבוֹתֵינוּ בַּיָּמִים הָהֵם בִּזְּמַן הַזֶּה

 _Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-a-sa ni-sim la-avo-te-nu ba-ya-mim ha-hem bi-zman ha-zeh._  
Blessed are You, Lord our G‑d, King of the universe, who performed miracles for our forefathers in those days, at this time.

Tony lit the remaining seven candles with the shammus candle.

Then the family ate their dinner listening to the howling wind. Ziva told them about her first winter in DC and how the first snowfall had been a near blizzard. Tony picked up the story, telling them that their crazy ninja Ima had driven to his apartment in the blizzard to pick him up to go to work, not realizing that everything was closed for the day. Ziva glared at him at first, but then started laughing. Tony gave her a quizzical look and she picked up the story.

"Your crazy Abba decided that he would show me how to build a snowman in the middle of the blizzard. He took me outside his apartment building and started making the base of the snowman. As he was rolling the snow into a bigger and bigger ball, his feet slid out from under him and he went rolling down the hill, gathering snow on his coat and pants. When he got to the bottom, he looked like a snowman!" Ziva had the children laughing, and Tony had to chuckle with them.

"Yeah, but the best part is that Ima tried to get down the hill to help me, and she ended up doing the same thing. We looked like a snow couple!" Tony laughed harder and Ziva wiped tears from her face.

"And then, Abba tried to help me up and we ended up sliding down the hill even more together. We were both covered in snow from head to toe. One of the older ladies from one of the ground floor apartments stepped out of the front door and took one look at us and screamed. She thought we were a snow monster." Ziva was laughing so hard she could not continue the story.

Tony picked up the next part. "As she was screaming and yelling, people were coming out of their apartments to see what all the noise was about. Just then, the snowplow came through the street and sprayed even more snow on us. Your Ima swore she would be spending the rest of the winter indoors."

The children laughed with their parents, thinking that it had been a good story. Both Tony and Ziva remembered the aftermath, going back into Tony's apartment and shedding wet clothing. Ziva had to borrow one of Tony's OSU shirts and a pair of his sweats which they had to tie tightly to keep them from falling off her. Tony had made hot chocolate and they had wrapped together in a blanket on his sofa to warm up and watch a movie. Ziva met Tony's gaze and they smiled at the memory, each knowing what the other was thinking.

As the twins cleared the table, Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist. He whispered in her ear, "Do you realize that was twenty years ago? You are still as sexy as you were then!" He kissed her lightly on the lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss, until Tali walked by and muttered "Get a room!" with a smirk on her face.

~TIVA~

Daylight on Sunday showed no let up in the storm, and about two feet of snow on the ground with drifts up to five feet high. Luckily, the power was still on, so the family decided to put up the Christmas decorations, finally!

Anthony was put in charge of the family's individual ornaments. Ziva and Tony had started the tradition with their first Christmas in back in DC as a family, with each family member adding an ornament for each year of Christmas. They had given Tali four and Anthony two for the first year, to get them "caught up." Each person had their own box to store the ornaments, hand-made by Grandpa Gibbs. The name was carved on the lid and the sides showed various Christmas and holiday scenes. Ziva brought out the new ornaments that each one had made, bought or been given for the new year.

Tony and Ziva set up the tree, pre-lit and sectioned. They had purchased the current tree after three years of stringing lights amid much cursing, (Tony learned several Hebrew curse words!) and griping. When Ziva had found the pre-lit tree on clearance, they agreed immediately that it would be perfect and make their Christmas decorating SO much easier. Each child took his or her box of ornaments and hung them on the tree. Tali had twelve, Anthony, nine, Rivka and Beth, six each and LJ, five. Ziva added her twenty one (one for each year she and Tony had known each other) and Tony added his. They then added an ornament for each family member from their extended family, including those who were no longer alive.

As the children helped Tony put the empty storage boxes and totes back in the garage, Ziva made hot chocolate for everyone. She took a box of homemade cookies out of the freezer to have as a snack; another DiNozzo family tradition that had been established when Tali and Anthony were small. The completion of decorating was celebrated with hot chocolate and cookies.


	16. A DiNozzo Disaster: Christmas 2025

Chapter 16, A DiNozzo Disaster: Christmas 2025

 **A/N Part 2 of the Christmas to remember!**

Monday morning the snowfall finally stopped. A total of twenty-eight inches of snow set a new record for the DC area. In places, it was drifted to almost six feet deep. Tony went outside to clear the driveway and walkways with the snow blower. The kids took shovels and made hills out of the snow that he moved. The largest hill was almost ten feet high, so they had to build steps into the snow. Tony helped them build a series of smaller hills so that they had their own "snow run." He got the sleds and discs out of the shed and the kids took turns sliding on the hills. Anthony was extra careful with his arm, but he still had fun.

Beth and Rivka persuaded Tony to join them on the hill. He grabbed a disc and the three of them raced off the big hill. Ziva had just come outside to watch. Tony spun around and started sliding backwards on the disc. He hit the second hill and went airborne. Beth and Rivka saw him coming at them, but did not have enough time to react. Tony landed on the edge of the disc under his butt and flipped over backwards, landing on Beth's arm and Rivka's leg. His left ankle twisted at an odd angle and he felt something snap. Ziva was running before the three stopped moving.

She got to the girls first, who were both crying. "Ima, my leg hurts," Rivka cried. "My arm hurts a lot, Ima," Beth sobbed. Tali got to Tony and looked at him lying crumpled in the snow. "Abba?"

Tony moaned; his ankle was throbbing already and his head was starting to hurt. Ziva told Tali to call 911, and then call Grandpa Gibbs. Tali took her mother's cell phone and dialed. She explained what had happened, and that there were three injured people, and told the dispatcher their address and that the family was all in the back yard. She then called Gibbs.

"Grandpa? Abba and Rivka and Beth had a spill on the hills we made from snow. I called 911 and the ambulance is on its way. Abba is moaning and says his head hurts. Rivka and Beth are crying and Ima is worried. " Tali was almost in tears herself.

"Okay, Tals. I am on my way. If the ambulance gets there first, tell your Ima to go with them and I will come get them when they are discharged."

Tali sent Anthony out to the front yard to direct the first responders to the backyard. The ambulance took Tony, Rivka and Beth, and Ziva followed in the family vehicle. They had put Tony in a neck brace and then on a backboard just in case he had neck or back injuries. LJ clung to Tali, eyes wide.

Gibbs arrived just as the ambulance and Ziva were leaving. He hugged Tali, and told her she had been brave and smart to help her Abba and sisters get help. He went to hug Anthony and the boy showed Gibbs his cast. LJ flung himself into Gibbs' arms. "Are they going to be okay, Grandpa?" Gibbs nodded and led the children into the house. He helped Anthony get out of his coat, and asked them what happened. They told the whole story in detail, with LJ adding, "Abba flew through the air, Grandpa. He crash landed."

~TIVA~

Six hours later, Ziva brought her bedraggled family home. Rivka had a broken foot, Beth a fractured wrist, and Tony had a broken ankle and a mild concussion. Ziva looked at Tali and LJ, "Be extra careful, you two. No more injuries this Christmas!"

~TIVA~

As the DiNozzo family was eating breakfast on Christmas Eve morning, Ziva went out to the garage to take the turkey out for thawing so that she could roast it overnight. Tim had found a thirty pound bird at the local warehouse club after Thanksgiving. Ziva had put it in her freezer, since it was the only one large enough to hold the bird. She picked it up from the freezer and stepped back to close the door. As she did, the turkey slid from her grasp. It fell to the floor, landing on Ziva's right foot. It split perfectly in half along the spine, but Ziva did not notice. Her foot was painful, throbbing and felt like it was swelling. She tried to walk into the house, but it hurt like blazes when she put her weight on it. She called out for Tony and Tali. Tony heard Ziva call out and was on his feet, with his crutches in a flash. Tali had been at the kitchen sink, and also moved quickly. Tony opened the door from the kitchen to the garage, and saw Ziva trying to hobble over. He saw the pieces of the turkey on the floor.

Tali rushed to her mother and provided support on the side of her injured foot to help her into the house and to a chair. Tony gently removed Ziva's shoe and sock and could see the swelling in her foot already. He had Tali get a bag of frozen peas from the inside freezer. He wrapped the bag of peas in a towel and placed it on Ziva's foot. Tali went and picked up the two halves of the turkey and put them in roasting pans to thaw.

After half an hour, the foot looked worse, so Tony called Gibbs. "We have another injured here, Gibbs. I think Ziva has broken her right foot." Gibbs came and took Ziva to the ER, where an x-ray confirmed the broken foot. Her foot was put in a cast and she was discharged.

~TIVA~

Gibbs brought Ziva home and helped her into the house. He told her and Tony that he would be staying overnight, no arguments, and then had both of them sit in the family room with the injured children. "You all are going to take it easy. I am here to stay, and with Tali and LJ's help, we will take care of the rest of you."

~TIVA~

Christmas dinner was celebrated at the DiNozzo house that year. Gibbs had called Delilah, Breena, Ellie, and Abby and they cooked the food, including the turkey, and brought it to the dinner. Presents were exchanged among the extended family, and Ellie and Clayton announced their upcoming addition to the family.

Thankfully, Tali and LJ remained uninjured, but Christmas 2025 became known as the "DiNozzo Disaster."

 _ **A/N2 The turkey incident is based on real-life. My mother did exactly what Ziva did one Thanksgiving, many, many years ago when we had 35 family members at our house for dinner. My grandfather got a free turkey every year from his employer, and that year's was 32 lbs.**_


	17. Getaway: Valentine's Weekend 2026

Chapter 17, Getaway: Valentine's Day 2026

Ziva was excited and nervous at the same time. Gibbs had agreed to watch the children for the weekend while she and Tony had a "date weekend." Tony had made reservations for a couples' getaway in the Poconos for Valentine's Day. It would be their first vacation without children since before Tali was born.

Tony had been able to take a half day off on Friday, and since Ziva's schedule was flexible, they left their house around 1300 on Friday. After admonishing the kids to be good for Grandpa Gibbs, they headed north. Tony figured they would arrive about 1700, check in to their cabin and then make dinner plans. He wanted to have a weekend free of worries and responsibilities, something that he and Ziva had not had in too long.

Ziva intertwined her fingers with Tony's, "Do you realize the last time we had a vacation with just us was Berlin?" Even that had not been a true vacation, because they had been working for NCIS to track Ilan Bodner at the time. The extra days on either side of the work responsibilities had been ones of time spent together, and reflection. Both had shared more of their pasts with the other, and danced around their feelings.

"But look at how far we have come since then and how much we have both changed." Tony smiled at Ziva. "I would not change a bit of the past twenty plus years." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "More of that later when we are not on the road."

~TIVA~

The cabin had a large open living space with a fireplace, a hot tub, a large master suite with a king sized bed, two decks and a view of a wooded area and a lake. Tony had arranged for twenty five red roses, one for each year they had known each other, and one for each child, to be delivered before they arrived. After they brought their weekend bags in and placed them in the bedroom, Ziva spotted the roses immediately. She read the card that Tony had put with them and smiled at him. "Tony, I don't know what to say. The roses are beautiful and the card…" Tony interrupted her by pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Ziva, you are more beautiful than ever, and I love you so much. I sometimes wonder how I deserve you." Tony's eyes were tearing, but he swore to himself that he would NOT cry. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I would be nothing without you, Ziva DiNozzo. You are my life, my soul mate, my better half in every sense of the word." He opened the ring box, revealing a diamond and sapphire eternity band. "This cannot truly convey all that I feel." He took the ring from the box and slipped it on Ziva's finger over her wedding ring.

Ziva put her hands on Tony's face, caressing each side, and pulled him to her. She kissed him with all of the love she felt for this man who had been her soul mate, her completion, her everything, and her best friend for as long she could remember. "Tony, I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow. Each day I am with you, adds to the love I have for you."

Kisses led to more and Tony picked Ziva up and carried her into the bedroom. Clothes were shed and the couple spent most of the next hour intimately. Ziva and Tony both felt the electricity generated by the other's touch. As they slowly wound down, Tony traced lazy swirls on Ziva's skin. Ziva traced circles on Tony's chest. "I guess we need to think about some dinner."

"Mmm," Tony agreed but did not want to break the contact with his soul mate. "Maybe we can find some place that delivers?" Ziva nodded into Tony's shoulder, but neither one moved just yet.

They eventually found a pizza delivery not too far from their cabin and ordered a pizza. They laughed at the thought of ordering only ONE medium pizza; the usual for the family was four large pizzas. After pizza, they watched a movie from Netflix, cuddling on the sofa lounger with a blanket around them.

~TIVA~

Saturday morning they slept in, getting up at 0830, instead of their usual 0700. They decided to go to the small town they had passed on the way in to get breakfast and some groceries. Both were content with making the remainder of their meals at the cabin and staying by themselves. Ziva was looking forward the hot tub later in the day. While in town, Ziva sent a text to Gibbs, asking if all was okay. He sent a message back that everything was fine and that she and Tony should just enjoy their time alone.

After making a salad for lunch, Tony suggested that they try the hot tub. Ziva changed into a bikini that she had purchased for this trip. She would probably never wear it in public ever, but for Tony, she would show off her body. When she came out of the bathroom with it on, Tony's mouth dropped open. His ninja was still as sexy as ever, even after four pregnancies and life as a parent. "It's a good thing you are my wife, sexy lady, or I would so be in trouble," Tony teased Ziva. She took her towel and wrapped it behind his neck and pulled him to her. "Oh, really?" She could tease him right back. He kissed her hungrily and held her close.

~TIVA~

They fixed dinner together, punctuated with lots of kissing and touching. The veal marsala and salad were perfect. Both joked about making just two servings of food, instead of feeding the family. Had it really been nearly thirteen years ago that they had cooked for only two? "That seems like a lifetime ago, but one thing hasn't changed." Tony kissed Ziva. "We still have fun cooking together." He kissed her again.

"Mmm," Ziva leaned into the kisses. "But now we do not get to have the dessert we used to have back then." She deepened the kiss, and then looked at Tony suggestively. "Tonight, my love, we will."

One of the reasons the couple had wanted some time alone was to discuss what they wanted to do with the properties that Ziva had inherited from Eli. Over dinner and baklava dessert, they decided to update the bathrooms and kitchens at the Berlin and Rome apartments, put in low-e windows on the Haifa beach house and construct a new house at the Tel Aviv farm. Neither of them had been to the house in Chile, all they knew was that it was near Santiago. The decision was made to visit the property sometime in the next year or two to determine what, if any, repairs or renovations would be needed. With the inheritance from Eli, and the smaller one from Senior, neither of the DiNozzo parents needed to work. They had jobs because they chose to work. As Ziva said, and Tony whole-heartedly agreed, "I am the type of person who needs to have a job outside the home, just to keep me sane."

Tony also mentioned them planning for retirement, as he was fast approaching sixty. A tentative plan was made for him to retire at the end of 2030, the year he turned sixty-two and Ziva would retire at the same time, at fifty-one. Their total assets would provide for educations for all five children, a comfortable retirement for both and the possibility of long-term care later in life. To look at them as a typical family, no one would ever believe that the two had a net worth of nearly forty-five million dollars.

Business over, Tony cleared the table and took the rest of the wine and their glasses to the living area. Ziva chose a movie from Netflix, and they snuggled together on the sofa lounge. Neither one remembered what movie, because they were wrapped up in each other. Kisses and caresses became more heated and the two made love slowly and savored each other's touch. They fell asleep intertwined on the sofa lounge, happy and sated in their cabin cocoon.

~TIVA~

On Sunday morning, Tony awoke before Ziva. He carefully eased off the sofa lounge, stretching his back and arms after he stood up. He started the coffee maker and took out the cinnamon roll dough that they had bought the day before. He heated the oven, and opened the package, trying not to make too much noise. He placed the preformed rolls on a baking sheet and put them in the oven. Ziva awoke to the smell of cinnamon and coffee.

She silently got off the sofa lounge and walked over to Tony. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, and he leaned towards her. "Let me take these rolls out of the oven, and then you can have a proper good morning, beautiful lady." Ziva smiled, and moved so that he could retrieve the baked rolls.

He placed the rolls on the counter to cool, and turned towards Ziva. He pulled her close, and placed his lips on hers. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, my handsome love." Ziva smiled at Tony and he grinned back at her, their eyes speaking the whole time. "I love you so much, Tony."

"Love you more."

~TIVA~

After breakfast, they made sandwiches to take on the road as they headed home. Tony had planned to leave after lunch, but the sky was clouding over and the forecast was showing snow starting around noon. They left about 1100. The drive home was uneventful and the only snow they encountered was some fine flakes swirling around.

As they turned in the driveway at home, Tony turned to Ziva. "We should do this more often. I really enjoyed being with you this weekend." Ziva agreed, "We will have to make time for at least one escape like this every year." She leaned over and kissed him passionately.

Their moment was interrupted by LJ, Beth and Rivka running out to greet their parents. "Ima and Abba are home!" LJ, when he saw his parents kissing, yelled, "Ewwww, they're KISSING!"

Tony smiled, and squeezed Ziva's hand, "Back to parent life!"


	18. Parent Life: Fall 2026

Chapter 18, Parent Life: Fall 2026

The new school year marked the first time all five DiNozzo children were out of the house five days each week for school. Tali had started her second year of middle school, Anthony was in the fourth grade, the twins, Beth and Rivka, were in first grade and LJ had started full day prekindergarten. All five went on the same bus, which made getting them ready and out the door a bit easier. Since the bus picked up the children at 0735, Tony was able to help Ziva in the mornings. Having two parents making sure breakfast was eaten, backpacks were packed with papers, lunches and what was needed for the day, and clothing was appropriate for the school day made mornings run a lot smoother. By the third week of school, the family had established a pattern and most mornings went smoothly.

The first glitch occurred late in September when Tali came downstairs crying. Ziva was busy with packing lunches, so Tony asked Tali what was wrong. "Abba, I think I am dying." Tali sobbed.

"Why, Tali? What makes you think that?" Tony knew Tali did not usually have a flair for the dramatic and whatever was wrong must be serious.

"Abba, I'm bleeding, um, down there…" Tali cried and looked at her Abba.

"Tals, if this is what I think, you are becoming a woman. It's a natural thing. Remember what you learned in your health class last year?" Tali nodded. "Ima will be able to help you with the details a bit better than I can, but it will be okay." Tony went to get Ziva.

Ziva looked up as Tony came into the kitchen. "Let me take over the lunch stuff, and you go talk with Tali." Tony looked serious. "She's not a little kid any more, Zi. She needs her Ima right now." Ziva nodded her head knowingly. Her baby had become a woman. She had been anticipating this moment, yet dreading it at the same time.

~TIVA~

As the school year geared up, the children got involved in afterschool activities, varying their afternoon schedules greatly. Tali continued with her weekly piano lessons that she had started when she was six. Luckily, her piano teacher lived along the bus route between school and home, so she got off the bus at the piano teacher's house on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Anthony joined the photography club at school, and stayed after on Wednesdays. Beth and Rivka went to gymnastics class on Mondays and Wednesdays; the gymnastics center had a minibus to pick them up at school on those days. LJ was the only one who did not have any afterschool activities, so Grandpa Gibbs offered to pick him up from school two days each week and have the little boy spend time with him. LJ loved his Grandpa Gibbs; the two of them were buddies. Both Ziva and Tony noticed how alike they were, and encouraged LJ to spend time with Grandpa. Gibbs was also the backup to pick up kids at the various activities if both Tony and Ziva were busy with work.

Ziva's part time work for NCIS sometimes had her at the Navy Yard, although many days she worked from home. She also had been teaching self-defense classes for women at the local community center one afternoon each week. With all of the children in school, she also volunteered at the public library two mornings each week. Most weeks she read stories to preschoolers or shelved books.

The day the elementary school had the bomb threat phoned in, she was at the Navy Yard. The McGee twins also went to that school. Tim had come to Ziva's work area, his face worried. "Ziva, there is a problem at the school. We just got word that there is an active bomb threat."

Ziva looked at Tim and could tell that he was as worried as her. "What are we going to do? Can we go there?" Ziva was not one to sit by when her children were at risk.

"We can go to the area where they have evacuated the children and school personnel." Tim knew that neither he nor Ziva could stand by watching for updates on TV, newsfeeds or internal communications. "Let's go together." Ziva nodded. As they prepared to leave, Leon caught up to them.

"First, find the kids. Second, let the LEOs and others do their jobs. Third, I have already let Tony and Delilah know that you two are on the way to the evacuation site." Both Tim and Ziva said their thanks and hurried to the NCIS car, making sure they had their NCIS credentials with them.

Ziva sent a text to Tony as Tim skidded around a turn at a higher than normal speed. She also texted Delilah that she and Tim were headed to the scene. She promised both that she would send updates ASAP. Tim skidded to stop at the checkpoint for the restricted area. The local officer asked for credentials and nature of their presence. Both Tim and Ziva handed over their NCIS credentials and Tim showed his badge. "There are children of NCIS employees in the school."

The officer waved them through and told them the children were in two churches two blocks to the left. As they arrived at the churches, another officer stopped the car. Tim showed his badge and explained that they were checking on the well-being of children of NCIS employees. The officer nodded and told them that grades PK through three were in the larger church to the left and grades four and five were in the smaller church to the right. Tim parked the car near to the larger church. He and Ziva ran inside, where they found a line of worried parents and grandparents who had come to retrieve children. All were being asked for ID and full names of the child or children they were seeking. School staff would then get the children from the areas where they had been sent as they evacuated, so that each teacher could account for each child in his or her class. Many of the reunited parents and children were crying and hugging in the lobby of the church. Local officers were gently herding the reunited families towards their cars to get them on their way home.

Tim and Ziva came to the head of the line. "John Anthony McGee and Caitlyn Sarah McGee, grade three." Tim's voice reflected his worry and Ziva put a hand on his arm to reassure him. A runner was sent to retrieve the McGee children.

"Leroy Jackson DiNozzo, prekindergarten, Elizabeth Shannon DiNozzo and Rivka Abigail DiNozzo, grade one." Ziva recited her children's names to the school principal. A second runner was dispatched for the DiNozzo children.

Tim and Ziva moved over to the doorway where children were being brought out to their waiting families. "DADDY!" "Dad!" Tim heard his twins call out. He opened his arms and hugged them both, and Ziva noticed tears in his eyes. He moved towards the outside door, telling Ziva that he would text Delilah that he had the children and also check on how close Tony was to the area to meet up with Ziva and their children.

Two other families were reunited while Ziva waited. She had expected a bit longer wait since she was picking up three children. A grandmother was reunited with her two grandchildren, and Ziva looked anxiously into the hallway. For the first time in many years, she felt the apprehension and fear from when she was small and a bomb had been detonated in her native country. She remembered that horrible day that her sister Tali had been taken from her. She shook her head to clear the memories, and took a deep breath. "IMA! IMA!" Ziva heard the girls calling out to her. She held out her arms and they ran into her embrace. She looked up for LJ but the boy was nowhere to be seen. She was just about to ask the runner where he was when LJ came around the corner and spotted his Ima. He ran to her and she scooped him up. He hugged his Ima, "Don't cry, Ima."

Ziva found Tim outside and they took the five children to the car to wait for Tony. Ziva then went to the other church to find Anthony. "Anthony D. DiNozzo, grade four." She showed her ID and within five minutes, Anthony was clinging to her side. She led him to the waiting group at the NCIS car and just as they arrived, Tony pulled up in the family vehicle. Tony raced over to his family, enveloping them all in a huge group hug. He looked at Tim and then made eye contact with Ziva. All three adults sighed and reflected on how glad they were that the family was safe.

As Ziva and Tony got their family in the van, Tony told Ziva that he had already sent Gibbs to get Tali, so that she could be with the rest of the family. Ziva mouthed a "Thank you" to him and when they got in the front seats, she put her hand on his arm. Their silent communication with their eyes said what neither dared to voice: their children could not be insulated from the horrors of the world for ever, despite the fervent wishes and best efforts of the parents.

After all of the children were in bed for the night, Ziva told Tony that it was time that she told the children about Eli and her life in Israel. He supported her decision, knowing that as much as it hurt her to relive that part of her life, the children should know about it some time.


	19. Two Weeks, No Kids: Summer 2027

Chapter 19, Two Weeks, No Kids: Summer 2027

 **A/N Parallel story "Grandpa Gibbs in Charge" will be posted between this chapter and the next of this story.**

Gibbs dropped Tony and Ziva at Dulles to catch their flight to Tel Aviv on El Al early on a Thursday morning. They would be gone for nineteen days. The children had said their goodbyes at home, and Abby had made sure they all got to their summer day camp activities. Gibbs would be staying with the five DiNozzo children for the first nine days and then he would be taking all nine grandchildren to his cabin for the following week, returning on the Sunday before the elder DiNozzos returned stateside. The McGee and Palmer children would be going on family vacations after the week at the cabin.

Tony and Ziva were going to check on the renovations at the Haifa beach house and the construction of the new house at the olive grove. This trip would also be their "no kids" escape for the year. As they settled into their seats for the first leg of the journey, from Dulles to JFK in New York, Ziva reminisced about the flight with her father's body fourteen and one half years prior. How her life had changed, for the better, from that day! Eli's assassination had triggered her journey to redefine herself. She took Tony's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. He gave her a questioning look.

"I was just thinking about Eli and the flight to take his body back to Israel." She looked at Tony and smiled. "I think that was the first time that I was no longer afraid to love you."

~TIVA~

The flight to JFK was smooth and arrived a bit early. They had a three hour and forty minutes layover in New York. Ziva sent text messages to Gibbs, Abby and Tali to let them know she and Tony were in New York waiting for the next flight. Tony found a sandwich shop on the concourse and they had lunch while they waited. The 1330 flight boarded without delay and they were soon in the air for the ten and one half hour flight to Tel Aviv. They would arrive there about 0715 Friday morning, local time. For this flight, they booked first class seats for the comfort and ability to sleep on a bed-like seat.

After they were in the air, Ziva took out the documents for the house plans and the information the contractors had sent to them. The Haifa house was completed, and according to the latest information from Tel Aviv, the new house at the olive grove would be finished close to when they arrived. She also had proposals from two contractors in Santiago, Chile about the renovations and repairs the house there. Tony and Ziva looked over the proposals and the findings of the building inspector they had hired. The house was sturdy, but the wiring needed to be replaced. Gibbs had given them his view on the reports, and they had appreciated his input. While a higher cost, the contractor who proposed modernizing the insulation and windows while he was rewiring was their preference. They decided to give that contractor the go-ahead when they got back stateside.

Decision made, Ziva put away the paperwork, and pulled her book out of the bag. Tony was checking the movies available in-flight. He decided to watch the latest book to movie, "Deep Six," on his tablet instead, so he put on his headset and relaxed as Ziva read the newest novel by Thom E. Gemcity. Ziva happened to glance over at Tony's screen as the opening title was on the screen and laughed out loud. She nudged Tony and held up her book. He laughed and shook his head. "Rule 39!" (*There is no such thing as coincidence.*)

~TIVA~

Both managed to get some sleep on the flight, so when they arrived in Tel Aviv, they were ready for the morning. After gathering their bags, they got their rental vehicle and headed to Haifa. Before they went to the house, Ziva had Tony stop at the market so they could buy groceries. Since it was Friday, the market would close early for Shabbat, so they needed to get the shopping done.

At the house, they unloaded groceries and their luggage, noticing how the low-e windows helped keep the inside of the house cooler. Ziva opened shutters to let light into the house. Tony put the perishable items in the refrigerator, and most of the meat in the freezer. They planned to cook at the house as much as possible, partly because they enjoyed cooking together, and partly because it was easier to stay on diets by eating at home.

The house seemed almost too quiet; both were used to the usual noise and activity of five children. Tony sent a text to Gibbs to let him know that they had arrived in Haifa. " _Arrived. House too quiet!"_ Within two minutes he had a reply from Gibbs, " _All quiet here_ " to which Tony replied, " _Wasn't expecting you to reply_." Another reply from Gibbs, " _Kids are still asleep_ " had Tony chuckling. " _They better be_!" One last message from Gibbs made Tony laugh out loud, " _Virtual head slap :)_ ". Tony smiled; Gibbs had come a long way with technology so he could keep up with the grandkids.

Ziva prepared lunch for herself and Tony. They had found lots of fresh vegetables at the market, and Ziva made a salad. The dining table seemed way too large for just the two of them, so they took their food out to the porch to eat. Tony held up his glass, "To ten and one half years of marriage and almost twenty two years together."

Ziva touched her glass to his with a smile. "It has been a wonderful journey with you and I look forward the rest of our years together. May there be many, many more."

The couple spent the rest of the day at the house, relaxing and trying not to fall asleep. They had an early dinner of olive chicken with rice, and went to bed not long after the sun set.

~TIVA~

Saturday morning, Tony woke up before Ziva. He quietly got up and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. He made omelets and poured two glasses of orange juice. He took the food on a tray to the bedroom as Ziva was just waking up. "Good morning, my ninja! Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Ziva smiled and noticed the tray in his hands. "Breakfast in bed? You are spoiling me, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony placed the tray on the nightstand, and kissed Ziva. "Always, my love, always."

After breakfast, Ziva suggested that they go to the beach. They changed into swimwear and sandals, with Tony joking with Ziva about her bikini from their Poconos get-away. She smiled and told him that while she had packed it, only he would get to see it, and that would be later. The beach was not as crowded as it would be on other days, since it was Shabbat. They put their beach chairs in the sand and placed hats, sandals and t-shirts on the chairs. Hand in hand, they walked to the water. Memories of the last trip to Haifa, when they had taught the younger children how to swim and of LJ splashing in the water came to both. Ziva turned to Tony, "Remembering our last trip here has finally given me some happy memories of Haifa again." She leaned into him and kissed him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She would always be his better half, and he loved her more each day.

Tony took Ziva's hand and pulled her into the water, splashing and laughing. As the water got to almost chest deep, Ziva ducked under and swam several feet away. Tony watched for her to come up to the surface, surprised at how far she had moved. He dove under and swam towards her. He surfaced and she was behind him, tapping him on the shoulder and saying, "Tag, you are it!" As he turned she swam away, with him following. She stopped and turned towards him as he pulled up almost in her face. He kissed her on the lips and grinned. "Tag, now you're it!" He went under and swam around her. Ziva waited until he surfaced and then put her arms around his neck. She locked her lips on his, and kissed him hungrily. "Perhaps we should return to the house, yes?" Tony murmured his agreement through kisses.

They swam in to shallower water and walked to shore. Sandals went on feet and the chairs and shirts and hats were picked up. Tony intertwined his free hand with Ziva's and they just about ran to the house. The chairs were discarded on the back porch and the loose clothing was left with them. Once inside, Tony untied the halter neck ties on Ziva's swimsuit and started sliding it down her body. He got it past her hips and let it fall to the floor where she stepped out of it as she slid Tony's swim trunks down. He stepped out of them and led her to the bedroom.

~TIVA~

As they lay intertwined after their love-making, they shared memories from the NCIS days. When Tony mentioned Ducky, they both grew somber. Ducky had been gone nearly six years, but he was still missed by all of the NCIS family. Then they remembered all who had been lost, some in the line of duty: Kate Todd, Jenny Shepard, Michelle Lee, Mike Franks, Paula Cassady, and Ned Dorneget.

To lighten the mood, Tony remembered Abby's lab and Bert the hippo. Ziva mentioned the pranks and one stake-out from an apartment in particular. She and Tony had pranked each other, but Gibbs had pulled the ultimate prank, effectively ending the pranking for the rest of the stakeout. How he had managed to get the current boat from his basement into the stakeout apartment was a mystery Gibbs would take to the grave. "What about super-gluing Tim's keyboard?" Tony was laughing now. Ziva laughed and with a sparkle in her eye mentioned the time Tony had set off confetti fireworks for New Years.

"I do not miss the stressful work we did. But, being on Gibbs' team is what brought us together; you and me as a couple and the whole group as a family. I would not trade that for all the coffee in Taiwan." Ziva was grateful for her NCIS family and how they had transcended work to make a real family.

Tony smirked at Ziva's mangling of the idiom, "It's all the tea in China, Zi. But you're correct, what we took with us from those days is priceless."


	20. Phoenix Rising: Summer 2027

Chapter 20, Phoenix Rising: Summer 2027

 **A/N What are the rest of the DiNozzos up to? See parallel story "Grandpa Gibbs in Charge"**

The weekend was spent lazily at the Haifa house and beach. On Sunday evening, Tony and Ziva strolled through the Haifa shopping district, walking hand in hand.

Monday morning they got up early and ate breakfast before heading to the olive grove property to check on the progress of the new house. As they drove up, both were pleased with the house so far. The exterior design that they had chosen made the house blend in with the surrounding grove of olive trees. The dark wood double front doors welcomed them to the house. Similar to the Haifa house, this one also had a wraparound porch. Unlike the Haifa house, the new farmhouse had several wings and clusters of bedrooms. In addition to the master suite, with its own patio and section of the porch, there were three two-bedroom wings that had a shared bath for the pair of rooms, and a small sitting room area. A fourth wing held a home theater with seating for twenty. The large and open kitchen had the most up-to-date appliances and a large island. The family room had a fireplace and a cathedral ceiling, and a half-bath off to one side.

Some small cosmetic refinements and a final building inspection were all that remained before the certificate of occupancy would be issued. The contractor, who had met the couple at the house, assured them that things would be completed by the end of the week. Ziva nodded her approval and Tony shook hands with the man. They both thanked him for an excellent job.

Outside again, Tony took Ziva's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. They walked to the olive grove, Tony counting the trees and rows. When they reached the spot they were seeking, Tony turned towards Ziva and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, as she put her arms around him. Their lips met in a deep kiss. "I promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives, through good times and trying times, for better and for worse, and to love you and cherish you with all of my being." Tony gently touched Ziva's face as he spoke from the heart. His eyes glistened with tears.

Ziva leaned into Tony's touch, and she placed her hands on Tony's face. "I promise to walk by your side forever, and be your life companion through all of the rest of our days. I will love you with all of me for always." She then kissed him passionately, as tears streaked her face. "This place is the perfect place for us to renew our vows," she whispered to Tony. "Yeah, it is," he whispered back, tears on his face as well.

~TIVA~

Since the new farmhouse was nearly ready to occupy, Tony and Ziva spent most of the next three days purchasing furniture, bedding, linens, kitchen items, a washer and dryer, and décor for the house. The final inspection went smoothly and on Thursday afternoon, they received the certificate of occupancy. The furniture for the master suite arrived on Friday morning along with the dining room furniture. Friday night, they cooked the first meal in the house, working together to fix the lasagna and garlic bread.

After dinner, they sat on the porch swing watching the sunset. Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder; he wrapped his arm around her and stroked her arm with his fingers. He placed gentle kisses on the top of her head, her curls tickling his face as always. She turned towards him and returned the kisses to his lips. "I am remembering the night we most likely conceived Tali," Ziva looked at him with desire in her eyes. She took his hand and stood up, leading him into the house, kissing each other every few steps.

"The only thing different will be that I can't carry you to the bed like that night." Tony was undoing the buttons on Ziva's top as he kissed her. She smiled, looking into his eyes, those emerald green eyes that she never grew tired of gazing into. Her need for him grew with each kiss.

Tony looked into Ziva's chocolate orbs, finding himself mesmerized by them as always. This woman had his heart, soul, body and mind at her bidding unconditionally. He would love her to his dying breath. He would never tire of exploring her body and making love to her.

~TIVA~

The couple slept in on Saturday morning and then had a lazy brunch when they finally got up. They spent the day hanging curtains and wall decorations. The rest of the furniture would be delivered Monday and Tuesday.

On Sunday, they went back to the Haifa house for part of the day, and to pick up additional clothing and food to take to the farmhouse for the next four days. Gibbs had left a voice mail on Tony's phone that he and the grandkids had arrived at the cabin safely and that LJ had become his painting buddy. Tony sent a photo of the farmhouse and a text message that the house was complete back to Gibbs.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday were spent at the farmhouse, getting furniture in place and making the farmhouse into a home. The three bedroom wings each got a queen-sized bed in one of the rooms and two bunk beds in the other. Ziva wanted the house to be a welcoming vacation spot for all of her family, and for generations to be able to spend time together. She could envision the wings filled with her children and grandchildren. As she voiced her future visions to Tony, both recognized the irony. This new farmhouse was filled with the future, where the old one had been filled with the past. Ziva commented that it was like a phoenix rising from the flames and ashes to be better and stronger than ever.

~TIVA~

Thursday, as they finished up inside the farmhouse, Tony got an idea. He would pack a picnic dinner and they would sit in the olive grove and watch the stars come out. He checked what food they had there, and if there was any wine. Ziva was working in the master suite, so he went to let her know he was driving into Tel Aviv to go to the market. She nodded, half listening to him as she was trying to find the perfect arrangement of some pictures over the bed.

Tony bought the wine, some chicken and some fresh spinach, garlic and mushrooms. Since he could not get prosciutto in Israel, he would do without. He knew that Ziva loved his chicken saltimbocca and that was his plan for dinner. The wine was a Pinot Grigio from a local vineyard. He arrived back at the farmhouse and Ziva was still fussing with the pictures in the master suite.

He prepared the chicken for baking and set the wine to chill. Once the chicken was baking, he packed the basket they had used to bring food from the Haifa house. He put in plates, forks, knives, wine glasses and a corkscrew. He found the cloth napkins and table cloth they had purchased earlier in the week and took one of the blankets from the linen closet.

The kitchen was starting to smell like dinner and Ziva came out of the master suite. "Is that chicken saltimbocca? It smells wonderful." Tony grinned at her and showed her the picnic items.

"Dinner will be a picnic in the olive grove and then we will watch the stars come out." Tony watched Ziva's reaction and smiled. She moved to him and kissed him. The timer on the oven chirped just as he was starting to deepen the kiss.

"Hold that thought for later," he looked at her with desire. "Dessert will be even better than dinner."

Tony put the baking dish on the stove top to cool and let the flavors finish mixing. He then wrapped the baking dish in foil and placed everything in the garden wagon they had bought for moving the plants and shrubs that they had planted in the yard around the house.

Tony took Ziva's hand in his, interlacing his fingers with hers, and pulled the wagon with the other hand. He counted out the trees and rows, wanting to go back to the spot that held so much meaning for them. Ziva helped him spread the blanket on the ground and then take the various items out of the basket. Tony flipped the basket over to make a make-shift table which he covered with the table cloth. He set the wine glasses, forks and knives and napkins on the table. He served each of them chicken and poured wine into the glasses.

"To my beautiful, sexy, intriguing, magnificent wife; I would be nothing without you. I love you so much that I don't think there are words to describe how much." Tony raised his glass.

Ziva raised hers, "To my handsome, caring, thoughtful, sexy, and wonderful husband; you complete me. I love you to the ends of the earth." She touched her glass to Tony's and they each took a sip of wine. Ziva put her glass back on the table, and leaned towards Tony and kissed him. "To be continued," she teased.

They ate dinner and Ziva complimented Tony on the meal. "Even without the prosciutto, this is delicious." After they finished the meal, she put the dishes in the wagon and poured them both more wine. She sat down next to Tony and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and traced his fingers along her arm. He shifted so that she was sitting between his legs and resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, softly kissing her neck and head.

The sky was darkening, and Ziva snuggled into his embrace. They watched as the stars began to appear. "Make a wish, Zi, on the first star you see." Tony pointed to where he saw a star, "I wish that we will always have this peace and togetherness for the rest of our lives."

Ziva pointed to the first star she saw, "I wish that our children and grandchildren will come to love this place as much as we do." She sat up and turned so that she was facing Tony. She placed her hands on his face and caressed it. He melted into her touch. He drew her to him and fused his lips with hers. She eased him down onto his back and the kisses became more heated. They made love under the stars in the olive grove just as they had on that night in 2013.

~TIVA~

On Friday, after sleeping in, they had breakfast and packed up the remaining food to return to the Haifa house. They closed the shutters on the windows and checked that all was ready for them to leave for the states. In Haifa, they packed suitcases, and closed up the Haifa house for their absence as well. Saturday saw one last walk to the beach and the couple loaded their luggage in the rental vehicle. Their flight would leave Tel Aviv around 2030 on Sunday.

The flight to JFK was smooth and without delay. They were supposed to have a two hour layover in New York, but storms delayed the flight to Dulles by another two hours. Tony commented that they could have driven to DC in the time that they had to wait for the connecting flight. Finally, they arrived at Dulles about 1540 on Monday afternoon, weary from travelling, but glad to be home. Gibbs met them at the baggage claim with LJ in tow. The other children chose to stay at home under Tali's supervision.

LJ hugged his Ima and Abba and told them all about painting with Grandpa. "When we get home, I will show you all of my pictures. I painted nineteen pictures in all."

The DiNozzo parents were glad to see their family and many hugs were exchanged and many stories were told. Pictures and photos were shared. As Ziva looked around at her family, she smiled. She had a husband who was her soul mate, five beautiful children and her Abba of the heart. She was content and happy with how her life had turned out. She could not ask for more.

~TIVA~

Life Goes On: School year 2027

After the summer trips, the family settled into a routine with school and extracurricular activities. Tali continued her piano lessons twice per week and took honors classes in the eighth grade. Anthony continued with the photography club at school and became a junior photographer for the school newspaper. He was also elected class president for the fifth grade class. Beth and Rivka continued with gymnastics, and also started piano lessons once per week. LJ decided that he would rather go with Grandpa Gibbs after school and paint. Gibbs retired from NCIS in September 2027 to spend time with the grandchildren and to enjoy his senior years.

Ellie and Clayton's baby boy, Jason, was born on 13 December 2027. Big sister Savannah, at just sixteen months old, was not quite sure what to make of him. Ellie became a stay-at-home mom. Tim went through five probies in six months before finding a good fit for the MCRT in July 2028.

Leon Vance's daughter Kayla was married in early December 2027 to a widowed Navy officer, Lt. Kyle Washington, who had two young children. They went to Australia shortly after to her husband's new assignment in Perth. The family all attended the wedding, and reminisced about the weddings past. Jared Vance was unable to get leave from his duties in the Air Force, so he Skyped with the family from Ramstein AFB during the reception. Abby had been Leon's date for the wedding, and they had let the others know of their relationship and plans after the reception. They were married in a civil ceremony on Valentine's Day 2028, with just Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim as witnesses. Delilah had an important video conference meeting and had to decline attending.


	21. The Big Six O: July 2028

Chapter 21, The Big Six O: July 2028

 **A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed!**

Ziva knew Tony was a bit apprehensive about his upcoming sixtieth birthday, but she kept reminding him that they were ALL getting older. Despite his worries, Ziva wanted to have their immediate and extended families celebrate the milestone day. She asked Delilah and Breena to help her with plans, and also had the two older girls, Tali and Tori, in on the planning. With Abby being newlywed and also given Abby's reputation for not being able to keep a secret, they decided to enlist Abby's help closer to July eighth.

The first hurdle was obtaining a place to hold the party. Several of the possible venues were already booked even in January when Ziva started looking. She finally found a recently opened conference center near Annapolis that was on a major highway from DC and had been a farm and gardens. The center had several venues, their own catering staff, and even overnight accommodations for out of town guests. One of the party rooms had a cinema theme in its decorations and when Ziva and Delilah entered the room, they looked at each other and said, "This is the place!"

After checking that the menu she wanted would be available, that the room was available on Saturday, July eighth, and that there were screens and computer ports for the slide shows and background movies, Ziva signed the contract and paid for the venue and gave a deposit on the catering. She was excited that she had found the perfect place for Tony's party. As they drove back to Virginia, Delilah helped Ziva make a list of people to invite, decorations, what to include in the slide show, and what movies to have playing on the various screens.

After some time searching for the perfect invitation to use, Ziva finally chose one of LJ's paintings that he had completed over Christmas break, of his parents sitting side by side. Somehow the boy had managed to capture the intimacy of a shared moment in the angles of their heads, the nearness of the two and the lighting. It was one of her favorite paintings so far. Tony had it framed and it hung in the living room. She took the painting to have the invitations printed, and when they were ready, Ziva had Tali and Tori stuff envelopes, print address labels and prepare the invitations for mailing. Over one hundred invitations were mailed to friends and family worldwide, if all attended there would be close to four hundred guests, including the DiNozzo family.

As the day approached, Ziva went through the guest list: Tobias Fornell, his daughter Emily and her husband and their two children were the first to respond; Kensi and Marty Deeks, with their three children, Sam Hanna and his girlfriend; Hetty Lange, and G Callen were all coming in from Los Angeles; Dwayne Pride and Chris LaSalle from New Orleans also planned to attend. From overseas, Adam Eschel and his family were flying in from Israel. Most of Tony's coworkers from FLETC were coming, as well as Alex Quinn. Leon and Abby were a definite (and they would also wish Leon a happy 65th birthday, since he shared Tony's birthday); Kayla and her husband were flying in from Perth with their family, and Jared would be flying in from Germany. The McGee, Palmer and Reeves families, plus Nick and his fiancée were attending as well. Gibbs joked that he didn't do parties, but Ziva knew he would be there for Tony. Abigail Borin and her partner and their twins had called their assent; and to Ziva's surprise, Dr. Jeanne Benoit Woods and her husband were flying in from Costa Rica. Sarah McGee and her family would be driving in from Ohio. Dr. Rachel Cranston, Cynthia (Vance's admin) and Dr. Cyril Taft had responded just recently. So far the only one who had declined the invitation had been Dr. Grace Confalone.

Ziva confirmed the number of guests with the caterer, and reviewed the menu. All of Tony's favorites, from lasagna to olive chicken to cowboy steaks to pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese were included. The meal would be buffet style, so that each guest could sample what food they wanted. The cake was chocolate with chocolate-orange frosting. LJ had made sure his Ima also included ice cream for dessert. She assured him that there would be ice cream.

Ziva had told Tony they were going out for his birthday, and that they would be dressing formally. She had found tuxedos for Anthony and LJ online, and coordinated their cummerbunds and bowties with the girls' dresses. Tali had chosen a sleeveless sapphire blue gown that showed off her teenage curves, in an acceptable amount for Ziva, with a matching shrug with beading. She had her curls in a side pony tail held with a rhinestone clasp. She had borrowed her Ima's diamond teardrop earrings and necklace. Ziva had allowed her to use make-up and she had to admit, her baby looked all grown up.

Beth and Rivka also had sapphire blue gowns with sequins and beads. Beth had chosen a short-sleeved gown and wore her rhinestone necklace and earrings. Rivka had chosen a sleeveless gown with a shawl, and chose faux pearl earrings and necklace. Each of the girls had a rhinestone hairband to attempt to tame their curls.

Anthony and LJ had on their tuxes, with a ruffled front shirt, a sapphire blue cummerbund and bowtie. Both Tony and Ziva remarked that if the boys looked any sharper, they would be beating off the girls trying to get to the two handsome young men.

Tony's tux still fit him, and he had chosen a navy cummerbund and bowtie with sapphire stud buttons and cufflinks on his shirt. Ziva had to tear her eyes from him to get dressed herself. Even at sixty, Anthony DiNozzo Jr was a looker. To Ziva, he would always be eye candy in every sense of the word.

Ziva slid her navy gown over her head and adjusted the curves to her body. Her gown had beading on the bodice and sleeves which were sheer three-quarter sleeves. The back had a sheer beaded panel over a skin tone bodice and the front neckline was cut in a beaded V. She applied her make-up and emerged to Tony's wolf whistle. "You are one sexy lady, Ziva DiNozzo." She smiled and took his proffered arm as they went to the family room for photos. Anthony had set up his DSLR on a tripod with a remote shutter release so that they could take a family group picture. He snapped about two dozen, so that later they could choose the best ones. Some were silly, with the whole family making goofy faces, or giving bunny ears to another one; some were serious, but everyone's favorite ended up being the one where Tony and Ziva had kissed and the five children had all had their eyes on their parents.

As the family approached the party venue, Tony began to suspect something more than a family dinner was underway. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted the McGee family vehicle in the parking lot. He decided to play it cool and let them have their surprise. The five children ran ahead with Ziva's permission so that they could be in the room with the others when Tony entered. Ziva took Tony's hand and led him to the party room. She kissed him outside the door, and he deepened the kiss. "There will be time for that later," she whispered, as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Tony looked around at the people, the room and the decorations. The cinema theme was awesome. He had to wipe his eyes as he saw all his friends waiting for him to enter the room. Ziva led him to the head table, where Tali, Anthony, Rivka, Beth and LJ were already seated with Gibbs.

"Thank you all." Tony spoke to his friends and family. "This is an awesome surprise. And, Ziva, thank you so much, I love you." He turned and kissed her to the cheers of the group. They all sat down and Ziva nodded to Tim. He took a microphone and directed everyone's attention to the slide show on the monitors placed around the room. Pictures of Tony from birth to the current year were phasing through on the screens. Most of the pictures of a young Tony had come from the storage locker in New York that Tony and Ziva had emptied when Senior died. There were pictures from NCIS, and Tony remarked how young they had all looked way back then. Ziva squeezed his hand and smiled. The pictures of Tony and Tali when she had first come stateside with Orli drew tears from both Tony and Ziva. Tony whispered to Ziva that the look on his face did not come anywhere near the fear he had felt at becoming an instant father to an almost two-year-old. Pictures of Tony holding each of the other children when they were born drew "awws" and "how cute" from the others.

As the slide show progressed the caterer's workers were laying out the food on the buffet. Tony could smell the food and his mouth watered. As the first run through of the slide show concluded, Tim directed the guest of honor to start the food line. "Now, our birthday boy, Tony, will lead the food line. But hey, Tony, leave some for the rest of us, please!" Laughter rose from the group. Tony, followed by Ziva, the children and Gibbs went to the buffet line and loaded plates with all sorts of delicious foods. Gibbs helped LJ with his plate, and Tali and Anthony helped the two younger girls. The rest of the guests lined up behind the family to get food.

The two photographers took pictures of everyone and everything, and Ziva had given them a list of group photos that she wanted taken after dinner. They had set up a movie theater lobby backdrop for the group photos. Each family took a turn, and then the NCIS family had a group photo. Gibbs, Tony and Tim were grouped, as were Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva. Many other groups were photographed, and the last set of shots were of Gibbs with the grandchildren, first with each family and then with all of the children. As well as the posed shots, the photographers had many candid shots. One of Ziva's favorites was the one of Tony and Tim in a brotherly hug.

Tim emceed the roast of Tony, starting off with his own: "Tony, you have been like a brother to me for so long, it's hard to remember that we are not blood kin. Even when you were calling me 'Probie' and making my life miserable with pranks, you were still a brother. I could not have asked for a better brother; I love you bro!" Tony went over to Tim and gave him another hug, both men wiping their eyes.

Others shared stories or memories. Jimmy reminisced on the nicknames Tony had given his coworkers, including some of the McNicknames for Tim and, of course, his own 'Autopsy Gremlin.' Abby and Leon also shared memories from NCIS and from later years, with Leon telling them all, "and when Ziva walked into Ducky's condo, I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I could not believe Tony had found her a third time, especially since we had been told she had been killed in that fire." Tony turned to Ziva and smiled at her; caressing her face with his hand. She kissed him lightly on the lips and squeezed the hand she had been holding.

Gibbs got up to the podium and called Tony to come up with him, "DiNozzo, grab your gear!" Tony jumped up, "On your six, Boss!" to the laughter of the whole group. When he stood next to Gibbs, the older man raised his hand and gently head-slapped Tony. The laughter got louder. "Ouch, Boss. What was that for?" Tony feigned pain and rubbed the back of his head. More laughter as Gibbs said, "Quit your whining or I'll do it again!" with a grin on his face. "Yes, Boss. Shutting up, Boss." Tony tried to look contrite, but he was trying hard not to laugh.

Gibbs continued, "Tony was the best young investigator I have ever worked with; he was a natural at the job. I often think I learned more from him than he did from me. But, it wasn't the job that endeared him to me, it was the man himself. He showed me that I could care about and love a family again, and helped heal my hardened heart. Tony, Tim and Ziver, you are the best kids I could have ever had." Gibbs wiped at his eyes. "I promised myself I would not cry. Tony, you are a son to me, and I love you, son." Gibbs turned to Tony and enveloped him in a hug. Tony's face was streaked with tears, as was Gibbs'. The group applauded and wiped eyes.

Each of the DiNozzo children had a turn, and finally Ziva stepped up to the podium. She held Tony's hand and turned towards him, adjusting the microphone so the others could hear her words.

"Tony, from the first time I met you back in the NCIS bullpen, in September of 2005, I felt a pull towards you. It was like your soul had reached out to mine and grabbed hold. We have had our ups and downs and some times that we would rather forget, but you are the one who completes me. I found my soul mate, my other half, my best friend sitting across that squad room from me. When I look at our life together, I would not change a thing. Our children are fantastic; they are reflections of our love for each other.

"As others have mentioned, you went around the world to find me, not once, not twice, but THREE times. Each time our connection of the heart and soul guided you and me back together, for it was our destiny to be one. Anthony DiNozzo, I love you with all of me, and I am so glad to have you by my side for this crazy journey called life."

Ziva wiped tears from her face, and wiped several from Tony's face. "Happy, happy birthday, my love." She fused her lips to his and kissed him with all of the love she felt for this man who was her companion and soul mate. Tony wiped his eyes, and hugged her to him, "Thank you sweetcheeks, I love you so much."

"Love you more, my little hairy butt." She whispered back with a smile on her tear-streaked face.

Tony took Ziva's hand in his, and stepped up to the mic. "Thank you all, I am so touched by you all and the kind words. This day will be added to the memories of each of you. Tim, my brother, I love you, man. Abby, my sister, and Leon, you're the greatest friends. Jimmy, my other brother, I love you, man. Gibbs, my true Dad, the best Boss and a wonderful grandfather, you are the best. I love you, Dad.

"Last, but certainly not least, my beautiful ninja, my best friend, my soul mate, my wife and my better half, Ziva…" Tony choked up, and wiped his eyes with a napkin and blew his nose. "Zi, the day you came into my life, it changed for the better." Tony wiped tears off Ziva's face and continued. "Where would I be without you? I would not have five beautiful children, who have their Ima's wonderful, caring soul, who are the best darn children I could have asked for. I would not have my best friend by my side. For you complete me and have made me whole by adding pieces I never knew were missing until I met you. Ziva, thank you for loving this crazy man. I love you with every fiber of my being and then some." Tony wiped his eyes another time and then kissed Ziva deeply. The group cheered and applauded.

Tim stood back at the podium and announced that the entertainment would begin and that anyone who wanted to dance was welcome to do so. Tony took Ziva's hand and led her out to the floor. They slowly danced to George Benson's "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You." Tim and Delilah, Leon and Abby, Clayton and Ellie, Jimmy and Breena, and other couples joined them. Tony and Ziva kissed at the final notes amid applause.

The tempo changed and others began dancing. Gibbs asked Tali to join him. Anthony shyly took Katie's hand and led her to the dance floor. Charles and John went together to ask Beth and Rivka to dance. LJ, not to be outdone, took Savannah's hand and led the little girl out to dance. She smiled and laughed with him. Jared asked Tori to dance and she consented.

Years later, the families would look back on the pictures of the children and young people and wonder if they had known then that they would be together as adults.


	22. The Big Five O: November 2029

Chapter22, The Big Five O: November 2029

 **A/N Happy birthday to Cote de Pablo!**

Ziva's 50th birthday; Tony knew he wanted to make the day special for his ninja. Unfortunately, her milestone birthday did not fall on a weekend as his had. Hers was on a Monday, and also a Federal holiday as Veterans' Day fell on a Sunday. The long weekend did present a much different opportunity from a regular party, though. As Tony thought about possible ways to celebrate, an idea formed, and the more he thought about it, the better it seemed. How he made it happen would be a challenge, but that just made him more determined.

Early in May, Tony enlisted Gibbs' help first. "Boss, um, Dad, I want to make Ziva's birthday special for her." Tony was getting more comfortable with calling Gibbs 'Dad' since his 60th birthday party last year. "We have enough room at the farmhouse in Israel to have the family stay there, and if needed, we can also have people at the Haifa house. Do you think Tim and Delilah, and Jimmy and Breena would be willing to go? How could we get a single flight for all of us? Should we ask Leon and Abby?" Tony was thinking out loud.

Whack! Head-slap! "Slow down, Tony. Before you go planning a flight, you have to get the others on board with the trip." Gibbs was sure he and the McGees would go, but not so sure about the others. Tony and Tim had become bonded as brothers, and Tim also considered Ziva a sister. "Start by asking the others if they would go. Count me in for sure."

~TIVA~

Over the next few days, Tony asked Tim and Delilah if they would be able and want to go to Israel for an extended weekend to celebrate Ziva's 50th. Both were immediately agreeable and excited. Jimmy and Breena were excited, but had to check about taking time off. Leon could not take the time off, but Abby said that she might be able to go; it depended on when Kayla and her family would be arriving for Thanksgiving and an extended visit. Leon approved the time off for Ziva, Tim, and Jimmy.

After the undecided family checked schedules, Jimmy and Breena were able to take the time off, but Abby would have a houseful with out of town family. They would need to book a flight for sixteen people to fly to Tel Aviv on a Wednesday or Thursday and return the following Tuesday or Wednesday. Tony checked online and found a great deal on the tickets with Lufthansa at about seven hundred dollars per person in business class, leaving DC on Wednesday 7 November and returning on Tuesday 13 November. He even found a whole section of business class seats that would allow them to sit together. Tickets were purchased. The DiNozzos had current passports as did the McGees. Jimmy and Breena had passports, but Tori and Charles needed them. Tim used a favor with one of his contacts to help expedite the process.

Once school had started, Tony had talked to all of the nine children's teachers and gotten the go ahead for plans to have school work that would be missed made up or taken with them. Tali (10th) and Tori (9th) were in high school at the same magnet school for science and math. Anthony (7th), Charles and the McGee twins (6th) were in middle school, but at two different schools. The youngest three were all at the same elementary school (4th and 2nd.)With the holiday and a teacher workday on the Friday before, the kids would only miss three days of school.

The last preparation was to have rental vehicles in place for each family when they arrived in Tel Aviv. Tony found a van for his family, a minivan with a wheelchair lift for the McGees and a small SUV for the Palmers. Gibbs declined a vehicle of his own, saying he would hitch a ride with his kids!

The final part of the plan, getting everyone to the airport for the outbound flight, proved to be the biggest challenge. Tony would have to tell Ziva that their immediate family would be going to Israel. He wanted the rest of the family to be a surprise when they got to the airport. Also, knowing the children would all be excited about missing school and travelling overseas, he had to get the adults promise not to tell their kids the destination until they were at the airport. In the end, it worked out just fine, but Tony worried that John, Katie, Tori or Charles would spill the beans at one of the weekly family dinners. He had not told his brood that anyone other than their immediate family would be going on the trip.

On the day of departure, the DiNozzos were ready to go at 0430 and headed to the airport to catch the early morning flight. The McGee family picked up Gibbs and the Palmers went in their own vehicle. As Tony checked his family in and checked baggage, Jimmy and his family came in behind them. Ziva had a look of shock and Tony wished he had been able to capture a picture of it. When the McGee family and Gibbs came through the doors, Ziva turned to Tony with tears in her eyes and gave him a hug and kissed him. "Tony, this is way more than I ever expected for my birthday. THANK YOU!" He grinned at her and gave Gibbs the thumbs up.

~TIVA~

The flight was uneventful and connections went smoothly. The family arrived in Tel Aviv late at night and went straight to the farmhouse. All were tired, and quickly sorted out the bedroom assignments. Gibbs and the four boys had one wing, with LJ sharing a room with Grandpa; Tim and Delilah had the queen bed in the second wing and the three younger girls in the second bedroom. Jimmy and Breena had the queen bed in the third wing, and the two older girls shared the second room. Within an hour of arrival at the house, all except Tony and Ziva were asleep. Tony was too wound up with the success of his plan to sleep and Ziva was still awed at how he had put it all together. They lay in the king bed in the master suite, Tony on his back with his arm around Ziva as she curled into his side and put her head on his chest (always over his heart.) He traced circles on her arm with his fingers and ran his hands though her curls. She placed a hand on his chest as they talked about the upcoming five days.

~TIVA~

Gibbs was the first up on Thursday morning. He quietly went to the kitchen and hoped to find coffee and a coffeemaker. He checked the cupboards, the freezer and the refrigerator and was surprised at the fresh food. Tony had really done a fantastic job of making sure this trip went smoothly. (Tony later told him that via Adam Eschel, he had arranged for the groceries to be there on Wednesday, waiting for the family to arrive.) He found the coffee and set it to brew. Looking over the food while the coffee brewed, he decided to make pancakes, eggs and sausage for breakfast for the whole family. He got everything ready to go, so as the individuals staggered out of their rooms, Gibbs made each one a breakfast to order. He kept the coffee brewing and his own cup full. Since Tony and Ziva had purchased a dining table that would seat eighteen, the entire group could sit together for the meals. Tony and Ziva were the last two to awaken. Gibbs fixed their breakfasts as they sat with the others. The kids were getting antsy, so they were allowed to excuse themselves from the table to get dressed for the day.

The adults sat at the table, enjoying family time and discussing what sights they wanted to see. The boys checked for permission from their parents and went outside to explore the yard and olive grove. Tali and Tori took the younger girls out to the orchard. The two older DiNozzo children showed their siblings and cousins all of the places they had explored on their prior visit to the property. LJ had been too little to remember.

Gibbs, Tim, Tony, and Jimmy cleaned up from breakfast as the three women moved out to the porch. The sound of children playing and laughing could be heard from the yard and trees. Ziva smiled, and finally made her peace with the place where she had entered the world. Delilah and Breena had been talking about something, and had asked Ziva a question. She hadn't heard them, and when she realized that they were talking to her, she turned. Both noticed the tears immediately. Ziva smiled, "Happy tears, girls, happy tears!" Tony had come out the door as Ziva said that and he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Without any further communication, he knew she had made her peace with Eli at last and his touch told her that he understood.

~TIVA~

The family spent the rest of Thursday visiting the sights in Jerusalem. Anthony took pictures of everything with his camera, especially of his Ima smiling and playing tour guide. The Old City, the Western Wall, and the Biblical Zoo were hits with all of them. The whole group fell silent at the Wall, and left deep in thought. Ziva then led them to Yad Vashem and each was humbled by it. LJ held his Grandpa's hand, lost in thought. For Ziva, the visits to the sites that were an integral part of her heritage were cathartic, and for the first time since she was a child, she felt at peace with her past. She leaned on Tony and whispered to him that this trip what exactly what she needed.

To lighten the mood, the family moved on to the Machane Yehouda market. Thursday was a busy day at the market, but they found lots of things to try, fruits and bread to buy, some places to get a meal and other shops and vendors. Each one left with a bag of treats and souvenirs.

~TIVA~

On Friday, Ziva felt a compelling urge to have a traditional Shabbat dinner. She baked Challah with help from Tali and Delilah. She roasted chickens and prepared side dishes of vegetables, rice and potatoes. She sent Tim and Tony to buy wine and put each of the children to work on tasks to prepare for the dinner. Her own five, already versed in Shabbat traditions even though it was not a regular occurrence in the DiNozzo household, helped their cousins and aunts and uncles.

At sundown, Ziva called the family to the table and explained the rituals and prayers for Shabbat. Tony, the DiNozzo children, and Gibbs were well-versed in the traditions. As Ziva began reciting the blessings, her children, Gibbs, and Tony gave the responses. The others followed along as best as they could.

During the meal, Delilah and Tim both commented that the ritual had been very moving and healing for them. Ziva smiled, and made eye contact with Tony. Both remembered their first Shabbat together and how Tony had said the rituals had a calming and peaceful effect on him.

~TIVA~

On Saturday, they decided to stay home at the farmhouse and have a day of relaxing and rest, in essence, observing Shabbat. The children played and explored in the olive grove and orchard more and Tali and Anthony led them on a hike to the back of the property to the hill overlooking Tel Aviv with its spectacular view. At lunch, Ziva shared stories of her childhood and playing in the olive grove with the family. She even shared stories about Eli, some making her eyes tear up. She told of her sister Tali and her joyfulness and love of life. Many of the stories were new to the DiNozzo kids and they sat spell-bound as their Ima told her stories. Tony held Ziva's hand or placed his hand on her leg or shoulder in support and she drew strength from her rock, her soulmate.

Darkness had fallen and Ziva told one last story about playing hide and seek in the olive grove in the moonlight with Ari and Tali and some of their friends. When she got to the part where she told how she silently dropped out of the tree in which she was hiding behind the others who were looking for her, she did the very same thing she had done on that night long ago. She had very quietly gone up right behind the others and yelled "BOO!" and scared every one of them. Her rapt audience around the table jumped as she yelled, and then they all laughed.

~TIVA~

On Sunday, the family went to the Haifa house and the Haifa beach. They packed a picnic lunch for the whole group. Tony had found a place in Haifa to rent a motorized wheelchair that could go over sand, so that Delilah could enjoy the beach also. The weather cooperated and the children were able to run barefooted in the sand. They ate lunch on the porches of the Haifa house. When they went back to the farmhouse, the whole lot of them was tired and just about asleep.

The adults stayed up a bit longer, sharing some wine, talking and making plans for their departure early on Tuesday. Jimmy remarked that they all seemed much more relaxed than when they left DC and got several nods of agreement. "Thank you, Tony, for this awesome family get-away," Jimmy raised his glass to Tony.

Gibbs raised his glass, "And let's not forget the reason we're here and celebrating. Happy birthday, Ziver. Happy birthday, Jimmy and Tim."

"Hear, hear!" Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva, and pulled her into him. He kissed her and then tickled her. She laughed and the others couldn't help but join in.

Tim stood up, holding his refilled wine glass up, "To family, this wonderful, whacky and wild family. I wouldn't trade a one of you." The rest raised their glasses in toast.

Jimmy stood, "To the family who CHOSE each other, some of us no longer on this Earth, rest in peace Ducky. I love you all."

"Hear, hear" was murmured by the rest.

"To Abba, the one who brought us all together; to Tim, Delilah, Jimmy, Breena, Abby, Leon, Ellie, Clayton, Nick, my sisters and brothers. And most of all, to the one who is my everything, my soulmate, my love, Tony." Ziva had tears running down her cheeks as she toasted each of them, and especially her best friend, her lover, her Tony.

~TIVA~

On Monday, Delilah, Breena and Gibbs left after breakfast, saying only that they had an errand to run. Tim and Jimmy went hiking with the all of the children, leaving Tony and Ziva at the house alone. She was putting dishes away from the dishwasher as Tony cleaned countertops. He was wiping a spill off the stove, when Ziva came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Why, no, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony turned around to face her, "You'll just have to show me." He grinned at her and locked his lips on hers. "Mmmm, you taste good."

Ziva took Tony's hand and led him to the master suite, and closed the door. "And just what did you have in mind to show you?" She grinned mischievously. Tony kissed her again and the desire burned like fire between them. She pulled him to the bed, and the passion grew. They made love hungry for the other's touch and intimacy. As they lay in each other's arms after, Ziva looked in Tony's emerald green eyes. He looked back, slowly swimming in the mesmerizing chocolate orbs that had captured his heart, his soul, his body, and his mind. "Thank you, Tony, for this birthday trip, and for being on my six for half of my life. Ani ohevet otcha."

"Ani ohev otach," he replied softly and pulled her into another kiss. "Yom huledet sameach _._ _ **"**_

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony were sitting on the porch, cuddling, and watching the children play hide and seek with Tim and Jimmy in the olive grove when Gibbs, Delilah, and Breena returned with a birthday cake for Ziva (happy 50 on 12 November), Jimmy (happy 52 on 14 November) and Tim (happy 52 on 15 November.) The family had their main meal for the day at lunch time, and the birthday cake for dessert. After the dinner, they began to pack up for the trip back home. After a lighter meal in the evening, all of them went to bed early, so that they could be ready to head to the airport early in the morning to catch a 0655 flight.


	23. Sweet Sixteen: June 2030

Chapter 23, Sweet Sixteen: June 2030

Ziva watched Tali as she prepared a sandwich for her breakfast. Tali turned to her Ima, "What? You've been watching me for the past fifteen minutes."

Ziva smiled, "Sentimental, motek. It seems like just yesterday you were a baby and now you are almost sixteen years old." Tali rolled her eyes. "I do not know if I am ready for you to grow up on me."

Tali hugged her Ima, "It happens, Ima. You can't stop time." Ziva sighed into the hug. Her baby was wise beyond her years. "Gotta run, Ima, Grandpa is taking me to practice driving again. See you later." Ziva sighed again; she was not ready to have her babies become adults.

~TIVA~

Tali slid into the driver's seat of Gibbs' car. She buckled the seat belt, adjusted the mirrors and started the engine. Gibbs nodded his approval of her pre-driving activity. "Way to go, Tals, you remembered the correct things to do before you start moving." Tali smiled to herself; she much preferred practicing driving with her Grandpa Gibbs over practicing with her parents. Ima was a safe driver, but she worried too much. Abba, too, was a safe driver, but he tended to hover when she drove. Grandpa was laid back unless she violated one of his rules; then she got a reminder and had to answer why the rule existed. She had already asked Grandpa to go with her next week for her road test to get her license.

Gibbs usually had Tali practice both local and highway driving, and today was no exception. As she eased onto I-95 south, Gibbs nodded approval at her smooth merge into traffic. He had her exit at the Quantico exit as usual, but instead of getting back on the interstate northbound, he directed her to continue straight. She followed his directions, and they pulled into the parking lot of a steak and crab house restaurant along the shore of the Potomac.

"Happy birthday, Tali. We are eating lunch here." Gibbs smiled at his oldest granddaughter. Tali parked the car and hugged her grandfather. She smiled as he held his arm to her to escort her into the restaurant.

Gibbs turned to the hostess, "Party of two, Gibbs." She checked the reservation, and led them to a table with a view of the river. She handed each a menu, and asked what they wanted to drink. Tali ordered iced tea, while Gibbs had his usual coffee. Tali looked over the menu and selected a steak and crab cakes combo, with sautéed vegetables. Gibbs ordered a t-bone steak with vegetables. After the main meal, the waitress brought out a small molten lava cake with a candle. The staff sang 'Happy birthday' to Tali as the other diners nearby applauded.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, a day early, Tali," Gibbs smiled at his granddaughter. "Love you, kiddo."

"Toda, Grandpa." Tali and Gibbs shared the cake.

~TIVA~

Ziva, Tony, Anthony, LJ, and Gibbs finished decorating the backyard for Tali's birthday party. Tali was still at her piano lesson, as they had hoped. Beth and Rivka were in charge of answering the door as guests arrived. John, Katie, Delilah and Tim were the first to arrive, each carrying a present or a dish of food. Rivka took the potato salad from Delilah and put it in the refrigerator. She told Tim and John to take their food out to the deck, and pointed to a stack of gifts for Katie to add the one she was carrying.

Beth greeted the Palmers, and had Breena put the cold cut tray in the refrigerator, and told Charles and Tori to take the rolls and fruit tray out to the deck to her Ima. She showed Jimmy the pile of gifts to place he box he was carrying.

Ellie, Clayton, Savannah and Jason arrived next, with Abby and Leon right behind them. Jared pulled up at the same time as Nick and his fiancée. Ziva went to pick up Tali from the piano teacher's house and when they arrived home, Tali was surprised to see all the cars of her family in their driveway. "Happy birthday, Tali!" Ziva squeezed Tali's hand. "Our family is here to celebrate with us."

When Tali opened the door to the deck, "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY" greeted her from the family. She grinned, and LJ led her to the special chair that they had decorated for her. She hugged him before she sat down, "Toda, LJ."

Tony clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Sixteen years ago, today, a very special girl made her debut. She has grown into a beautiful young woman who I am proud to call my daughter." He turned to Tali and took her hand, helping her to her feet and putting an arm around her. "Yom huledet _sameach_! I love you, Tali!" He kissed her forehead and drew her into a hug.

Ziva took Tony's place and wrapped her arm around her daughter. "This girl changed my life forever and for the better. Sixteen years ago, when I first held you, my heart burst with love like no other. Yom huledet _sameach_!" Ziva drew Tali into a hug and wiped tears from her eyes.

Gibbs stood up, "Happy birthday to my first granddaughter. The day I met you, Tali, my heart learned to love again. I love you, Tals!" He hugged Tali, "Now let's all eat. Tali, you lead the line."

The family filled their plates with food, and sat at the tables set up around the deck and yard. Anthony and Katie were at a table by themselves; Charles, Beth, John and Rivka sat at another table; and LJ sat with Savannah and Jason in the yard.

The adults sat around tables on the deck. Tali sat with her parents and Gibbs. Abby, Leon, Jimmy and Breena sat at another table; Delilah, Tim, Clayton and Ellie were at a third table; Nick and his fiancée were sharing a smaller table. Jared went over to Tori and asked her to share a table with him. She smiled shyly, and agreed. Tony nudged Ziva, "I think Jared and Tori are going to be our first pairing of the next generation." Ziva nodded, "They do look good together, and it is written all over his face that he is smitten with her."

The family ate, laughed, enjoyed being together, and partied. When Ziva brought out the cake, they all sang happy birthday, and cheered as Tali blew out the candles. Tali opened her gifts after the cake had been cut. She thanked her family, and went around and hugged each one of them.

~TIVA~

Five days later, a proud Tali walked into the house, followed by Grandpa Gibbs. She had aced her road test and earned her drivers' license. Ziva and Tony shared a look, their baby was growing up too fast for their liking, but she also was making them proud. Each of them hugged Tali, and refused to let the tears that had filled their eyes spill over.


	24. Retirement: Winter 2030 - 2031

Chapter 24, Retirement: Winter 2030 - 31

31 December 2030 was circled in red on every calendar in the house, the 'official' day that Tony and Ziva would retire. While they were looking forward to not having to work on a regular schedule, both were also a bit apprehensive at what came after. Neither one would be happy just doing nothing. Ziva still volunteered at the local public library and at the Women's Center. She and Tony both volunteered at the children's schools as well.

At the start of the school year, Anthony had played eighth grade football, and was planning to play basketball and baseball as well. Tony had volunteered with the teams, and the head coach had been impressed. He offered Tony a part-time coaching job early in December. Ziva encouraged Tony to take the job, knowing he would enjoy the work. Tony accepted the job, to start with the basketball season.

As the holidays neared, Tali was working more hours at her part time job at a music store. With basketball games on Thursday nights, Beth and Rivka's gymnastics on Mondays and Wednesdays, and LJ's art club on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the family rarely all sat down together for dinner during the week. Gibbs had volunteered with the art club, so he and LJ had dinner at Gibbs' house. Ziva was starting to think that the holiday decorations would not get put up that year. Chanukah started at sundown on 20 December, so she made sure the menorah was out in time. Until this year, the family had the tradition that Ziva did the first night's blessings, then the children each took a night, starting with LJ and ending with Tali, Tony did the seventh night, and they all shared the final night.

Tony had put up the Christmas tree one night, but no ornaments. He decided to put each person's box of ornaments on a table in the family room so that he or she could put them up when they had time. Slowly, the tree was decorated, with ornaments being hung when one of the DiNozzos had time at home. Tali had hers all on the tree first, but only because she had an afternoon off that the others were all busy. Gibbs and LJ had hung LJ's and the extended family ornaments when it was just the two of them in the house. Neither Tony nor Ziva had a chance to get ornaments hung.

The Sunday before Christmas, the whole family was home for the day by 1500. As the children hung ornaments and took wrapping paper, scissors and tape to their rooms to wrap gifts, Ziva and Tony sat in the kitchen. "I think this is the first time in over a month that all of us are in the house in the day time." Ziva looked at Tony and smiled, "And the first family dinner with all of us in at least three weeks."

She chopped vegetables for a stew, while Tony peeled potatoes. The meat was browning in a pot on the stove. Each put their pile of pieces in the stew pot and Ziva added stock and set it to simmer. Tony cleaned the knives and cutting boards. As he finished, he snaked his arms around Ziva's waist. She leaned back into him and purred. He kissed her neck and then turned her to face him and she kissed his lips. "So, Mr. DiNozzo, what are we going to do in two weeks when we do not have to go to work?" Tony kissed her, and commented, "I can think of lots of things to do, especially with an empty house."

Anthony walked into the kitchen at just that moment, "Ugh, permanently scarred for life here; get a room, Ima and Abba!" He smirked at them and grabbed an apple off the counter. "Outta here!"

Ziva laughed; Anthony was his father's son in so many ways. "Let's go hang our ornaments."

~TIVA~

Tony had accumulated vacation days that he needed to use, or lose, so he had off the entire week of Christmas and the days before New Years' Day. Ziva had one more work day on the Monday before Christmas. The younger DiNozzos were out of school on break for Christmas and New Years' weeks. Tali had work hours on Monday and on Tuesday morning, but did not have to work again until the Friday after Christmas. The family was looking forward to having two and one half days of time together.

Christmas dinner was at Gibbs house as usual. Ziva made a large pan of lasagna and four loaves of Italian bread for the main meal, and with Tony's help, twenty dozen Christmas cookies. Gibbs cooked a ham, Delilah made mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and apple pies. Breena and Jimmy brought ice cream, brownies, and all sorts of beverages. This year's group was smaller than usual. Clayton, Ellie, Savannah and Jason had flown to Oklahoma for the week. Nick and his wife were in New York with her family. Leon and Abby had flown to Spain to meet up with Kayla, her family, and Jared.

Tim set up the video cameras as he always did for family gatherings. One was in the living room to capture opening gifts, and one was in the dining room to record dinner. He also had a handheld camera to video other areas. It was the living room camera that captured Anthony giving Katie a bracelet that he had bought for her. She opened the box and smiled at Anthony. He took the bracelet out and put it on her wrist. After the clasp was fastened, he raised his head and they shared a kiss. Ziva happened to see the kiss from the doorway to the kitchen and motioned for Tony to come over quietly. "So our boy has had his first kiss!" Tony grinned and whispered in Ziva's ear. "I think we are looking at the second pairing from the new generation."

Tony found Tim, who was videoing Charles, Beth, John and Rivka setting the table, and nudged him. He just grinned at Tim and told him to check the video from the living room when he had a chance. Tim gave Tony a quizzical look, but Tony just grinned some more.

Gibbs had LJ call everyone to the table for dinner. The food was on a side table, buffet style, for easier serving. The family gathered around the table, holding hands, as Gibbs said a blessing. "This year we are not all at the same table for Christmas, so for those who are in other places, we ask safe travels and happy journeys. For all who are here, bless us and the food. Amen. Let's eat!"

After dinner and clean up, the family gathered in the living room to open gifts. They took turns opening a gift, with each person opening one, and then choosing another from under the tree to hand to someone else. They had let LJ start off opening gifts with his gift from Grandpa Gibbs. LJ gave his Grandpa a big hug after he opened a set of acrylic paints and brushes.

After several rounds, Tony was handed his gift from Tali. He opened it to find a set of John Wayne DVDs. "Thanks, Tali. I guess I'll have to take this off my amazon wish list!" The rest of the family laughed. Tony dug under the tree for his gift for Ziva. He took it over to her, and she looked at the large, wrapped box that he handed her.

She unwrapped the box and used her knife, "Rule 9, Abba Gibbs," to cut the tape across the top. She opened the flaps to another brightly wrapped box. Inside the second box was another wrapped box. After the sixth one, Ziva joked, "I guess Tony gave me the boxes for the body parts." The others snickered. The seventh box was also wrapped but in a velvet bag. Ziva opened the bag to take out the box. She opened the box to see a necklace, bracelet, and earrings set with all of the DiNozzo birthstones in an infinity-shaped white gold setting. "Tony, they are beautiful." She held up the jewelry for all to see, to oohs and aahs from the others.

A few rounds later, Ziva gave her gift to Tony. He held the small box in his hands and wondered out loud what it could be. "Open it, Abba," Beth and Rivka said together. Tony tore the wrapping paper off the box and held it up laughing. Ziva had put his gift in a Pop Tarts box! He opened the box to see another, smaller wrapped box inside. Ziva smirked; two could play this game!

Tony unwrapped the smaller box, and held it up. The box appeared to be from a jeweler. Tony opened the box and inside was a single key, with a Ferrari logo on it. Underneath was a piece of paper. Tony unfolded the paper to see round trip tickets for the two of them to Santiago, Chile for the week of 9 February 2031. Ziva explained that the key was for their house in Chile and she had just put the logo on it to tease him.

~TIVA~

After the gifts were opened, Tony put "It's a Wonderful Life" in the DVD player and the family relaxed in the living room to another of their traditions. Gibbs looked around at his kids and grandkids as the movie played. Tim and Delilah were snuggled together on the sofa. Tony and Ziva were wrapped together on the love seat, oblivious to the others. Jimmy and Breena were sharing a blanket on the second love seat. LJ was sitting next to Grandpa Gibbs. Tali and Tori were sitting on the floor by the Christmas tree, Tori showing Tali her Christmas gift from Jared. Anthony and Katie were on the other end of the sofa, trying to hide their interlocked hands. Charles, Beth, John and Rivka were all seated on the floor in front of the coffee table. Gibbs smiled and offered his silent toast to Ducky, as he did every year since Ducky had passed on.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva celebrated their anniversary, their retirement and New Years' Day with Gibbs, their children and the McGee family. Jimmy and Breena had headed south after Christmas to visit Breena's sister and her family.

In the new year, they settled into their new routine fairly quickly, with both parents continuing the volunteer work that they had been doing before and Tony coaching basketball.


	25. Chile: February 2031

Chapter 25, Chile: February 2031

 **A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! We are getting to the half way point. 52 chapters total!**

Santiago Saturday 2/8 – 2/15

"Ima, we got this." Tali reassured her mother after the fifth time Ziva went over the daily checklist for all of the kids. "Grandpa Gibbs is not going to let us miss important things, plus we all know our own schedules. We remind you!" Tali rolled her eyes so Anthony could see, and he grinned at her, knowing full well if Ima caught the eye roll, Tali would get an earful.

"Do NOT roll your eyes at me, Talia Elisheva DiNozzo!" Anthony smirked at his sister with an "I told you so" look. Ziva turned to Anthony, "And you, Anthony D. DiNozzo, the third, are not off the hook for encouraging your sister." Anthony started to protest, but thought better of it.

Tony and Ziva's flight to Santiago departed Dulles at 2200 on Friday, and arrived around 1400 Saturday afternoon, with a layover in Atlanta. Gibbs would stay with the kids for the week. Tony had the bags packed in his truck, ready to head to the airport. The family had eaten an early dinner, and all of them had been home for dinner. Gibbs had been at the house since early afternoon.

Ziva hugged each of her children, as did Tony. Anthony tried to squirm away from his Abba, but Tony managed to get a quick hug and ruffle the young man's hair. "ABBA!"

~TIVA~

The check-in and flight to Atlanta went smoothly and they arrived earlier than scheduled, which made Tony happy that they did not have to do a mad dash to the international concourse. They rode the train from the concourse where they landed to the international concourse, each glad that they had kept the carry-on bags light. They went through the international security checkpoint and then found an open fast food store to get a snack. Tony also found a Guidebook for Chile and Santiago in one of the newsstand shops.

The flight from Atlanta was only half full and Tony and Ziva were the only ones in first class seating. Tony read his guidebook for a bit and noticed Ziva had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He was glad they had folded the armrest between the seats up. He snaked his arm around her and rested his head on hers. He flashed back to a case at NCIS where he and Ziva had fallen asleep in about the same position. He chuckled to himself, remembering the glare from Gibbs. Ziva moved and asked Tony what was so funny. He told her his flashback and she also chuckled. Since Ziva was awake, Tony suggested that they recline the seats. After doing so, he pulled Ziva to his side and snuggled with her.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, I do believe you are still as cuddly as ever." Tony kissed her curls and closed his eyes.

~TIVA~

Once in Santiago, they went through customs and claimed their luggage. Ziva spotted the sign for the car rental agency and headed in that direction. After a short wait, they were in the car and on their way to the house, which neither of them had seen other than in pictures. Ziva navigated as Tony drove on Ruta 68 to Curacavi, west of Santiago. The house was on about two acres of land and had a tile roof. There were five bedrooms and three bathrooms, and what had been described to them as an "American kitchen." Since it was summer in Chile, the air conditioning was on and the windows on the side with the afternoon sun were shuttered. They put their bags in the master suite and explored the house.

Ziva went to the kitchen first. She wanted to see the remodeling that they had contracted and how the finished cabinets looked in person. She nodded approval as they looked around the kitchen. Tony checked that their property manager had stocked the refrigerator and pantry with the items he had requested.

The family room had been painted and a tile floor installed. They had satellite television and an internet connection via satellite. Tony was pleased with how the entertainment center came out and looked forward to browsing the channel offerings.

Each of the bedrooms on the second wing, on the opposite side of the house from the master suite, had been painted, re-carpeted and furnished in neutral tones. They were pleased with the work. Their property manager and the contractor had been highly recommended by one of Tony's coworkers at FLETC.

They went back to the kitchen and Tony's stomach growled. "I guess we need to feed you, yes?" Ziva patted Tony's stomach and smiled. "Let us go see what we can make for an early dinner." Ziva found fresh tomatoes, spinach, mushrooms and pasta. She made a pasta salad. After the meal, they went outside to check out the large porch and the property behind the house.

The one big difference for this property from the others was the mountains. Tony remarked that this property seemed out of character for Eli. Ziva agreed, but did not want to dwell on thoughts of Eli. Tony, sensing her hesitation, apologized, "Zi, I'm sorry; as much as Eli is someone you want to forget, we did get a lot of assets from him and our children will have a bunch of stuff to fight over when we're gone." Tony smiled at his ninja. She turned and looked at him and started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Can you even imagine our five fighting over assets? Not a one of them is a fighter. Tali would go all mother chicken before they could even disagree." Now Tony was giggling.

"Mother HEN, Zi," Tony laughed, "Anthony would take pictures, LJ would paint the scene and Beth and Rivka would go find a book or go on the internet for information."

~TIVA~

They went to bed early, to shake off the weariness of travelling and to get some much needed sleep. Both had slept on the flight, but one can only get so much rest sleeping in a chair, not matter how comfortable. Ziva curled into Tony's side and rested her head on his chest, over his heart. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked his hand on her skin. She raised her head and kissed Tony. "I love you, Tony." Tony kissed her again, "Love you more, Ziva."

~TIVA~

Sunday morning, Tony awoke before Ziva. He had his arm over her side and she was spooned into his chest and front. He nuzzled her neck, trying not to wake her up. Her curls tickled his nose and face. He gently pulled her to him and inhaled deeply, her scent always intoxicated him. His beautiful ninja, his wife, the mother of his children, his best friend, his other half, his BETTER half, his soul mate, his everything… He loved this woman with all of his being. Even after nearly twenty six years, he still sometimes wondered how he had been lucky enough to deserve her and find her.

Ziva awoke to Tony's hand tracing circles on her arm and stomach. She could feel his warmth behind her and snuggled a bit closer. His familiar scent intoxicated her like no other. Her husband, her lover, her soul mate, the father of her children, her best friend, her everything… She had loved this man for more than half of her life, and she would love him for the rest of her days. She turned in his arms and looked into his emerald green eyes. "Good morning, my love." She kissed him and caressed his face.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tony fused his lips with hers. Kisses became desires and desires became a need. They made love and explored each other's bodies as passionately as the first time.

~TIVA~

After a shower and breakfast, they decided to explore Curacavi. The town was nestled in a valley, with several rivers nearby. There were restaurants, grocery stores, a brewery, a shopping mall, and hotels. Ruta 68 ran through the city, with Vina del Mar and Valparaiso on the western end and Santiago on the eastern end.

They decided to head to the Pacific beaches for the rest of the day. Valparaiso was beautiful, the beaches very different from those back home on the Atlantic Ocean or those of the Mediterranean in Haifa. The stands of sand were not as wide, the mountains came almost to the shore and there were large rocks and rock formations everywhere. Since it was summer in Chile, they had brought swimwear and towels and a beach blanket. Tony teased Ziva about her AWOL bikini, but she reminded him that it was for his eyes only. After they waded in the ocean, hand in hand, they had a late lunch at one of the restaurants near the beach.

They drove back to the house and fixed a light dinner of chicken and vegetables. Tony found a Bond movie marathon on one of the satellite TV channels. Ziva curled into Tony's side as they watched Bond in Spanish. Ziva noticed about half way through the second movie that there was an option to have English subtitles, but both were fluent in Spanish (as well as Hebrew), so they left it without the subtitles.

Tony noticed that Ziva had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the third movie, but didn't want to disturb her yet. He watched more of the movie, but fell asleep near its end. Ziva woke up a bit after midnight and nudged Tony. "Come on, Tony, let us go get in the bed instead of sleeping on the sofa, or we will both be complaining in the morning."

~TIVA~

The couple spent Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday playing tourists in Santiago, seeing museums, landmarks, cultural landmarks, and amazing architecture. They took over four hundred pictures of various sights and places.

Thursday and Friday were spent at the house, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Ziva also used the time together to add to Tony's written Hebrew skills. He could speak the language well, but reading Hebrew was a work in progress, and writing was still at a beginner level. Saturday morning they packed up their luggage and prepared for the evening flight home to DC.

Their flight arrived about an hour late in DC. Ziva had called Gibbs and Tali when the airline had announced the delay in leaving from Atlanta. Since they had left Tony's truck in long-term parking, there was no problem in getting from the airport to home once in DC.

Tony pulled into the driveway at 1005 just as Tali was leaving for work. She hugged her parents and told them she would be home around 1730. Gibbs was the first to greet them when they went in the house. He helped Tony bring the luggage in while Ziva went to look for the other kids. Anthony was on IM with Katie, Beth was working on a school project, Rivka was on IM with John and LJ was painting in the play room.

How different than when she and Tony had returned from Israel four years ago, Ziva thought. She reflected on how her children were growing up and she sighed. She was not ready for this new independence, yet at the same time she was proud of each one of the kids and how they had changed. Tony found her in the kitchen staring off at nothing and put his arms around her. "Penny for your thoughts," he whispered in her ear.

"Just thinking how our children have grown since the Israel trip four years ago. I am proud of them, even though it means they are not right at the door greeting us." Tony nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere but with you…" He turned her around to face him and kissed her, stroking her face with his hand. She leaned into him and returned the kiss.

Gibbs cleared his throat to remind the couple that he was still there. He smiled to himself as he thought that some things never change. Ziva and Tony would always be so wrapped up in each other that they could be oblivious to the rest of the world.


	26. This Bird Has Flown: Summer 2032

Chapter 26, This Bird Has Flown: Summer 2032

"Tali, stand still, PLEASE, you are squirming way too much." Ziva was trying to use bobby pins to keep Tali's mortarboard on her head. Today was the first of two graduations for Tali. Over the past two school years and in the summer between, Tali had taken college courses at the local community college via the joint enrollment program. She had completed all the requirements for a College Preparatory diploma from the high school and after two classes over the summer term; she would have an Associates' degree in General Studies from the college. In September, she would enter Georgetown as a Junior, with a major in languages and linguistics.

"I am, Ima. This is how I stand still when I am excited." Ziva smiled, and put the last pin on the back of the cap. The high school colors of crimson and white were incorporated into the gown and cap. The crimson gown looked fantastic on Tali and brought out a natural pink in her cheeks.

"Everyone ready?" Tony called from the front door. The family's minivan was already in the driveway. Anthony stopped at the door and asked his Abba to check his tie. "Looks good, kiddo!" Tony was proud of Anthony for learning to tie both a long tie and a bowtie. He had shunned the clip on versions even when he was younger and insisted on learning to tie them himself.

Ziva was the last one out, and she whispered to Tony, "We are not ready for our baby to be graduating and nearly eighteen. Where have the years gone?" Tony nodded.

At the school's arena, Tali went to the assigned area for graduating students while the family met Gibbs, the McGee family and the Palmer family. Tori, as a ranking member of the Junior class, was an usher for the graduation. As they made their way to seats, Abby and Leon came in behind them. The Reeves family and Nick and his wife, Allison, were coming through the door where Tori was handing out programs as the others took their seats. She pointed out the family to them, and they made their way to what LJ deemed "Tali's Official Cheering Section."

The principal called the assembly to order, and led the audience in the Pledge of Allegiance and the singing of the National Anthem. He seated the audience and introduced the Senior class as a group. The presentation of diplomas got underway, with the students called alphabetically. As Tali's row stood, her family applauded.

"Talia Elisheva DiNozzo, highest honors," Tony and Ziva cheered with the rest of the family. Tali was grinning (her DiNozzo grin, of course) as she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. Her family erupted with applause and more cheering. Several others in the crowd looked over at the family, amazed at the size of "Tali's Official Cheering Section." She hands down had the most family in the audience! Tony squeezed Ziva's hand as she handed him a tissue. Both parents had tears running down their faces, as did Grandpa Gibbs. They were so proud of their girl.

~TIVA~

The party after the graduation was in the DiNozzo backyard. All of the family had brought covered dishes and Ziva had made pans of lasagna. She baked bread the night before and had ordered a cake from the bakery near their house. Anthony remarked that if anyone left hungry, it was their own fault.

When Ziva brought the cake out, Tony called the group to attention. Ziva placed the cake on the table, and stood next to Tony.

"Tali, I want you to know how proud I am of you today. You graduated with highest honors, have almost completed a two-year college degree and are entering Georgetown on full scholarship in the fall." Tony beamed at his first-born. "It seems like only yesterday you were a little girl, and now you are almost eighteen and an adult." Tony wiped at his eyes. "Tali, I love you and I am proud of you." Tony hugged Tali.

"Tali, my baby, my first born. I am so, so proud of the woman you have become. You taught me how to be an Ima. I loved you from the moment I knew of your existence. I love you. Ani ohevet otach." Ziva hugged Tali and kissed her forehead.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tali, "Proud of you, kiddo. I love you, Tals." Tali hugged her Grandpa, and then took his hand. Together they started cutting and serving the cake to the rest of the family.

~TIVA~

Mid-August, Tali finished the last two classes for her Associates' degree. Since there was not a formal graduation ceremony for the summer term, she picked up her diploma at the campus about two weeks after class ended. She had graduated _Magna Cum Laude_ with a 3.89 GPA. Tony and Ziva took her out for dinner to celebrate.

Labor Day weekend, they moved Tali into her dorm at Georgetown. She wanted to live on campus, rather than at home to get the full campus experience. As Tony and Ziva readied to leave, both had lumps in their throats and tears in their eyes.

"Ima, Abba, cheer up, it's not like I went across the country or to another country." Tali tried to cheer up her parents. "Besides, I'll be at home over breaks."


	27. Health Scares: Winter 2033 - 2034

Chapter 27, Health Scares: Winter 2033 – 34

Tali came home on Friday night for Thanksgiving break week to a houseful of sick family. Beth and Rivka had started with colds and then flu-like symptoms. A doctor visit confirmed the flu, and the two were given over the counter medications to help them rest and to lessen the symptoms. Anthony had come down with the flu next, starting with a late night session of emptying his insides while Tony held him and wiped his fevered face with a damp wash cloth. LJ threw up at school the next day and Ziva picked him up early and put him straight into bed. All four were feeling under the weather, so Ziva had them stay in pajamas and robes all day and rest as much as possible. She and Tony made a large pot of chicken noodle soup, but only Beth wanted to eat. Rivka nibbled on some saltines, but Anthony and LJ turned down all food. Just keeping water down was difficult.

As Beth and Rivka started feeling better, Ziva started running a fever. Tony sat with her as she emptied her stomach and wiped her face with a damp cloth. "This is worse than morning sickness," Ziva moaned as Tony helped her put on her warm pajamas and crawl into bed. For the next two days, Tony took care of his sick family, bringing water, soup, crackers, dry toast, or whatever stayed down to each of them. Beth and Rivka felt well enough to get dressed and help Tony on the sixth day. On day eight, Anthony asked for pancakes and bacon, and kept it down, so Tony knew he was feeling much better. Ziva and LJ were still running fevers, and sleeping most of the time. They would wake up for a short amount of time, drink some water, eat a few crackers and go back to sleep.

On day nine, Tali came home for Thanksgiving break. Beth and Rivka were still sniffling and had scratchy throats. Anthony had an appetite, but still ached all over. LJ had eaten some toast and had kept it down, and was now asking for more food. Figuring that LJ had turned the corner, Tony made soup for all of the kids to have for lunch. He went to check on Ziva and she did not want food. He kissed her and she mumbled that he felt feverish to her.

Tony went to stand up and nearly passed out. His stomach started churning and he barely made it to the bathroom. Tali heard her Abba, and came to check on him. "Get in the bed, Abba. I can take care of the others." Tony nodded gratefully to Tali and put on fleece sleep pants and one of his OSU sweatshirts. He was now freezing cold and starting to shiver. He crawled into bed and Ziva spooned into his chest and front. They both went to sleep, with his arm over her protectively.

Around dinner time, Tali put some chicken in the oven and made rice. She went to check on her parents and both were still sleeping but her Abba was drenched in sweat. He looked pale. She grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and wiped her father's face with it. He turned slightly and mumbled, "Thanks, Tali," but then went back to sleep. His breathing sounded raspy.

Tali fed her sisters and brothers and cleaned up the kitchen. They watched a movie together and then all of them headed to bed. Tali was worried about her Abba, so she went to check on him. Neither he nor Ziva were awake, and Tony's breathing sounded better to Tali, so she closed their door most of the way and went to her own room. She kept her door open to listen for the others.

~TIVA~

Around 0400, Ziva's fever finally broke and she woke up drenched in sweat. She got up and went into the bathroom, where she peeled off her sweat soaked pajamas and rinsed off in a quick shower. She put on a pair of sweats and one of Tony's OSU shirts. She went back to the bed and Tony had shifted. His breathing was ragged and his face pale. She turned on the bedside light on her side and noticed that Tony's lips were a bluish tinge. She used the forehead thermometer to take his temperature: 103.4º. NOT GOOD. Ziva tried waking Tony and he barely responded. She got her phone and called 911.

As she talked to the dispatcher, she moved through the house, turning on enough lights so the EMTs could move through the house and get Tony. She turned on the porch lights and the walkway lights as well. She went to Tali's room and woke her daughter.

"Tali, Abba is very sick and I have called 911. The emergency crew is on its way here. When they take him to the hospital, I am going with him. I will call you when we know something." Tali hugged her Ima and then told her she would watch for the ambulance and that Ziva should go back to Tony.

Ziva went back to the master bedroom. Tony's breathing was even more ragged and he was sweating profusely. She grabbed the cloth and wiped his face and neck.

The EMTs arrived and Tali led them to her parents' room. Abba was pale and having trouble breathing. Tali tried not to get too worried as that would not help her Ima. The EMTs did an assessment and then got the stretcher and portable oxygen. They put Tony on the stretcher and started the oxygen with a mask over his mouth and nose. Once in the ambulance, they contacted the ER doctor for permission to administer a bronchodilator medication to open the lung airways.

Ziva rode with the ambulance, trying to stay as calm as she could, but wanting to be with Tony and have him know she was there. Tali closed up the house and made a pot of coffee. She decided to stay awake so that she could tell her siblings about Abba and also in case Ima called with news. She planned to call Grandpa Gibbs around 0730.

~TIVA~

In the ER, Tony was taken to into an examination area immediately. The bronchodilator meds had helped some, but Tony's breathing was still labored. The ER doctor ordered full chest x-rays STAT. Ziva had just finished completing the admittance forms when the doctor came out to talk to her.

"He is going for chest x-rays as we speak, Mrs. DiNozzo." The doctor had her sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting area. "Has he had any problems with his lungs before?" Ziva told the doctor about Tony's bout with the plague many years ago, and gave him the name of Tony's pulmonologist.

"I suspect pneumonia, and the x-rays will confirm it, if so. We will be admitting him after the x-rays, but I'm not sure if it will be ICU or a regular room yet. Let me go check on the x-rays and do more examination. I'll get back to you shortly." The doctor went down the hallway to check on Tony and on the x-rays.

Ziva called Tali to give her the update and promised to call back when she heard more from the doctor. "Tali, I am scared. Tony has never been this sick since I have known him." Ziva needed reassurance, when there was none yet.

"Ima, Abba is strong, and stubborn. He will make it through this. Love you and wish I could hug you." Tali felt scared as well, but she was not going to let on to her mother.

~TIVA~

Ziva focused on the television in the ER waiting room as it played a news show. She must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing she knew, the nurse was trying to wake her. "Mrs. DiNozzo, the doctor is moving your husband to ICU room 15. You can go with him." Ziva thanked the nurse and went in the direction she pointed.

As she got to the area where Tony had been examined in the ER, two attendants came to move him. Ziva walked alongside the bed, holding Tony's hand. His color looked a bit better and his breathing was not as labored. He was being given a decongestant and a corticosteroid via IV. At the ICU, the attendants transferred Tony to one of the ICU beds and left to take the ER bed back. The ICU nurse told Ziva that the doctor would be there in about fifteen minutes to explain the treatment and Tony's condition. Ziva pulled a chair to Tony's bedside and sat holding his hand to wait for the doctor. She interlaced her fingers with his, careful not to disturb the IV line. Before she sat down, she placed a kiss on his cheek and one on his forehead. "I am here, my love. I shall not leave you."

The doctor arrived and confirmed that Tony had pneumonia, and explained the planned treatments to Ziva. He also explained that Tony would most likely stay unconscious for a day or so while his body started healing. He asked if Ziva had any questions and she shook her head no. After he left, Ziva sent Tali a text message about the updates. Tali sent a reply "Love you and Abba. "

Ziva glanced at the clock on her phone: 0715. She sat back down in the chair and held Tony's hand interlacing her fingers with his. She rested her head on the bed next to his arm. She said a silent prayer that he would recover and be okay. Then she started singing softly to him, starting with the lullabies she sang for the children when they were small, some in Hebrew, some in English.

She didn't remember feeling sleepy, but she must have drifted off, because the cell phone vibrating in her free hand awakened her. Tali called to let her Ima know that the rest of the family was up and had been told about their Abba's condition. Tali had also called Gibbs to let him know and the older man was on his way to the DiNozzo house. "Toda, Tali. I will find out about visiting times and will call you back in a bit."

~TIVA~

Ziva did not leave Tony's side except for using the bathroom and taking a quick stretch break every two to three hours. Visiting hours for the ICU were limited and only for ten minutes at a time. Only one other person was allowed at a time with Ziva there. Tali came by on her way to go grocery shopping for the family. She squeezed her Abba's hand and kissed his cheek. "Get well, Abba, we all need you. I love you, Abba." She hugged Ziva and left when her ten minutes were over.

Gibbs came by with Anthony, Beth, Rivka and LJ. Only Anthony was old enough to be allowed to visit, so Gibbs told him to go in first. The other three watched from the windows to Tony's room. Anthony walked over to his Ima and hugged her. He looked at his Abba, and paled. "Ima, is he going to be okay?" Ziva nodded to her son, "He is a fighter, Anthony. He will get through this." She hugged her son once more and his time was over.

Gibbs came in and hugged Ziva. "I'm here, Ziva. I love you." Ziva melted into his arms, "Toda, Abba." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Gibbs hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear, "He is under order to get well, and I will tell him so. Worked last time!" Ziva smiled through her tears.

Gibbs leaned over to Tony and touched his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "DiNozzo, you are ordered to get well, or you get a head slap." Ziva grinned. Gibbs' hand ruffled Tony's hair, "I love you son. Get well for all of us, Tony." He hugged Ziva one more time and promised he would be back.

~TIVA~

Tony had been at the hospital for nearly 48 hours before he woke up. Ziva stayed by his side the whole time. Other family came for their short visits, and each one helped Ziva not to worry while they were there. It was early morning, 0445 by Ziva's phone, when he finally stirred. Ziva had been dozing on and off and had held Tony's hand almost nonstop. Tony moved slightly and moaned, and Ziva was instantly awake. "Tony? Can you hear me?" Ziva felt him squeeze her hand. He opened his eyes, and looked confused at first. "I am here." Ziva moved into his line of sight. They locked gazes. "You are in the hospital ICU with pneumonia." Ziva could no longer hold back the tears and as Tony moved his thumb over the back of Ziva's hand she let them fall. Tony also had tears on his face.

Tony was moved to a regular room later that morning. Tali and Gibbs brought Anthony, Beth, Rivka and LJ to the hospital to visit with Abba. Tim stopped by on his way home from work and Jimmy called during a break. Abby and Leon brought Tony a miniature Bert the hippo.

A day later he was discharged on medication and with orders to take it easy on himself. He was also told to follow up with his pulmonologist and family practice doctors in about two weeks.

Thanksgiving was very low key for the DiNozzo family that year. The extended family all went to the Palmer's house as usual. Ziva made more chicken soup and rice for Thanksgiving dinner for the DiNozzo family.

At the two week checkup, Tony was doing much better and almost back to himself. His pulmonologist prescribed some additional medications to help with breathing, including a rescue inhaler and an inhaled maintenance med to keep Tony from having any more acute bouts of difficulty breathing

~TIVA~

In mid-January, Ziva had an annual appointment for a routine checkup with her gynecologist. Although she had gone through menopause, since Christmas she had been having some spotting. The gynecologist performed a pelvic exam and sent Ziva for x-rays. He had felt an enlarged ovary. He told Ziva and Tony that the enlargement could be due to any one of a number of factors, but with the spotting, a likely culprit could be cancer. He explained the options, including chemotherapy and radiation, a total hysterectomy and an oophorectomy.

Ziva and Tony discussed the options and decided on the total hysterectomy as a first course of action. Ziva's surgery was scheduled for 1 February. Tony took her to the hospital at 0600 for prep. He sat in the room with her until the time came to take her to the OR. He walked as far as he could with her, holding her hand and when he had to let go, he kissed her. "I love you, Zi."

The surgery went as anticipated and Ziva was taken back to her room. Tony was there by her side, just as she had been for him. He sat holding her hand and watching her sleep, praying that the biopsy would not be bad news. Ziva stirred about four hours after coming from the OR. She squeezed Tony's hand and asked for some water. He put the straw of her cup of water to her lips so she could drink. The doctor came by on his evening rounds and told them the biopsy results would be available the next afternoon. Ziva asked how soon she could go home: two days.

The following morning, the nurses had Ziva up and walking, slowly, with Tony's support. In the afternoon, the gynecologist came around. "We have the biopsy results. You had stage 0 ovarian cancer. The good news is that the cancer cells only showed in a part of one ovary and nowhere else. We will do a check every three months, but it looks like we removed it all." Both Ziva and Tony let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding. Tony pulled Ziva to him and hugged her. He wiped the tears off her face as she did so for him as well. "Thank you, doctor."

Ziva went home the following day. At three months, the exam showed no signs of cancer and again at six, nine, and twelve months.


	28. Young Love: Spring 2035

Chapter 28, Young Love: Spring 2035

 ** _A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Welcome to those who have recently started reading!_**

Tali walked into her parents' house with a smile on her face. Even though it was the middle of the day, she was hoping her Ima was at home. She had no classes in her Masters' degree program today, and had decided her apartment near campus was not where she wanted to spend the day. "Ima? Ima, are you home?" she called out hopefully.

Tony came out of his office and hugged Tali. "Ima is at the women's center today, teaching the self-defense class. She should be home around 1500." Tali hugged her Abba. Since she was little, she had loved being hugged by him; his hugs were warm and made her feel safe.

"Abba," Tali greeted her father. "I was hoping Ima was here."

"Will I do instead?" Tony could sense that Tali wanted to talk. From the look of her, he guessed it to be something serious, but good.

"Maybe," Tali took her Abba's hand and went to the kitchen. She started a kettle of water to make them both tea. "Abba, I've met a man and he makes me happy."

Tony's first reaction was to find the guy and check him out. However, an overprotective father was not what his twenty year old needed at the moment. "Tell me more, Tals."

"Oh, Abba, he is from Israel, and he is in the masters' degree program in forensics. I met him at one of the cafes near campus. We've been dating since November, and he just makes me happy. I don't know how to explain it, but it is like my soul is drawn to his." Tali paused, wondering how her Abba would react.

"Tali, that I understand. The very first day I met your Ima, it was like her soul found mine and grabbed hold and never let go. Ima will tell you the same thing.

"I'm happy for you, Tali. Are we going to get to meet him?" Tony could see the happiness in his daughter.

"I was going to ask Ima if I could bring him to our family dinner on Sunday. Or do you think the extended family might be too much for him?" Tali really wanted her family to meet Chaim. Sunday's dinner would be not just her immediate family, but Grandpa Gibbs, the McGees, the Palmers, and the rest of the extended family.

"Bring him along with you. He has to meet them some time, if he is going to be a part of the family!" Tony figured if the young man could pass the scrutiny of the entire family, he was a keeper. "I'll let Ima know you are bringing a guest."

~TIVA~

Sunday afternoon was sunny and a mildly warm day for March in DC. The weekly family dinner had been moved to Sunday this week because the high school basketball team had played in the regional tournament on Saturday afternoon. Anthony had played well and scored the most points for his team, leading them to a win and a berth in the state championship. Tony, still one of the coaches, had been bursting with pride at his son's accomplishments. Anthony had already accepted a scholarship to Ohio State, Tony's alma mater. He was planning to major in digital media.

Ziva was busy with meal preparations, with help from Beth, Rivka, LJ and Tony. They were expecting a total of twenty two people for dinner, so Tony and Anthony set up the folding table that extended their dining room table to seat the six more spaces needed. Gibbs arrived around 1500, bringing three vegetables in casserole dishes. The McGees arrived next, with each one carrying in a dessert. Anthony went out to help carry in the food, and to greet Katie. He and Katie had been dating since just before Christmas. Delilah and Tim greeted Gibbs and the DiNozzos. John went to find Rivka.

When the Palmers arrived, it was just Jimmy, Breena and Charles. Breena mentioned that Tori would be arriving with Jared shortly and she and Jimmy exchanged glances. Ziva noticed the look between them, and wondered what was up. She mentioned it to Tony when the two of them went into the kitchen to bring out appetizer trays. Tony agreed, "Bet they are engaged." Ziva nodded, "I am not going to bet against it."

Abby and Leon arrived next, followed by the Reeves family and Jared and Tori. Nick and Allison arrived last with Nick apologizing. "Allison is still having morning sickness all day."

Jared stood up and asked for the family to quiet down a minute. "Tori and I have an announcement." Tori stood up next to Jared. "We are getting married in July." Tori showed her ring and the couple had congratulations from the family. Just as they were all getting ready to move to the dining room for dinner, Tali came in the front door.

"Sorry we're late, Ima. There was traffic coming in from DC." The family looked over at Tali's 'we' and noticed a young man holding her hand. "Ima, Abba, Grandpa, everybody, this is Chaim Rubin." Tali took Chaim over to where her parents stood. Tony shook hands with him as did Ziva. She then introduced him to Gibbs, who nodded to Tali as he shook Chaim's hand. Her Grandpa's approval meant a lot to Tali, and she smiled at him.

She went through the rest of the family, and Tim joked that they would be giving Chaim a quiz later to see how many names he remembered. The three couples of young people sat at the extension table for the meal. Tony looked from the head of the table at the family. They were growing in numbers and before they knew it, there would be another generation. He looked at the three couples of the next generation: Jared and Tori, Tali and Chaim, Anthony and Katie. Ziva noticed Tony watching the young couples, and leaned over to him. "I think we are watching the next generation growing up and becoming families. Are we really ready for them to grow up?" She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He looked into her eyes and said in a low voice, "I hope that each of them will have what we have."

~TIVA~

Jared's orders were changed twice in April and he would be moving to Okinawa in early June. He and Tori decided to move the wedding up so that they could get married before he moved and then they could move together. The wedding was just the extended family and held in the Vance backyard. Abby had decorated the yard and enlisted the help of Ziva, Delilah, Ellie and Gibbs in cooking for the reception. Jared wore his Air Force dress uniform and Tori wore a tea length white dress with sheer sleeves and carried a bouquet of flowers cut from Gibbs' yard. Tali was her maid of honor and Clayton was Jared's best man. When Tori threw her bouquet, Tali had caught it. Chaim smiled and kissed Tali, and Tony and Ziva knew their baby would be the next one to walk down the aisle. When Jared threw the garter, Anthony was the one to catch it. Katie laughed and teased him, and Ziva noticed how they looked at each other. She wondered how long until they would also be walking down the aisle.

When the dancing started, Jared and Tori were the first ones up. Jimmy wiped his eyes, and asked Tori for the next dance. As father and daughter danced, Tony watched them and Tali and Chaim. He had a feeling that he would be the next one to dance with his daughter at her wedding. He was happy for his baby girl, but wistful for the days when she was her Abba's little girl. Ziva reached out to take Tony's hand and led him to the dance area.

"I am thinking we are the next parents of the bride." She whispered in Tony's ear. He nodded and then she said, "And it won't be long before we are parents of the groom." Tony was watching Anthony and Katie as she said that and he nodded again.

"Our kids are growing up, Ziva. Look over by Breena and Jimmy." He turned her so that she could see what he had noticed. John and Rivka and Charles and Beth were dancing as couples.

Tim and Delilah watched as Katie and Anthony danced. Tim squeezed Delilah's hand and whispered to her, "From the looks of it, we may be parents of the bride in the not so distant future." She nodded and smiled wistfully, "Tim, our babies are growing up on us."

Jimmy and Breena watched their daughter and her husband dance as they also danced. Tori looked so happy and Jared's look of adoration and love made Jimmy's heart happy. He whispered to Breena, "Our little girl has grown up on us." Breena nodded and whispered to Jimmy, "Charles is not so far behind her."

~TIVA~

On the day before Tali's birthday, Chaim called Tony and Ziva and asked if he could meet them for lunch. They agreed to meet at a sandwich shop near the campus at 1230. When Tony and Ziva arrived, Chaim greeted them, and led them to where Tali was already seated. Both Tony and Ziva noticed that Chaim was a bit nervous and they had a feeling what was to come.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, as you know, Tali and I have been dating for a while now," Chaim began. He took Tali's hand in his and she squeezed it lightly. "I would like your permission to ask Tali to be my wife." From Tali's reaction, her parents could see that she and Chaim had already discussed their plans and Tony was honored and impressed that the young man would ask for his and Ziva's consent.

Both Tony and Ziva nodded yes, and Ziva took Tony's hand in hers. Chaim turned to Tali, and took her hands in his. "Tali, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held out a ring and smiled at Tali. "Yes, Chaim, yes, yes, yes." Chaim slid the ring on Tali's finger and kissed her gently. Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes as Tony did the same.

"Welcome to the family, Chaim. Congratulations both of you." Tony was happy for his daughter, and Ziva got up and hugged them both.

~TIVA~

Anthony graduated with high honors from high school on a warm Saturday in June. Grandpa Gibbs and his immediate family minus Tali, plus Katie were in the audience. The rest of the family would be at the party afterward, but since the school had a small auditorium, each graduating senior was limited to six tickets for the ceremony. Katie was in the audience because she had ushered as a ranking member of the junior class. John had also been invited to usher, but due to a conflict with a robotics competition, was unable to be present.

"Anthony D. DiNozzo, III," as Anthony strode across the stage his family cheered and applauded. Ziva and Tony were proud of their first born son. He had received a full scholarship to OSU for basketball, and would be entering as a sophomore with the transfer credits from his joint enrollment at the local community college.

~TIVA~

The whole family attended the party after at the house. During the party, Anthony gave Katie a promise ring after asking Uncle Tim and Aunt Delilah for permission. Everyone cheered and Tali ribbed her brother, "Are you trying to beat me to the altar?"

"Not really, Tals, but I want Katie to know that I only have eyes for her. While I'm in Ohio, and she is here, we'll be on Skype every day." Anthony had known Katie was his soul mate for many years. She felt the same about him. "I want her to know that I am promised to her when I am away. Abba and Ima have that soul mate relationship, and that's what I feel about Katie. I hope we all can find that person whose soul is one with ours." Ziva listened to her son and daughter and felt her heart swell with pride. Her children wanting to emulate their parents' relationship nearly brought her to tears.

Tony had also overheard the two discussing relationships; he felt the tears well in his eyes and picked up an empty food tray to take inside. Ziva noticed and followed him in. He stood at the counter wiping his eyes. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, "we have some special young adults, yes?"

Tony nodded and turned to face Ziva, "that we do, but do they have to grow up so fast?" He and Ziva stood hugging and both let the tears flow. They each wiped tears off the other's face and locked eyes. Ziva put her lips on Tony's and leaned into the kiss. They were standing that way when Tim came into the kitchen to get more ice.

"Oh, sorry…" Tim still felt awkward when he got in the middle of a "TIVA" moment, even after all the years had gone by.

"Hey, McInlaw, no biggie." Tony smiled at Tim. Ziva motioned to Tim to come in the kitchen and the three of them shared hugs. Anthony walked in to see what was delaying Uncle Tim with the ice and snapped multiple candid photos of the three, once Team Gibbs MCRT.

Later that summer, Anthony printed a collage of the photos along with some he had found from when Team Gibbs was active, and gave it to his Grandpa. Gibbs put the picture on his mantel next to the other pictures of family. His kids were his pride and joy; family truly was a connection of the heart, and Gibbs was thankful that these three had come into his life.


	29. Two Weddings and Two Births: 2036 - 2037

Chapter 29, Two Weddings and Two Births: 2036 – 2037

Tali and Chaim planned a January wedding. Both graduated with Masters' degrees in December, and Tali had already been hired by NCIS to work on the international desk. She would start her training at FLETC in late January. Chaim had applied for the Forensic Analyst position, and had Abby's recommendation. She was planning to retire at the end of 2037, and would train her replacement.

Chaim's parents flew in from Israel and stayed with the DiNozzos. Both had been born in the US, and had emigrated to Israel as a young married couple. Their three children had been born in Israel, but were US citizens. Tali had asked Uncle Jimmy to perform the ceremony, as neither she nor Chaim were actively practicing any religion. Ziva had suggested the ceremony be held in the family room of their house. Since they were keeping the guest list small (relatively, considering Tali's extended family), having the ceremony and reception at the DiNozzo residence made sense.

Tali's sisters were her bridesmaids. Both girls wore emerald green tea length dresses that made their emerald green eyes stand out. Tony looked at the two almost sixteen-year-olds and did a double take. His girls were no longer children, they were beautiful young ladies. Katie was Tali's maid of honor, and her dress was also the emerald green, but had an off-white lace overlay on the bodice. Tali's dress was tea length and had a lace bodice over white satin. She had emerald green and white roses in her hairpiece. When Tony went to see if Tali was ready, he took one look at his baby and tears ran down his cheeks. She was absolutely stunning.

Chaim had asked Charles and John to be his groomsmen and Anthony to be his best man. All four had slate gray suits with emerald green ties and vests. Chaim's tie had white stripes on the emerald green. Gibbs had a front row seat, along with Chaim's parents. Two seats were saved for Tony and Ziva.

Tim had a video camera set up to record the ceremony and LJ was in charge of the music. As the wedding party made its way down the improvised aisle in the family room, Delilah and Breena remarked at how beautiful they all were. Chaim grinned as his bride entered the room with her parents. Anthony had to resist the urge to whistle at his beautiful fiancé and at his sisters. Charles had eyes for Beth and John for Rivka. Both of them thought to themselves how gorgeous their girlfriends were.

Gibbs, Mr. and Mrs. Rubin, Abby, Leon, Breena, the Reeves family and the Torres family all stood as LJ started the wedding march. Delilah turned her wheelchair towards the aisle.

Tony, in his gray suit and green tie and Ziva in her forest green dress, escorted Tali down the aisle. Ziva and Tony kept wiping at their eyes, and Tali focused on Chaim. Tony and Ziva both kissed and hugged Tali as Tony passed her hand to Chaim. When Jimmy asked who gave Tali to be wedded to Chaim, both of her parents had to fight back tears as they said, "We do."

Tony and Ziva sat next to Gibbs with Ziva between Tony and Gibbs. Tony interlaced his fingers with Ziva's, and squeezed gently. She squeezed back and rested their joined hands on Tony's knee.

The ceremony ended, Jimmy told Chaim that he could kiss his bride and then presented the couple, "I have the honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Rubin." Ziva and Tony again wiped eyes and noses and Gibbs had tears running down his face. He would always have a special place in his heart for his first born grandchild.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen paired off to lead the recessional. Charles and Beth held hands and led the others to the living room for pictures. John and Rivka also held hands and Anthony and Katie interlocked arms. Ziva watched the three younger couples as they walked together, knowing in her heart she was seeing her children with their future spouses.

~TIVA~

Tali and Chaim spent a week at the Haifa beach house for their honeymoon. When they came home, Tali started her training and Chaim was hired to be Abby's replacement. They settled into Tony's old apartment as their first home.

~TIVA~

Katie and John graduated from high school in June 2036. Katie went to Ohio State with Anthony to major in elementary education and John went to Georgia Tech, majoring in computer engineering.

At Thanksgiving, John gave Rivka a promise ring and Anthony and Katie became officially engaged. At the family Christmas celebration, Tali and Chaim handed Tony and Ziva a wrapped package. They opened it to see a photo frame with the words "When a child is born, so are grandparents." Ziva looked at Tali and back at the frame, and back to Tali. Tali and Chaim both nodded and Ziva and Tony were speechless. The others had not seen the frame yet and wondered what was going on. Ziva held up the frame and smiled through her tears. Abby squealed, and Gibbs grinned.

"We are going to be parents in July," Tali shared the news with the family. Hugs and congratulations were freely given by the family. While they were all celebrating Tali and Chaim's news, Tori and Jared called on Skype. Tim answered the call and turned the laptop so all could see. After greetings were made all around, Leon and Abby and Jimmy and Breena moved near to the screen and nodded to the couple.

"We have some news for everyone." Tori stood up and Jared made sure the camera captured her baby bump. He placed his hand lovingly on her and together they announced, "Baby Jackie Elena Vance will make her debut in early May." Tori sat back down and the family congratulated the parents to be, and the grandparents to be. Tali and Chaim walked over near the computer and made their announcement to Jared and Tori.

"Congratulations, Tali and Chaim and Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony."

Leon proposed a toast to the new generation. Gibbs then stood and raised his glass, "I never thought I would be around for grandchildren, let alone great-grandchildren. I love you all and you have made me the proudest Grandpa in the world."

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva were alone on New Years' Eve for the first time in twenty four years. Anthony and Katie had gone back to their apartment in Ohio, Beth and Rivka were out with Charles and John and several of their friends, and Delilah had invited all four to spend the night at the McGee house. LJ had gone to Gibbs' house for the night.

"Our house is so quiet, Tony." Ziva missed the sounds of her family. She and Tony were snuggled together on the loveseat in the family room half watching a movie. Both were still processing the news that they would be grandparents in the near future. "Just think, a year from now, we will be grandparents. Before we know it, the sound of children will be our grandchildren in the house. Are we ready for this?"

Tony turned towards Ziva, "At least we have seven months to get ready!" She smiled at him."And we get to be the ones spoiling the grandkids now. Maybe Dad will share some secrets with us."

"Well, I know one thing, you, Saba DiNozzo, are one sexy grandfather." Ziva kissed Tony, and caressed his face.

"Mmm, my beautiful, sexy ninja, you make one gorgeous Savta!" Tony locked his lips on hers. "I think I'll keep you." He grinned at Ziva and pulled her to him, kissing her again.

"Keep that up and you will have to do more than kiss, Saba." Ziva pressed her body to his and fused her lips with his. "Shall we take this party to the bedroom?" Tony took her hand and led her to their room, kissing her with every step. They slowly undressed each other, punctuating each move with kisses and caresses.

As they lay wrapped in each other after they made love, Tony heard the clock strike midnight. "Happy New Year and happy twentieth anniversary, my love," they spoke together as one. They kissed and cuddled, falling asleep with thoughts of the other in their minds. They truly were one mind, one soul and one heart in two bodies.

~TIVA~

Baby Jackie made her debut on 5 May 2037. Leon and Abby flew to Okinawa for a month a week after she was born. Abby helped Tori with the baby. While they were there, Jared was promoted to Major.

~TIVA~

On the evening of 23 July, a frantic Chaim called Tony and Ziva to let them know he and Tali were on the way to Bethesda Hospital. Tali had asked her parents to be at the hospital for the birth, so they headed over to meet the couple at the birthing center. At 0228 on 24 July 2037, weighing 8 pounds, one ounce and measuring twenty one inches long, Levi Jethro Rubin took his first breaths in the world. Chaim cut the umbilical cord while Tony held his grandson and Ziva held Tali's hand and wiped her face with a damp cloth. Tony handed Levi to Chaim, who put the baby on Tali's chest. Tali cradled her baby, with tears in her eyes, "Hi, there Levi, you are so beautiful and I love you so much already." Ziva and Tony openly wept at the sight of their baby with her baby. Chaim grinned from ear to ear.

The midwife took Levi to clean him up, put on a diaper, and swaddle him in a lightweight blanket. She handed him back to Tali, and Tony took a picture of the new family with his phone. He sent the picture with Levi's vitals to Anthony, Katie, Beth, Rivka, LJ, Tim, Delilah, Breena, Jimmy and Gibbs. Tim forwarded the picture to his team. Soon congratulations were being texted in to both Ziva and Tony from the family. All sent their love and congratulations to the new parents also.

After a quick picture of Tali, Tony, Ziva and Levi, Tony and Ziva said their goodbyes for the night. The new family needed time to bond and to rest before the wave of visitors later that morning. Great-grandpa Gibbs was the first visitor at 0900. Tali made sure to get a bunch of pictures of him holding Levi. She sent them to her siblings, her parents and Chaim's parents.

~TIVA~

Tali had accumulated six weeks of vacation and comp time, plus her six week maternity leave, so she went back to work twelve weeks after Levi was born. Ziva and Tony offered to take care of him two days per week, and the other three days, he stayed in the NCIS daycare. Ziva enjoyed having a little one in the house again, and Tony doted on the little boy. Ziva decided to encourage him to call them Saba and Savta as he learned to talk.

~TIVA~

Over Labor Day weekend, Anthony and Katie came to visit and meet Levi. Before the family gathering on Monday, they asked Tim and Delilah and Tony and Ziva to meet them for breakfast. Ziva and Delilah both had mother's instinct that they were about to have some big news. Tony and Tim joked that only the McGees were not grandparents yet. Little did they know that was about to change.

Anthony and Katie arrived last, noting that their parents were already at a table for eight. They greeted both sets of parents and sat down. Katie fidgeted her fingers and Anthony looked at a loss for words. He took Katie's hand and took a deep breath.

"Ima, Abba, Uncle Tim, Aunt Delilah, we have some news to share with you." Anthony looked at his parents and Katie at hers. Both sets looked at their children with love. "We are expecting a baby in March and we plan to get married on 15 September in Ohio. We have already set up the date with a campus minister." Anthony watched his parents for a reaction as Katie watched hers.

"And we have a plan for completing our degrees. I have just this semester to go, and the part time job with the photography studio has been offered to me as a full time position when I graduate. Katie can continue her coursework online for the first year and then do her student teaching. I will have flexible hours, so I can be at home with the baby." Anthony wanted to get it all out at once and then hear from their parents.

Ziva and Delilah smiled and high-fived each other. Anthony and Katie were not quite sure what that meant, but when Ziva explained that the two mothers had already figured it out, they breathed a sigh of relief. Tony and Tim looked at each other and laughed. "So, McGrandpa, how does it feel?"

"Wow, just wow." Tim was still in shock. "Wow."

Ziva stood up to hug Katie and Anthony as did Tony and Tim. They then hugged Delilah as Ziva went to the doorway. Tony's eyes followed Ziva and saw Gibbs standing with her. She whispered something in her Abba's ear and he broke out in a huge grin. Ziva brought him over to the table, and he hugged the kids.

"Best breakfast I have had in a long time," Gibbs congratulated the parents to be and the grandparents. "Breakfast is my treat."

~TIVA~

Katie and Anthony were married on campus with their parents and Grandpa Gibbs present. Afterwards, they all went out for dinner. Gibbs toasted the newlyweds and Ziva, Tony, Tim and Delilah wiped their eyes and noses many times.

~TIVA~

In November, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim, Delilah, Jimmy and Breena celebrated Tim and Jimmy's sixtieth birthdays. All of the younger generation were busy with their own lives, school and work.

Christmas 2037 was the first one with toys under the tree in many years. Great-grandpa Gibbs made a wooden rocker seat for Levi that could be converted to a rocking horse as he got older. Anthony and Katie received plenty of baby supplies and a cradle made by Grandpa Gibbs, with help from Uncle LJ.


	30. The Family Grows: 2038

Chapter 30, The Family Grows: 2038

Tony and Ziva spent another New Year's Eve by themselves. Beth and Rivka were out with Charles and John and would be spending the night at the Palmers' house. LJ was sitting with Savannah and Jason, while Ellie and Clayton spent a night out. Gibbs had gone to the cabin with Tobias Fornell. Abby and Leon were overseas with their grandchildren. Tim and Delilah had gone to New York, and Jimmy and Breena were chaperoning the young people's party at their house. Tali and Chaim had flown to Israel the day after Christmas to visit with his parents. Anthony and Katie had gone back to Ohio as both had to work the New Year's holiday.

Tony had picked up a pizza on his way home from taking LJ to the Reeves house. He and Ziva sat in the family room and ate dinner and reminisced. Ziva had found a box of old photos of Tony and of herself and siblings when they had rearranged the storage area in the garage. Tony's favorite was a picture of Ziva at about two years old, standing by her mother. She had her flyaway curls and the look in her eyes was pensive. Ziva's favorite was a picture of Tony at about eighteen months on his mother's lap. He had the same grin as always.

Tony suggested that they put the pictures in a frame and display them with the other family pictures. Ziva found an empty frame and put the pictures in it. They put the picture frame in the middle of the mantel display of family photographs, next to their wedding picture from Reno. Tony snuggled Ziva from behind as she carefully placed the pictures how she wanted them. He nuzzled her neck and pulled her to him. "I love you so much, Ziva; sometimes it still overwhelms me, even after all these years."

Ziva turned and kissed him, fusing her lips to his. They broke the kiss with promises of more later and went back to the box of photos. As they dug down, they found photos of the two of them together from her first year at NCIS, including one of the undercover op where they had been married assassins. "We look so young," Ziva smiled at the memory of the op and how they had everyone wondering did they or didn't they? With the FBI and NCIS listening, they had "acted" the part of the married couple intimately. It was their secret as to what really went on in that hotel room.

Ziva put the photos back in the box and took it to her office. They would scan all of the pictures and make digital copies for each of the children, along with descriptions of date, place and who for each one.

Tony cleaned up the dinner plates and pizza box and brought two glasses and a bottle of wine into the family room. He poured a glass for each of them as Ziva came back in the room and sat next to him on the loveseat. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I do believe you promised me some more of this earlier, yes?" Tony put his hand behind her head, and pulled her to him. He was still as turned on by her as he had been on that op thirty two years ago. His ninja would be sexy to him until the day he died, he was sure of that. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him with as much, if not more, passion and desire as their first time together. Thirty two years had strengthened her need for him and she wanted him as much as, if not more than, that night.

She started undoing the buttons on his shirt has he slid his hand under her sweater. The fire when they touched intimately burned as hot as ever. Tony stood up and pulled Ziva to her feet. A trail of clothing went from the family room to the master bedroom. They kissed with urgency and need.

~TIVA~

They lay on the bed, intertwined and sated, and Ziva curled into Tony's side, her head over his heart as always. She traced circles over his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her arm and through her hair. He turned towards her, and kissed her mouth, and murmured, "I will never stop wanting you, Zi. You are as sexy and beautiful as the day I met you." She smiled at him and kissed him, "Tony, I love you so much, you are the completion of me."

~TIVA~

Anthony D. DiNozzo IV was born at 1302 on 15 March 2038, weighing 9 pounds, three ounces and measuring twenty and one half inches long. Anthony had called his Abba when he and Katie were headed to the birthing center at 0800, and Tony had then called Ziva at the Women's Center, Tim and Delilah, and Gibbs. Anthony sent a photo of Katie holding the swaddled baby to each of them at 1315, with the vitals and the message, " _Hello, Saba and Savta, Grandpa and Grandma, Great-grandpa"_.

After Tim and Delilah got off work, the four grandparents Skyped with the new family. Delilah and Ziva were teary eyed, and Tony and Tim were grinning huge grins. Neither would admit to tears, but they were there! Baby Anthony started fussing and Anthony moved the laptop to allow Katie to nurse him. He said his goodbyes to his parents and in-laws. "We love you, Anthony and Katie and Baby Anthony!" all four chorused.

~TIVA~

Beth and Rivka graduated from high school with high honors. Both had taken college courses through the joint enrollment program as their older siblings had done. Beth had been accepted to Gannon University to study business management, the same school where Charles was in the mortuary science program. They planned to work with Breena and eventually take over the day to day business of Slater's Funeral Home.

Rivka had been accepted to Georgia Tech to major in bio-engineering. John had one more year in the undergraduate computer engineering program and was then planning to earn his Masters' degree in Cybersecurity.

~TIVA~

As July approached, Ziva tried to get the family together for Tony's seventieth birthday. Tali, Chaim and Levi were already committed to a month long trip to Israel. Anthony, Katie and baby Anthony could not make it due to work schedules. Anthony had changed jobs and now headed the digital graphics department at one of the Columbus, Ohio television stations. Katie was taking two classes on campus towards her degree. John and Rivka were working in an artificial intelligence research lab at Georgia Tech on a grant for the summer. Beth and Charles had gotten involved in the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program on campus and were working at summer camp. LJ was the only one in town and he was busy working in the summer art program at the Community Center.

Clayton, Ellie, Savannah and Jason had taken two weeks off to go to Oklahoma and Nick, Allison and their children were visiting her family in Texas.

Ziva decided to keep the celebration simple and planned a small party at the house on the Sunday that was Tony's birthday. LJ would most likely be there after work at the art supply store. Ziva had Gibbs, Tim, Delilah, Jimmy, Breena, Abby and Leon as definitely attending.

She had Tony help her plan the menu with his favorites. He wanted olive chicken, lasagna, and pizza. Ziva kidded him about the pizza. He pretended to pout and gave her the "puppy eyes" that she could not resist. She had laughed at his antics, and he had kissed her over and over until they were distracted from planning for a while.

Tim and Delilah picked up Gibbs at his house on the way to Tony and Ziva's. Gibbs didn't drive much anymore as his knees were almost constantly hurting. He had started using a cane a year or two back and Ziva and Tony were trying to get him to use a walker.

The McGees brought a tossed salad and garlic bread. Jimmy and Breena brought wine, and Leon and Abby brought ice cream to go with the cake Ziva had ordered. Ziva had remembered to include Leon's seventy fifth birthday on the cake as well.

The nine longtime friends, who had made a family, sat at the table on the deck and toasted the two birthday men. Gibbs reflected how they all had aged: himself at 87, Leon at 75, Tony at 70, Abby at 69, Tim and Jimmy at 60 (61 this year), Ziva at 58 (59 this year), Delilah at 52, and Breena at 51. All of his kids were grandparents, and his grandchildren were his pride and joy. The great-grandchildren were icing on the cake.

Gibbs asked Leon if someone had told them forty plus years ago when they met that they would be family in the future would he have believed it. Leon joked, "We both would have shot whoever it was!" The group laughed.

They started reminiscing and telling stories from the NCIS days, some funny, some serious. Tim and Abby remembered the married assassin undercover op and they and Jimmy looked at Tony and Ziva waiting for an answer to the question that never had been answered. Breena, Delilah, and Leon gave quizzical looks to their spouses. Abby voiced the question out loud, "Things got pretty heated in that hotel room; did they or didn't they do **_it_**?" Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then both said, "That is our secret, and we will never tell." Gibbs smirked; he had a pretty good guess as to the answer, but said nothing.


	31. New Lives and Getting Older: 2039 - 2040

Chapter 31, New lives and Getting Older: 2039 - 40

In late January 2039, Gibbs fell on the steps to his basement. Luckily, he had his phone in his pocket and was able to call Tony. Ziva and Tony rushed to Gibbs' house, to find him nearly unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Ziva went upstairs to call 911 as Tony checked Gibbs' vitals. Pulse was strong, breathing ok, but Gibbs was having trouble focusing and responding. Tony held Gibbs' hand and tried to keep him from moving too much. He was worried about possible head, neck and back injuries. "Stay with me, Dad," he pleaded. "Look at me."

"Hurts, Tony," Gibbs managed to gasp out.

Ziva led the paramedics down the stairs to where Gibbs lay. She took his hand from Tony and squeezed it, "I am here, Abba."

The EMTs got Gibbs into a neck collar and on a backboard, noting that he complained of pain in his hip. They carried the backboard up the steps and placed him on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Ziva rode with them and Tony followed in his truck.

At the ER, Gibbs was taken immediately to an exam room as Tony and Ziva filled out paperwork and provided information to the nurse. After they finished with the papers, the nurse led them to the area where Gibbs lay. They each took a hand. "We are here, Abba." Ziva tried to hold the tears back. "Dad, we're here for you." Tony wasn't doing much better with the tears.

Gibbs lay with his eyes closed and squeezed Ziva and Tony's hands. "Thanks." He hurt too much to say much more. He was glad, though, that his kids were with him.

The radiology tech came to take Gibbs to x-ray. Tony and Ziva walked with him as far as they could and then waited outside the radiology suite. Tony called Tim while they were waiting and Ziva called Delilah, Breena, and Abby. Tim said that he would let Tali and Chaim, Jimmy, and his team know. Tony also sent text messages to LJ, Beth, Rivka and Anthony, telling them he would update as soon as he had more information.

Gibbs was taken back to ER to wait for the doctor. Tony and Ziva again each took a hand and waited. The ER doctor came in with another doctor. "Mr. Gibbs, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, this is Dr. Kenna. She is an orthopedic surgeon and she is going to explain what has happened and the treatment plan to you." He left the group.

Dr. Kenna explained that Gibbs had dislocated his right hip and fractured his pelvis as he fell. The old knee injuries had been aggravated and the left patella had been damaged in the fall. There were no spinal injuries, and only a mild concussion. However, because of Gibbs' age, they would be monitoring the concussion for any worsening. She would be taking Gibbs to surgery within the hour to put pins in the hip and make what repairs she could to the pelvis and knee. Gibbs would be in the hospital for about a week and then ninety days in rehab afterwards. He would most likely need to use a walker for the rest of his life.

Gibbs nodded his consent and Tony and Ziva agreed. They stayed with him as he was transferred to pre-op. Tony updated Tim and asked him to let the rest of the family know. Ziva updated Delilah and Abby, letting them know she would contact them again when Gibbs was out of surgery. LJ called his Abba and got an update as he was leaving school and heading to work. "Give my Grandpa a hug for me."

~TIVA~

After four hours in surgery, Dr. Kenna came out to update Tony and Ziva. Gibbs had come through the surgery well, but it had taken longer because she had found scarring from an old wound around the knee that she needed to clean up and work around. She had also found remnants of shrapnel in his hip and removed them. He would be in recovery for about an hour and then transferred to a room where they could see him.

During the surgery, Tony and Ziva had talked to nearly every one of the family and promised updates when they had them. LJ had come from work to the hospital to wait with his parents and had helped in updating his siblings and cousins.

~TIVA~

By the time Gibbs was transferred to a regular room, Tim, Delilah, Jimmy, Breena, Abby and Leon had come to the hospital waiting room. Tim had brought pizzas, figuring that Tony and Ziva hadn't had much to eat all day. They thanked him and, between bites, gave him the latest updates.

A nurse came to the waiting room, "Gibbs family?" When nine people turned to him, he was surprised at first. Tony stood up and nodded at the nurse. "You can come back and see him now. He's in room 334, and just starting to come around."

Tony thanked him and turned to his family. Tim spoke up first, "You and Ziva go in first, Tony. Then the rest of us can go see him." Ziva thanked Tim and took Tony's hand as they went to Gibbs' room.

"We could have lost him today," Ziva spoke what they had both been thinking. "Maybe we should have him move in with us after rehab, yes?" Tony looked at Ziva and nodded; he had been thinking the same thing.

Tony pushed the door to Gibbs' room open and noticed Gibbs' eyes were closed. He and Ziva moved closer to the bed. Ziva reached for Gibbs' hand and took it in her own. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva as she whispered, "Abba, we are here." She smiled when Gibbs squeezed her hand.

"Ziver… Tony…" Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled at his kids. He shut them again. Both Tony and Ziva wiped at their eyes. Gibbs was their father in every sense of the word except biological. In the ways that mattered, he was their Abba, their Dad. They pulled chairs to his bedside and sat with him as he woke up. Tony sent a text to LJ to come back to see his grandfather.

LJ walked into the room, trying to be as quiet as he could. He could see Ima and Abba sitting on one side of Grandpa. His Grandpa opened his eyes and smiled at LJ and beckoned him over. LJ just about ran to the bed and took Gibbs free hand in his own. "Grandpa, I love you." LJ's tears ran down his face. Gibbs squeezed LJ's hand. "I don't want to lose you, Grandpa." LJ choked out.

"Not going anywhere any time soon, kiddo. I love you, LJ." LJ bent down and hugged his Grandpa. He was just glad his Grandpa was awake and talking.

Ziva and Tony watched the interaction between Gibbs and LJ with tears running down their faces. Of all of the grandchildren, Tali and LJ were the closest to Gibbs. LJ had been Gibbs' painting and woodworking buddy since he was small. LJ sat with his Grandpa for a bit longer and then said his good night; he had to be at school in the morning and needed to get some sleep at home. LJ hugged his Ima and Abba. Tony told LJ to send Uncle Tim and Aunt Delilah back next.

Tim and Delilah visited briefly, and then Jimmy and Breena, since all of them had to work in the morning. Leon and Abby came back last. After they left, Ziva and Tony settled in for the night. They would stay with Gibbs, taking turns to get food, stretch breaks, and the like. LJ had promised to bring changes of clothes when he stopped by on his way to school.

After one break for Tony, he came back to hear Ziva talking to a sleeping Gibbs softly. He could just make out her words. " _Abba, I am so grateful for you and all that you have shown me over the years how a real father loves his children and is there for them no matter what. You are my Abba of the heart and I am not ready to let you go yet. But if it is your time, know that I love you so much and you will be with me always_."

Tony wiped his eyes and walked over to Ziva. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She turned and kissed his hand, tears running down her face. Silently, he took her into his arms and together they sobbed out the fear that had entered them earlier that day.

~TIVA~

While Gibbs was in rehab, Tony and Ziva had Tali and Anthony's old rooms remodeled to make a suite for Gibbs. Since the two rooms had shared a bath, it was a fairly simple job and they were pleased with the results. They found a bed that would raise and lower and make it easier for Gibbs to get in and out. The tub/shower had been replaced with a walk-in shower that had a seat and a moveable shower head. In the second room, they put a television, a computer and a recliner that raised and lowered electronically and a table and chair where Gibbs could eat his meals if he chose. They had cleaned Gibbs house and brought over many of his pictures and mementos to decorate both rooms. They brought over clothing as well.

At first, Gibbs had tried to argue that Ziva and Tony did not need to take him into their home, but neither one would hear it. Tony sat him down and explained to Gibbs that he and Ziva WANTED to do this and that they would have no argument. Gibbs was their father and they would take care of him out of love. Most of all, they both wanted to thank Gibbs for being a true father to both of them. When Eli had turned his back on his only living child and left her for dead in Somalia, Gibbs had taken Ziva in as his daughter. When Senior had yet again belittled Tony and acted as if Tony was a nuisance to be avoided, Gibbs had taken Tony as a son. They both knew that their own children had been much better for having Gibbs in their lives and as a parent to Tony and Ziva. Gibbs had consented with tears in his eyes. "I love you son. Never forget that."

~TIVA~

LJ loved having his Grandpa in the house and spent much of his free time with Gibbs. The two continued painting together. On the days Gibbs needed to use a wheelchair instead of a walker, LJ often pushed the chair for him.

In June, when LJ graduated from high school, Gibbs made one of his first trips out of the house, other than a doctor visit. When LJ gave the valedictory address, he specifically mentioned his Grandpa and had the audience in tears as he told how Gibbs had created a family of broken people and made them all whole again. "I want to live my life like my Grandpa, making a difference in the lives of others because I care." The entire audience gave LJ a standing ovation and Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs wiped tears from their eyes.

At the party after, Tali and Chaim shared their news; Levi was going to be a big brother in December. They also shared that they were looking for a house, since Tony's old apartment would be too small for a family of four. Gibbs surprised all of the family by offering to give his house to Tali and Chaim. They were overwhelmed at his generosity and thanked him with hugs.

The paperwork for the transfer of the property was drawn up the following week and during the fourth of July holiday weekend, Tali, Chaim and Levi moved to their new home with the help of family and friends.

LJ had been accepted at SCAD (Savannah College of Art and Design) into their architecture program. He left for school in August; Beth and Charles were in Erie, Pennsylvania at Gannon University; John and Rivka in Atlanta at Georgia Tech, and Anthony, Katie and baby Anthony in Ohio.

~TIVA~

With their children in various parts of the country, Tony and Ziva quietly celebrated her sixtieth birthday with Gibbs, Tim and Delilah. All of the out of town DiNozzo children had called via Skype during the day, and Tali and Chaim had visited with Levi the night before. Anthony's big news was that he had accepted a position with the affiliate station in DC and they would be moving back to DC in December. Tony had offered them the apartment for a place to live and both Anthony and Katie agreed.

At Christmas, all of the DiNozzo, McGee and Palmer children were home for the holidays. Tali had given birth to Elijah Benjamin on 21 December. Anthony and Katie had settled their family in the apartment. Charles and Beth stayed with Jimmy and Breena. John and Rivka stayed with Tim and Delilah. LJ was in his own room at home. Jared and Tori had surprised the family by flying in with little Jackie on the same day Elijah was born. They stayed with Leon and Abby.

Tony and Ziva hosted the family Christmas dinner, with the others bringing various dishes of food to complete the ham and roast beef meal. Ziva noted to Tony that their house again had little ones to marvel at the miracles of Chanukah and Christmas. Levi, at two and one half, and Jackie at almost three years, had quickly decided they liked tearing the wrapping paper and had "helped" everyone open gifts.

At dinner, Gibbs sat at the head of the table as family patriarch, a title he was proud to have. He looked out at his family of the heart, three generations of them, and couldn't be prouder and more loved. Tim got Kayla and her family of six on Skype as they toasted the holiday and said the blessings.

"To family, the ones we hold dear be they in the same room or far. Our family of the heart is so very special to me in so many ways. To my brother, Leon; to my kids, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Delilah, Jimmy and Breena; to my grandchildren, Tali, Tori, Anthony, John, Katie, Charles, Beth, Rivka, and LJ; to my great-grandchildren, Levi, Anthony, Jackie, and Elijah; and to those who became a part of the family, Kayla, Jared, and Chaim, a very merry Christmas and may you all be enveloped in the love of our family for always. I love you all!" Gibbs had tears running down his face as did most of the others as they raised their glasses in a toast.

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony rang in the New Year and their anniversary quietly at home as had been the norm in recent years. Gibbs had eaten dinner with them and then retired to his rooms to watch TV. He fell asleep well before midnight.

As Tony and Ziva lay intertwined on their bed, they reflected on the prior year and the year to come. Having all of their grandchildren in DC would give them time to spend getting to know each one, but having three of the five children out of town made them both sad, even though they wanted the kids to be happy. In February, all of their children except LJ would be in their twenties. All except LJ had either married or were with the person who would be their life partner.

For the first time, Tony finally understood what Gibbs had felt like when his "kids," the team, had started their own families, and shared his feeling with Ziva. She nodded agreement. She and Tony were transitioning from "parent" mode to "grandparent" mode with no children under their roof.

~TIVA~

In May, Anthony and Katie announced that they would be adding two more DiNozzos to the family. Little Anthony would be a big brother. They started looking for a house to rent and were having trouble finding one in their price range. Delilah came up with the perfect solution, pending Tony and Ziva's agreement; she and Tim would move back to the apartment and Anthony and Katie could move into the McGee house.

Tony and Ziva agreed to the arrangement, and the move was made in late June. Delilah had told Ziva that she really liked the idea of having a smaller place and that it would be easier on her to care for the apartment rather than the house.

~TIVA~

Kelly Ziva and Shannon Delilah DiNozzo made their appearance on 22 and 23 November 2040. Kelly was born at 2348 and weighed six pounds two ounces at twenty inches long. Shannon was born at 0013 and weighed six pounds even at twenty inches long. Ziva and Delilah had both been in the birthing room when the babies were born. Tony and Tim had made a run for pizza and arrived back just as baby Shannon let out her first cry. Both grandfathers took pictures of the grandmothers holding the babies and then had their pictures with the babies. Little Anthony had been taken to Tali's house for the night after Katie had started having contractions in the early afternoon on the twenty second in the middle of the family Thanksgiving dinner.

At breakfast with Tony, Ziva, Tim and Delilah the next morning, Gibbs joked that only a DiNozzo could make a holiday memorable. All of them recalled the DiNozzo Disaster and smiled. Then Gibbs said that he wouldn't have it any other way, and the others all agreed.

Later that afternoon, Tony and Ziva took Gibbs to meet his two new great-granddaughters. Tony and Tim took lots of pictures. Ziva and Delilah's favorite was the one with Anthony and Katie each holding a baby and perched on each arm of Gibbs' wheelchair to make it look as though they were sitting in his lap. Gibbs' huge grin said it all; family was the most important thing in the world.

 _ **A/N Merry Christmas to all; and thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows.**_


	32. Saying Goodbye: Summer 2041

Chapter 32, Saying Goodbye: Summer 2041

 **A/N: Warning about this chapter; major character death. Get the tissues!**

Early in 2041, Tony and Ziva both cut back on their volunteer activities as Gibbs' health began to decline. He was becoming less and less mobile and could only use the walker for short amounts of time before tiring. He used the wheelchair most of the time, even in his rooms. He slept almost sixteen hours a day, staying awake for no more than four or five hours at a time. Mostly the longer periods of being awake were when the grandchildren and great-grandchildren visited.

Ziva also noticed that he ate less and less and sometimes she had to remind him to eat. She was worried about him and at the same time, she and Tony were quietly preparing themselves to say goodbye. Tim and Delilah visited frequently and Jimmy and Breena came by at least once a week. Leon and Abby came over on Tuesday and Friday nights to give Tony and Ziva a chance to spend some time alone or with Tali and her family or Anthony and his family.

As spring turned to summer, Gibbs spent more and more time in his bed, only moving when he needed to use the bathroom or when the bedding was changed.

As the end of July drew near, someone was always in the house with Gibbs. On the morning of the thirtieth, Ziva was reading a letter from John and Rivka to Gibbs when he suddenly went pale and fell forward. Ziva called out for Tony, and put the head of the bed down. She checked for a pulse, and found one, but it was thready. She got the oxygen cannula onto Gibbs' nose and adjusted the oxygen flow. Tony had come into the room to help her straighten Gibbs body so the air could reach his lungs. Together they watched as his color returned and his eyes fluttered open. Gibbs smiled weakly at the two, and Ziva and Tony each took a hand in their own.

"My time is nearly here." Gibbs spoke in a whisper. "Please bring my family to me."

Ziva nodded, tears in her eyes. Tony wiped his eyes with his free hand and spoke softly, "On it, Boss, um, Dad." Tony looked at Ziva and she motioned for him to go out first.

Tony called Tim and then each of his five children. Tim offered to call Abby and Leon and to tell Jimmy. Tony thanked his brother and went back to Ziva and Gibbs. Gibbs had fallen asleep and was breathing normally. His color was still good. Ziva looked at Tony as he told her he had reached all of the family. John and Rivka were on their way from Atlanta, LJ from Savannah, and Beth and Charles from Erie. Tali and Chaim were getting the boys from NCIS daycare and Anthony and Katie were getting their family ready for the trip over. Tim went to pick up Delilah and headed over. Jimmy and Breena also were on the way over. Abby sent a text to Ziva that she and Leon were headed that way.

The family in town started arriving around 1100. Abby and Leon arrived first and went in to see Gibbs. Abby wiped her eyes and hugged Gibbs. Leon put a hand on Gibbs shoulder as his wife hugged her surrogate father. Gibbs nodded and asked for time alone with each of them. Abby went out and she and Ziva hugged and cried. Tony put his arms around both of them.

"Leon… love you like a brother man… take care of my Abby… she's gonna need you to be strong for her… give my love… to Kayla and Jared and their families…" Gibbs reached out his arms and he and Leon embraced. Both men wept openly and held the embrace. Gibbs patted Leon's back. "Send Abby in now."

Leon went out to find Abby. She saw his tears and hugged her husband tight. "He wants you to come in Abby. Be strong for him and I will be right here when you come out." Leon wiped his wife's tears from her cheeks and she nodded.

Abby entered Gibbs' room. She looked at the pale and shrunken man who had been her father for so long. She loved this man like no other. Gibbs motioned for her to sit on the side of the bed and she sat down. He took her hand in his. "Abby… hey, kid… I'll always be with you, ya know… right here…" he placed a hand over her heart. "I love you, Abs… never forget that.." Gibbs felt himself drawn into Abby's hug.

"Oh, Gibbs, my heart is breaking into a million pieces right now." Abby sobbed on Gibbs shoulder. He gently rubbed her back and held her close.

"I love you, Abby. Never forget that. Take care of your family and lean on Leon. He is your rock now." Gibbs let go of Abby and she knew it was time to let him lie back on his bed.

"I love you, Gibbs." Abby was sobbing and turned to go as Gibbs squeezed her hand one last time.

"Send in Breena next."

Abby left the room, dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose. Leon embraced his wife and led her to the family room and sat her down on the loveseat.

Abby looked at Breena, "He asked for you next." Then she and Leon held each other and sobbed.

Jimmy squeezed his wife's shoulder and told her he would be right outside the room when she came out. She wiped her eyes and opened the door.

Breena sat on the side of the bed where Gibbs had patted. She took his hand in hers. "Papa Gibbs…" her tears fell freely.

"Breena… my daughter… keep Jimmy out of trouble and love those grandkids for me… I love you." Gibbs hugged Breena and they cried together for a few minutes, He lay back on his pillows as she held his hands. "I love you, Papa Gibbs." She kissed his forehead as he asked to see Jimmy next.

Breena went out into Jimmy's embrace, tears streaming down her face. "He wants to see you next," she told him as they hugged. Jimmy released her and as she went into the kitchen to help Ziva get food for all of the family, Jimmy opened the door to Gibbs' room.

Jimmy stifled a sob as he saw Gibbs on the pillows with his eyes closed. He moved to the bed and Gibbs opened his eyes. Gibbs motioned for Jimmy to sit on the side of the bed. "Jimmy… kid… I love you like a son… so proud of you and all you have accomplished… I know Ducky is smiling on you from above… I'll be sure to tell him how well you have done… take care of your family and love those grandkids and great-grandkids for me… tell Tori I love her…" Gibbs sat up and embraced Jimmy. The two men hugged and Jimmy sobbed onto Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs lay back and held Jimmy's hand.

"Send in Delilah next." Gibbs closed his eyes to rest as Jimmy left the room.

Jimmy sobbed as he went into the family room. Breena had just come out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches and embraced her husband. As Jimmy and Breena sobbed together, he motioned to Delilah and mouthed "you're next."

Delilah nodded at Jimmy and wheeled over to Gibbs doorway. Tim hugged her and gave her a quick kiss, "I'll be right here for you." She nodded at him and went into Gibbs' room.

She wheeled to the side of the bed and Gibbs stroked her face with his hand. "Delilah… thank you for loving my boy… and being his other half… you have been so good for Tim… I love you like a daughter… so proud of the wonderful grandkids you gave me… take care of them and the great-grandkids and love them for me…" Gibbs sat up and leaned over to hug Delilah. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Gibbs. I will never forget you."

They hugged until Gibbs sat back up and then leaned back on his pillows. He caressed Delilah's face again and wiped several tears off her face. "Send in Tim next."

She kissed his hand and went out to find Tim, barely seeing him through her tears. Tim hugged her and wiped her tears, and she told him he was next. She went over to the others as Tim went to Gibbs' room.

Tim walked in and over to the bed. Gibbs motioned for him to sit on the side of the bed. Tim's tears were falling freely as Gibbs took Tim's hand in his own. "Tim, son, you have come such a long way since I first met you… now you're the team leader and shaping the younger agents into good investigators… I'm so proud of you son… you have a beautiful family and I am so proud of them… love those grandkids for me and give some extra lovin' to the great-grandkids for me… Tim, I love you, son… and if you screw up, I'll be watching and head slap you…" Tim smiled through his tears, "I love you Dad." Gibbs and Tim embraced and Tim let the sobs come. Gibbs rubbed his back and held his son tightly. "Family…" Gibbs whispered in Tim's ear, and Tim nodded.

"Send Tali and her family in next." Gibbs squeezed Tim's shoulder and lay back on his pillows.

Tim went out to the family room and nodded to Tali, "He wants to see your family now." She and Chaim picked up the boys and headed to Gibbs' room as Tim sat with Delilah and they sobbed on each other's shoulders.

Tali and Chaim walked into Gibbs' room; Tali carrying Elijah and Chaim carrying Levi. Three year old Levi wasn't too sure what was going on, but he knew his Ima and Abba and Savta and Saba were very sad. Gibbs put his arms out to hold Elijah. The little boy cooed at him and smiled. Gibbs kissed the baby on the forehead, "Grow up strong and wise. Love your family the best," Gibbs told the boy. He handed him back to Tali and reached for Levi. "Come see me, Levi." The boy snuggled to his Great-grandpa. "I love you, Levi. Be strong and good and help your Ima and Abba take care of Elijah."

Levi hugged his great-grandpa, "I love you, Papa." Chaim helped him climb off the bed. Gibbs reached for Chaim's hand. "Chaim, you are my grandson. I love you and I am proud of the husband and father you are for my Tals and Levi and Elijah. Take care of your family and love them extra for me." Chaim and Gibbs hugged and then Chaim took the boys out to the family room, leaving Tali to have time alone with her Grandpa.

Gibbs patted the side of the bed, motioning for Tali to sit. She sat down and Gibbs took her hands in his as he had done with the others. "Tals, you are the one who opened my heart to love again… my first grandchild… so proud of you and the woman you have become… strong like your Ima and Abba … kind and caring and loving… smart as your parents… you have some beautiful children… love them extra for me… I love you Tali. And thank you for being mine…" Gibbs embraced Tali and she let the tears flow. "Grandpa, I am going to miss you so." She sobbed on Gibbs shoulder. "I will tell my children about you and how you taught all of us to make a family with love…" She sobbed again and choked up, as Gibbs stroked her back and hugged her tightly.

He lay back on his pillows and brushed tears off Tali's face. "Send Anthony and Katie in with their family next." She nodded and kissed Gibbs' cheek, "I love you, Grandpa."

Tali left the room and Chaim was waiting for her. He pulled her into a hug and they cried. Tali saw her brother sitting nearby. "Anthony, you and Katie and the kids are next." Anthony nodded and gathered his family to go say their goodbyes.

Anthony opened the door to Gibbs' room and let Katie enter first with Kelly in her arms. Two and one half year old Anthony held his mother's hand. Anthony followed with Shannon in his arms. Katie handed Kelly to Gibbs and the little girl smiled at him and waved her arms. He kissed her forehead and handed her back to Katie. Anthony then handed Shannon to Gibbs and she smiled and cooed at him as Gibbs kissed her forehead. Gibbs handed her back to her father, and pulled the little boy up on the bed. "I love you, Anthony. Be a good boy for your Mom and Dad and be a good big brother to your sisters." He kissed the boy on his forehead and hugged him. "Love you, Papa." Anthony kissed his great-grandfather on the cheek and then his father helped him off the bed.

Tony and Ziva came in to get the children so that Katie and Anthony could have time alone with Gibbs.

"Katie, my sunshine, you have always been the one who could make even a curmudgeon smile. I love you and am proud of the mother, wife and woman you have become. Anthony, so much like your father. A good husband, father, and man. I love you, Anthony… so proud of you. And thank you both for honoring me by naming the twins Kelly and Shannon… I love you both, you have made this old Marine proud." He embraced them individually and kissed them both on the forehead.

"We love you, Grandpa." Katie kissed Gibbs on the cheek, and Anthony kissed his grandfather's forehead. "Gonna miss you Grandpa…" Anthony took Katie's hand as Gibbs asked for John and Rivka next.

Anthony embraced his sister, and told her she and John were next. Then he put his arm around Katie, tears flowing freely down their cheeks and went to find his children.

John and Rivka entered the room. Gibbs smiled at them and motioned them closer. "Hey, hope you had a safe trip from Atlanta… Love you both and wish you the best… So proud of you working with research into artificial intelligence… I love you both…" He hugged them individually and then spoke to each one.

"John, so like your Dad. You are a good man and I am so proud of you. Love the woman you have chosen to be by your side. I love you, John." John leaned over and kissed his Grandpa's cheek. "I love you, Grandpa."

"Rivka, so like your Ima. Bold, strong, fearless. I am so proud of the woman you are, and I know that one day you and John will be fantastic parents. I love you, Rivka." He wiped a tear from her face as she bent to kiss his cheek. "I love you , Grandpa."

Rivka put her arms around John and sobbed onto his shoulder. He let his tears fall as he guided her out to the family room.

"Send in Charles and Beth now." Gibbs lay back on his pillows.

Charles and Beth entered Gibbs' room hand in hand. They moved nearer to the bed as Gibbs opened his eyes. He took each of their hands in his as he spoke.

"So proud of you two working with the kids who need guidance and love. Charles, you have a wonderful woman by your side. Cherish her and love her, I am proud of the man you have become… I guess the business of dying never goes away… I love you." Charles smiled through his tears and shook Gibbs' hand. "Love you, Grandpa."

"Beth, you are so much like your Abba in your generous and caring heart. Love the man you have by your side. You will be a good mother someday… I love you." Beth hugged her Grandpa and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Grandpa. I am going to miss you." She sobbed and Charles put his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder and they both let the tears fall as they left the room to send LJ in next.

LJ wiped his eyes and hugged his sister and Charles. He went to the door to Gibbs' room and entered. His Grandpa was lying back on the bed with his eyes closed. LJ shut the door and moved over to the bed. Gibbs patted the bed for LJ to sit on the side. "Grandpa…" LJ choked back a sob. Gibbs took the young man's hand in his and smiled at his grandson.

"LJ, my painting buddy… you have talent… and unlike me, you will go far with it… I am so proud of the man you have become… you have always been special to me… I love you, LJ." Gibbs sat up and embraced his grandson. LJ leaned into his Grandpa's hug and sobbed on his shoulder. "What am I going to do without you, Grandpa? I love you and I am going to miss you big time." Gibbs held LJ as he sobbed, rubbing his back and hugging him tightly. "LJ, I will always be with you… when you capture that perfect sunrise or design that perfect house for someone, I'll be there, in your heart forever…" LJ sobbed even harder and nodded his head that he understood. "I love you, Grandpa." Gibbs held LJ a bit longer and then asked him to send his mother in.

LJ went out of Gibbs' room, sobbing. "Ima?" Ziva ran over to her son and embraced him letting him cry on her shoulder. "Grandpa asked for you next." Ziva squeezed LJ's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Your Abba is in the kitchen." She turned to go to Gibbs' room.

Ziva entered the room as Gibbs rested and had his eyes closed. The last two were going to be hardest; his Ziver and Tony were the closest he had to children of his own since Kelly. He knew that for each of them he had been the father they never had with their biological fathers.

"Ziver…" Gibbs patted the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. Ziva sat and took Gibbs' hands into her own. "Abba…" The tears fell freely. Gibbs brushed them from her face. "Ziva… my daughter…" Gibbs choked his tears back. He had to get through these last two. "Oh, Ziver… where do I begin? You have been my daughter for so long… I have watched you grow and change and fight for everything you have… you have given me five wonderful grandchildren… taught me how to be a father again… loved me, warts and all… Ziver, I love you… " Gibbs' voice broke as he choked back another sob. Ziva reached out to touch his face with her hand. He leaned into her touch. "Ziva, I am so glad you and Tony found each other… you have been so good for him and he for you… I love you, Ziva… I will always be with you…" Ziva wrapped her arms around him. "And if I happen to see Eli, I am going to kick his ass this time." Gibbs and Ziva smiled at each other through their tears, and Ziva put her hands on his face.

"Abba… Abba… I love you, Abba." Ziva sobbed and hugged Gibbs. He rubbed his hand over her back and sobbed with her.

She kissed Gibbs' cheek and stood up. "I will send Tony in, Abba." He squeezed her hand. "I love you, kid."

Ziva went out into the family room. Most of the grandchildren and great-grandchildren had gone to rest and get some sleep. Only LJ remained with Tim, Delilah, Leon and Abby. Jimmy and Breena had gone back to their house, with Charles and Beth, to talk with Tori and Jared on Skype. Tony was sitting by himself in the dining room. Ziva put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He stood up and enveloped her in a hug. She sobbed as he held her, his own tears running in rivers. "He wants to see you now." Tony nodded. He kissed Ziva and squeezed her hand. "I love you, Zi."

Tony opened the door to Gibbs' room. Gibbs had his eyes closed and was resting on the pillows. Tony could see tears running down Gibbs' face. The old man looked so vulnerable and frail, Tony's heart broke again. "Dad?" Gibbs motioned for Tony to sit on the side of the bed.

"Son…" Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at the man who he loved as son so much it sometimes hurt, like now, when he was having to say his goodbye. Tony's green eyes were red-rimmed and filled with tears. "Tony… I…" Gibbs took Tony's hand in his. He had to get through this, the hardest one of all.

"Dad…" Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand.

"Tony, I am so proud of you, son… you and Ziva have given me five terrific grandkids and some pretty awesome great-grandkids… You were the best young investigator I have ever known…" Gibbs paused and breathed deeply. "I… love… you… son…" Gibbs broke down, sobbing and Tony pulled the man into a hug. He sobbed with his father of the heart. "Dad, I love you."

Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear, "If I run across Senior, I'm gonna whup his ass just because I can." Tony smiled and replied, "Thanks, Dad."

They stayed in the embrace for several minutes, both sobbing. Ziva peeked into the room and Tony motioned for her to join them. She sat down next to her husband and Abba and the three of them sobbed into each other's embrace.

"I am going to rest now," Gibbs lay back on his pillows. Ziva pulled the blanket up and helped him get comfortable. Tony checked his water cup and put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm staying with you, Dad."

Ziva nodded, "Abba, I am not leaving you."

They sat together at the side of the bed, taking turns holding Gibbs' hand as he slept. The other family members came and went through the rest of the night and into the next day. They brought food and water to Tony and Ziva and occasionally sat with one or the other while one took a stretch break. Gibbs woke once during the afternoon and asked for water. Ziva held the straw for him to sip and Tony helped him sit up to drink. He squeezed their hands and smiled at them. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. All of the family had gathered at the house again, with more food and beverages brought in for them all. Around 2300, Ziva and Tony both noticed a change in Gibbs' breathing. He seemed to be relaxing and more peaceful. Tony went out of the room and motioned for the family to come in if they wanted, saying that it appeared the end was near. He went back to Ziva and they both held Gibbs' hand between their two. They sat silently as the others came into the room. Spouses held each other and wept silently.

At 0027 on 1 August 2041, Gibbs breathed his last earthly breath. Jimmy moved in and examined Gibbs, declaring him officially deceased for the record. Breena moved out of the room and sent a text to her assistant that the body would be ready for them to pick up. She went back to Jimmy and they embraced, sobbing.

Tony and Ziva held each other tightly, each giving one last hand squeeze to Gibbs' hand. "Goodbye, Dad." "Goodbye, Abba." They turned to each other and sobbed together.

~TIVA~

Breena's assistant and his team arrived to take the body to the mortuary to prepare for the funeral. He hugged Breena and Jimmy and told Breena to stay with her family; he had the arrangements under control. She thanked him.

Tali and Chaim headed home with their sleeping boys. Anthony and Katie also headed home with their three sleeping children. Charles and Beth and Jimmy and Breena headed to the Palmer house. John and Rivka headed home with Delilah. LJ went to his room to sleep.

Tim, Abby, Leon, Tony and Ziva sat in the family room together and quietly shared memories and tears.

~TIVA~

The services were held at Slater's on 2 August at 1100. Nearly two hundred people had come to pay their respects and to console the family. After the services, Gibbs' body was taken to Stillwater, Pennsylvania to be interred with his parents, Shannon, and Kelly. A Marine escort gave a twenty one gun salute and presented the folded flag that had draped the coffin to Tony and Ziva.

Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva as she clutched the flag to her, both of them sobbing. "Zi, my heart has a hole in it…" Tony sobbed. Ziva nodded; hers did as well… She sobbed into Tony's embrace.

Each of the family members filed past the coffin, leaving a white rose and saying goodbye. Abby leaned on Leon as she placed her rose and wept for Gibbs. Breena and Jimmy held each other and placed their roses. Tim wheeled Delilah's chair over so she could place her rose and then he placed his. As they moved on, Tony embraced his brother and the two men sobbed on each other's shoulders. Ziva and Delilah held hands as they cried and watched their husbands. Tim moved to Delilah and wheeled her chair off to the side as Tony and Ziva went to place their roses. They leaned into each other, weeping openly and placed their roses side by side together. "Abba…" "Dad…"

Both Ziva and Tony later swore that at that moment they heard Gibbs, "I've got your six. I love you."


	33. The Family Grows: 2041-2045

Chapter 33, The Family is Growing: 2041 – 2045

 **A/N Some time hopping here... Thanks to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed! Welcome new readers!**

The holidays in 2041 were subdued and filled with memories. John and Rivka stayed in Atlanta due to work commitments. Tali, Chaim and their children were spending the holidays in Israel with the elder Rubins. LJ came in on Christmas Eve from Savannah. Charles and Beth came in on 23 December. All three stayed at the DiNozzo house.

Leon and Abby had flown to be with Kayla and her family and then to see Jared and Tori and family. Ziva, Delilah and Breena planned and cooked the meal for the family who were in DC. Anthony, Katie and their three children arrived about 1000 on Christmas day. Three year old Anthony tore wrapping paper and opened gifts for himself, and his sisters. Like his Saba, he loved to make people laugh and his antics kept the family laughing.

Tim had set up the video cameras as usual, and also the computers for Skype calls with out-of-town family. Jimmy helped with the meal preparations and setting the table. Tony and Tim got on the floor with Kelly and Shannon and had the two little girls laughing and smiling at their Grandpa and Saba. LJ gave a tribute to Gibbs and presented his parents with a portrait of them and Gibbs that he had spent most of the fall completing. Delilah and Tim, and Jimmy and Breena received smaller versions of Gibbs' portrait.

Ziva and Tony were in tears and thanked LJ with many hugs. Tony and Tim hung the portrait in the living room. When they were finished, the two men paused and remembered their father of the heart. Tony wiped his eyes and looked at Tim, who was doing the same. The brothers hugged and patted each other's backs. Ziva and Delilah entered the room to check on the progress and found the two hugging and crying. Ziva took Delilah's hand and squeezed it. The two women also had tears in their eyes as they went to their husbands. The four shared a group hug in silence.

~TIVA~

By New Years' Eve, Tony and Ziva were alone in the house. "It's too quiet here," Ziva missed the noise and activity of children in the house. Tony nodded his agreement and pulled Ziva into a hug.

"So we get to do our usual New Years' and anniversary celebration…" He kissed her and caressed her face with his hand. "Zi, I love you so much and even though this has been an awful year, I believe we have grown even closer. You are the one who will be with me until my last breath. The last twenty five years having you as my wife and the thirty six plus years I have known you have been the best years of my life." He kissed her again and held her close.

Ziva nodded, "Tony, you are my better half. We will be together for eternity. We will have another twenty five years, yes?" Tony took her hand and led her to their room, kissing her with each step.

Later as they lay together, Tony's arm around Ziva and her head over his heart, they reminisced about Gibbs and the family he had made, glad that he had chosen each of them to be his child of the heart.

"Thank you, Abba." Ziva whispered.

"Thank you, Dad." Tony said softly.

~TIVA~

2042 passed in a whirlwind. Charles and Beth graduated from Gannon with a Masters' degree in mortuary science and a Bachelors' degree in business respectively. They moved back to DC and began transitioning to being responsible for the day to day operations of Slater's Funeral Home. In August, Charles asked Beth to be his wife and the family celebrated the occasion.

Rivka completed her Bachelors' degree at Georgia Tech and started in a Masters' program in Computer Science. John started on his dissertation for his Doctorate in Computer Engineering. They bought a house in the Atlanta suburbs and announced their engagement on Labor Day.

LJ applied for a scholarship to spend a year in Paris, studying architecture. He received his award letter the day before Ziva's birthday. He would be spending the calendar year 2043 in Paris and would live at the family's flat. He flew to Paris the day after Christmas.

Anthony and Katie settled into a routine with the three children. In July, Anthony was promoted to a management position in graphic design and imaging at the television station. Ziva and Tony kept the children on Mondays and Thursdays while their parents were at work.

Tali and Chaim announced in February that their family would be expanding by two in August. On 4 August 2042, Noah Anthony and Elisheva Rivka entered the world at 1327 and 1352 respectively. Ziva and Tony helped with the babies and also kept Elijah on Mondays and Thursdays. Levi started kindergarten in September.

Kayla's husband retired from the Navy in San Diego and they decided to stay in the area. Jared and Tori and their three children moved to New Mexico when Jared was assigned to Cannon Air Force Base. Leon and Abby were happy to have them stateside again and decided to move closer to their grandchildren, settling in a retirement community in Albuquerque.

~TIVA~

Charles and Beth and John and Rivka decided to have a joint wedding on 30 April 2044. Jimmy officiated. At the reception, John and Rivka announced their upcoming addition to the family.

On 12 September 2044, Adam John McGee was born at 0817 in Atlanta.

At the party for Tim's retirement from NCIS on 31 December 2044, LJ fell head over heels for eighteen year old Savannah Reeves.

~TIVA~

2045 was another year that flew by. Tony and Ziva spent four months overseas, visiting all of their properties in Europe and Israel.

On 16 May 2045, Rebecca Caitlyn Palmer made her appearance at 1753 in DC.

LJ and Savannah were engaged in June.

By the start of the school year 2045 – 46, all of Tali's children were in school as were all of Anthony and Katie's kids. Tali's two youngest went to half-day preschool and Tony and Ziva picked them up after lunch and watched them until one or both of their parents came to pick them up after work.

The Gibbs "kids" kept their tradition of weekly family dinners, rotating among houses and all of the couples bringing food to share. Each week, they raised a toast to Gibbs and shared memories. The three couples would often talk into the wee hours of the morning.

They all remained in excellent health and remembered to give thanks for being healthy when they counted their blessings. As 2045 drew to a close, their world was about to change drastically.


	34. The Circle of Life: 2046

Chapter 34, The Circle of Life: 2046

 **A/N Another one for the tissues...**

At 2012 on Christmas night, 2045, as they were headed home from Tony and Ziva's house, Tim and Delilah were hit by a drunk driver. The impact crushed the passenger side of Tim's BMW. Tim was waiting to make the left turn into the parking lot for the apartment building as two vehicles came racing from the opposite direction, at a high rate of speed. The first vehicle, which was in the correct travel lane initially, clipped the front driver's side corner of Tim's car and spun it perpendicular to the road and directly in the path of the second vehicle. That vehicle t-boned the BMW and carried it towards a line of parked cars. The drivers' side crashed into the back end of the parked car at the end of the line.

Tim had seen the car coming but because of its high speed could not react in time. He had hit the side of the car with his head and there was broken glass covering most of his body. Delilah slumped towards the center of the vehicle, unconscious. She had been asleep, and the doctors later told Tim that her nap had probably saved her life. She had been relaxed and did not tense up before impact.

Tim fought to stay conscious long enough to call 911. The dispatcher tried to keep him talking after he got the important information from Tim, but Tim's battle with consciousness failed.

~TIVA~

The rescue crews checked vitals on Tim and Delilah and prepared to extract them from the vehicle. The drunk driver of the other car was deceased at the scene. The crews used saws and the Jaws of Life to cut Tim and Delilah from the car. EMTs worked to stabilize Tim and Delilah during the extraction process. One of the responding officers from Metro PD recognized Tim from working several cases with his team a few years back.

As they were working on him, Tim regained consciousness. He recognized the LEO, and asked her to take his phone and call Tony. She nodded, and took the phone to the side.

Tim was freed first and placed on a stretcher. He kept watching the teams work to free Delilah and refused to be loaded into an ambulance until she was freed.

Meanwhile, the LEO called Tony and explained that there had been an accident and that both Tim and his wife had been hurt and would be transported to Bethesda ER.

Delilah was placed in a neck brace and on a back board and then loaded to a stretcher. Tim gave the thumbs up that he would now leave in the ambulance to the crew with him.

~TIVA~

Tony looked at his phone as it rang, and wondered why Tim was calling. He answered the phone, figuring he or Delilah had forgotten something. "Ok, McForgetful, what did you leave at my house?"

"Is this Tony DiNozzo?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Tony could hear what sounded like emergency crews in the background. He face turned serious and Ziva came to his side.

"Yes, this is Tony DiNozzo."

"Mr. DiNozzo, this is Sgt. Lyn Hume with the Metro PD. Your friend Tim McGee and his wife have been in a serious accident. He asked me to call you."

Tony looked at Ziva with a shocked look on his face. She took his free hand, sensing that bad news was about to hit. "Where are they being taken?"

"Bethesda ER, they have the closest Trauma Unit."

"Thank you for calling. We are on our way." Tony ended the call and tears slipped down his face.

"Tim and Delilah; bad accident. Going to Bethesda." Tony managed to keep it together long enough to give Ziva the information.

They grabbed coats and Ziva's phone and headed to Bethesda. Tony let Ziva drive, because he was shaking too much. He didn't care if she drove like a kamikaze mad woman; he just wanted to get to Tim and Delilah. She drove as fast as she dared, trying to hurry to her brother and sister.

~TIVA~

At the ER, they were told that both McGees had been taken to the Trauma Triage for evaluation. The couple made their way to the waiting area for the Trauma Center, and Ziva let the nurse at the desk know that they were family of Tim and Delilah McGee. The nurse gave them a sympathetic look and pointed to an area that had a bit more privacy for waiting family than the general waiting area.

Tony and Ziva sat holding each other and Ziva whispered prayers remembered from her childhood for the sick and injured. Tony listened, taking comfort from the Hebrew prayers. After Ziva finished, they sat in silence with arms around each other. Tony whispered a prayer to Gibbs and asked him to guard over Tim and Delilah. Ziva wept at Tony's prayer, and squeezed his hand. "If anyone can watch over them, Abba is the one." Both took comfort in that thought.

~TIVA~

After what seemed like an eternity to Ziva and Tony, but was really about two hours, a doctor came out and asked for the family of the McGees. They stood up and walked to the doctor. "He is our brother," they said together. Ziva held Tony's hand to keep them both from trembling. They were grounding each other, as they always had done.

"I'm Doctor Evan Reese, and I have evaluated both of the McGees. Tim has four fractured ribs, a concussion and a broken ankle. We are doing what we can to make him comfortable. He is headed for a CT scan as we speak to check for brain injury. He will need surgery on the ankle, but with the concussion we will need to wait until tomorrow. We have stabilized the ankle with a temporary inflatable cast.

"Delilah has a severely injured spinal cord and multiple fractured vertebrae, and may be paralyzed from the neck down. She also has a concussion, but not as serious as Tim's. She is being prepped for surgery as we speak. Tim will be moved to ICU shortly. The nurse will let you know when. Do you have any questions?"

Still in shock, both Tony and Ziva shook their heads no. The nurse directed them to the ICU waiting area and they walked there in a daze. When they got to the nurses' station in ICU, the nurse on duty asked them if they were there for Tim McGee. Tony nodded yes and Ziva replied, "He is our brother."

~TIVA~

As they waited, Tony and Ziva discussed when to call family, and who to call. Leon and Abby and Jimmy and Breena were in New Mexico with Jared and Tori, although Jimmy and Breena would be back later in the morning. Anthony and Katie would need to be notified as well as John and Rivka. With little information to give to the kids, and given that it was now just after midnight, they decided to wait to call unless one of the McGees took a turn for the worse.

Around 0200, the nurse gently woke the dozing couple. "Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony and Ziva opened their eyes, instantly alert from years of needing to be on the ball at NCIS, no matter how tired they were.

"Delilah is out of surgery and in recovery. She will be there for several hours. The surgeon put three rods in her back to support her upper thoracic region, but the prognosis is not good at this time. We will have to see what happens over the next forty eight hours before something definite is known.

"Tim is coming round from the initial dose of pain meds and he is asking for you two. You may go in together, but if he starts tiring, be mindful and let him rest."

They nodded and followed her to Tim's room.

Tim heard them come in and opened his eyes. He had an IV line in each hand and monitors of all kinds attached to his body. He smiled a weak smile seeing his brother and sister.

"Tim, man, you look awful," Tony joked. Then his expression turned serious as he neared Tim's bedside. "We're here for you, bro." Tim reached his hand for Tony and Tony clasped Tim's hand in his own, mindful of the IV line. Ziva placed her hand on Tim's arm.

"Stay, please?" Tim looked at both of them, almost pleading. They nodded and Tony moved the small loveseat to the bedside.

"We are not going to leave, Tim. We will stay as long as you need." Ziva reassured him. "I would hug you, but I am afraid I would hurt you." Tim smiled and nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes, knowing that his brother and sister were with him and felt safe for the first time since the accident. He let the pain meds lead him to sleep.

As Tim drifted into drug-induced sleep, Tony and Ziva put their outer hands on him and then held their hands that were together. Instinctively, without words, they had moved into this position, each feeling a need to complete the circle to help Tim. Ziva recited the Hebrew prayers softly.

~TIVA~

The head nurse looked in on Tim to check his vitals at 0530, and found the three still in the circle of connection and Tony and Ziva asleep and leaning on each other. The nurses' assistant who was her helper that night looked at the three, "they must be a really close family." The head nurse nodded and got a blanket and draped it over the sleeping couple.

"I wish all our patients had family like that."

Tim briefly woke up around 0600 and felt the hands on him. He looked at Ziva and Tony sleeping side by side and felt a peace wash over him. He smiled and whispered, "I love you two more than you know." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

~TIVA~

While Tony went to get some coffee for himself and Ziva and something to eat, Ziva stayed with Tim. As Tony came back with bagels and coffee, the surgeon entered the room. He checked Tim's vitals and charts. He asked Tim if he had a headache or any visual or hearing disturbances. Tim responded negatively to the questions.

"Good. Good. We will schedule for surgery on the ankle at 1400 today. I will be putting in several pins to hold the bones in place while they heal. Best case scenario is that you will be able to go home tomorrow as long as you have someone to stay with you."

"He will be staying with us," Ziva spoke up and Tony nodded at her. Whatever Tim needed, the couple would be there to help. "Family takes care of each other."

Tim wiped the tears from his eyes as the doctor nodded, "I wish all my patients had family like yours, Mr. McGee."

~TIVA~

Since Tim would be having surgery, he was not brought any breakfast or lunch. Tony and Ziva tried not to eat in the room, knowing he was most likely hungry.

Delilah's doctor came to Tim's room to give him an update. She was in another part of the ICU and being kept in a medically induced coma. They had to intubate during surgery and she was on multiple monitors. Because Tim was being prepped for his own surgery, the doctor recommended that Tim wait to see her. She could only be visited by one person at a time and the visit was limited to ten minutes. Tim insisted that he needed to see her.

Tony agreed to walk to Delilah's room as Tim was wheeled over. The doctor consented, since Tim had emotional support with him. As they neared the door, Tim hesitated. He looked up at Tony with a panicked look.

"What if this is the last time I see her?" Tim had tears running down his face.

Tony took his brother's hand, "Tim, she is strong; you know that from the last time she was injured. Go to her; tell her that you love her. Let her know you are fighting for her, and you will come back as soon as possible." He squeezed Tim's hand. "You can do this for her, bro."

Tim nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve. He let Tony wheel him in to Delilah's bedside. Tim took Delilah's hand in his, carefully, and Tony moved to the door.

"Delilah, honey, I'm here for you. I'm fighting for you, and I'll be back by your side when I get done with my surgery. I love you more than words can say."

Tim looked at his wife, and gently squeezed her hand. He motioned to Tony to come get him. Tony wheeled him back to his room. The nurse's assistant helped Tim get back in bed and left the three to sit together.

"Tim, how do you want to notify the kids?" Ziva asked him gently. "We will do whatever you want and ask."

Tim thought about it for a few minutes. "Call John and Katie and tell them what we know as of now. Tell them we will get updates as quickly as possible. As far as the rest of the family, I'll leave that up to you."

Ziva nodded. She and Tony would go make calls in a few minutes as Tim's IV had started to make him sleepy in preparation for surgery. She kissed Tim's forehead and promised they would have any updates on Delilah for him after his surgery. "I love you, Tim." She squeezed his shoulder and moved so Tony could talk to his brother.

"I could go all Gibbs on you and order you to get well," Tony smiled and ruffled Tim's hair. Tim smiled at the memory. "I love you, bro. See you on the flip side."

~TIVA~

As Tim was wheeled to the OR, Tony called John and Rivka in Atlanta and Ziva called Anthony and Katie. Ziva took some time to convince Katie that she would be better staying with her family for now and that her parents would need her later in the day. Anthony supported his wife as she sobbed while Ziva promised to update them as soon as she could. Katie couldn't talk any longer and Anthony spoke with his mother for a few more minutes. "Anthony, love her and let her cry it out. When the time is right, I will let you know and you can bring her here. I love you both."

Tony had talked to John and Rivka. They both were crying as he told them what he knew. "We'll update you as soon as we can. Love you both."

Ziva called Tali and then LJ. Tali offered to get Anthony, Kelly and Shannon and keep them at her house if needed. Ziva told her that sounded good, but it would be up to Anthony and Katie to decide. LJ and Savannah were upset and asked to be kept in the loop and offered whatever they could do to help Tim and Delilah.

Tony called Abby and Leon. Leon answered the phone, for which Tony thanked the Man Upstairs. He explained the situation to Leon and asked him to break the news to Abby. Leon assured him he would and offered whatever support they could give. Tony promised to update them as soon as they had more information.

Ziva then called Beth and Charles, and since she had called them at work, Breena also got on the call. Breena offered to call Jimmy and Ziva agreed. She was just not sure how many more of these calls she could make.

She and Tony went by Delilah's room and repeated the Hebrew prayers, holding each other tightly and wiping eyes and noses. As they finished up, Jimmy called Tony and said that he was headed to the hospital. He offered to pick up changes of clothing and anything Tony and Ziva might need from home on the way. Tony thanked him, and he and Ziva went to sit in Tim's room.

~TIVA~

Jimmy arrived about an hour later and immediately hugged Ziva and Tony. He handed them their old "go bags" with clothing and toiletries. "Jimmy, you are a life preserver." Ziva hugged him again.

"Life SAVER, Zi!" Tony got a smile from both Ziva and Jimmy. "And I KNOW you know that idiom. You did that on purpose!"

"And you know me too well, my love." Ziva took her bag and went to the ladies' restroom near the waiting area to freshen up, as Tony gave Jimmy more details on what they knew about Delilah's condition.

~TIVA~

Tim was brought back to the room around 1630, still groggy but awake. He waved at Tony and Ziva, and pointed to his leg. His ankle was now in a regular cast and Tony went to find some Sharpies so he and Ziva could be the first ones to sign the cast. Ziva rolled her eyes, and Tim made her laugh when he commented, "He never changes, does he?"

While he was on the Sharpie hunt, Tony called Anthony and gave him the updates. Tali was there, picking up the kids to take them to her house for the night. Katie and Anthony would be at the hospital within the hour.

Tony called John and updated him on his father's surgery. He convinced John and Rivka to wait to head north until they had more information on Delilah. Since the doctor had told Tim she would be in the induced coma for at least forty eight hours, and more likely, seventy two hours, Tony didn't want them driving upset and in a hurry. He promised to update with more news when he had it, no matter the time of day.

He found several colors of Sharpie markers in the gift shop and bought one of each color, including the neon green and neon pink.

~TIVA~

Anthony and Katie arrived around 1800. Anthony hugged his Ima and Abba as Katie went over to her Dad. "Daddy," Katie looked at Tim with tears in her eyes. He held her hand as she laid her head on the bed and cried. He stroked her hair, "Princess, it'll be okay. Mom is strong, she is a fighter. I love you, Katie." Tony, Ziva and Anthony moved outside the room to give father and daughter some time alone.

~TIVA~

Tim was discharged into Tony and Ziva's care twenty four hours after his surgery. Because of his rib injuries, he would be in a wheelchair for at least two weeks. Tony had taken the wheelchair they bought for Gibbs out of storage and had Anthony help him set up the bed Gibbs had used in the same room as Gibbs had been in.

Tim had felt weird about using Gibbs' things, but after he slept well on his first night, he was okay with it. He had dreamed that Gibbs was cradling him in his arms and rocking him to sleep. Tim shared the dream with Tony and Ziva, and they assured him that Gibbs was watching over him.

Tony helped Tim dress and bathe for the first three weeks. Ziva had opened the inner leg seams on several pairs of Tim's jeans and had bought him some sweats with wider legs to wear. They had selected shirts that would be easy to help Tim into without hurting his ribs too much.

Every day, one or both of them would take Tim to visit Delilah. She had two more surgeries due to fluid build-up around the spine, and slept almost all day. She was being fed via IV and had the breathing tube for almost a week before the doctor ordered it to be removed.

Tim was with Delilah when she opened her eyes and comprehended where she was for the first time. She looked at Tim, and gave him a smile. "Hey," Tim touched her face and caressed her cheeks.

"Hey, yourself," she whispered back.

Tony came back from getting Tim a soda and saw Delilah and Tim looking into each other's eyes. Tim was holding Delilah's left hand in his hand and she was trying to hold his hand. Both had tears in their eyes. Tony quietly backed out of the room and called Ziva.

"She's awake." Ziva sighed in relief. She had been with Anthony, Kelly and Shannon for the day while Katie and Anthony were at work. Their school had a day off that day for a teacher workday. Anthony was due home shortly, and Ziva would head to the hospital after sharing the news with him. Katie's school did not let out until around 1500.

~TIVA~

Delilah was transferred to rehab a week later and began physical therapy to build strength in her left hand and arm, the only limb she could move. She had lost most of the fine motor skills in the arm. Her new wheelchair had more support for her spine and a motorized control on the left side that she learned to use fairly quickly.

Tim, Tony and Ziva visited daily and encouraged her. Katie and Anthony visited at least three afternoons each week and John and Rivka came to visit over a long weekend.

~TIVA~

LJ and Savannah married on 14 February 2046 with Tony and Ziva and Clayton and Ellie as their witnesses. They opted to have Jimmy perform the ceremony in the DiNozzo family room.

~TIVA~

Tim continued to heal and began using crutches about the beginning of March. He stayed with Tony and Ziva since his doctor would not approve him being alone yet. Delilah made improvements and learned to feed herself and move her wheelchair with her left hand. She often tried too hard to get the other arm to move and tired herself easily. After three months in rehab, Tony and Ziva brought her to their house in the first week of April.

Tim was cleared to go home to the apartment near the end of April and he and Delilah entered their home after nearly four months in hospitals and the DiNozzo house. Tim cared for Delilah each day and Tony and Ziva would often go over to give him some time to get out of the apartment for a break. Anthony and Katie brought the children over each weekend. John and Rivka visited on holidays.

After John, Rivka, and Adam left for home after the Fourth of July holiday on Sunday, 8 July, Delilah complained of a headache about mid-afternoon. Tim helped her into the bed and gave her one of her pain meds. He held her as she dozed off and continued to hold her in his arms.

Around midnight, her breathing became shallow and Tim called Tony. He was worried about her. Something did not feel right. Tony and Ziva headed to the apartment, letting themselves in with their own key. They found Tim in the bedroom cradling his wife, tears running down his face. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was weak. Tony called Jimmy, "It's time." He and Breena headed over.

Ziva sat with Tim, making him as comfortable as she could. Tony nodded to Tim. Delilah and Tim had agreed that when it was time, she would be allowed to pass in her own bed and in her own home. She had made her goodbyes with Katie and John on Saturday.

Tim held his wife in his arms while Tony and Ziva each held a hand on Tim's shoulders. Jimmy and Breena arrived and Tony let them in and led them to the bedroom. Tim acknowledged their presence and the four siblings formed a circle around Tim and Delilah. It was how she had asked Tim to let her leave the world.

Tears ran freely as Tim caressed Delilah's face and kissed her head. He whispered "I love you" over and over. At 0329 on 9 July 2046, Delilah Fielding McGee took her last breath in the arms of her husband, surrounded by her brothers and sisters of the heart.

Jimmy made the official pronouncement, noting the time, and then he, Breena, Tony and Ziva quietly slipped into the living room to allow Tim to have time alone with his soulmate's earthly visage. Breena and Jimmy quietly made calls for the funeral arrangements and pick up of the body.

Tony and Ziva sat in the kitchen and held each other and cried together. Later, they called the family with the sad news and helped Tim finalize the plans for the visitation and services.


	35. Life Goes On & The Family Grows:2046-47

Chapter 35, Life Goes On and the Family Grows: 2046 – 2047

The first half of 2046 had been life going on as usual around the support of the family for Tim and Delilah. Katie and John had relied on their spouses for emotional support and by extension, the DiNozzo family. Tony and Ziva had been so involved in the care and recuperation of both Tim and Delilah that they had not taken their annual break with just them.

August and September flew by, with Tim leaning on his brothers and sisters for support to make it through. Mostly that had been Tony and Ziva, but neither one minded. Tim was too important to leave dangling without Delilah to ground him. Katie and Anthony tried to include Tim in family activities and give him plenty of time with the grandchildren.

Charles and Beth had helped Uncle Tim with the funeral, final disposition of the remains and had encouraged him to join a grief support group at the chapel affiliated with Slater's. Tim tried the group a few times, and although he felt welcome, his introverted nature caused him to hold back around people he did not know.

Tony and Ziva were concerned about their brother. Tim seemed to be just functioning from day to day, and the only time he seemed happy was with the grandkids. Ziva and Tony were talking about what they could do for Tim one night as they cuddled in bed.

"I wish we could find a way to get Tim's light to shine again," Ziva looked at Tony as he thought out loud. "Something that he can throw himself into and find joy again." Tony looked at Ziva, connecting with her via their eye language. Both were quiet as they thought when Ziva sat up suddenly.

"Let's take Tim to pick out a pet at the animal shelter." Ziva liked the idea even more now that she had said it out loud. Tony nodded.

"I also thought about encouraging him to write again. He loved it when he was writing the L.J. Tibbs novels!" Tony liked his idea as well as Ziva's.

The next day, they picked Tim up at his apartment for their weekly lunch together. After lunch, Tony mentioned that they had an errand to run and would Tim mind tagging along. He shrugged his shoulders.

Tony turned into the parking lot for the Animal Shelter and grinned at Ziva. Tim looked up and saw some dogs playing in a fenced in area. Tony asked Tim to help him take the bags of dog and cat food into the shelter. He and Ziva had taken food there before as a donation and the shelter folks appreciated it greatly.

Ziva wandered along the hallway of adoptable animals. There were dogs of all sizes, puppies, and in a separate area, cats and kittens. Tony and Tim followed Ziva. As they were walking past a cage with two grown cats, Tim stopped. There was something about the way the black and white cat had looked at him. He walked over and put his hand on the cage bars. The black and white cat looked at Tim and sniffed the air. The orange tabby walked to Tim's hand and butted his head against the bars and what he could reach of Tim's hand. Finally the black and white came over and he reached out a paw to Tim with a plaintive 'meow.' Tim ran his fingers over both cats' heads and scratched under their chins. The cats purred and leaned into Tim's touch. He turned to leave and both cats grabbed his shirt with their paws and again "meow, meow."

"They like McCatWhisperer," Tony was enjoying seeing Tim interact with another living being and enjoying it. Ziva nodded her agreement.

Tim looked at Ziva, "Do you think they would let me take these two home?" She went to look for the adoption process worker. Tony stayed with Tim. "They need me, Tony. I can't leave them here."

Tim filled out the paperwork, and paid the adoption fees. He left with two new furry friends. He asked Tony to stop at the pet superstore near the apartment so he could get cat food, litter, litter boxes, dishes and beds for his new pals. Ziva smiled as Tim filled his cart, the two cats in their travel box peeking through the air holes and Tim showing them all the things he was buying for them.

They loaded Tim's purchases in the back of the SUV and drove back to the apartment, Tim sitting next to the box and talking to the cats and assuring them that they would be freed soon. Tony and Ziva helped Tim carry everything into the apartment and get the cat beds and scratching tree set up as the two curious cats explored the apartment and wound around Tim's legs.

Tim named the black and white one Sherlock and the orange tabby Watson. When Tony and Ziva left, Tim was sitting in his recliner with a cat on each leg. Ziva squeezed Tony's hand, "I think we did something good for both Tim and the cats today!"

~TIVA~

Tim started writing a blog about the adventures of Sherlock and Watson and by Christmas, had written two children's stories that he illustrated with pictures of the cats for Adam. Kelly and Shannon asked for copies too. Tony paid Tim for copies for Noah and Elisheva. At first Tim didn't want to take the money from Tony, but then he decided to use whatever money he made from the books to buy cat food and litter for the shelter where his now famous cats had captured his heart. By March of 2047, Tim had publishing deals for both books and was under contract for as many more as he could write. Tim hired Anthony to be his professional cat photographer and the next internet and book stars were launched.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva hosted Christmas dinner 2046 as they had every year since Gibbs had moved in with them. The out of town children were all able to travel and they had a full table once again. Tim set up the videos as in previous years, and even though Sherlock and Watson stayed home, Tim had set up a video feed to his apartment so the grandchildren could watch the antics of the two cats.

After dinner and opening presents, the family gathered in the family room to watch "It's a Wonderful Life," a tradition that had started all those years ago at NCIS. Tim, Tony and Ziva told the story, as they did every year, of how they had set up the first gathering in MTAC and how Gibbs had been dead set against it, but was the first to make sure the tradition continued.

As the movie started, Tony and Ziva sat on the loveseat curled together, and looked around. Tali and Chaim sat on the other loveseat with Noah and Elisheva in their laps, and Levi and Elijah at their feet. Anthony and Katie sat on the floor, Kelly and Shannon leaning on their parents. Anthony sat in Grandpa's lap in the recliner. Beth and Charles leaned against the coffee table on a blanket they had set on the floor with Rebecca between them. Rivka and John sat on the bean bag chairs by Tim with Adam sitting in John's lap. LJ and Savannah, now six months pregnant, were on one end of the sofa and Jimmy and Breena on the other.

"Zi, we have a beautiful family. I couldn't ask for better." Tony whispered in her ear. "We have Gibbs to thank for that, you know."

"Indeed we do, Tony. Abba started this family of the heart, and I can feel him in the room with us." Ziva wiped a tear from Tony's cheek as he did the same for her. Tony nodded, afraid if he said anything more, he would cry. He pulled Ziva to him and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Ziva. Merry Christmas." Tony looked upward, "And Merry Christmas to you, too, Dad Gibbs."

Now was Ziva's turn to just nod, or the tears would spill. "Merry Christmas, Abba." She whispered so only Tony could hear.

~TIVA~

Two days after Christmas, Tony and Ziva boarded a flight from Dulles to Paris. They spent their thirtieth anniversary in the city of light and romance. The flat had been used as a vacation destination by many of the family over the years. To Tony and Ziva, though, the flat would always be special. It was where they had finally quit running from the past and allowed the present and their love to determine the future.

They visited all of their favorite places and reminisced but also made new memories. They spent lazy mornings in bed, still needing the physical nearness that they craved for all of the time they had known each other. They held hands and shared private conversations with their heads together. They kissed often and deeply.

After a week in Paris, they flew to Tel Aviv and spent a month in Israel at the farmhouse and Haifa beach house. They walked hand in hand on the beach, delighting in the simple things: a beautiful shell, a silly gull trying to beg for food from them, the sunset over the Mediterranean. At night, they cuddled in bed, touching each other as if they were discovering the other for the first time. They made love and reveled in the intimacy. Several nights they took blankets into the olive grove and watched the stars from their special spot. They shared memories and thought back to the night Tali had been conceived, the night that had cemented their connection forever, although neither realized it at the time.

By day, they explored the Israeli markets and attractions, or spent a lazy day reading or watching movie marathons. They reveled in the time that was just the two of them. One night when both were in a particularly nostalgic mood, Ziva asked Tony if he would change anything if he could do it all over again.

He thought about his response for a while, and asked Ziva if she would change anything. She, too, had to contemplate her response.

Tony finally spoke, "As much as I would change that awful night I left you on the tarmac, the more I think about it, the more I am SURE I would not change a thing. That was a necessary part of our journey, as painful as it was, and we HAD to go through that step to get where we are."

Ziva nodded, "I had the same thoughts. I regretted sending you away, but without that painful step, we could not have gotten here. Tony, I love you so much and you are so much a part of me. I cannot even remember when you were not a part of my life. I truly think my soul knew you even before we met. You complete me."

"Oh, Zi, where would I be without you? I loved you from the day I met you and I agree, my soul knew yours even before we met." Tony wiped tears from his eyes, and Ziva kissed his face. He wiped her tears off her face and put his lips on hers.

He cupped her face in his hands, "I sure hope there is something beyond this Earthly life, because the thought of not being with you terrifies me." Ziva put her hands on his and nodded. The thought of being without Tony was not anything she wished to dwell upon.

~TIVA~

Jessica Renee DiNozzo made her appearance on 23 March 2047, weighing in at six pounds, three ounces and nineteen and one half inches long. LJ and Savannah were smitten immediately. Tony and Ziva had treated new grandparents Ellie and Clayton to dinner. As they listened to the two brag to anyone who would listen about their new granddaughter, Tony nudged Ziva. "Were we ever that bad about bragging on Levi?" Ziva shrugged. "It goes with the title." She and Tony locked eyes and smiled.

~TIVA~

In November, Breena and Ziva planned a quiet dinner to celebrate Jimmy and Tim's seventieth birthdays. Nothing fancy, just the five of them, the Gibbs children, and a lasagna dinner. Breena had made a small cake for dessert and Tony had made sure they had both vanilla bean (Tim's favorite) and chunky monkey (Jimmy's favorite) ice cream to go with the cake.

The five laughed and shared stories well into the night and the two birthday boys took particular delight in reminding Tony that the next decade hit would be his **eightieth** birthday in July.

"Joke all you want, children, I am and always will be the BIG brother!" Tony had the last word. He raised his wine glass, and the others joined him, "To family! To Gibbs, may he rest in peace."

"Hear, hear." "Salud." "Shalom."


	36. And Grows Some More: 2048 - 2049

Chapter 36, And Grows Some More: 2048 - 2049

Christmas 2047 saw the family scattered around the country. Jimmy and Breena along with Charles, Beth and Rebecca flew to New Mexico to spend Christmas with the Vance side of their family. Beth was almost eight months pregnant, but her doctor cleared her to fly. Charles and Beth stayed with Jared and Tori, while Jimmy and Breena stayed with Abby and Leon.

Tim, Anthony, Katie, Anthony, Kelly and Shannon drove to Atlanta to spend Christmas with John and Rivka. LJ, Savannah and Jessica traveled with Ellie and Clayton to Oklahoma. Tali, Chaim, Levi, Elijah, Noah and Elisheva flew to Israel to visit Chaim's parents.

Ziva and Tony were the only ones staying in DC. They would be on Skype with the family on Christmas day. Tim designated them the official "guardians" of Sherlock and Watson. With none of the children or grandchildren in the house, they chose to do minimal decorations. They put out the menorah for Chanukah on 13 December. After the last night of Chanukah, they put up a small Christmas tree that was pre-decorated and all of the Christmas stockings. Ziva had wanted to just put out their own two stockings, but Tony had insisted they needed all of them, including Gibbs' and Delilah's. He even dug through boxes of Christmas decorations to find Ducky's stocking from years ago. He couldn't explain the need to have them all out, but Ziva understood.

On Christmas Eve, they went to a local food kitchen and helped serve Christmas dinner to almost four hundred people. Through NCIS, they participated in an "Angel Tree" and besides purchasing gifts for ten needy children, they also helped deliver the gifts. Tony dressed as Santa and Ziva as Mrs. Claus. Nick took pictures of the couple dressed in their holiday outfits. Tony sent a picture to Tim, Abby and Jimmy with the caption ' _Merry Christmas_.'

Christmas day started with a Skype call to the Atlanta family and watching the kids and grandkids open gifts. Next call was to Oklahoma, and then to New Mexico. After saying their goodbyes to the family in New Mexico, Ziva started making Christmas dinner for the two of them. Tony helped with the olive chicken, garlic bread, and salad. When the food was ready, he opened a bottle of wine and set it at the small table in the breakfast nook. Ziva placed the plates of food on the table. Tony pulled her to him and locked his lips on hers. He pointed above the table, where he had hung a sprig of mistletoe. His eyes twinkled as did Ziva's. They were both remembering a long ago Christmas party at NCIS where Tony had spent a good part of the evening trying to get Ziva to stand under some mistletoe. When he thought he had finally succeeded, Gibbs walked over and kissed Ziva on the cheek. At Tony's crestfallen look, Ziva had teased him, "If you wanted to kiss me, you should have just done it." He had pulled her to him and kissed her right then and there with all of NCIS watching.

~TIVA~

Robert James Palmer arrived on 3 February 2048 at 1434. Beth's water had broken in the office at Slater's. Since Jimmy had been there that day, he rode with Charles and Beth and later, everyone was glad he had. Jimmy delivered Robert in the back seat of his son's car on the way to the hospital.

Rebecca was fascinated with her baby brother. She would show him off to anyone she could.

~TIVA~

Tony's eightieth birthday was on a Wednesday. With the children working, Ziva decided to have a quiet dinner on the day of his birthday with Tim. She had invited Jimmy and Breena, but they had flown out to New Mexico for Jared's promotion to Colonel.

Ziva made olive chicken, one of Tony's favorite dishes, and she knew Tim liked the dish as well. Tim brought wine and a salad. The three ate in the family room, watching DVDs of family events, starting with the first Thanksgiving at Ducky's house. They laughed at some of the antics of the kids when they were small, and more than one comment was made how one of the grandkids was so like a parent. Tony stopped playing the DVDs after Gibbs' last Christmas; they were all getting teary-eyed.

Tim cleared the dinner plates for Ziva and loaded the dishwasher. They took the rest of the wine out on the deck and talked as the sun went down. As the stars appeared, Tony looked up and made a wish on the first star he saw, "I wish that we will be here to do this again in ten years." Ziva squeezed his hand; she knew he was thinking how his mother had died young and Senior had passed before his ninetieth birthday.

"I wish that in whatever comes after this world, we will still be a family." Ziva had spent more of her life with her family of the heart than she had with blood family. She thought about her parents, both passing relatively young, and her siblings, neither of whom made it past their thirtieth birthday.

Tim spoke quietly, "I wish we will be able to see those who have already left when we get to wherever the other side is." He was thinking about Delilah; he missed her so much. Sherlock and Watson were great to have as companions, and they slept on the bed with Tim, but he missed his wife. Some nights, he could almost feel her presence.

Tony, sensing heaviness in their moods, suddenly stood up and ran into the backyard. "I'm it, you two go hide and I'll find you. One, two, three…"

Tim looked at Ziva and they both shrugged. "What the heck? Let's go hide." Tim smiled at Ziva. She nodded and then whispered in his ear, "Remember to use your ninja skills and move quietly. We cannot let him hear us moving to hide."

"…ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred. Here I come ready or not." Tony opened his eyes and let them adjust to the low light of the backyard. He had heard Tim moving in the direction of the shed, and Ziva had stepped twice on the porch board that creaked. He moved in the direction of the shed, quietly, so that he could listen for Tim.

As he stepped around the back of the shed, he spotted a shadow near the old maple tree. Tim appeared to be looking the other direction. Tony stealthily crept up behind Tim and tapped him on the shoulder. "Found you." Tim startled and then laughed. Tim headed back to the porch and Tony kept looking for Ziva. He headed along the fence on the side of the yard away from the shed. He stopped and listened every few steps.

He saw a branch on the crape myrtle hedge move slightly. He very quietly walked to the spot where he had seen the branch move. He turned towards the hedge and reached a hand at the barely perceptible shadow. His hand touched Ziva's side and he tickled her. She tried not to laugh, but he persisted, and she finally burst out laughing. He helped her out of the hedge and kissed her. They walked hand in hand back to the porch.

"Bet you both thought I couldn't find you. See, this 'old' guy still has it." Tony gloated. Tim and Ziva kidded him that they had gone easy on him due to his age. The three of them laughed until their sides hurt. When Tim commented that the neighbors had probably called the men in white coats to take them away to the nut house, Tony had to explain the idioms to Ziva and that made things even funnier. He was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Once Ziva got the idiom, she had to sit down because she was laughing so much. It was always good to laugh with friends.

~TIVA~

On the Saturday after Tony's birthday, the family had a cookout in the backyard. All the kids and grandkids were there, including John, Rivka, and Adam. Tim helped with the grilling and they set up an inflatable water slide for the children. Parents got in on the fun as well, and Ziva had to remind Tony that he was not a kid anymore and climbing the waterslide and sliding down was not a good idea.

John and Rivka announced that Adam would be a big brother in February.

~TIVA~

Christmas 2048, Tony and Ziva flew to Atlanta. Anthony and Katie hosted the dinner for the DC family at Ziva and Tony's house. A long Skype call between the two locations resulted as presents were unwrapped. Tim sat at the head of the table in DC and Jimmy and Anthony kidded him about being the "elder" of the family in Tony's absence. When Tim reminded Jimmy that he was a day **younger** than Jimmy, and that Anthony, as the host, should be at the head of the table, the kidding stopped.

On 27 December, Tony and Ziva flew from Atlanta to Tel Aviv to celebrate the New Year and their anniversary in Israel. They stayed at the farmhouse, and spent much of their time in the olive grove or on the farmhouse porch. Ziva had been adding family pictures to the wall each year they came over from the States, updating family group shots and adding names to the family tree she had painted on the wall where the pictures were hung.

"I want this to be a way for our children and grandchildren and the generations that follow to know their heritage," Ziva explained to Tony. She had framed a quote and hung it in the middle of the tree trunk: " ** _To forget_** _one's ancestors is to be a brook without a source, a tree without a root_. " –Chinese Proverb

On New Year's Eve, Ziva prepared a dinner that they could carry into the olive grove. Tony found the old picnic basket and blanket and put them in the wagon. They walked hand in hand to their special place, counting the trees and rows carefully. "One day, we will have to put some sort of marker here," Tony remarked. "It will be easier to find that way." Ziva nodded in agreement.

They placed the blanket on the ground and Ziva opened the basket. They lowered the sides of the wagon and used it as a makeshift table. Tony poured wine for both of them. He raised his glass, "To us; thirty two years married and forty three plus years together. May we have many more." Ziva touched her glass to his.

The chicken and pasta salad was delicious, and they finished all that Ziva had brought with them. She packed the dishes and flatware back in the basket and Tony folded the wagon sides back up so they could use the wagon as a back rest. Tony sat against the side of the wagon and Ziva leaned on his shoulder, his arm around her. "Zi?" Tony spoke softly. "Do you think we should be buried here? I like the idea of our ashes being put together right here in a spot that is special for us."

Ziva was quiet for a bit while she thought it over. She knew that Jewish tradition forbid cremation, but she had not been an adherent to her religion of birth since she was a preteen. "Yes, Tony, I like that idea. I do not need a traditional Jewish burial. But we must be together."

"We will make the plans for our final wishes written when we go home. And we can let all five kids know, plus Tim and Jimmy." Tony was glad she agreed; he wanted to be with her forever.

"Now, let's stop being serious and celebrate our anniversary." Tony grinned at her and kissed her. She caressed his face and returned the kiss. "My heart, my soul, my body, my mind are all yours forever, Ziva. I love you for always."

Ziva caressed his face, and looked into those emerald green eyes that she had loved for so long. She still could get lost in them so easily. "You are my everything, Tony. I love you forever." She locked her lips on his. "Let us go back to the house, yes?"

Later, as they lay on the bed, Ziva ran her fingers over Tony's bare chest. She still could create fire in him every time and every place she touched him. He traced lazy circles on her breasts and abdomen. He kissed her and drew her to him. "I will never stop wanting you, Zi."

~TIVA~

On 22 February 2049, Brian Sean McGee came into the world at 0648. Big brother Adam showed off his baby brother to Saba, Savta and Grandpa via Skype three days later. "Savta, Saba and Grandpa, he cries and he poops." All three grandparents remembered a similar conversation many, many years before with Tali.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva flew back stateside in April. They had made stops in Berlin and Paris, checking the properties in those cities, and visiting places where they had made memories. They held hands as they walked about Berlin and Paris; they danced in the club in Berlin where they had nearly spoken their love thirty five years ago. They visited the petting zoo in Paris where Tali laughed at the soft coats on the animals so long ago.

~TIVA~

When John, Rivka, Adam, and Brian came north for the Fourth of July holiday, Ziva had portraits made of each of her children with their families, individual portrait of each person, group photos with her, Tony and their children, with the grandchildren, and a group photo of all of them. In the extended family photos, she had included Tim, Jimmy and Breena, and Clayton and Ellie as well. Anthony had set up his equipment in the DiNozzo living room and used it as a portrait studio. His assistant came to help and Ziva was pleased with the results. All of the DiNozzo children asked for copies of the portrait of their parents with Ziva and Tony facing each other, arms wrapped around the other and their foreheads touching. They had gazed into each other's eyes as Anthony was checking the lighting and his assistant had snapped several candid photos while they were lost in the other's eyes.


	37. Ziva Turns 70: 2049

Chapter 37, Ziva Turns Seventy: 2049

Ziva's seventieth birthday was a Friday. Tali, Anthony and Tony spearheaded the plans with Tim and Jimmy pitching in to help. Anthony had made digital copies of many of the photos from the Haifa house of Ziva as a child when he and Katie took their family over to Israel in the summer of 2049. He also had taken several pictures of the Haifa house, the olive grove, and the new farmhouse. He put together a slideshow that would play on monitors during the party.

Tim and Tony had found the perfect location to have the party in Annapolis. Ellie, Tali, Breena and Beth had chosen the decorations and flowers, using bold colors and jewel tones. Ziva knew they were planning a party, but she did not know many of the details. Tony and Tim had kept it secret that John, Rivka, Adam and Brian were coming in from Atlanta, as well as Abby and Leon from New Mexico.

As Ziva and Tony were finishing lunch on the day of the party, the doorbell rang. Tony, knowing who it was, asked Ziva to answer the door. She opened the door to see Abby and Leon standing on the front porch. Abby threw her arms around Ziva, still giving her bear hugs. Ziva was glad to see her friend, and she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Tony came up behind them and grinned. He and Leon shook hands and as Leon hugged Ziva, Abby wrapped her arms around Tony. "Abs, air!"

Tony went to the car to help Leon with their bags, as Ziva showed Abby pictures of the family in the living room. Tony and Leon put the bags in the bedroom where Leon and Abby would be staying, and went to join the women in the family room. Abby showed pictures of Jared, Tori and their four children, and then Kayla's family. Kayla's stepdaughter had just made Leon and Abby great-grandparents in September.

The four friends visited together and shared memories. About two hours after Leon and Abby arrived, the doorbell rang again. Ziva looked at Tony, and he nodded at her to answer the door. He heard her gasp as she opened the door to Tim with John, Rivka, Adam and Brian in tow. Tony and Tim helped John get their things into the two rooms where they would be staying while Ziva and Abby cooed over Brian and hugged Adam and Rivka. Adam told them all about the flight from Atlanta.

The family visited together briefly and then all got ready for the party. Tim had brought a change of clothes, since he would be taking the Atlanta family to the party. Leon and Abby had a rental car and would drive themselves over.

Tony watched as his ninja put on her sapphire blue dress. She put on the infinity necklace, bracelet, and earrings that he had given her many years ago. She looked beautiful, and he said so. After helping her zip up the back, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Happy birthday, beautiful." She leaned back into his embrace. "Toda." He turned her towards him and kissed her lips.

Tony's shirt coordinated with her dress. With his slate gray suit and pale gray tie, Ziva could not keep her eyes off him. To her, he was and always would be eye candy. She squeezed his hand as they walked out into the family room. Tim took pictures of everyone, and the group headed out to the cars to go to Annapolis.

Once there, Ziva was surprised by how many people had been invited. There had to be close to a hundred people, including her family. She beamed when all five of her children came up to her to escort her to her chair: Tali, the NCIS agent and translator on the international desk; Anthony, the director of the graphics department at a network affiliated television station and co-owner of one of the largest photo studios in DC; Rivka, computer systems manager for a large bank in Atlanta; Beth, business manager and co-owner of Slater's Funeral Home; and LJ, a partner in a major architectural firm in the DC area.

As they escorted Ziva, the spouses and grandchildren lined a red carpet, each handing her a rose as she passed: Chaim, Forensic Analyst at NCIS with Levi, 12, Elijah, almost 10, Noah and Elisheva, both 7; Katie, third grade teacher, with Anthony, 11, Kelly and Shannon, both almost 9; Charles, mortician and co-owner of Slater's, with Rebecca, 4, and Robert, 21 months; John, assistant professor of computer science at Georgia Tech, with Adam, 5, and Brian, nine months; and Savannah, four months pregnant, with Jessica, 2.

She felt the presence of her Abba of the heart as she beamed at each and every one of her family. Tony held her chair for her to be seated and then sat next to her. Tim was emcee for the night. He called for everyone to quiet down and then introduced Ziva. "Family, friends, put your hands together for the honoree of the night, my sister of the heart, Ziva, also known as Ima and Savta." Ziva stood up and the group applauded. Tim seated them and had Anthony start the slide show.

"From her birth in Tel Aviv, Israel, to her childhood, to the US where Ziva has been a part of my family for many, many years. Enjoy this slide show, showing Ziva through the years." Everyone oohed and aahed at the pictures of Ziva as a baby and toddler. Tony nearly choked on his water when the picture of a four-year-old Ziva with skinned knees, a ballerina tutu and a bow and arrow, along with a fierce look on her face showed. He would have to ask Anthony where he had found that picture.

Anthony's photo studio partner was the photographer for the evening. She snapped several candid photos, including one of Tony reacting to the picture of Ziva. Many of the candids were captures of moments between Tony and Ziva or between Ziva and one of the children or grandchildren.

The dinner buffet included roast beef, grilled chicken, pasta, mashed potatoes, seven different vegetables, dinner rolls and salad. Ziva and Tony led the line through the buffet, followed by family and friends.

After dinner, Tim took the mic again, leading a "roast" of Ziva. He took Ziva's hand and led her to the podium. "Ziva, I have known you almost as long as Tony. You were a partner on the MCRT and then you became family. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, our father of the heart, knew what he was doing when he brought you into the family. You are my sister of the heart, and you have had my six for a long time. I love you, sister. Happy birthday, Ziva." He kissed Ziva's cheek and she hugged him tightly.

Jimmy, Breena, Ellie, Clayton, Leon and Abby reminisced about NCIS as they toasted Ziva. Tali, Anthony, Rivka, Beth and LJ came up as a group and shared "Ima" stories and hugged their Ima. Chaim, Katie, John, Charles and Savannah followed as a group and gave a tribute to their Ima-in-love. Tony went to the mic last.

"Ziva, the love of my life, my best friend, my better half, and my partner forever, you have been by my side for so long, I can't remember a time when you weren't there. Happy birthday and I love you." Tony pulled Ziva to him and locked his lips on hers. He looked into her chocolate brown orbs, and it was as though no one else was there. She gazed back into his emerald green eyes, the ones that had been on the other side of her gaze for most of her life now, and she forgot time and place. It was the two of them, in their own world, as it always had been. She stroked his face as she returned the kiss.

The music for dancing started, and couples took to the floor as the elder DiNozzos held each other's gaze. "Happy birthday, sweetcheeks," Tony whispered, "May I have this dance?" Ziva nodded and they moved out to the dance floor.

Tim asked for the second dance, and then each of Ziva's sons and sons-in-love shared a dance with her. Tony danced with his daughters and daughters-in-love. As Leon passed by with Ziva and Tony was dancing with Abby, Ziva smiled. "I love this family. Thank you, Abba Gibbs."

~TIVA~

The whole family gathered at the DiNozzo house the following day, spending time together and filling the house with love, laughter and fun. Tim took the older grandchildren over to visit Sherlock and Watson. The kids loved playing with the cats and getting to write on their blog, with Tim's help.

As the day was winding down, Tony and Ziva looked at their family, little ones sleeping on parent's shoulders or in their laps, and raised their wine glasses in a toast to Gibbs. The younger families all said their good nights, and went home to put sleeping children to bed. John and Rivka got Adam and Brian settled in to their beds and said their good night to Tony, Ziva, Leon, Abby, Jimmy, Breena, and Tim.

The seven long-time friends talked and laughed in the family room, sharing memories. Around 2300, Breena and Jimmy headed home. The other five stayed talking and reminiscing until almost 0300, when Tim fell asleep on the sofa, and Leon and Abby said good night and headed to their room.

Ziva put a blanket over Tim, as Tony turned off lights, and the two went to their room. Tony shut the bedroom door. Ziva took off her clothes to get into her nightwear. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her when she was in her underwear and bra. "You know you are still my sexy ninja," he whispered in her ear, and then nibbled her neck. She leaned into his embrace, and purred. He helped her out of her bra and panties as she turned and slid his boxers down, kissing him and feeling the fire ignite. He took her hand and led her to the bed.

As they lay cuddled into each other after, tracing lazy circles and spirals on each other's skin, Tony spoke softly, "I love you, my beautiful, sexy, ninja wife. Zi, you are the best thing ever in my life."

"Love you more, Tony. You are my everything. You complete me." Ziva kissed Tony softly and stroked his face. They fell asleep in each other's arms as they had done for most of their lives.

~TIVA~

Christmas was quiet, as Jimmy and Breena headed west. Charles, Beth, Rebecca and Robert went with them to visit Jared and Tori and their four kids. They would also visit with Abby and Leon. Chaim, Tali and their four went to Israel; LJ, Savannah and Jessica went with Ellie and Clayton to Oklahoma. Anthony, Katie and their three went to Atlanta to spend Christmas with John, Rivka, Adam and Brian.

Tony, Ziva and Tim spent part of Christmas helping at a soup kitchen sponsored by NCIS retirees. Afterwards, Ziva heated up a small pan of lasagna for their dinner. During dinner, they made a Skype call to Atlanta.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva spent New Year's Eve and their anniversary at home. They had their traditional meal of olive chicken and vegetables with wine. The couple retreated to their bedroom, kissing and undressing each other as they went.

They left for Chile for a month on 3 January.


	38. And Even More Family: 2050 - 2052

Chapter 38, And Even More Family: 2050 - 2052

Jackson Anthony DiNozzo entered the world on 11 March 2050 at 1843. Ziva and Tony had taken Jessica for the day when Savannah had started having contractions. LJ had taken her to the birthing center and Ellie had come to be with them. LJ sent Ziva a picture of Savannah and Jackson, which she shared with Jessica.

"That is your baby brother, motek. Jackson is his name. You may see him tomorrow." Ziva watched as the little girl absorbed the information and clapped her hands. She smiled at her Savta.

"He's tiny, Savta. Where is Daddy?" Jessica looked at her grandmother.

"Your Daddy is taking the picture. He will be here to get you in the morning." Ziva explained. "Saba is making macaroni and cheese for you. Let us go get some dinner, yes?"

Jessica took her Savta's hand and they went to find Tony and dinner.

~TIVA~

When John and Rivka called Tony for his birthday, they announced that they would be adding to their family in December. Ziva and Tony were as happy for grandchild number fourteen as they had been for the first one. Adam and Brian were doing well and Adam told his Saba that he wanted another brother.

On 10 December 2050, Abigail Erin McGee was born at 1300. Tim had flown down to Atlanta on the eighth of December to help John with the older two. Ziva and Tony had agreed to care for Sherlock and Watson while Tim was in Atlanta.

One morning when they had stopped by Tim's apartment to feed the cats, Sherlock met them at the door, meowing. Ziva called for Watson and shook the treats jar. No Watson. Tony went looking for the ginger tabby and found him in the tub, looking sick. Ziva grabbed a towel and wrapped the cat in it and they took him to the vet.

After the vet examined Watson, the cat was taken into surgery to remove a blockage in his colon. Three days later, Watson was back to his usual self, albeit a bit careful with his movement due to his surgical incision. Tony had sent messages and pictures to Tim during the process, and the cats' blog for the next two weeks was about Watson's surgery and recovery.

At Christmas, Ziva added two more stockings to their display: one for Jackson and one for Abigail. Tony counted the stockings as Ziva hung them from the fireplace mantel; there were a total of twenty six just for their immediate family, plus Tim, Jimmy, Breena, Abby, Leon, Ellie and Clayton. Ziva then took out the stockings of the family who were no longer alive, adding Ducky, Gibbs and Delilah to the others.

Each person also had an ornament for the tree. As the children had left home and started their own families, Ziva had given each one his or her ornaments collected over the years, but kept one from each child. She had added an ornament for each grandchild, and that year she added two. Thirty four ornaments for family plus the ornaments she and Tony had for their years together, forty six each, made for plenty of ornaments on their seven foot tall tree. In the years when family was at their house, Tony and Ziva put up the tree. In the years when family was scattered across the country, they put out just the stockings. Christmas 2050, all but Tim and the Atlanta family were at the DiNozzo house for Christmas. A Skype call brought them together for part of the morning as gifts were opened and greetings exchanged.

The DiNozzo family room was a sea of flying paper, children laughing and squealing in delight at gifts received, and parents trying to keep the kids from making too much of a mess, while keeping up with who got what from whom. Ziva reveled in the sound of the children, all fourteen grandkids plus her five adult kids; this was the true meaning of family and celebrating the season. Tony came up next to her, "A penny for your thoughts."

"I am just enjoying the moment, with our grandchildren and children. The sounds of the little ones make me happy." Ziva nestled into Tony's embrace. She could not ask for a better Christmas present than having her family together, even if six of them were on Skype from Atlanta.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva spent New Year's Eve and their anniversary at home, quietly enjoying the day and each other. Thirty four years married and forty five years plus together, more than half of their lives on each other's six, best friends, lovers, their world complete together. Tony helped Ziva prepare their dinner of olive chicken and salad, which had become a tradition with them. He poured them each a glass of wine as she served the chicken to plates. She put the plates of food on the table, and turned to Tony. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him, "Happy anniversary, my love."

Tony sealed his lips on hers, and drew her close. "Maybe we should eat our dinner so it doesn't get cold? Save this for dessert." He kissed her again and they sat down to eat. After they finished dinner, they took the rest of the wine to their bedroom. Tony set the bottle and glasses down on a small table in the sitting area of the master suite. He took Ziva's hand and led her to the bed, kissing her with each step.

They lay together, cuddled into each other, skin to skin contact, and stared into each other's eyes. Tony knew he would never tire of losing himself in Ziva's chocolate brown eyes, where he saw the love and years of togetherness reflected back. Ziva lost herself in the gorgeous emerald green eyes that she loved so much, seeing love and years of being together. She gently kissed Tony's lips. "I love you so much, Tony."

He returned the kisses, "Ziva, you are my life. I love you."

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva spent two weeks in the house in Chile around his birthday, and also visited the houses in Israel in the fall of 2051. LJ and Savannah announced their upcoming addition to the family in October, due date in April. With the family scattered for Christmas, Tony and Ziva spent part of the holiday in Paris, ringing in the New Year in the Paris flat.

Jethro Leroy DiNozzo was born on 19 April 2052, the fifteenth grandchild of the DiNozzo family. Ziva and Ellie were present at the birth, while Tony and Clayton watched the two older children. Jessica was hoping for a sister, but she was still happy with her new brother. Jackson was too little to have a preference, but when he found out he had a brother, he clapped his hands and yelled, "YEAH!" Tony had videoed the little boy's reaction and sent it to LJ.

~TIVA~

All of the DiNozzo children and their families were in DC for the Fourth of July holiday and Tony's birthday. John and Rivka and their three children stayed with Tony and Ziva. The weather cooperated and the family was able to cook out both days. Tim set up the video cameras and Anthony and others took pictures. They used the backyard for family group photos. The shot of Tony and Ziva with the fifteen grandchildren was a favorite: Levi at 15 the oldest, with his siblings, Elijah, 12, Noah and Elisheva, almost 10; Anthony, 14 and his sisters, Kelly and Shannon, 11; Rebecca and Robert, 7 and 4; Adam, almost 8 with his siblings, Brian, 3 and Abigail, 18 months; and Jessica, 5, Jackson, 2, and Jethro, nearly three months.

During the party, Tali went inside with Anthony to get more ice and soft drinks. Tony and Ziva came out of their room, holding hands and kissing each other, Ziva giggling like a kid. Tali looked at her brother, who had the same mortified look as she did. Ziva and Tony looked at their oldest two and smiled.

"I-MAAA" Anthony didn't know what to say, as it was clear to both him and Tali what had just happened with their parents. Tali rolled her eyes, "AB-BAAA!"

"What?" Ziva smiled at the two, "I am almost seventy three years old, and your Abba is eighty four. So what if we have sex on his birthday? It is just like any other day!" Tony smirked at them, and kissed Ziva on the lips.

"Scarred for life!" Tali and Anthony said together, handing Ziva the ice bucket and going back outside quickly.

"I will never stop wanting you, Tony," Ziva whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

After the party for Tony's birthday wound down, Ziva and Tony called New Mexico to wish Leon a happy birthday. Leon had been in a wheelchair for about six months due to problems with his knees and hips. Abby wheeled him to the computer for the Skype call. He wished Tony a happy birthday and joked about their ages. Leon was one year shy of ninety.

Tony and Ziva could see that Leon was tiring so they wrapped up the call, with Abby promising to keep them updated on Leon's health. After the call, Ziva told Tony that she was worried that Leon would not make it to his next birthday. Tony shared the same concern, and they agreed to do whatever Abby needed if he were to pass. The next day, they shared their concerns with Tim, who also agreed that he would be there for Abby when she needed support.

~TIVA~

Tim got a call from Abby on 21 July, telling him that Leon had slipped into a coma overnight and was now on twenty four seven care. Abby broke down while talking to Tim and he promised her that he, Ziva and Tony would be in New Mexico within the next day. Tim called Ziva and they arranged to fly to Albuquerque. Abby had called Kayla and her husband after Tim and they drove over from San Diego.

Jared and Tori met Tony, Ziva and Tim at the airport and took them straight to Leon and Abby's house. "It's a matter of hours now," Jared let his father's friends know the status. He led them inside to where Abby was sitting with Leon. Each one hugged Abby, and she thanked them for coming.

Ziva, Tony and Tim took turns sitting with Abby, leaving the room discretely when Kayla arrived to say her goodbye to her father. Ziva, Tony and Tori also made sure there was plenty of food for Kayla and family and kept Abby fed, not that she ate much. Kayla and Kyle stayed with Jared and Tori, who had borrowed a condo from a friend.

On 23 July, at 1235, Leon stirred, and briefly opened his eyes. He smiled at Abby and she took his hand in hers. He saw Tony, Kayla and Jared near Abby and smiled at each one. He then looked at Abby, and spoke his final words, "I love you, Abby; thank you for twenty four years by my side." He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Abby had tears running down her face as she placed her cheek on their joined hands. Jared and Kayla wept silently while hugging each other. Tony signaled to Tim, Tori, Kyle and Ziva that the end was near and the four of them came into the room. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony, and they held each other as tears streamed down their faces. Tim put a hand on Abby's shoulder and she acknowledged his presence by squeezing his hand with her hand that was not holding Leon's.

Leon's breathing stopped and his hand went slack in Abby's. She let out a wail and sobbed. All but Tim left the room to allow her some time with her husband's body. Tim stayed discretely in the background but he felt a need to be in the room for Abby. He understood her feelings of emptiness and the loss of a spouse.

The funeral was held two days later in a small chapel in the New Mexico desert. Abby leaned on Jared and Kayla for support and the three of them mourned the loss of father and husband. Jared gave a very moving eulogy which had all of the NCIS family in tears. He thanked he father's friends from DC for their support and presence.


	39. Changes and Choices: 2053 - 2056

Chapter 39, Changes and Choices: 2053 – 2056

Abby flew east for Christmas 2052, to be with her NCIS family for the holiday. Tony and Ziva picked her up at Dulles on 21 December and took her to their house. Tim, Jimmy and Breena came over for dinner and the six friends stayed up most of the night talking and reminiscing.

On Sunday, the twenty second, they decorated the house for Christmas, putting up the tree and stockings. Abby hung Leon's stocking with the others who had passed and wiped tears from her eyes. At sundown, Tony began the Chanukah prayers as Ziva lit the shammus candle. They let Abby light the other eight candles. At dinner, she remarked on how the prayers and lighting of the candles had brought her peace. Ziva smiled at Tony, and hugged Abby.

The whole family had Christmas dinner at the DiNozzo house, and Tim set up a Skype call with Jared and Tori after the main meal. Abby watched as her grandchildren and great-grandchildren opened their gifts. A chorus of "We miss you, Granny," had Abby in tears again. Tim put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I'll be home in three days," Abby promised the grandkids. "I will see you soon."

Later that night, as just Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby were left in the house, Abby got quiet. Ziva sat next to her sister and put an arm around her. "What is it Abby? Can we help?"

"I don't know Ziva. I came back east thinking I might move here to be with my sisters and brothers, but my family is in New Mexico and San Diego. The kids missing me hit home." Abby had tears in her eyes.

"Go with your heart, Abby." Ziva hugged her sister, and Tony and Tim agreed. "If your heart says home is in Albuquerque, then that is where you need to be."

~TIVA~

In mid 2053, Rivka was promoted to a corporate position with the bank she worked for and the family moved to suburban Baltimore. John was offered an associate professor position at Johns Hopkins University. They moved into their new home over the Fourth of July weekend. Ziva and Tony were happy to have all of their children nearby and Tim also was glad to have all of his family close again.

In mid June, Abby had flown east with sixteen year old Jackie Vance, who was attending a summer program for high school juniors at Georgetown University. Levi was in the same program, and he and Jackie became fast friends. Jackie was staying with Tony and Ziva, and Levi began spending his time at his grandparents' house when not in classes. By August and the end of the summer program, the two were inseparable.

When Tony and Ziva took Jackie to the airport to fly home, Levi went along. Tony and Ziva discreetly gave Levi and Jackie some space and time to say goodbye. They promised to Skype each other and Levi gave her a peck on the lips. She kissed him back and both Tony and Ziva smiled at the young love.

~TIVA~

2053 blended into 2054 and then into 2055. Levi had been accepted at Georgetown as had Jackie. Ziva helped Tali plan the graduation party for Levi. They were all proud of Levi, who was valedictorian of his class of four hundred and seven students. With all of the family at the graduation, Levi had thirty five guests and his classmates commented that he had the largest "cheering" section of them all. Tali and Chaim got to stand on the stage with the principal to present Levi's diploma. Levi's valedictory speech had a family theme and he specifically thanked his immediate family as well as his Saba and Savta, and Grandpa Gibbs. He told the story of how Gibbs made a family and how he was very proud to be a part of the family of the heart. Ziva, Tony and Tim had tears running down their faces. Ziva was between Tim and Tony and took each of their hands in hers. The three sat with their hands linked for most of Levi's speech.

Lots of pictures were taken and Ziva and Tony's house was full of family celebrating. Levi got on a Skype call with Jackie at her party and the two made plans for Levi to meet Jackie at the airport when she flew in for the beginning of freshman orientation in six weeks.

~TIVA~

By Christmas, Levi and Jackie were constant companions, and he gave her a promise ring for Christmas. Abby, Jared and Tori were on Skype as he presented it to her. Parents and grandparents congratulated the two and Ziva whispered to Tony, "So the next generation of our family is again intertwining the branches."

Tony and Ziva flew to Israel three days after Christmas and spent their anniversary and the next two months in the farmhouse. On their anniversary, they had dinner in the olive grove, at their special place. They had put a marker in the grove the last time they were there, but out of habit, counted the trees and rows. The olive chicken was made with olives from their olive trees, and the wine was from a local vineyard. As usual, they ate dinner on the picnic blanket under the stars. Even though they had both slowed down with age, when they headed back to the house hand in hand, each walked with a quicker step in anticipation of the time to be spent intimately.

As they cuddled later, Ziva remarked on the young love of Levi and Jackie. "Remember when we were first together and we were not sure of why or how we were drawn to each other? I am so glad Levi and Jackie are able to acknowledge their feelings."

"Ziva, our journey together is ours alone. Thirty nine years ago, we pledged our lives to each other and made it official. However, we were one for so much longer. Even in 2005, I loved you. Fifty years; that's how long I have loved you." Tony wiped a tear from Ziva's face as he kissed her. "Ziva, I will be one with you for eternity."

Ziva smiled and wiped the tears from Tony's face. "You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. You know, when I first came to NCIS, I did not expect to live past my thirtieth birthday. You changed all that by loving me and being my best friend, my partner and my forever love." She leaned her forehead against Tony's and caressed his face as he caressed hers. "We are and always will be one. I love you so, so much, Tony."

One reason Tony and Ziva liked going to Israel for the winter months was the lack of snow and cold weather. While the temperatures in Israel were generally in the sixties during the day and forties at night, it was much better than the cold of the DC winters. When a blizzard hit DC on the last weekend of January, they were very glad to be in warmer weather. It took them four days to get hold of family to check on everyone. Most of the DC area had at least part of a day without power, and LJ and Savannah had been without power for three days. LJ had packed the family into his four wheel drive truck and taken them to his parents' house, knowing there was a generator to provide electricity. Levi and Jackie had shown up after their apartment lost power.

Tim had power the whole time and he and Sherlock and Watson blogged about the storm and Tim posted pictures of the cats looking out the windows at the snow. When Tony and Ziva saw the pictures, both remembered Ziva's first winter in DC and the snowman incident. They laughed about it yet again, and Tony reminded her about cuddling afterward in his apartment and watching a movie together. He asked her if she remembered the movie that they had watched. Without hesitation, Ziva replied, "Goldfinger."

When Tony looked at her in amazement, Ziva smirked at him, "Did you think I would not remember? It was time shared with you; of course I remember it." She brushed her lips on his and locked her gaze with his eyes. He fused his lips to hers and drew her to him. Kisses became more passionate and Ziva took Tony's hand and led him to the bedroom. Even after all these years they still wanted the physical contact and intimacy.

~TIVA~

Levi proposed to Jackie in the DiNozzo backyard at the family Labor Day picnic. Ziva and Tali were teary eyed, and Tali asked her Ima if she had felt that teary when she and Chaim got engaged. Ziva nodded yes, but then shared with Tali that her Abba had been the one to cry the most. He didn't want to lose his little girl. Tali smiled and understood. The first one to leave the nest of home was the hardest of all.

Abby, Jared and Tori shared the moment via Skype. Levi had asked Uncle Tim to set up the call to Jackie's parents' house, knowing her Granny (his Auntie Abby) would be there for the holiday. Tori and Abby wiped away tears as Jackie and Levi showed them the ring. "Ziva, give them hugs from me," Abby asked her sister.

"I will give them hugs, but they will not be Abby hugs," Ziva smiled at her sister through her tears of joy. Tony and Tim laughed, and Tali responded, "They'll have to wait for Auntie Abby hugs until the wedding!"

Levi pretended to back away, and then opened his arms, "Auntie Abby, you can hug me any time!" Everyone laughed as Ziva wrapped her arms around Levi, and he pretended to gasp. "Air, Savta, air!" Ziva hugged Jackie, "welcome to the DiNozzo family."

~TIVA~

Thanksgiving 2056 was subdued and more reflective than usual. Tali, Chaim, Levi, Jackie, Elijah, Noah and Elisheva all flew to Israel on the Monday before Thanksgiving. Chaim's father had a heart attack and then a stroke and was not expected to survive the week. Tali called Ziva on Thanksgiving Day to let her know that her father-in-law had passed that morning. He had been in and out of consciousness, but Chaim had a chance to say his good byes. The children would be flying home on Sunday, but Chaim was staying to sit Shiva with his mother and sisters. Tali would be staying for Chaim.

Tony and Ziva picked the five young people up at the airport on Sunday evening. Levi and Jackie drove back to their apartment from the Rubin house, and Tony and Ziva stayed with their grandchildren until Tali and Chaim returned a week later.

~TIVA~

Christmas at the DiNozzo house was the usual mayhem with children and grandchildren opening presents, Tim videoing it all and Tony and Ziva enjoying the sounds of their family together. The Skype call to New Mexico lasted nearly two hours. Ziva had hoped Abby would fly east for the holiday, but she had been suffering from dizzy spells since early fall, and her doctor would not clear her to travel. Jared and Tori had shared that they were trying to get Abby to move closer to them, but so far she had resisted. She did not want to leave the home she had built with Leon, saying all her memories were there.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva spent their anniversary and January and February in Israel as had become their custom. The dry air of Israel was more comfortable in winter than the cold air of DC. They had their traditional meal of olive chicken in the olive grove for both their anniversary and Valentine's Day. There had been a cold wind that night and Tony caught a cold. The cold turned into bronchitis and Ziva had to take him to the ER in Tel Aviv. He spent three nights in the hospital, on oxygen and antibiotics, to nip the beginnings of pneumonia and keep him breathing. Ziva spent the entire time by his side, calling and texting updates to her children in DC. Tali offered to fly over, but Ziva talked her out of coming. The hospitalization was more preventative and precautionary given Tony's history. Once given the clearance to fly, they headed home to DC.

A week after they arrived stateside, Tori called Ziva, worried about Abby. She had gone to visit her mother-in-law and found her on the floor in her kitchen. She had fallen that morning and broken her hip. Abby at first did not want to have surgery, telling Tori that she was ready to go to Leon. Jared and Tori sat with her and convinced her that she still had to go to Levi and Jackie's wedding. Abby agreed to the surgery, but was not very happy about spending time in rehab.

Tony and Ziva decided to fly to New Mexico and surprise Abby for her birthday, and Tim agreed to go with them. They arrived in Albuquerque on 26 March, the day before Abby's birthday. Ziva had let Tori and Jared know of the plans and Jared picked them up at the airport. He took them to Abby's house and handed Tony the keys to the house and to the car. He helped them settle into the two guest rooms, and programmed the address of the rehab center into the GPS in the car. He and Tori, with their three children still at home, would meet them at the rehab center the following day with a birthday cake. They had cleared the small party with the center.

Tori led them to Abby's room, entering first and telling Abby that they had a surprise for her. Jared walked in with the cake, helped by Patrick, Ashley and Andrea. Abby was glad to see her grandchildren, and as she hugged each one, Tori smiled. "We have another surprise for you."

Tony and Ziva walked in hand in hand, followed by Tim. Abby squealed as only she could and hugged her brothers and sister with tears in her eyes. "Happy birthday, Abby." Each one greeted their sister. Abby smiled at her wonderful birthday surprise. Tori later told her aunt and uncles that day had been the happiest and liveliest she had seen Abby in weeks.

"Then I am glad we came," Ziva replied as she hugged Tori. "We will be heading back to DC on the thirtieth, but we will visit each day to cheer her up." Tony and Tim nodded their agreement.

~TIVA~

Levi and Jackie were married in a ceremony performed by their Uncle Jimmy in the DiNozzo backyard on 31 July 2057. Tori and Jared flew to DC with their three younger children and Abby. Tali and Tori hugged and cried together as each watched her eldest make his or her vows. Later they reminisced and shared memories from when they were children with the family, how they had been the two oldest of the Gibbs' grandchildren. They shared memories of Grandpa Gibbs with their cousins and siblings joining in to tell stories of when they were children, including when Anthony had been scared by the lightning at the cabin and his hair all stood on end.


	40. Another Goodbye and Milestones: 2057-58

Chapter 40, Another Goodbye and Milestones: 2057 - 2058

Abby had used a walker or wheelchair the whole time she was in DC for Levi and Jackie's wedding. She had also tired easily and several times had fallen asleep in her chair while the family talked and played in the yard. She had stayed for a week extra after Jared and Tori and family flew back to New Mexico.

Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Jimmy and Breena had spent the time together and the six had driven to Stillwater to lay flowers on Gibbs' grave. Abby had fallen asleep in the van on the way home and Tim and Jimmy had to help her into the house when they arrived back at the DiNozzo home. Ziva was worried about Abby, and she called Tori to check that Abby had all of her medications. Tori went through the list with Ziva and everything was there. Ziva offered to travel back to New Mexico with Abby later that week, but Jared was already in DC on Air Force business and he would be accompanying Abby home.

Abby slept through the rest of the day and night and finally woke up around 1000. She seemed to be feeling better and was almost her usual cheery self. Tony, Tim and Ziva watched her closely for the next two days until Jared came to pick her up for the flight home. As the old friends hugged goodbye, both Tony and Ziva had the feeling that these were the last hugs they would have from Abby.

They tried to talk with her on Skype at least once each week, but around mid-October, she would talk for about ten minutes and then end the call, saying she was tired. On Halloween 2057, Jared and Tori went to take Abby to a doctor's appointment and found that she had died in her sleep during the night.

Tori called her parents, who then called the DiNozzos and Tim. The five remaining Gibbs' kids flew to New Mexico for Abby's memorial services. Her ashes were placed in a vault with Leon's and the two rested side by side forever.

Sherlock and Watson's blog that week paid tribute to their "Auntie Abby." Tim found several pictures of Abby from her NCIS days and posted them on the blog, including one of her with her skeleton outfit and the skeleton in the lab wearing Christmas attire.

Tim and Jimmy celebrated their eightieth birthdays with the extended family, and all remembered Abby. They also celebrated Ziva's seventy eighth birthday. Tim and Jimmy again ribbed Tony, the next one to have a decade birthday when he turned ninety in July. And again, Tony reminded them that he was the BIG brother.

Jimmy retired from NCIS on 15 November, having spent as many years as his mentor in Autopsy. The five Gibbs' kids paid tribute to Ducky and Gibbs as the last of them retired and no longer worked for NCIS.

The whole family spent the Thanksgiving holiday and Christmas as had become the tradition; Thanksgiving at Jimmy and Breena's house and Christmas at Tony and Ziva's house. The DiNozzo house was filled with children's laughter and parents acting like kids and as always, Ziva felt blessed to have her family together. The showing of "It's a Wonderful Life" ended the evening and Tim, Tony and Ziva remembered those who were no longer alive.

Tony and Ziva left for their two months in Israel on 28 December, so that they would be spending their anniversary at the farmhouse.

For the first time in many years, New Year's Eve night was rainy in Tel Aviv and the couple could not have their anniversary dinner in the olive grove. They ate dinner in the small sitting area in their bedroom, overlooking the olive grove. On New Years' Day, the weather cleared and hand in hand, Tony and Ziva walked in the olive grove to their special place. Out of habit they counted trees and rows. At the marker, Tony took Ziva's hands in his and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, locking his gaze on hers. She dove into the emerald green eyes and time and space stopped for the two as it always had.

"Forty one years ago, I promised to love and cherish you, to be by your side forever and to be your husband," Tony leaned his forehead against Ziva's. "Today, I promise to love and cherish you and to be by your side forever. Ziva, I love you so much. My life has been a wonderful journey with you to share it with and have you as my lover, my best friend, and my wife."

Ziva felt the tears welling, "Forty one years ago, I took my vows to love you, to hold you, to cherish you, to be your wife for all of my days. Today, I promise to love you for eternity, to cherish you and to be with you for always. Tony, there are no words to tell you how much I love you. With you by my side for this beautiful journey of forty one years as husband and wife and over fifty two years together has been better than I ever dreamed possible. I am one with you."

Ziva brushed her lips on Tony's and wiped tears from his cheek. He brushed tears off her face and locked his lips on hers. To the rest of the world, they might be eighty nine and seventy eight years old, but in their world, when they were just by themselves, age did not matter. They each needed the other and the physical contact with the other just as much, if not more than, when they had been thirty seven and twenty six.

They walked back to the house; hands interlocked, and went to their bedroom. As they lay together after, the laptop computer signaled an incoming call. At first, they were planning to ignore the call and return it later, but when Ziva noticed Tali was calling, they decided to answer the call. Ziva put on a robe and Tony put on his sleep pants.

"Hi, Tali," Ziva greeted her daughter.

"Hi, Ima," Tali looked at her parents and did a quick mental time calculation. "Oh, god, I'm interrupting something…"

Tony put his arms around Ziva, "Tali, **we** decided to answer the call." Ziva nodded and smiled.

"But, Abba… oh, never mind. I was calling to wish you a happy anniversary before I headed to work. It's 1400 there, right?"

"Yes, so?" Ziva smiled at Tali. "Abba and I were just enjoying our anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Ima and Abba. Love you." Tali felt awkward, but tried not to show it.

"Thanks." Tony and Ziva both answered, "Love you more." They ended the call.

"Now where were we?" Tony pulled Ziva to him and put his lips on hers.

"Right here," Ziva locked her lips on his.


	41. TIVA-Land: 2058 - 2059

Chapter 41, TIVA-land: 2058 – 2059

Tony and Ziva went back stateside on 3 March. Anthony picked them up at the airport so that he could share his news with his parents. His work in digital imaging had caught the attention of several executives at national networks. He had interviewed with both CNN and The Discovery Networks in late January. Both had offered him director positions with their companies; CNN in the news department and The Discovery Networks in production of new programming in conjunction with the Smithsonian Museums. Anthony admitted it had been a tough choice, and after some discussion with Katie, and making lists of pros and cons, he had accepted the position with The Discovery Networks. His parents were thrilled for him and congratulated their son.

"So this means we can tell everyone that we knew you first? As in, before you were even born?" Tony joked with Anthony. Ziva caught the eye roll from her son, but just smiled.

In April, Tali was promoted to team leader for the International desk at NCIS. She now had six agents reporting directly to her in DC and fourteen more at various locations around the world. The position would involve some travel, but with her twins nearing sixteen years of age, she welcomed the opportunity.

~TIVA~

Tony's ninetieth birthday was fast approaching and Ziva was still trying to figure out who would be able to attend a party or cookout. His actual birthday was on a Monday, so the party or cookout would be the Saturday or Sunday before. After trying to coordinate schedules and seeing who might have conflicts, she settled on Sunday as the day and a cookout in the yard. All of the children and grandchildren would be there as well as Tim, Jimmy and Breena, and Clayton and Ellie. The only uncertain guest was Jason Reeves, as he had just started a new job in Richmond after his graduation from Towson State in May with a nursing degree.

The day started out sunny and warm, the perfect day for a cookout. Tony had chosen to have hamburgers, hot dogs, and barbeque ribs. Family members brought rolls, potato salads, cole slaw, macaroni salad, baked beans and desserts. Anthony, Charles, John and Chaim had set up the inflatable water slide.

Tim brought copies of his newest Sherlock and Watson children's book for the family to take home. _Sherlock and Watson at the Dog Park_ was Tim's twenty fourth book since he had started writing about the now famous cats. Grandson Anthony was working on creating an animated version of some of the books for his senior project in digital animation at Georgia Tech. Tony, Ziva and Tim were proud of the young man, as he had already had several video shorts win awards at national competitions.

Chaim and LJ took over the grill and told Ziva and Tony to enjoy the party. Tali, Beth and Rivka had taken over the kitchen and were getting food ready to bring out. Anthony had his cameras recording both still and video. When Ziva tried to help, LJ firmly led her back to the deck and sat her down next to his Abba, "Ima, this year your children are the hosts; we will do the work so that you and Abba can enjoy the day."

To his Abba, LJ admonished with a smile, "Hold her hand, Abba, and don't let her leave your side."

"NEVER." Tony winked at LJ and interlaced his fingers with Ziva's. Tali and Anthony, remembering a few birthdays prior, looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Neither one wanted to go down _that_ road again.

Thirty two people ate most of the food, complimenting Chaim and LJ on the delicious ribs. Beth put one small container of potato salad left over into the refrigerator.

When it was time for the cake, Rivka and Tali put two candles, a nine and a zero, on the cake and brought it out while the family sang happy birthday to Tony.

"Make a wish, Saba, and then blow out your candles," six year old Jethro even offered to help.

Tony joked that they must have thought he couldn't blow out ninety candles, but Ziva got even more laughs when she teased him, "Tony, if we had ninety candles, we would have to call the fire department."

As the day wound down, the younger adults and their families started saying good night. Parents had to be at work in the morning and the younger children had to be at summer activities. Levi and Jackie had classes to be at first thing in the morning, and Elijah was working with his father as an intern in the forensics lab at NCIS. Anthony, Kelly and Shannon all had jobs for the summer.

As the sun set, the five Gibbs' kids were the only ones left. They sat on the deck until the mosquitos started biting and then moved into the family room. Jimmy and Breena left around 2200, and Tim, Ziva and Tony talked until about 0000. They reminisced about their time with Gibbs on the MCRT at NCIS, laughing about some of the cases they remembered, such as the one where Tim had gone into a running car wash to retrieve evidence, and the "jet pack" case where Tim had gone overboard in his enthusiasm for the jet pack concept. Ziva mentioned that the three of them had been a team, of some sort, for nearly fifty three years.

"Yeah, and in good times, sad times, horrible times, and fantastic times, we have always been family." Tony raised his glass to the other two. "To family."

Tim said good night at midnight, joking that Sherlock and Watson would be looking for him soon if he didn't get home by curfew.

Ziva and Tony closed and locked the house for the night and retired to their bedroom. Tony snaked his arms around Ziva from behind, kissing her neck and shoulders, "Shall we give Tali and Anthony something to roll their eyes about, my beautiful wife?"

She turned and kissed him, "Yes, I think we should." She took his hand and led him to the bed.

~TIVA~

At Christmas, Ziva had Anthony take the portraits of the family as she had for the past several years. The grandchildren were growing up: Levi, now twenty one, and married; Elijah, 19, and in his first year of a forensics major at Georgetown; Noah and Elisheva, 16, high school juniors, both in honors classes and joint enrollment; Anthony, 20, and in his final year of undergraduate studies at Georgia Tech; Kelly and Shannon, 18, seniors in high school; Rebecca, 13, an eighth grader, Robert, 10, in fifth grade; Adam, 14, in his first year of high school and taking all honors classes, Brian, 9, in fourth grade, Abigail, 8, in second grade; Jessica, 11, a sixth grader, Jackson, 8 and in third grade, and Jethro, 6, a first grader.

Ziva and Tony loved having the house full with their children and grandchildren. Family had always been important to them and they had instilled that loyalty and sense of family in every one of their five, who had passed the lessons to the next generation. The five DiNozzos also had lessons learned from Grandpa Gibbs. All of the Gibbs' grandchildren had learned to value family and have each other's six.

Ziva loved the way the generations had intertwined the branches, DiNozzo, McGee, Palmer, and Vance, to weave the sense of family even tighter together. They truly were one family.

Maybe her loss of her blood family had made her notice the family of the heart more. She began writing family stories and memories on her computer, unknown to the rest of the family. She felt a need to preserve the memories, especially of those who were no longer living. When she, Tony and Tim would share memories, Ziva would later write them out on her computer. She also wrote about her mother, Ari and Tali; Aunt Nettie and Schmeil. In a separate document, she wrote about Eli, whom she had come to think of as the sperm donor in her creation. Gibbs was her Abba, not Eli.

Tony and Ziva left for their annual trip to Israel on 29 December. Over the past two years, they had added new olive trees to the grove and young peach, apple and fig trees to the orchard. When Beth and Charles had taken two weeks of vacation in October and visited the farmhouse, Beth had canned peach jam, apple butter, and fig butter as well as frozen sliced peaches and sliced apples. Both Ziva and Tony enjoyed the fruit spreads and Ziva often used the frozen peaches or apples to make a crisp or a pie.

On New Years' Eve, they had their usual olive chicken dinner, with peach pie, at their special spot in the olive grove. As always, they walked with their hands interlaced, the need for touching the other as strong as it had been for their entire time together. Since their fortieth anniversary, they had been reciting a Hebrew blessing for the year ahead, and G-d willing, another anniversary at the beginning of the next year.

Tali had been in Tel Aviv for her job at NCIS in mid-January and stayed with her parents for four days. All of them had enjoyed the time with just the three of them. While she was at the farmhouse, Anthony Skyped to let his parents and sister know the news that his son, Anthony, had been awarded a fellowship for graduate studies in digital animation at Georgia Tech. The young man had also been selected to have an exclusive show of digital images at the High Museum in Atlanta.

"Hey, Tals," Anthony got his sister's attention, "Have Ima and Abba done any more scarring for life?" Tali laughed and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"You are asking me this in front of them because?" Tali didn't WANT to know or even think about it, even though the whole thing had become a running joke between the siblings. Ziva and Tony were standing behind Tali and Tony pulled Ziva to him and locked his lips on hers. Anthony grimaced. "What's that look for?" Tali asked him.

"Look behind you!" Tali turned around and groaned, as Anthony laughed at her reaction.

"You do realize that you started this, with your question, right?" Tali pointed at the screen accusingly.

Ziva and Tony, caught up in the shared moment, did not even hear the conversation between their oldest two. They were in their own world.

"Yeah, but they are now in 'TIVA-land', and YOU are the one there…" Anthony used a term their Aunt Abby had used to describe when the couple would tune out the whole world.

"What did you say?" Ziva looked at Tali and Anthony.

"Um, nothing, Ima…" Anthony thought about disconnecting the call, and leaving Tali to explain, but decided not to leave his sister hanging.

"That was not 'nothing', Anthony D. DiNozzo, the third." Ziva was more curious than angry. Tony shrugged, and tried to stay out of this one.

"It's a name Aunt Abby gave you two a long time ago when you would tune out the world and the only thing either of you were focused on was each other. She made us all swear to secrecy that we would never tell you." Tali explained. "All of us kids knew about it, and so did Uncle Tim, Aunt Delilah, and Grandpa," added Anthony.

Tony finally joined the conversation, "Then maybe, Ziva, we should go all 'TIVA-land' and give these two something to roll their eyes about." Ziva nodded as both Tali and Anthony shouted, "NO, please, NO!"

Ziva started laughing, and then Tony, followed by Tali and finally Anthony. With that, they ended the call. "Sorry, Tals, we just had to mess with your heads, because we could," Tony smiled at his first born.

"Enough, Abba; it's going to take me a month to forget this!" Tali smiled back at her Abba.

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony left Israel on 28 February and spent four weeks at the Curacavi house in Chile. The summer weather in Chile kept them away from the DC cold and snow. They spent a lot of time at the house, watching movies cuddled together or on the beach at Valparaiso, holding hands as they walked along the shore.


	42. A New Generation: 2059

Chapter 42, A New Generation, 2059

When Tony and Ziva flew home to DC from Santiago at the end of March, Levi and Jackie picked them up at Dulles. Tim was supposed to have been their ride to the house, but Levi had asked his Uncle Tim if he and Jackie could give his Saba and Savta a ride instead. After sharing the reason with Uncle Tim, and swearing him to secrecy, Tim was more than happy to let Levi do the driving.

Ziva spotted Levi near baggage claim. "Motek, it is good to see you." Both she and Tony hugged him. Levi helped his grandparents with their luggage and sent a text to Jackie to drive from the cell phone waiting lot to the baggage claim doors to get them.

Levi loaded his grandparents' luggage in the back of his SUV and Jackie moved to the front passenger seat. Levi maneuvered out of the parking area onto the interstate to Virginia.

"Savta, Saba," Levi began, "we have some news to share with you. Only Ima and Abba, and Mom and Dad Vance and Uncle Tim know so far."

Ziva had a feeling she knew what they were about to hear, and squeezed Tony's hand. He smiled at her, and slightly nodded his head. He was pretty sure what the news was as well.

"We are going to be parents in October." Jackie and Levi said together.

"Congratulations!" Ziva held Jackie's hand and gave it a light squeeze as Tony put a hand on Levi's shoulder. "We will have to get proper hugs when we get home!"

For the rest of the ride home, both Tony and Ziva were wrapping their thoughts around the fact that their oldest daughter was going to be a grandmother in a few months. Along with that, they were going to be great-grandparents! They turned and looked at each other, and Tony kissed Ziva.

"Savta Raba; Saba Raba. I like the sound of that." Ziva touched Tony's cheek and kissed him back. They grinned at each other. Levi and Jackie were holding hands and smiling.

Levi looked at his grandparents in the rear view mirror. "Uh, oh, 'TIVA-land' back there." He, Elijah and Anthony had heard Ima and Uncle Anthony talking one afternoon about Aunt Abby and her name for his Saba and Savta's ability to shut out the rest of the world. Levi thought to himself that he would do everything he could to have that sort of commitment and relationship with Jackie, emulating his Saba and Savta.

~TIVA~

Rachel Elena Rubin made her appearance at 1853 on 3 October 2059. She weighed eight pounds, three ounces, and measured twenty one inches long. Tali and Chaim were over the moon in love with her from the minute they saw her. Ziva and Tony smiled at the new grandparents, remembering when Levi had been born. When Ziva held Rachel, she saw a marked similarity to infant Tali.

As Tony held Rachel, Tali and Levi both took pictures of them with Ziva standing next to Tony. "She looks like Tali," Tony remarked. Ziva nodded and stroked the baby's head. "That she does."

Later, at home, Tony drew Ziva into an embrace. "You are one beautiful Savta Raba, Ziva. Even better, I love you so much." He kissed her.

"Love you more, Tony, my sexy Saba Raba." Ziva looked into his eyes and again time and space stood still as far as the couple were concerned. "We are so blessed."

"Yes, we are." Tony agreed.

~TIVA~

Ziva's eightieth birthday was in the middle of the week. On the day of her birthday, she, Tony and Tim went to her favorite Italian restaurant for dinner. The rest of the family celebrated the previous Saturday at the DiNozzo house. Tali, Chaim, Anthony and Katie coordinated all the plans, food and surprises. Ziva was not told of the plans, and Tony had been instructed to get her out of the house from 1000 until 1400 on that Saturday. He had taken her to lunch and then to a movie.

When they arrived back at the house, the driveway was filled with family vehicles. Ziva looked at Tony. He shrugged and replied, "I had nothing to do with this. All I was told by Tali was to keep you out of the house for about four hours today."

When they walked in the front door, everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Ziva looked around at her family. All of them were there, and she nodded and thanked them all. Tim and Anthony had set up a slide show in the living room, showing pictures of Ziva from her infancy to present. Anthony had remarked to Uncle Tim that most of the pictures from 2005 on had both his Ima and Abba in them. There were very few of just one of them other than a few individual portraits from Anthony's own files that were taken at family gatherings and some from the NCIS years.

"Anthony, think about it," Tim tried to explain, "Your Ima and Abba are inseparable, are they not? Why do you think Aunt Abby called them 'TIVA-land'?"

"Uncle Tim, did you and Aunt Delilah have that same connection? I try my best to make sure Katie and I can have it too. I want to be like Ima and Abba in my marriage."

"We had our own connection, Anthony. I think each couple is unique. That said, I think your Ima and Abba have more than we can even hope for, but can strive for. I have known your parents for nearly fifty five years. They had that connection from before they met."

"I think I understand. For most of my life, I have thought that the lines are blurred as to where Ima ends and Abba starts and vice versa. As an adult, I see them as two bodies housing one soul. I am glad they are my parents." Anthony felt very blessed to have his parents.

Tali walked to her Ima and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Ima. Today is your day to celebrate your life. We love you." Her brothers and sisters came to stand with their Ima. Each one hugged Ziva and wished her a happy birthday. Anthony extended his arm to his Ima and escorted her to the family room where they had set up a chair decorated to look like a throne. "Today, you are royalty, Ima. Love you." Anthony hugged his Ima and helped her into the chair. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Tony sat on a chair beside Ziva that had also been decorated in the throne theme. Anthony placed a crown on his mother's head, joking that they had forgotten the crown for Abba. Tony stuck his tongue out at his son, and everyone laughed.

One by one the grandchildren walked up to their Savta. Jethro, 7, handed his Savta a red rose, and sang happy birthday to her. Abigail, almost 9, handed her Savta a yellow rose and a picture she had drawn. Nine year old Jackson had a white rose for his Savta, and he also sang happy birthday. Brian, 10, had picked out a pink rose for Savta, and he hugged her as he handed it to her. Robert, 11, handed her another red rose and a card he had made on his computer. Twelve year old Jessica handed her Savta a picture she had drawn of a rose and also a crimson rose. Rebecca, 14, placed a white rose in her Savta's hands and read a short poem she had written. Adam, 15, handed her a pink rose and kissed her cheek. Noah, 17, gave his Savta a wood rose that he had carved and a red rose for the vase. Elisheva, 17, presented her Savta with a white rose and a white shawl that she had knitted. Nineteen year old Shannon chose a red rose to present with the bracelet she made of the birthstones of all of the grandchildren. Her twin, Kelly, handed Ziva a yellow rose with a card. Elijah, almost 20, brought his Savta a red rose with three pieces of greenery to add to the bouquet. Anthony, 21, gave his Savta a white rose and a digital picture frame with images he had animated from family pictures. Levi, Jackie and Rachel came up together and handed Savta one red, one white and one pink rose, and a framed photo of the three of them with Ziva and Tony.

The five children and their spouses presented two large framed photos to their Ima. One was of Tony and Ziva, their arms around each other, eyes looking only at each other that Anthony (IV) had taken at the family Labor Day gathering; the other was a group photo of the children, grandchildren and great-grandchild, taken a week earlier.

Tali, Katie, Beth, Rivka, and Savannah had made most of the food: lasagna, olive chicken, chicken saltimbocca, vegetables and salads. Tim had brought garlic bread and beverages, including iced tea, milk for the younger kids, soft drinks and wine. Chaim had made his "secret recipe" barbeque ribs. Breena and Jimmy brought the cake and ice cream.

When the family had finished the food, Tony called for quiet. He took Ziva's hand, and told her to close her eyes. She gave him a glare, but did as he asked. Once Ziva had her eyes closed, Tony nodded to Chaim and Anthony. The two men went into the garage and came back carrying a long thin box, about six feet long, and six inches square in width and depth. He had Ziva open her eyes, and she gave him a questioning look. Anthony and Chaim opened the box and took out what appeared to be rolled fabric. As they slowly unwound the roll, Ziva could see the family tree from the farmhouse. Tony had it reproduced on a piece of fabric, six feet by ten feet, to hang in the Virginia house.

"Tony, it is beautiful, thank you." Ziva put her arms around Tony and kissed him, and then looked into his eyes. He rested his forehead on hers, and returned the gaze. The world was just them.

"Happy birthday, Ziva. Yom huledet sameach! Ani ohev otach." Tony put his hand on the side of Ziva's face and caressed her. "I love you so much." Ziva looked at the love in the emerald green eyes that looked back at her. "Love you more. Ani ohevet otcha. Toda."

Tim, Anthony, and Tali exchanged glances and LJ voiced what they all were thinking, "TIVA-land! I love my Ima and Abba!"

~TIVA~

The family celebrated Christmas at the DiNozzo house. Ziva and Tony had added a stocking and an ornament for Rachel. In all, they hung forty four stockings and forty two ornaments for others, plus their own fifty four each for their years together.

Christmas dinner had the usual variety of meats, vegetables, potatoes, pasta, salads and bread. Christmas cookies, pies and cakes, plus ice cream were put out for dessert later in the day. With thirty three people eating dinner, not including Rachel, the dining room table, the extension table, the breakfast nook table and all of the folding tray tables were in use to seat everyone. Ziva and Tony sat where they could see the entire family. Four generations celebrated the holiday and their family.

Before they ate, Tony called them all to attention. "I just want to pause to reflect on how blessed we are to have this family, and to remember the true patriarch, the one who brought us all together so many years ago. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your family of the heart is the best family anyone could ask for. Thank you, Dad, for loving your kids and making us a family." Tony raised his glass in toast to Gibbs' memory.

"Thank you, Abba." Ziva added. As they all raised their glasses in toast, Ziva took Tony's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She gave a slight squeeze and he squeezed back. Each knew the other was remembering their father of the heart.

As the others started to eat the meal, Tony turned to Ziva and drew her to him. He firmly planted his lips on hers, and kissed her with all of his love. When they broke apart for air, Tony pointed up to the mistletoe hanging over them. Ziva laughed and fused her lips to Tony's.


	43. You're Still the One: 2060

Chapter 43, You're Still the One: 2060

The usual trip to Israel for Tony and Ziva was delayed by an ice storm that hit the east coast from the North Carolina/Virginia line to Boston on 27 December. Luckily, there were only scattered power outages around DC, but everything, including the roads, was coated in about three inches of ice. No one went out during the storm, nor for the three days of subfreezing temperatures that followed, keeping the ice solid. Almost every airport along the Northeast corridor was closed, cancelling hundreds of flights and causing major problems for travelers trying to come into the region.

Tony and Ziva celebrated their anniversary at home in DC for the first time in many years. They were still able to have the traditional olive chicken dinner, but the dessert food was left over Christmas cookies. Tony joked with Ziva, "Christmas cookies are fine with me, because the REAL dessert is much sweeter."

The first flight they were able to get seats for Tel Aviv was on 6 January 2060, flying to Miami and then to Tel Aviv.

~TIVA~

Finally in Israel, the couple headed to the farmhouse. Because of layovers, they had been travelling nearly twenty hours and were exhausted, even with some sleep on the trans-Atlantic flight. Ziva told Tony she wanted to skip getting the usual perishable items at the grocery store until they had a chance to rest. That was fine by him! He just wanted to cuddle his ninja and sleep.

Tony lay on his back, with Ziva curled into his side, her head on his chest over his heart. Tony's arm was wrapped around Ziva, and he slowly traced his fingers up and down her arm and over her back. He ran his fingers through her hair, still as curly as ever, but now streaked with gray and white. His own hair still had some streaks of his brown, but was mostly a light gray. Ziva's hand rested on his chest. They had fallen asleep this way more times than they could count, each one needing the touch and security of the other to sleep peacefully. Ziva raised her head and gave Tony a kiss, "Good night, my love." He returned the kiss and murmured, "Night, sweetcheeks."

Twelve hours later, the couple awoke; Ziva spooned into Tony's front, his arm over her protectively. Tony nuzzled Ziva's neck, "Morning, beautiful." She purred, and rolled to face him, locking her lips on his. "Mmmm, hi, handsome. Is it still morning?"

"I don't care if it is morning, afternoon, or night. I have the most gorgeous, sexy, incredible woman in my arms." Tony fused his lips with hers. "The best part is that she is my wife, my soul mate, my best friend. I love you, Ziva." He kissed her again, drawing him to her.

"And. I. Love. You." Ziva punctuated with kisses. Just then, Tony's stomach growled. Both of them chuckled. "Maybe we should get something to eat and continue this afterwards." Tony nodded his agreement.

~TIVA~

On one of their trips to the supermarket, Tony and Ziva were holding hands while waiting in the checkout line, as they usually did.

A little boy of about three or four was with his father just ahead of them in line. The boy pointed to Tony and Ziva, "Abba, why are those old people holding hands?"

"Shh, Simy. It is not nice to point." The father turned to Tony and Ziva to apologize for his son, "I am sorry. He is always asking questions and does not realize he is being rude."

Ziva turned to the boy, "Little one, it is okay. I am holding Tony's hand because I love him very much, and I like to hold his hand." She held their interlaced hands up.

Little Simy looked at his father and then at Ziva, "Oh, I thought you were holding his hand so he did not get lost."

The adults all smiled. Tony responded to the boy, "I would never get lost from Ziva. I love her very, very much. If I got lost, I would be very, very sad."

The boy thought a minute and then replied, "Well then you better keep holding her hand all the time."

"I like that idea," Tony turned, smiling, and locked gazes with Ziva.

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony walked in the orchard or the olive grove almost every day. They would walk with their hands interlaced, stopping to kiss or just enjoy each other's touch when they felt like it. They went to the hill overlooking Tel Aviv many times. On one walk, Ziva led Tony past the fruit trees to the farthest reaches of the property.

"I have something to show you," Ziva explained when Tony gave her a questioning look. "Follow me."

In the clearing ahead, Tony saw a low rock wall and an old iron gate. As they got nearer, he could see that inside the rectangular area enclosed by the wall were head stones.

"This is the family grave yard," Ziva went on. "Ima, Tali, Ari, and Eli are all buried here as well as my grandparents." Ziva walked to a row of headstones that looked newer than the others, but were still time worn.

She pointed to the four markers, "Ima, Tali, Ari, Eli." Tony read the Hebrew markings on the stones. Ziva sat on a stone bench across from the stones and motioned for Tony to join her.

"Ima was so fun to be around, unless Eli was at home. After she told him she was pregnant with Tali, he stayed away more and more. She is the one who figured out that I could read when I was a little bit more than three years old. She is also the one who figured out that I could remember things that I had seen only once. She was so proud of me that she told Eli. Later she regretted that decision and apologized to me about a week before she died. When Eli told her that I would begin training to be his 'pointy end of the spear,' she wept. When Eli took away my doll, my ballet clothes, and my crayons, colored pencils and coloring books, Ima bought more and kept them hidden in a secret place in her clothes closet. Ima would have liked you; she liked to feed people with her cooking. She would have seen the kind and caring man you used to hide from others.

"Tali was the best of us. She loved nature and animals, and had the soul of an artist. Her music abilities would have taken her far. Eli wanted to force her to train for Mossad, but she stood up to him. I remember one time when she basically told him to go to hell. He slapped her for being defiant, and threatened to disown her. She dared him to do it. She was free and independent, and not afraid to show her feelings.

"The Ari that you saw was a broken man, broken by Eli. The Ari I loved was a good big brother; he laughed and played and was kind. The Ari who died in Gibbs' basement was the shell of a broken man; he really died when he found out that Eli had his mother killed. I think he went to Gibbs' house that day expecting, and maybe even wanting, to die.

"Eli, well, he was Eli. I loved him at one time, but even when I brought his body back here to be buried, Eli as Abba was dead to me a long time before. The final straw was when he lied to me about why he was in DC, and he killed an innocent person. Did you realize that Eli felt threatened by you, Tony?"

Tony looked at Ziva in surprise, "Not something I would have thought possible." He nodded for her to continue.

"Eli realized that he could not break you. That was the first threat. Then, when he realized that if I were forced to choose between you and him, I would choose you; that was the second threat. He KNEW that we were destined to be together, Tony, and that scared the hell out of him.

"Tony, if your soul had not called to mine, I would have been lying there with them years ago. I am so glad we found each other; you saved me by your love. After all these years together, I am so very glad your soul chose me. I could not imagine my life with anyone else but you. "

Ziva leaned into Tony's arms as she talked. He stroked her hair and kissed her head as she shared about her family.

"Thank you, Ziva, for sharing this place with me, and especially your memories." Tony turned Ziva's face toward him and wiped the tears off her cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers, and they sat that way, looking into each other's eyes, foreheads together, one hand on each other's face and the other hands interlocked, for nearly half an hour.

~TIVA~

Three days before they were scheduled to fly home to DC, Ziva and Tony had one last picnic dinner in the olive grove for this trip. Ziva made the olive chicken and rice, while Tony got the picnic basket, wine, dishes, glasses, and utensils, blanket and table cloth ready. They had found insulated, covered, individual plates for keeping food warm or cold while transporting several years ago. Ziva filled the plates, and put them in the wagon with the rest of the picnic supplies.

Hands linked, they walked to their special spot, still counting the trees and rows out of habit. Tony spread the blanket on the ground and Ziva folded the wagon sides down to a make-shift table. She put the table cloth over the wagon and set their plates and utensils on top. Tony poured the wine.

He raised his glass, "To us, soul mates, lovers, best friends, life partners. Ani ohev otach." Ziva touched her glass to his, "Ani ohevet otcha, ti amo, te quiero, je t'aime, ich liebe dich, I love you." They ate the meal punctuated with kisses and sometimes feeding the other, just because they could. The rest of the world did not exist for them as glances became gazes. Ziva kissed Tony another time and then suggested that they pack up the now empty food dishes and utensils and keep the rest of the wine and the glasses handy. They folded the sides of the wagon up.

Tony sat down and Ziva sat between his legs, leaning her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and together they watched the stars appear in the darkening sky. The nearly full moon rose and the couple were bathed in moon light. Had someone been present to capture a photograph of the two, it would have been the perfect capture of soul mates who had been together for a very long time.

Ziva turned and placed her hand on Tony's cheek, leaning in to place her lips on his. He drew her to him, wanting her with every cell in his being. They lay down side by side facing each other, kisses and touches building the fire and electricity that defined their physical relationship from the start, fifty four years ago. They made love, their way, under the night sky, and lay entwined together after.

Tony broke the silence, "We may regret this, Zi. Not the sex, but being on the ground. I hope we can get up!" She nodded. They listened to their old bones creak as they slowly got up off the ground. When both were finally on their feet, Tony pulled Ziva to him. He chuckled as he wrapped her in a hug, "Not too bad for ninety one and eighty, Mrs. DiNozzo. You're still one sexy ninja."

"Ninja? I do not think so. You are one sexy old man, Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva laughed and kissed Tony. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva flew home to DC on 18 March. Anthony picked his parents up at Dulles. Inside the terminal, near the arrivals ramp to baggage claim, he spotted them immediately. They were the only two in a gray-haired pair holding hands as they walked. Watching them, he was in awe of the love they shared, and reaffirmed mentally that the request he had of them would have an awesome outcome. He hugged his Ima and Abba as they found him in the baggage claim area.

Anthony picked up the one checked bag from the carousel. Ziva and Tony had learned to travel light, having clothing at the house in Israel. He sent a text to his son who was in the cell phone waiting parking lot. Tony and Ziva hugged their grandson, and got in the SUV, as Anthony put the luggage in the back.

Twenty two year old Anthony drove, easing into traffic headed to Virginia. "Have you asked them yet, Dad?" Anthony (III) shook his head no, and turned around to face his parents.

"Ima, Abba, we have a request for you. As you know, Anthony has been working for me since December, when he graduated from Georgia Tech. We have had a project in the wings on long- lasting love, and we came up with an idea.

"We are going to interview couples of varying ages, but we would like to feature you two in the documentary. I have always known that you two have a special connection. I work to make my marriage like yours, as do my sisters and brother. Everyone says you have something special.

"Would you be willing to be interviewed and filmed as the primary couple in our documentary?" Anthony looked at his parents, noticing that they were holding hands, and that their sides were against each other.

Tony and Ziva both were speechless for a few minutes as they digested their son's words. Anthony watched as the two turned towards each other, locking gazes, all in synchronous motions. He watched as they seemed to be communicating without words, their eyes fixed on the other. As he witnessed the connection between his parents up close, he understood, for the first time, just how rare and special their relationship was. "TIVA-land" was not just a joke; they really did shut out the entire world. Together their world was them alone. Anthony turned and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, we will do it." Tony and Ziva said together.

~TIVA~

Father and son did a preliminary interview with the DiNozzo patriarch and matriarch to put together a presentation to pitch to the network. Around Tony's birthday, the project was given the go-ahead.

During August and September, they hired multiple people to work on the project. One of the women hired, a graduate of Carnegie-Mellon University, caught Anthony's (IV) eye. Margaret Philipp was energetic, bright, creative and not afraid to question the "status quo." By the time the filming of the interviews began in December, Anthony and Margaret were dating.


	44. A Love Like No Other: 2061 - Early 2062

Chapter 44, A Love Like No Other: 2061 – early 2062

Anthony brought Margaret to the family Christmas celebration in 2060. During the gift opening time, when Anthony's turn came to unwrap a gift, he smiled to himself. He opened his gift from his Saba and Savta, and was surprised with the new digital imaging software that he had casually mentioned that he wanted one afternoon when interviewing them. He hugged both of them, and thanked them multiple times.

Anthony then got to select a gift for the next recipient. He walked over to the Christmas tree, and acted as though he was thinking over which brightly wrapped package to choose. He reached into his pocket and turned to Margaret. In front of his whole family, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. When she said, "Yes!" the entire family applauded and congratulated the couple.

Due to the on-going interviewing and filming, Ziva and Tony did not go to Israel that winter. Anthony and Margaret interviewed the pair, and also videoed their daily activities and interactions. By the time they wrapped up the filming, there were nearly sixty hours of video of Tony and Ziva, plus another forty hours of interviews with other couples, religious leaders, psychologists, marriage counselors, and family and friends of Tony and Ziva. All of the footage needed to be edited and put together to make three two-hour segments for the multi-part documentary.

The shooting stage ended at the end of June. The extended family celebrated Tony's birthday on 8 July and on 10 July, Anthony and Margaret were married. They spent a week at the Curacavi house for their honeymoon.

~TIVA~

As the work of creating the finished documentary got underway, the family got back to some semblance of "normal." As Tim said, they got back to living without video equipment everywhere at family events.

In early August, Sherlock and Watson died within three days of each other from old age. Tim posted a final entry to their blog, with a farewell to the famous cats. He had written at total of thirty seven books for children, and one book for general reading, " _I Learned How to Really Live from My Cats_ ," a light-hearted look at lessons to be learned from how cats viewed the world and the people they owned. With a major toy retailer, Tim had licensed plush versions of Sherlock and Watson. Half of each sale of a plush version went to providing food, litter, and veterinary services for shelter cats. They would live on in books and stuffed animals, and in the animated versions of the books, created by Anthony (IV).

At the family gathering for Labor Day in the DiNozzo backyard, Shannon and her new fiancé, Michael Harmon, invited everyone to their wedding in January 2062. Another generation was growing up and starting families of their own. Ziva and Tony loved how their family had grown. They remarked to each other how Gibbs' would have been so proud of the next generations.

At Christmas, another two stockings and ornaments were added to the family decorations, as well as Ziva's and Tony's annual ornaments. After the gifts were opened and dinner was finished, the family gathered in the family room, moving chairs in from other rooms, to watch a preliminary version of the first part of the documentary, "Soul Mates: A Love Like No Other."

As the segment drew to an end, Ziva and Tony both wiped their eyes. Tim summed up everyone's reaction in one word, "WOW!"

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva delayed their Israel trip to be at the wedding of Shannon and Michael on 15 January 2062. Michael also had a large family and between the bride's extended family and the groom's extended family, nearly eighty seats in the church were filled. Once their coworkers and friends were invited, there were over two hundred people in attendance. After the reception in the church fellowship hall, the newlyweds left for a week at the Paris flat.

Tony and Ziva flew to Israel on 17 January. They walked in the orchard and the olive grove nearly every day as they had two years before, but a bit slower. At ninety three and eighty two, while still active and healthy, the two were also feeling their old age. They still held hands often and craved the touch of the other. Since the filming of the documentary interviews and tag-along footage, they had become more aware of how others looked at them, not that they cared, but it was interesting to the two former investigators to notice the nonverbal reactions.

The couple arrived home on 30 March 2062 to multiple announcements from family. Levi and Jackie were adding to the family in early October. The documentary was nearly complete, and a premiere air date of three consecutive nights in February 2063, to include Valentine's Day, was set. Elijah had been hired as a forensic lab technician at NCIS. Kelly had become engaged to Brian Handley, her teaching partner, and they set a March 2063 wedding date.


	45. Paging Dr Palmer: 2062

**A/N This chapter is short, but it deserves to be by itself.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. To those new to the story, the McGee twins are John and Katie because I wrote the story last summer, before canon had twins for Tim and Delilah. Just a reminder to all that there are a total of 52 chapters, so we are nearing the end of this work, but I have plenty more "YCM" universe stories written and in the works.**

Chapter 45, Paging Dr. Palmer: 2062

Three days after Tony's birthday, Jimmy sat down to breakfast with Breena and then slumped in his chair. Breena called 911 immediately. The paramedics tried to resuscitate him, but did not succeed. He was declared DOA at the ER.

Breena had called Charles as she was waiting for the ambulance. Charles had rushed to his parents' house, arriving as his father was being loaded into the ambulance. He drove his mother to the hospital, following the ambulance.

Beth called her Ima and Abba, who headed to the hospital to be with Breena. Tony called Tim as they were en route. Beth also called Tori and Jared. Tori found a flight to DC and she and Jared prepared for the flight east.

Tony and Ziva arrived at the hospital and found Breena in her son's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. They had just been given the news that Jimmy had been declared DOA. Charles was trying to be strong for his mother, but both Tony and Ziva could see his pain and anguish. Ziva gently moved the grieving family to a more private area of the waiting room. Tim came in as the group was moving. He made eye contact with Tony who just shook his head.

Tony called Beth to update her with the sad news. Tim called John and Katie and asked them to contact Tali and LJ. Beth sent the van to retrieve the body for preparation and embalming, and then drove to get Rebecca and Robert out of their summer activities.

Services were held on 13 July with burial after at the cemetery plot that Ed Slater had bought for Breena many years ago. Many came to pay respects at the funeral home. Breena, Charles and Tori decided to keep the graveside service small. Tony, Ziva, Tim, Jared, Beth, Rebecca and Robert, and Levi and Jackie accompanied the Palmers to the cemetery.

Breena continued to work at Slater's "Just to keep busy" and relied heavily on Charles and Beth.

~TIVA~

As the year went by, Breena started socializing less and less, spending time alone or with Charles and Beth. On 26 September, as she was leaving Slater's for the day, an oncoming vehicle hydroplaned on the rain slickened road and crashed into Breena's car on the driver's side. She was killed instantly.

Her services were at Slater's and then burial followed next to Jimmy. Charles and Tori had lost both of their parents within a two and one half month time span.

Tony, Ziva, and Tim accompanied the family to the graveside services. The Gibbs' children were down to three in a short amount of time. They all were more shook up than they would admit. Facing your own mortality is never easy.

~TIVA~

Tony, Tim and Ziva had a quiet dinner at the DiNozzo house to celebrate Ziva's and Tim's birthdays, and to remember Jimmy, who would have been eighty five. They shared memories of "Autopsy Gremlin" and Tim shared the story of Jimmy talking a suicidal man off a ledge. That was when the team and Ducky learned that Jimmy had passed his medical boards and was officially an MD.

The three members of Team Gibbs, MCRT, were the only ones left of the Gibbs' kids. The unspoken thought in each of their minds was of their own mortality. At ninety four, eighty five and eighty three, each knew that tomorrow was not guaranteed, and that each day was a gift to be enjoyed. All three had shared their final wishes with each other and with their children.


	46. A New Generation: 2062 - 2066

Chapter 46, A New Generation 2062 - 2066

Richard Chaim Rubin was born on 2 October 2062. Big sister Rachel liked that he was born almost on her third birthday. She showed him off to anyone who came to visit. When Tony and Ziva visited, Rachel took her Saba Raba's hand in one of hers and her Savta Raba's hand in her other. She led them to her sleeping brother and told them, "He is very little, but he cries a lot and he even poops."

Tony and Ziva shared a knowing glance. The apple never falls far from the tree.

~TIVA~

With the elder Palmers gone, Tali and Chaim took over hosting Thanksgiving dinner for the family. Memories were shared and toasts made to those no longer alive.

Two stockings were moved to the memorial side and one added to the living side of the annual display of Christmas stockings at the DiNozzo house. The family gathered on Christmas Day to open presents, and for dinner. Rachel helped everyone tear wrapping paper. Dinner was prepared by the five DiNozzo children and their families and hosted by Tony and Ziva.

Elijah brought his fiancée, Shoshanna McMurray; Elisheva and her boyfriend Harland Manning arrived together and when the gifts were opened, Harland proposed. Kelly and Brian were planning their March wedding. Anthony and Margaret announced their addition to the family in May. Shannon and Michael announced that they were expecting twins in May. 2063 was looking to be a year of weddings and births for the DiNozzo and McGee families.

The day after Christmas, Tony and Ziva met with their five children, asking if any of them had any preferences about which overseas property they would inherit. Tony explained that they wanted to have all five be co-owners of the Tel Aviv farmhouse, but each one could pick one of the remaining properties. Tali expressed an interest in the Paris flat. LJ preferred the Berlin flat. Anthony had no preference, but he said that he would take whatever was left. Beth thought about her choice for a bit, and then asked for the Rome flat. Rivka preferred the Haifa beach house. Anthony was happy to have the Curacavi house. Ziva wrote out their preferences, and explained that the deeds to transfer the properties would be drawn up and ready to go for when the elder DiNozzos were no longer able to travel.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva took their annual trip to Israel, leaving on 29 December from Dulles. They arrived at the farmhouse with a carry-on bag each and bags of groceries bought in Tel Aviv between the airport and the farmhouse.

On New Year's Eve, the two made their traditional meal of olive chicken together. They packed the meal in the two insulated plate carriers. The wagon was loaded with the meals, glasses, a bottle of wine, eating utensils and two light weight folding camp chairs. They walked with hands intertwined, counting the trees and rows out of habit. Tony set up the chairs side by side as Ziva turned the wagon into a make-shift table. Tony poured each of them a glass of wine.

Ziva raised her glass, "To another year of you by my side, my love. Happy anniversary, Tony. I love you so much. You are so intricately woven into who I am; I sometimes wonder where I end and you begin. You are my soul mate, my forever, my completion."

Tony touched his glass to Ziva's, "I would be nothing without you, Ziva. My love for you is unbounded and forever. The most amazing is that you are my wife, my better half."

They each took a sip of their wine and Tony took her glass and put both down. He helped Ziva to her feet and embraced her. She looked into his eyes, meeting his gaze. Time stood still and the two long time lovers, best friends, soul mates, and partners danced in the olive grove to their own music of the souls. Their kisses and caresses seemed almost choreographed to a celestial song. Both recalled that dance in Berlin so many years ago.

Tony pressed his forehead to Ziva's, "Who would have thought that you and I would be here, at ages ninety four and eighty three, dancing in the olive grove under the stars? You are my life, Zi." He fused his lips to hers, drawing her to him. "Ani ohev otach."

"Ani ohevet otcha," Ziva whispered back to him. "Perhaps, though, we should eat our dinner before it gets cold, yes? I will take a rain ticket for later."

Tony smiled, even after all these years, she could still make him smile when she mangled an American idiom, although he suspected she had done this one on purpose. "Rain CHECK. Consider it yours, redeemable any time."

They ate their dinner, enjoying each other's company and punctuating it with kisses. Fifty six years together, forty five of them as husband and wife, and he loved her so much he could not put it into words. Even when they had been interviewed for the documentary, he had trouble finding the right words to express his love. Fifty six years together and forty five married, and she felt so much love for this man who had completed her and whose soul drew hers like a magnet. When they had recorded the interviews, she had said something similar. The bond of their souls had led him to find her from across the globe three times. That bond had told him, without a doubt, that she was alive and waiting for him, even when all others believed her dead.

~TIVA~

The pair's winter vacation in Israel seemed to fly by in 2063. Anthony had a copy of the documentary on BluRay for his parents. The network planned to run it again during the summer, as all three parts had been the number two most watched shows each day that week.

Brian and Kelly were married on 31 March. They spent a week at the Haifa beach house for their honeymoon.

May kicked off with the births of Mark Ryan and Maria Rose to Shannon and Michael on 3 May. Eighteen days later, Anthony D. DiNozzo V was born to Anthony IV and Margaret.

Tony's ninety fifth birthday saw a houseful of children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Ziva and Tony both welcomed the sound of little ones in their house again. They were also keeping track of how many new stockings and ornaments they would need for Christmas.

Elijah and Shoshanna became husband and wife on 3 November, followed by Elisheva and Harland on 28 December. Noah and his girlfriend Deanna were living together and committed to each other, but had decided to wait on marriage, so that she could use trust fund money to complete her undergraduate degree.

Ziva and Tony added four new stockings and ornaments for the new generation and the new extended family member. Ziva and Tony now had fifty eight ornaments each, one for each year they had been together.

Ziva Rose DiNozzo joined brother Tony on 16 August 2064. Sean Michael was born to Kelly and Brian on 1 June 2065. Two and one half weeks later, Rivka Elizabeth added to Elijah and Shoshanna's family on 18 June.

On Tony's birthday, family pictures were taken of the individual families, the grandchildren with grandparents, and the great-grandchildren with Tony and Ziva and with Tim. Elisheva and Harland announced their Christmas baby addition to the family. Again four new stockings and ornaments were added to the display in the DiNozzo house. On 27 December 2065 Avigail Ziva became great-grandchild number nine for Tony and Ziva.


	47. Last Trip to Israel: Winter 2066

Chapter 47, Last Trip to Israel: 2066

The annual trip to Israel began with a flight from Dulles on 29 December. The flight was delayed taking off by over an hour due to high winds, kicked up by a sudden snow squall. Tony and Ziva were glad to have their business class seats. The delay in leaving Dulles caused a rush to get to the connecting flight in Miami. Since they had each packed the equivalent of a go bag, they were traveling light. Because both were still in good physical shape despite their advanced ages, they maneuvered through the terminal quickly and efficiently. Several others on the first flight came up to the boarding area for the El Al flight ten to fifteen minutes after Tony and Ziva and out of breath.

One woman who had complained about the delay stopped short when she saw Tony and Ziva waiting to board. Tony nudged Ziva, and whispered, "Guess who's here? Miss-I'm-too-important-to-wait-for-snow." Ziva looked around, "I still cannot believe she expected the ground crews to stop the snow and wind." Ziva whispered back.

The nut case in question strode over to Ziva and Tony. "How the hell did you _TWO_ get here before me?"

Ziva smiled sweetly, "We flew on my broom." The other waiting passengers started laughing, and even the airline personnel at the gate chuckled. Tony had a huge grin on his face. He spun Ziva around and fastened his lips on hers. The crowd applauded and a few wolf whistled.

"That's my magnificent ninja!" he whispered and then kissed her again.

The rest of the trip went without a hitch. They managed to nap some on the trans-Atlantic flight, reclining their seats and clearing the divider between them. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They were resting snuggled together when nut case woman came from coach class to use the restroom for business and first class seats. The flight attendant reminded her that unless she had an emergency situation, she should be using the lavatory at the back of the aircraft. Nut case turned and saw Tony and Ziva and sneered at them. Tony gave her one of his grins, "Have a nice day, ma'am." She shot him daggers in her look and after she retreated to coach, Ziva started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tony was curious.

"The nutty woman. Her face when you were nice to her could have scared Eli." Tony had a visual image flash through his mind, and he too started giggling. The two snuggled again and leaned foreheads on each other's, trying not to giggle too loudly. Tony and Ziva locked gazes, and the world around them disappeared. Their lips met and they shared kisses softly until they dozed off.

As the couple was sleeping one of the flight attendants recognized them from Anthony's documentary. She went over to the other two attendants and pointed out Ziva and Tony. "That's the old couple from 'Soul Mates: A Love Like No Other.' I am positive it's them, I thought they were actors."

"It sure looks like them. On the show they said the couple was real and the producer and director were the son and grandson of the couple." One of the others explained what he remembered.

"Look at them; do they look like they are acting?" The third one asked.

Tony and Ziva had been resting with their eyes closed and had overheard most of the conversation. Ziva opened her eyes and the three flight attendants tried to hide that they had been staring at the couple.

"Yes, we are the couple, and yes, we are real." Ziva smiled at them.

"Our forty ninth anniversary is in three days." Tony added. "Sixty years and three months together."

The pair closed their eyes, shared a few kisses, and drifted back to sleep.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva took daily walks in the olive grove and orchard. Two or three days each week they walked the beaches in Haifa, depending on the weather. It was on one of the day excursions to Haifa that Ziva spotted the billboard for Discovery Networks International programming. She stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape. Tony stopped with her giving her a questioning look.

"Look up, Tony, at the billboard." Ziva pointed at the picture that had caught her attention. Tony did a double take. Staring down at them was their own picture promoting 'Soul Mates: A Love Like No Other.' The premiere for Israel was scheduled for the following Tuesday.

Tony took a picture of the billboard and sent it to Tali, Anthony, Beth, Rivka, LJ and Tim, with the caption, " _We're famous?"_

" _Welcome to the club!_ " Tim couldn't read the Hebrew on the billboard, but the English portion gave him the info.

Tony tried to get a selfie of them with the billboard in the background, but he kept cutting off the tops of their heads in the billboard image. As they were trying to get the picture, several passersby stopped to look at what was so interesting. (The old look up and everyone else does out of curiosity trick, thought Tony.) One of the women looked from the billboard to Tony and Ziva, and back and forth again. "Hey, it's THEM; the couple on the billboard!" Heads turned and soon Tony and Ziva were posing for pictures with passersby and the billboard. One of them got the shot Tony wanted on his phone, "Toda raba." He was grateful.

Half an hour later, they finally extricated themselves from the center of attention. Tony joked, "Well, we got our fifteen minutes of fame." Ziva laughed. How ironic that the attention came in her country of birth, on the streets of a city she knew so well from her childhood, at ninety seven and eighty six years of age. "Only took us our whole lives to get it!"

~TIVA~

Most of the time in Israel was spent with just the two of them, walking, reading, watching a movie or television show, cuddling. They were nearly always touching the other somehow with few exceptions: holding hands, cuddling, snuggling in the bed, kissing, or foreheads touching and gazing into the other's eyes. The need for physical contact with the other seemed to have increased the longer they were together.

They had a Skype call with Tali each week, and it was on one of those weekly calls near the end of February that Tali shared that Levi and Jackie were adding to their family in August. The baby would be Tony and Ziva's tenth great-grandchild, and thirtieth direct descendant.

The couple stayed in Israel until 29 March. The more temperate climate in Israel was much friendlier to Tony's breathing than the cold and damp DC winters. Luckily, his medications had been finely tuned to provide the best maintenance for his body and he rarely had any difficulties breathing. In fact, neither Tony nor Ziva had been sick since Tony's hospitalization with bronchitis and the beginnings of pneumonia in February 2057.

~TIVA~

Spring became summer, and at the family Fourth of July picnic, Noah and Deanna had three big announcements. Deanna was going to be graduating with her Bachelors' Degree in Nursing in August. She and Noah planned to get married on 4 September. The biggest news was that they were going to have a baby boy in November.

Ryan Leon was born to Levi and Jackie on 6 August at 1506. Rachel and Rich were excited to have a baby brother.


	48. Sixty One Years Together: Sept -Nov 2066

Chapter 48, Sixty One Years Together: September – November 2066

Noah and Deanna were married in a ceremony in the DiNozzo backyard by a friend of theirs who was a minister. As the couple was presented to the assembled guests, Tony whispered to Ziva, "All of Tali's children are now married. All of Anthony's are too. I feel OLD!"

Ziva smirked at him and whispered back, "That is because you ARE old, my love. It is less than two years to make a century for you."

~TIVA~

Ziva, Tony and Tim celebrated Ziva's eighty seventh and Tim's eighty ninth birthdays with a quiet midday dinner at the DiNozzo house on her birthday. After a meal of chicken saltimbocca, made by Tony, the three siblings of the heart reminisced and talked for several hours in the DiNozzo family room.

As Tim prepared to head home about 1900, the three noticed smoke coming from the neighbor's house. Their agent training kicked in immediately as the three ran over to the house. Tim placed a 911 call as Tony and Ziva knocked on the door and tried to see inside the front windows.

"Fire and rescue on the way," Tim informed the other two. Tony was pounding the front door and Ziva was trying to see if she could see in any of the windows. Tony tried the door handle when there was no response. Ziva found a place where she could see through a gap in the curtains.

"One down in the dining room," Ziva yelled to Tony and Tim. "We have to get in." Tony tried using his body weight to force the door open. Tim tried kicking the door, and hurt his ankle, but said nothing as he barely registered the pain. Job one was to get the unconscious person out.

"I can get my lock picking tools," Ziva suggested, but Tony shook his head.

"No time. Help me pick up that planter over by the front windows. We are going to throw it through a window." Tony, Tim and Ziva picked up the planter. "On the count of three, we swing it back and forth and then let it fly through the window. One… two… three!" The planter crashed through the window. Tony used his jacket to protect his hands as he pulled glass from the broken window so Ziva could climb inside and open the front door for the two men. Tony got down on his hands and knees and Tim helped Ziva step on Tony's back and then through the window. She cut her hand and arm on some glass but, like Tim, the pain didn't even register.

Ziva opened the front door and the three put their jackets over their mouths and noses to try to keep from inhaling the smoke. They kept low and found the woman who lived in the house lying on the dining room floor. The smoke appeared to be coming from the kitchen, but all three knew the fire department would take care of that. They were focused on the woman. Ziva checked for breathing and a pulse and found both, nodding her head affirmative to the other two. Tony and Tim lifted the woman up by rolling her to her left side. Ziva yanked the tablecloth off the table, she rolled one of the long edges part way and shoved it against the woman's back. Tony and Tim eased her flat and then rolled her to her right side as Ziva pulled the rolled part flat. The men eased her flat again, and then the three used the makeshift sling to carry her out to the front lawn. The rescue and fire crews arrived as they came off the front steps. The rescue crew took the sheet edges and moved the woman to where she could be examined as fire crews laid hoses and prepared to fight the fire, which was now flames coming from the kitchen area.

The second rescue crew arrived and began checking Tim, Tony and Ziva. Tim's ankle was placed in a splint and he was loaded on a stretcher. Ziva's cuts were bandaged, but one would need stitches. Tony seemed to be unharmed, but as he watched the crew check out Ziva and Tim, he began coughing. He couldn't stop and it became difficult to breathe.

The first ambulance left with the neighbor, who was now conscious but disoriented. A third rescue crew pulled up as the first one left. As the crew moved to Tony, Ziva started coughing as well. Both DiNozzos were put on stretchers and placed in the second ambulance with oxygen masks. Tim was loaded into the third ambulance and all three were transported to the closest ER.

On the ride to the ER, at first the crew in the back would not let Tony hold Ziva's hand. He pleaded with them between coughs, and Ziva nearly threatened them between coughing fits. "PLEASE!" They both cried.

One of the crew recognized Ziva from the "Soul Mates" documentary and relented. She watched, transfixed, as, within seconds of joining hands, the couple's breathing became more regular and relaxed. Both of them had eased up on the coughing as well.

As the ambulance neared the hospital, the EMT explained to Tony and Ziva that they would have to break contact for a short amount of time to get the stretchers out of the ambulance and into the ER. They both nodded that they understood and then turned and looked at each other. The EMT watched as the two seemed to transcend time and place. She was amazed at the connection that could be seen between these two.

"Ok, on three." Tony and Ziva squeezed each other's hands, and spoke to each other: "Ani ohevet otcha." "Ani ohev otach." They loosed their hands and the EMTs moved the stretchers inside.

As the crews moved the couple into ER, the EMT who was with Tony and Ziva told the ER head nurse that the couple needed to be kept within arms' reach of each other if possible. She quickly summarized what she had witnessed in the ambulance and then mentioned that the two were the couple from the documentary. The head nurse nodded his assent and directed the crew to an exam area that would fit the two. Tony and Ziva were transferred to the waiting ER beds, and then the nurse and crew moved them side by side. As soon as they joined hands, the monitors on each one showed a marked improvement in vitals.

The couple turned their heads towards each other as the crews moved the ambulance equipment out and the initial assessments were done on each. Ziva gave the nurse the names of their family practice doctor and Tony's pulmonologist. Again they turned their faces towards each other and locked gazes, speaking with their eyes.

Tim, meanwhile, had been taken to radiology to have x-rays of his ankle. It was fractured in three places, but did not need surgery, just a cast for ten weeks. Tim called Tali while he was waiting to have his cast put on and she and Chaim called the others as they drove to the hospital.

Anthony and Katie headed to the hospital as soon as they heard from Chaim. The others decided to wait for updates so that the family would not overrun the ER waiting room.

Tali walked to the nurse's station, and showed her NCIS ID. Instead of brushing her off, the woman at the desk was very cooperative, especially when Tali explained that three former NCIS Special Agents were patients. She then casually mentioned that two were her parents and the other her uncle. When the nurse asked for the names, Tali gave Uncle Tim's first, "Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva DiNozzo."

At the look of surprise from the nurse, Tali smiled, "Yes, THOSE DiNozzos. My brother is on his way, FYI." Chaim had to suppress a smile; his Tali was just as fierce as her Ima, if she needed to be!

"Ok, your uncle is over in exam area five, waiting for a cast on his ankle, and, your parents," she scrolled through the patient list, "Are in radiology for chest x-rays as a precaution. From there it looks like they will be admitted for at least overnight for observation."

Tali thanked the woman and followed her direction to Uncle Tim. She sent a text to Anthony that she and Chaim would be in ER exam room five with Uncle Tim, and that she would update them on Ima and Abba when Anthony and Katie arrived at the hospital.

They found Tim, and Tali hugged her uncle. "My parents are in radiology for chest x-rays as a precaution and then will be admitted at least overnight. I hope they are put in the same room. I don't need Ima threatening anyone."

Tim smiled, "Oh, she has already, from what I've heard." Tali rolled her eyes. "But, when the staff figured out who they are, it was like they are celebrities or something."

Anthony appeared from the other side of the curtain, "Who pissed off my Ima now?"

Katie ran to her father and hugged him. "Daddy."

Tim put his hand on her face, "Hey, I'm okay. Just messed up my ankle again." He kissed her head and squeezed her hand. "Katie, we couldn't NOT go in. That's how we were trained and it never leaves." Tali nodded, even though she was rarely in the field, she would have reacted the same way her parents and uncle did.

Tim's doctor came in with x-rays and explained to the group what was damaged and what the healing process would entail. "I assume you have a way to get home, Mr. McGee?" Anthony, Katie, Tali and Chaim all nodded.

"Let's get this cast on and get you some pain meds and send you home. You'll need someone to stay with you for the first twenty four hours."

"It's covered," Anthony responded.

While Tim's cast was being applied, Tali's phone rang. She stepped out to the waiting area. "Mom, Deanna's water broke. We're headed to the birthing center. I'll keep you updated."

"Love you Noah, and I am going to send your Dad over. Will keep you updated from this end."

Tali walked back to Tim's bed. "Noah and Deanna are headed to the birthing center." She looked at her brother, "What is it with our family? We always have to do things in a majorly crazy way!" Anthony, Tali, Tim and Katie smiled, remembering the DiNozzo Disaster.

Tali and Chaim stepped out, "I'll update you when I know more. Give Noah and Deanna hugs from me." Tali kissed Chaim and he left for the birthing center, which was about three miles down the street from where they currently were.

Tim's cast was set, and he was given his discharge instructions. Katie went to get their car as Anthony waited with Uncle Tim. He helped get Uncle Tim in the passenger seat. He hugged Katie, and kissed her. "I'll update as I know more, hon."

Anthony and Tali went back inside to wait for information on their Ima and Abba. They didn't have to wait long. About fifteen minutes after they sat down to wait, one of the nurses came over. "DiNozzo family?" They both nodded.

"Your parents are headed to room 1117. Take the elevator around the corner to the eleventh floor. Turn left and then left again and you'll be on their corridor."

"Thanks!" Brother and sister rushed to see their parents. On the way up, Tali commented on the room number. "One, one, seventeen. Anthony, remember what Grandpa Gibbs used to say? There is no such thing as coincidence. Abba and Ima are in that room for a reason." Anthony had also noticed that the room number was their parents' wedding date.

~TIVA~

As Tali and Anthony approached room 1117, they heard a string of Hebrew curse words. "Ima," they both called out as they entered the room to mayhem.

Two nurses' aides were trying to move the beds together so that Ziva and Tony could reach to the other, and apparently they were not doing it fast enough for their mother. She was trying to get out of her bed and take off her oxygen mask, to move them herself. Her monitors were beeping and flashing alerts, as were Tony's. Anthony and Tali exchanged eye rolls, and Abba grinned at them through his oxygen mask.

Tali went over to her Ima and took her hand, "Ima, let them get it done without yelling. PLEASE?" Ziva nodded as she looked at Tali. Once Ziva had been calmed down, the beds were moved quickly and the two were side by side with the rails down on the sides that were together. Tony and Ziva both moved towards the center of the abutting beds and he interlaced his fingers with hers. Their eyes met and Tali, Anthony and the others watched the monitors calm in just a matter of minutes.

Anthony nudged his sister, whispering, "TIVA-land!" She smiled and nodded, "It still gives me goosebumps to watch."

Anthony turned to the two nurses' aides, "Make sure they can stay that way. Please." Both nodded and then left the room. Anthony sat next to his Ima and Tali next to her Abba. The son who looked so much like his father, with the chocolate brown eyes of his mother, and the daughter who looked so much like her mother, with the emerald green eyes and smile of her father, held their parents' hands that were not already intertwined with the other.

The staff doctor who had been attending Ziva and Tony walked in to see the four, linked across the beds, and he involuntarily shuddered, not from fear or worry, but from the intensity of the bond among the family, and especially the parents. He cleared his throat to let them know of his presence, not wanting to intrude on the beautiful moment he was witnessing.

Tali and Anthony turned towards him; Ziva and Tony indicated they were listening but never broke eye contact.

"Mrs. DiNozzo." Ziva nodded an acknowledgement. "Your lungs appear clear, but we will need another set of x-rays in twenty four to forty eight hours to be certain. The cut on your upper arm damaged the outer muscle layer and some of the nerves near the surface. Bending your elbow may be painful for a bit. Applying pressure with your hand is also going to hurt. We have stitched it and applied a covering to help keep it clean. Assuming the next set of x-rays is clear, you will most likely be discharged in two to three days. I will have Mr. DiNozzo's pulmonologist check you over when he does rounds in the morning.

"Mr. DiNozzo, your x-rays seem to show only the scarring from long ago, however, we will need a second set for you as well to be sure. Best case scenario, you will be discharged with your wife in two to three days. There is the possibility you will have to be on oxygen enriched air when you go home. I'll let your pulmonologist discuss that further with you in the morning.

"Any questions?" Ziva and Tony had none, but Tali spoke up.

"Is it in the orders to let my parents be able to stay as they are now? You saw how they ground each other, and how vitals improve when they can touch."

"I will put the orders there now. I agree with you they need to stay as they are now. Good night."


	49. Inseparable: November - December 2066

Chapter 49, Inseparable: November – December 2066

As Tali and Anthony said their good nights to their parents at 0145, Tali received a text from Chaim with a picture, " _Noah Anthony, Junior. 11/13/2066. 0122. 7 lbs. 3 oz. 20.5 in_ " Tali shared the picture with her Ima, Abba and brother.

Tali sent a text back to Chaim to come pick her and Anthony up and she would update him on the ride home. Anthony sent a text to Katie letting her know that Tali and Chaim would be bringing him home shortly. Katie sent a message back that she had gotten her father settled and given him his pain meds and he was out for the night.

~TIVA~

After Tali and Anthony left, Tony shifted over onto the bed with Ziva. He was careful not to tangle his oxygen line or Ziva's. Both had been switched from the mask to a cannula, which made moving about a little easier. He put his arm over her as she snuggled into his side. Because of her arm wound, she had to be careful of her position, but they found one facing each other, just slightly on their sides, that was comfortable and didn't tangle oxygen lines. Ziva wrapped her arm with the bandage over Tony as he wrapped his around her torso so that her arm was over his and she had a place to rest it comfortably. They turned their heads so that their eyes met and locked in gazes on the other.

"Ani ohevet otach." "Ani ohev otcha." They whispered to each other.

~TIVA~

One of the nurses checked on the sleeping couple around 0530. Both were sleeping peacefully and she watched fascinated at how they appeared to be one. She quietly backed out of the room and continued her rounds, touched by what she had witnessed. There was definitely something special about those two.

~TIVA~

When Tony's pulmonologist made rounds about 0700, both Tony and Ziva were breathing much better. He looked at both sets of x-rays and ordered a second set for each of them first thing the next morning, If there were no areas of concern, they would be discharged that afternoon, provided there would be someone to stay with them for forty eight hours as a precaution.

Breakfast came at 0820; scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and toast, with orange juice and coffee. Ziva's injured arm, her right arm, made it difficult for her to use any pressure or repeated motion with her right hand. As they sat side by side on one of the beds, with their breakfast trays on the moveable table, Tony cut up Ziva's bacon and eggs, and buttered her toast and then did the same with his own plate. He put the straw into her orange juice. He put all of the food on one plate, and alternated holding the forkful of food to Ziva and taking bites himself.

The nurse bringing their morning meds stopped in the doorway, unseen by the couple, and watched as Tony very carefully helped Ziva eat and drink. He also kissed her between bites, and the two were talking quietly. She backed out of the doorway, taking the meds to the other rooms before bringing in those for Ziva and Tony. She had been amazed at the devotion and love that radiated from the couple and felt that she was intruding on a private moment between the two.

When she returned, they were sitting side by side on the bed, with the back raised, his arm around her carefully to avoid her injured arm. Her head was resting on his shoulder and then his head rested against hers. Both had their eyes closed, but she was certain they were communicating without words. Her first impression was that they were truly one.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, I have your morning medications." Both opened their eyes, and she handed each one the small paper cups with the meds. "Sorry, I have to stay while you take them."

Tony put his paper cup down and helped Ziva take her meds. He held the cup of water with its straw so that she could take a sip. She met his gaze and he turned and took his own meds. They turned and looked at the nurse and she nodded and left the room.

~TIVA~

Word spread that the "Soul Mates" couple were in room 1117 and more than one member of the hospital staff found a reason to pass by the room. Everyone was talking about how they seemed to be one entity and how the love that radiated from them was noticeable. When Anthony stopped by around 1100, several of the nurses and aides commented to him that they understood why he had to tell his parents' story.

Anthony stepped into the room, and watched his parents for a few minutes. More and more, he was realizing just how special their relationship was. He was one of five of the luckiest and most blessed people on Earth. He took a picture of Ima and Abba, and sent it to Tali, Beth, Rivka and LJ. " _We have_ _been blessed to have them as parents._ " He wiped a tear from each eye and then knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Ima and Abba." Ziva and Tony opened their eyes and greeted Anthony. He hugged both of them as best he could. He sat down in the chair by the bed and just watched them.

Finally, he spoke, "Uncle Tim had a restful night. Once Katie gave him the pain med, he was out for the count. He was moving around pretty well this morning for a guy with a messed up ankle.

"Your neighbor is going to be okay. She has a concussion and smoke inhalation symptoms, but is expected to make a full recovery. She was cooking her dinner on the stove and went to get her casserole dish from the dining room hutch. She tripped over her shoe lace and hit her head on the table, knocking herself unconscious. You two and Uncle Tim saved her life. When the media found out the people who saved her were the 'Soul Mates' couple, my phone lines lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I think I have managed to avert a media storm, but I may have to promise some video clips to keep them at bay. Just want to give you a heads' up on the attention you two are getting." Anthony was not sure how his Ima and Abba would react, so he let them mull over his words before expecting a response.

He watched them look at each other, their gazes seeing only the other. They held the gaze for a few minutes and then turned as one to him. "We will do an interview with you and Anthony only. How you distribute it is up to you. And, Uncle Tim must be part of the interview." Anthony nodded; he wanted Uncle Tim in the interview as well. From what the first responders and firefighters said, the three of them had acted as one to save the neighbor.

~TIVA~

New sets of x-rays did not show any cause for concern and Tony and Ziva were released into Tali's care on 14 November. Tony did have a portable oxygen unit for use if needed and also had a stronger maintenance medication prescribed for his residual breathing issues from the plague so many years ago. Ziva was sent home with a rescue inhaler and low dose maintenance medications to help keep her airways clear.

Noah and Deanna brought baby Noah to meet his Saba Raba and Savta Raba on 16 November. They did not stay long as both Tony and Ziva were still tiring easily as they recovered.

Both Tony and Ziva had talked to Tim every day since they had been released. Anthony arranged to have a camera crew go to his parents' house for the interview on 19 November. Katie brought Tim over about an hour before the filming. Anthony (IV) was setting up the family room as a make shift studio, using the family tree hanging as a backdrop. Margaret would be the one asking the questions. Anthony had given a preview set to his parents and Uncle Tim.

The whole process lasted about three hours. The final edited media clip was about two and one half minutes long, but Anthony was confident they would be able to get many feeds to other networks and stations around the country and maybe around the world. Anthony (IV) was hoping to do a follow up show to "Soul Mates" with the footage they had shot and the unused footage already in their archives.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva didn't care one way or the other about the footage, only that Anthony (III) and Anthony (IV) had gotten what they needed. They were visiting with Tim at their house a week after the video shoot when Tony received a text from grandson Anthony, " _Channel 5 news now_. _You and Savta and Grandpa are on."_

Tony changed the channel on the TV to channel 5 and the three watched the clip. " _The 'Soul Mates' couple and the Sherlock and Watson author are heroes for saving a woman from a fire. Tony DiNozzo, 98, his wife, Ziva, 87, and their brother, Tim McGee, 89, used their federal agent training to act as a team to pull an injured woman from a burning house. EMTs credit their quick thinking for saving the woman._ " The clip from the interview showcased the three talking about their NCIS days and working as a team, and about Gibbs' family of the heart. " _Obviously that training and team work paid off, even years later_."

Three days later, a follow up clip, which included interviews with the hospital staff and doctors aired. Each of them discussed what they had seen and felt how Ziva and Tony were truly one and how special their relationship was. Anthony (IV) was hoping the follow up story would generate interest in a follow up to the documentary.

~TIVA~

As the holiday season approached, Tony and Ziva had their attorney complete and file the paperwork for the transfer of the properties across the world to their five children. After the fire and hospitalization, both had significantly slowed down. They knew that they would no longer be able to travel, and the day had arrived to transfer ownership of the various properties. Each of their children met with the attorney and signed the necessary documents to own one of the properties. They also signed documents making them co-owners of the Tel Aviv farmhouse, the Virginia house, and the apartment in Georgetown. With the apartment, the stipulation was that Tim could live there rent free as long as he was alive.

Thanksgiving and Christmas were both low key. The only Christmas decorations that both Tony and Ziva insisted must be put out were the family Christmas stockings, adding the new stockings for the two newest great-grandchildren.

Both Tony and Ziva were still able to cook and care for themselves and the house. They just moved slower than they used to. One or more of their children or grandchildren would stop by daily. Tim moved back to his apartment the week before Christmas.

Christmas day was at the DiNozzo house. All five children and their spouses, all fifteen grandchildren and respective spouses for those married, and all eleven great-grandchildren were in the house, along with Tim, making a total of forty six people. Little ones tore wrapping paper and squealed in delight at gifts from their wish lists. Tim had passed the "video recording of the holidays" baton to father and son Anthony (III) and Anthony (IV).

After all the good nights were said and just Tony and Ziva were left in the house, they cuddled on the love seat and watched videos from Christmases past. Nostalgia reigned for the next three hours. When they both started nodding off, Tony shut off the video player and he and Ziva went to their room. They lay together in the middle of the bed, with Tony on his back, arm around Ziva, and her head on his chest, over his heart. They turned towards each other, fusing their lips in kisses.

"Ani ohet otach, Ziva."

"Ani ohevet otcha, Tony."

They fell asleep as they had for almost all the time they had been together; wrapped in each other's arms, one curling into the other so that they appeared as one.


	50. Eternity Beckons: January 1 - 2, 2067

Chapter 50, Eternity Beckons: January 1 – 2, 2067

 **A/N You may want to have the tissues for this chapter...**

Savannah, Katie, Beth, Rivka and I brought over most of the food for Abba and Ima's fiftieth anniversary party on New Year's Eve. The same group as Christmas day plus Clayton and Ellie, Jared and Tori, Nick and Allison and two of their children were coming for the big party. Anthony had been able to borrow chairs and tables from the studio and he, John, Charles, Chaim and LJ made an extended dining table that would seat all of us at one long table.

Anthony had two of his crew, a videographer and a still photographer, coming to be the official camera crew for the party, so that Anthony (III), Anthony (IV) and Uncle Tim could be free to enjoy the party. We put up the decorations on New Year's Eve as well.

By 1800, everything was set for the party, and we all said good night to Ima and Abba. Every one of us hugged both Ima and Abba, even Charles, who usually preferred to shake hands. I was the last one out and kissed both Ima and Abba on the cheek, "I'll see you around 1000 tomorrow. Good night, Ima. Good night, Abba."

~TIVA~

For the second time in eight days, we all gathered at Ima and Abba's house to celebrate love, family, and friendship. Anthony had set up the documentary and follow up interview to play continuously on the family room TV. In the living room, two slide shows of the life journey of Ima and Abba played, chronicling their love story over its sixty one plus years together and their fifty years of marriage.

Ima and Abba were treated like royalty, with us kids, or our kids making sure neither of them wanted for anything. Pictures of everyone with the couple of honor where taken with the family tree hanging as a background. Anthony, Rivka, Beth, LJ and I tried to recreate memorable pictures from days gone by, by duplicating the poses. We posed for the one of Ima and Abba kissing with all of us looking at them, before Abba's sixtieth birthday party. We tried to duplicate a family favorite with Ima and Abba seated on a sofa at Grandpa Gibbs' house, Anthony and I on the floor by their feet, Beth and Rivka on either side of Abba with his arms wrapped around them, and LJ in Ima's lap, sound asleep. How we were going to get six foot four LJ on Ima's lap had us all laughing, and many awesome candid shots were made while we were trying to figure it out. LJ ended up sitting on the arm of the sofa and leaning back so his head was against Ima's shoulder.

"Thank you all for making this day special; we love you all." Abba didn't say as much as usual. He turned to Ima, "Ziva, we made it to fifty years! Ani ohev otach." He kissed her.

"Thank you everyone for a wonderful day. Love is what makes a family strong. We love you all." Ima turned to Abba, "Tony, sixty one years and three months, and a few days; that is how long we have known each other. Ani ohevet otcha." Ima pulled Abba to her and put her lips on his. Their eyes met and the rest of us watched their "TIVA-land" kick in.

Uncle Tim spoke up, "There is and always has been something special about the relationship between my two best friends, my brother and sister of the heart. We are family. I love you both." Ima and Abba had heard Uncle Tim, but they continued looking into each other's eyes.

"Thanks, Tim. We love you, brother of the heart." The two spoke as one.

~TIVA~

Around 2100, Chaim and I finished the last of the clean-up chores. Ima and Abba were cuddled on the love seat watching the raw video from the day. We said good night to them. Chaim told them not to get up; we would lock up on the way out with our own key. I reminded them that I would be by the house in the morning to get my dishes and pans from the dishwasher; probably around 0930.

Ima and Abba went to their bedroom and settled in for the night.

~TIVA~

I arrived at the house at 0942, and used my key to open the front door. I called out a greeting to Ima and Abba, but heard no response. I checked the family room to see if they had fallen asleep on the love seat, but no sign of them.

In the kitchen, there was no sign that they had eaten breakfast. I took a deep breath, fearing what I was about to find, and yet, also at peace. I opened their bedroom door, and saw them in their bed.

Both were on their sides, facing each other in the center of the bed. (I had always wondered why they had a king sized bed when the two of them almost always slept in the center, taking up only part of the bed. Anthony's theory was that they wanted room for us kids when we were little.) Their foreheads were touching and each had the upper side arm wrapped around the other. From what I could see, they had their legs intertwined. Their lower hands were under the other's cheek, so that each was resting on the hand of the other.

As tears formed in my eyes, I walked over to my parents. I checked each for a pulse and breathing, knowing what I would find. My tears spilled over as I stood up and moved out to the hallway. Somehow I knew that I could not make the calls that needed to be made from their room.

My hands shook as I called Chaim. "Love, they're gone. In their sleep, overnight." I managed to get through the basic info before I broke into sobs. Chaim promised to call our children on his way over to Ima and Abba's house.

I called Anthony next. He had barely managed to say "Hey, Tals," when I started sobbing again. "Anthony, they're gone…"was all I could manage. "On my way, sis. Love you."

Somehow I managed to call Beth, Rivka and LJ and all three headed to the house of our childhood. Chaim arrived just as I finished talking with LJ. He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed on his shoulder. "I reached all of the kids." He spoke softly and rubbed his hand on my back.

Anthony came in the door and broke down as he and I met gazes. I went over to my brother and we cried as we hugged each other. Chaim had moved to the family room to call Charles about the arrangements.

Beth arrived next, followed by Rivka and LJ, who had come to the house together. While none of us are particularly religious, it felt right to say the prayers of our parents' origins. The five of us joined hands, and as one recited the Hebrew blessing we had learned from Ima, " _Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, dayan ha-emet. Blessed are You, Lord, our G-d, King of the universe, the Judge of Truth_ _,"_ followed by the Catholic prayer for the newly deceased we had learned from Abba. " _Saints of God, come to their aid! Come to meet them, angels of the Lord!_ _Receive their souls and present them to God, the Most High._ _May Christ, who called you, take you to himself; may angels lead you to Abraham's side._ _Receive their souls and present them to God, the Most High._ _Give them eternal rest, O Lord, and may your light shine on them forever."_

Each of us leaned into the circle we had formed, heads touching. Chaim later told me that when the five of us were standing there, praying, he saw a light above us that shimmered and rose upward.

The rest of the day is a huge blur. I know I did what needed to be done on autopilot. Chaim, my wonderful husband and my soul mate, made sure the bodies were taken to Slater's and that the wishes of Ima and Abba were followed. He and Charles reviewed the arrangements with the assistant manager, who then told them to go be with their family.

At some point, Katie brought Uncle Tim, who stayed with us for the rest of the day. Family members came and left at the DiNozzo house, and we all mourned.

I sat with Uncle Tim for a while, and he and I hugged and cried together. I think each of the five of us sat with him some time during the day.

~TIVA~

John and Katie brought in dinner for those of us still at the house. We each thanked them multiple times, but their response was the same, "Family takes care of each other. You all were there for us; now we are here for you."

Anthony, Beth, Rivka, LJ and I reminisced, hugged, cried, and sought comfort from each other and our spouses, and Uncle Tim. Sometime during the evening, we started looking through pictures and videos. We all agreed the picture of Ima and Abba looking into each other's eyes and lost in "TIVA-land" was perfect for the service bulletin and for display at Slater's. We each also picked our own personal favorites for a slide show tribute. I picked one of Ima and Abba with me, in Paris, not long after the first Christmas we were all together, but before Anthony was born. Ima was obviously pregnant, and both Abba and I had goofy grins. The one of Ima and Abba with a newborn Levi was another that I chose.

If I looked at the slide show that was put together, I could tell you who picked each photo or video clip, but to this day, I cannot remember any of the others than the three mentioned above, without looking at the slides.

~TIVA~

During the night of 2 January to 3 January, all of us slept or tried to sleep, but not a one of the five of us left the house. Chaim brought me a change of clothes, and the dress I had chosen to wear to the visitation and service. Katie brought Anthony's suit, and breakfast for all of us, and then took Uncle Tim to his apartment to get ready for the service. John arrived with Rivka's dress and two trays of finger foods. Charles moved between Slater's and Ima and Abba's house, Chaim sometimes accompanying him. Savannah brought LJ's suit and sandwich trays.


	51. Saying Goodbye: 3 January 2067

Chapter 51, Saying Goodbye: 3 January 2067

Where Charles and Chaim found the twelve passenger van on short notice and on a holiday weekend, I have no clue. When they came to drive us to Slater's, all eleven, the five DiNozzos, and their spouses, as well as Uncle Tim had a way to stay together. Somehow, each of us felt that instinctual need to "circle the wagons" and stay together as a family.

As we stood or sat in the receiving line, a blur of coworkers, neighbors, acquaintances, and others passed through. We relied on each other for support when one became overwhelmed and broke down sobbing or just needed a hug. We held hands, all five of us, just to have the connection and I think the realization of why Ima and Abba had been so insistent on touching the other dawned on each of us at the same time. I felt a sense of peace and love come over us. The others felt it, too.

When the services began, we were escorted to our front row seats, and we held hands as we entered the chapel: me, Anthony, Rivka, Beth and LJ, in order. Chaim, Katie, John, Charles and Savannah sat directly behind us. Uncle Tim was at the end of the row, next to LJ.

The urn containing the ashes of our Ima and Abba was surrounded by flowers and behind the urn the picture of them in "TIVA-land" sat on a display easel. Rabbi Stein and Father Grigorio, who often led services for Slater's customers, conducted the service together. Before they began, Mary Chapin Carpenter's version of "Grow Old With Me" played softly along with the slide show. Tears ran down my face and I felt Chaim place a hand on my shoulder. I looked down the row at my brothers and sisters and every one of us had tears streaming. Uncle Tim sobbed quietly and LJ took hold of his hand. Beth took LJ's other hand, then grasped Rivka's hand, who, in turn clasped Anthony's hand, and he took mine.

As the slide show ended, a clip from "Soul Mates: A Love Like No Other" queued:

 _Abba and Ima are looking at each other, and the interviewer asks them for their definition of soulmates:_

 _Abba: It's hard to put into words… it's like_

 _Ima: his soul reached out and grabbed hold of mine_

 _Abba: and her soul grabbed my soul, and they never let go. (ABBA RAISES THEIR INTERTWINED HANDS)_

 _Ima: The two souls knew each other before we met…_

 _Abba: and when we found each other those two souls…_

 _Ima: became one. We completed the other with_

 _Abba: pieces neither ever knew were missing_

 _Ima: until we came together._

 _They leaned towards each other and touched their foreheads together._

 _Ima and Abba: We are of one soul that fused from two._

People who knew our family knew that clip was completely unscripted, unedited and as it was actually recorded. There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel; I heard a LOT of sniffling. Anthony squeezed my hand and leaned his head on my shoulder. I heard his breath hitch as he stifled a sob.

Rabbi Stein wiped his eyes, and stood up. "That's a tough act to follow." As he wiped his eyes again, there were some tearful grins in the family rows. "I watched that clip for the third time earlier this morning, trying to find the right words to say. Tears have poured from my eyes each time. If I, as a passing acquaintance of Tony and Ziva could be this moved, I cannot even begin to understand how their family feels. Talia, Anthony, Rivka, Elizabeth, and Leroy: my prayer for you is that your parents will live on through you and the next generations."

Father Grigorio stood next to his counterpart, "Rabbi, I too, was moved to tears as I watched the clip. Tony and Ziva had a bond that transcends this world and continues for eternity. When I looked out during the slide show and clip, the first thing I saw was the five children of Tony and Ziva hand in hand. The love of the parents is reflected in the love of the children for each other, for their own families and for their extended family.

"At this time, I welcome the family members who wish to give tribute to come forward."

Uncle Tim stood up, and walked to the podium. "How does one say good bye to a brother and a sister? I had a whole speech written out, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Tony and Ziva loved. They loved each other. They loved their children. They loved their grandchildren. They loved their great-grandchildren. They loved their extended family. Tony is my brother and Ziva is my sister. Even though we do not share a blood connection, we have been family of the heart for so long; I can't remember when they weren't. I love you, Tony, my brother. I love you, Ziva, my sister." Uncle Tim choked back a sob. He stepped back from the podium, tears running down his face.

Levi and Anthony (IV) were next to speak, representing the grandchildren. Before they spoke they hugged Uncle Tim. As he made his way back to his seat next to LJ, each of us reached a hand out to him.

"Saba and Savta, our grandparents, showed all of us what unconditional love meant. They lived love every day. I only hope that my children will see that love reflected in their grandparents and parents." Levi couldn't go on. Through tears he said, "Saba and Savta, I love you."

Anthony put his arm around his cousin, "I had the honor of being a part of the making of the documentary of Saba and Savta's love. If I can show even a small part of the love they had in my relationship with my wife, I will feel that I have succeeded in passing on their legacy. Saba and Savta had something special. As we got more and more footage for the documentary, my Dad and I realized just how special. They truly were one. I love you, Saba and Savta." Anthony and Levi embraced, and sobbed, leaning on each other as they returned to their seats.

I looked down the line of my siblings and we stood as one, hands joined and walked forward. I had no idea if we could get through speaking or not. I knew if one broke down, we all would. We had decided to start with LJ, the youngest and proceed chronologically, meaning I spoke last.

LJ took a deep breath and turned to speak to the group. "The meaning of the name Ziva is 'radiance, brilliance, light, brightness' and the meaning of the name Anthony is 'highly praiseworthy.' When I think of my Ima and Abba, their names fit them perfectly. Ima and Abba together created light. Abba's devotion to Ima was most definitely praiseworthy. My Grandpa Gibbs had lots of rules for living, but the one that fits Ima and Abba best is 'Rule 5: you don't waste good.' What Ima and Abba had together was better than good. There are no words to describe Ima and Abba's relationship succinctly. They were soul mates, lovers, best friends, partners, each other's better half, and each other's completion. I love both of them so much.

"Ima loved her books; Abba his films. One quote that was in both a book and a movie that is so appropriate for them is from _The Little Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry : 'And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: _It is_ _only with the heart_ _that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye_.'

"See you on the flip side, Abba and Ima!"

LJ stepped back to let Beth have her turn. She choked back a sob, and Rivka stepped up next to her twin and they joined hands. "When you can wake up each morning next to the same someone and fall in love all over again, then forever isn't long enough." Beth couldn't continue. Rivka pulled her twin into a hug, "Ima and Abba we love you." They stepped back and LJ put an arm around each of them as Anthony moved to the podium to speak.

"Your soulmate is not someone who comes into your life easily. Your soulmate makes you question your perceptions. Your soulmate brings out the best in you just by having a connection to you. Your soulmate is the one who makes you realize that love is worth working for, fighting for, and changing for, at the same time creating that line in time of before and after you found each other. Your soulmate is the one whose soul says to yours, take my hand, be by my side and let's travel the wondrous journey of life together as equals.

"Ima and Abba had to fight for, work for, and change for their love. The result? Sixty one years, three months on each other's six; fifty years married.

"When they gazed into each other's eyes, time and space stood still; only they existed in their 'TIVA-land,' the rest of the world on the periphery. The picture behind me is one that was taken during a family photo shoot several years ago. My assistant was checking the lighting to get the best image and Ima and Abba just slipped into their own world. The candid shot was taken at that moment. They have eyes only for each other; totally focused on each other, totally wrapped up in each other.

"Ima and Abba had a king sized bed as long as I can remember. I used to wonder why they had such a big bed, because they never took more than the middle half when they slept. The only reason I could ever think of was that they wanted extra space so we kids would have a safe place to come to when the monsters under the bed or in the closet threatened to shatter a peaceful night.

"Ima and Abba had a special love, and the five DiNozzo kids are a legacy of that love. I hope I can pass that along to my children and grandchildren.

"I love you Ima and Abba. I won't say goodbye, because I will be seeing you again." Anthony stepped back and suddenly it was my turn. We hugged and he whispered in my ear, "I feel them here," and choked on a sob.

I took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly and told myself I would get through this. "Ima and Abba, Abba and Ima, either way they are together. They were always holding hands, touching each other, kissing the other, and in each other's personal space. Ima called it their 'grounding' in each other. Abba once told me it was their chi or life energy combining to make a force stronger than either one alone.

"Whatever it was, both were so comfortable in their love for the other, they had no hesitations in showing that love for each other. As a teen, I was mortified when they held hands and kissed in public. Their 'TIVA-land' shutting out the rest of the world made me want to hide or at least disown them.

"Now, I understand that communication between them and that closeness defined them. I miss it already, as I miss seeing Abba's smile or hearing Ima's laugh. I am so blessed to have had you as my parents. I love you Abba and Ima."

I had planned to say more, but couldn't hold It together any longer. I turned to my brothers and sisters, and we had a group hug. As one, we spoke, "We love you, Abba and Ima. See you on the flip side!"

We joined hands in our family chain and went back to our seats with tears on our faces and smiles in our hearts.

The rest of the service is a blur; all of us were emotionally drained, the hurt still raw, but the peace began to slip in.

~TIVA~

After the service, we all went to the house that Ima and Abba made into a home for their family to grow and grow up in. As the oldest, I was given the urn with their ashes as we left Slater's. In the van ride to the house, we decided to display the urn, with the picture that had been behind it at the chapel, on the mantel in the family room. It would stay there until we could all make the trip to Israel to fulfill their final wish by placing the urn in the olive grove in Ima and Abba's special spot. (Ima once told me that spot was where they created me. At the time, I didn't want to hear it, trying to silence her with a comment about too much information.)


	52. Epilogue: 12 November 2068

Chapter 52, Epilogue: 12 November 2068

Life got in the way and we couldn't get all five of us to travel to Israel together until July 2068. On what would have been Abba's one hundredth birthday, Anthony, Rivka, Beth, LJ and I put the urn with their ashes into a small vault that was placed in the olive grove at the spot Ima and Abba called their "special place." It was just the five DiNozzo children, no spouses, no children, no grandchildren. While the decision was not made easily, we all felt the need to put Ima and Abba in their final Earthly resting place together, just the five of us.

We placed the urn into the vault and stayed silent for about ten minutes, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I thought back to the story Ima had told me about this spot, and Abba confirmed. They both believed that I had been conceived here.

I remembered playing in the olive grove with my siblings when we came to Israel for a two month vacation when I was nine. We stayed at the Haifa house, but came over here one afternoon. Ima and Abba had been very quiet on the drive over from Haifa. While we ran and played among the olive trees, Ima and Abba stayed at this spot. I remembered watching them by peeking through the trees. They had put their arms around each other and pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for, what seemed to me at the time, a VERY long time. When they finally moved, it was to place a hand on the other's face. Abba looked as though he was wiping tears off Ima's face. What really surprised me was that Ima made a similar gesture, and it looked as though she wiped tears off Abba's face. Then they both moved slightly and locked lips into a long, passionate kiss. I felt as though I was intruding on a very intense, very private moment between them, and went to find my brothers and sisters. In retrospect, I had witnessed one of their "TIVA-land" moments.

Anthony broke the silence by joking with me, "Hey sis, do you feel like you have come back to your ROOTS?" He smirked at me, and I regretted telling him the story Ima and Abba had told me. The other three looked at me and at Anthony questioningly. "Do you tell the story or do I?" He grinned at me.

I sighed, the carrot had been put out there, and my siblings would not let go of it until the story was told. "When I was here with Ima and Abba, back in 2059, they told me a story about this place, this very spot. Ima and I had been talking about life in general and then somehow got on the topic of places that trigger memories. She and I walked out here together, while she told me the story of the summer of 2013. She mentioned that both she and Abba believed that I was conceived on the night they made love right here under the stars.

"Abba had followed us out here, and he confirmed the story, and then mentioned that he and Ima ate dinner on their anniversary right at this very spot, with a picnic basket and a blanket spread on the ground. Most years, Ima made olive chicken, Abba's favorite. Most years, the 'dessert' was a repeat of that night in 2013.

"But that isn't the whole story. It was here that Abba tried to get Ima to come back to DC after they left NCIS the first time. Ima had a box with a list in it, her "I Will" list of dreams she wanted to achieve. The original was written when she was a child; the newest version written shortly after I was born. It was buried here at this spot until Abba dug it up in 2016. It has to be somewhere in one of the houses; both Ima and Abba said that Abba had dug it up and brought it to Paris when he and I went there to find Ima.

"In the memories that Ima had written on her computer, she also mentioned that they renewed their vows to each other on their anniversary when they were here on that day. Every year they were here, they renewed the vows. Every year!"

I could tell the other four were mulling over my words and the story Ima and Abba had told me. LJ broke the silence, "Do you think we could put some sort of marker here? Maybe with their definition of soul mates and their names and dates they lived?"

"I like that idea," Beth smiled. "LJ, do you think you could design something?" LJ nodded, and I could tell he was already doing just that in his mind.

~TIVA~

Unfortunately, none of us could stay past the long weekend; family, home, work, and responsibilities called us back to DC. On the flight home LJ had shown us the design he sketched for the memorial. Everyone gave him the thumbs up. LJ found a stone cutter near Tel Aviv to make the design we wanted.

~TIVA~

Uncle Tim passed in his sleep on 15 October 2068, one month shy of his ninety first birthday. The last of the Gibbs kids had passed, marking the end of an era. Katie and John found four large tote boxes of pictures, flash drives, and notes in Uncle Tim's handwriting about the NCIS years and how he helped Abba in the search for Ima in 2016. He also had some pictures and videos of me, with Abba, and then with Abba and Ima from the year in Paris. From his notes, I learned just how strong the bond was of the brothers, Abba and Uncle Tim.

A day after Uncle Tim's funeral, LJ had an email from the stone mason in Tel Aviv. The marker was complete and ready for delivery. LJ arranged to have it placed in the olive grove, giving the precise measurements to the spot where we wanted it to be placed.

Ima's birthday is on another long weekend this year, so we arranged a trip for as many family members as could come to fly to Tel Aviv and visit the marker on Ima's birthday. LJ and Savannah, Beth and Charles, Rivka and John, Anthony and Katie, Chaim and I plus Levi, Anthony (IV), Noah and Adam flew to Tel Aviv on 9 November.

We are all staying in the farmhouse. We have just returned from the marker and dedicating it to Ima and Abba's memory. The stone mason had used a laser to put the portrait of Ima and Abba in the "TIVA-land" pose on the stone. Their definition of soul mates was etched on the other side with the dates each lived. Walking to the marker, we were animated and chatting, full of anticipation at seeing the beautiful marker itself instead of a picture. Coming back to the house, everyone was silent, reflecting on the lives of our parents, or grandparents, and the special bond that they had.

Writing this story of my Ima and Abba and the love they shared has been cathartic for me. It has helped me grieve for my parents and, at the same time, given me insight into the truly special, wonderful, beautiful, and unique bond they shared. Their love transcends time, space, and life itself.

I love you Ima; I love you Abba. See you on the flip side!

 _Tali's note: 25 December 2068. Anthony has been reading this story of Ima and Abba. He, Anthony (IV), and I have a book deal with Uncle Tim's publisher to turn this story, the original 'Soul Mates' documentary and the in-progress follow up documentary into a book, maybe two books. I hope we can honor the love of Ima and Abba, as well as keep their memory alive for the generations to follow._

* * *

 ** _A/N Thanks to all who have followed, favorited, left comments and just read the chapters. While this story is now completed, I have plenty more TIVA stories written and in progress. I will be expanding and adding to the "You Complete Me" universe._**


End file.
